Be the Change
by abbydepp
Summary: What if during Catching Fire Katniss goes in alone without Peeta or Haymitch? What will happen? Will she win?
1. Cave

A/N: READ ME PLEASE! This is an idea that just came into my head as usual. I thought what if, during the Quarter Quell just have Katniss go into the Hunger Games. I may change some of the names because I don't know many yet. There will be several one-shots, maybe a story and I did I mention that everyone has superpowers. I am so sorry. This is just what my imagination does! Haha Enjoy it! I love you all! By the way, Katniss and Peeta are in love for real!

I own nothing!

Katniss's POV – The Cave (one shot)

My eyes open sharply as a bird flies in the cave. I lift my head and see a sleeping Peeta as I slowly come to realize that we are in the Hunger Games still and we came across a cave and I helped Peeta into because of the horrible red cut on his leg.

I try to get up and realize that Peeta's arm is tightly around my shoulders, keeping me from going anywhere. I smiled at my love; _always so protective _I say in my head. Because I couldn't resist, I kissed his chest, move my hand in a circular motion over his chest, and stare at his fast; admiring his beauty until he woke up.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks, eyes still shut as he yawns.

"It is me." I reply, loving the way my name falls so lovingly off his tongue.

Peeta opens his beautiful blue eyes and looks into my boring brown ones.

"Hey." He whispers smiling.

"Hi." I whisper back, grinning at my true love.

"I love you." Peeta gasps as he bends his head down to kiss me.

After our kiss, I walked out of the cave to an apple tree that I had found a few days ago; when we first got the cave. With Peeta's knife, I cut down a few red apples and wash them off before walking back into the cave and sitting down next to Peeta. He smiles as I hand him the apple and bites into it.

"When we get home, I am going to make you the best bread that anyone has ever tasted." Peeta promises as we finish our apples. I laugh without humor once and smile at him.

"Why? Because I get you small amounts of food and might be killing you." I motioned to his leg.

"No, because you found me and are caring for me, but mostly because you love me and I can see that, Katniss." Peeta replies stroking my cheek.

"Well, I do." I blush and announce to the world that I love Peeta Mellark for the millionth time.

"I know." Peeta replies, smiling as he kisses my hand.

From there, I change out his bandages apply the medicine that Haymitch gave us and gave him a drink of water. Peeta stayed quiet while I did this, just staring at me as he held onto the bare leather necklace between his fingers.

"Katniss?" He asks quietly.

"Yes?" I reply as I applied the medicine to the cuts on his chest.

"Will you wear this?" Peeta asks, holding out the brown leather necklace from around his neck. "I am sorry. I know that is not very glamorous like you deserve but I wanted to give you something of me and since I don't have anything else; I would like you to have this." Peeta raises his hand up and around his neck to unclasp the necklace.

"Of course I will wear it." I reply, I hold out my hand, he places the necklace in my palm, and I thank him.

"Can I put it on you?" He asks sitting up against the rock I laid him against. I nod, turn around giving him the necklace, and motion myself close to him so that he does not hurt himself trying to get to him. Peeta clasps the brown necklace around my neck.

I lay back against the rock next to him and he places his arm around me. "Thank you, Peeta." I whispered, completely content.

"You're welcome, love. I am sorry it is bare. I will find something to put on it." Peeta tells me, laying his cheek against my hair.

I smile and grab his hand. "Okay, but for now we will sit here?" I ask.

"For now, we will sit here." Peeta repeats and I move my head up to kiss him. "You love me, real or not real?" He asks.

"Real." I whisper against his lips.

A/N: There is the first chapter! Please tell me if you like it!


	2. Letter

A/N: This chapter will be about Katniss going into the hunger games alone; some of the characters will be changed, sorry. I don't know all of them. Peeta's mom is nice! She never beat him and she is loving and caring! Also the plot will be different of course, sorry about that too. It will start when Peeta finds out that Katniss is going back in.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Some characters and direct quotes come from the Hunger Games trilogy by Suzanne Collins.

Katniss's POV

A few hours after Peeta went into work for the day, I walked into town to get some bandages and medicine, because we were out. After I had gotten the medicine, I was passing by Peeta's family bakery and decided to step into say hello. Peeta was behind the counter filling out a receipt.

"I will be with you in a minute." Peeta said, not looking to see me yet.

I nodded wordlessly and after a final few numbers, Peeta looked up.

"How can I- Oh, hi Katniss," Peeta recognized me. "What are you doing here?" He smiled.

I shrugged. "I was just picking up some medicine and bandages and decided to come see you." I smiled leaning over the counter and he caught my hint to kiss him as he lead over as well and over lips touched.

"I am glad you came by." Peeta whispers as he pulls away, he gets up disappears into the back room for a second, and came back with a piece of bread that had cheese on top of it, my favorite. He hands it to me. "Take this, you look hungry."

He was right; I was very hungry as my stomach growled.

"Thank you." I replied, pulling out my wallet.

"Katniss, you know I am not going to let you pay for that." Peeta said pulling out his own wallet and placing money into the register. I hold out his hand and place some money into it.

"Then it is a tip." I smile as I curl his fingers around the money and kiss him before he can protest. "You know I am not going to let you protest." I whisper against him kissing his cheek.

Peeta sighed, "I know." A customer walked in and we broke apart. "I'll see you at home, love." He told me, grabbing my hand and kissing it before he started to help the customer. I smiled at him.

No one made me as happy as Peeta Mellark does. He makes me smile every time I see him. Blush when I kiss him and giggle when he smiles at me. I am like a teenager with a crush. I laughed at that thought because I _was _a teenager with a crush.Peeta and I were both seventeen but it was more than a crush. We were in love and would always be in love.

Picking up the bread he gave me, I walked out of the bakery; smiling like a loon while I walked down the street of the town. I took a bite of the bread and marveled again at how great of a cook Peeta was.

Of course, he told me that I was a great cook as well. I smiled at the memories we have of cook-offs in our house. We would laugh and tell our partner that they were the better cook. Peeta always said that I was better and I would never agree because Peeta had always been a baker and his food proved it.

Two people in all white uniforms and heavy looking guns interrupted my thoughts. They blocked my way to my house and then one of them shoved an envelope in my hand before walking away without a word.

Silenced with fear, I open the letter.

_Dear Miss Katniss Everdeen, _

_I have some good news and some bad news. You are going back into the hunger games, for the Quarter Quell. I sincerely do apologize for this. The good news is that well only you are going in and not Peeta Mellark. We thought this would make you slightly happy. _

_From, _

_Your gracias President Snow _

I stared at the letter, frozen. I was going back into the Quarter Quell. I was going back into the arena. Without Peeta? That did make me happy but sad. There was no way he was going to allow this.

Clutching the letter tightly, I ran back to the Mellark's bakery.

"Peeta!" I yelled running into the bakery. "Peeta!" I screamed, completely cutting everyone in line, and clutching his arm not wanting the tears to fall

"Katniss! I'm sorry, customers. Katniss, you can't just -Katniss, what's wrong?" Peeta asked worriedly, noticing the tears in my eyes. "Mom? Will you take these people while I talk to her?"

"Of course, honey." Mrs. Mellark who was rubbing my back ran behind the counter to the register. _Great. Now my first impression on Peeta's mom is that I am some kind of freak that cries and cuts people in line. She is going to hate me. _

Peeta took me into the backroom as the letter started to burn in my hand. I ignored it for now though. Peeta sat me down on a bench and bent down in front of me, placing his hand on both my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asked.

"I'm sorry about your mom. I didn't see her." I apologized as my tears fell.

"It's alright, Katniss. She loves you because I love you." Peeta hushed me. "No, what is wrong?" He asked urgently.

I started to cry hysterically as my head fell on his shoulder and he hugged me and rubbed my back in comfort.

"They are sending me back in, Peeta. They are sending me in again." I choked out, his shoulder getting damp as I cried.

"Shhh. Katniss calm down and explain. Who is sending you into what again?" Peeta asked calmly, his hands moving in circular motions on my back.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, "President Snow is sending my back into the Hunger Games for the Quarter Quell." I told him, watching his facial expressions.

Peeta's eyes announced what his mouth couldn't and that is that his emotions were sad, angry, and confused.

"Who told you that? Why do you think that? Why would you be, you already won!" Peeta's questions started quiet but he ended up yelling.

"When I left here a few minutes ago, some soldiers came up to me and handed me this letter from President Snow." I replied handing him the letter, could it really be a mere five minutes ago that my fate was announced for me?

Peeta's hands were shaking as he read the five-sentenced letter. Peeta crumbled up the letter after he finished and threw it across the room, what with Peeta's anger the paper caught flame. He then grabbed my arms.

"You are not going in again, Katniss. I will not allow it." Peeta yelled, terrifying me as his hands heat up around my arms.

"It is President Snow, Peeta; he wanted me dead ever since I pulled out those berries." I told him, shifting uncomfortably from the heat.

"I don't care that it is President Snow! We almost ate those berries together. At least we should go back in together!" Peeta screamed.

I was frozen in fear, staring into his now fire blue eyes as he shook me. I was terrified never seeing this side of my loving, compassionate, caring Peeta before.

"Katniss, you are not going back in!" He yelled again.

"Peeta, you are burning me." I was only capable of uttering a whisper.

Peeta's eyes flashed to pain and he let go of me immediately staring at the now red burned spots that were where his fingers were. He backed up to the other side of the room and his head fell into his hands.

"Katniss, I am so sorry." He whispered. "I was just so mad, I hurt you. I told you I would never do that. I am so sorry."

I got up off the bench and crossed the room to my beloved Peeta and removed his hands from his face and made him look at me. He had tears in his eyes.

"Peeta, it is okay. I am not hurt. You were just mad. It's okay." I told him, giving him a brief kiss. When I pulled back, a tear fell.

"I can't let you go back in, Katniss." Peeta whispered, laying his head on my shoulder.

I couldn't respond, simply because I did not know what to say. I didn't know why President Snow hated me so much. Actually, I did but I didn't know why he was holding a grudge simply because I could not live without Peeta and he couldn't live without me.

"Peeta?" A voice asked from behind us. I turned my head around to see Peeta's mother standing in the doorway. "Katniss?" I tried to step away but Peeta kept me in his arms.

"Yes, mother?" Peeta asked reluctantly.

"I was just going to make sure everyone was alright." Peeta's mother, Raiko, replied and I saw Peeta's two older brothers; Connor and Ryan behind her.

I felt rude by just standing there and not introducing myself so I walked over to the family.

"Hello, I am Katniss Everdeen." I say to all of them.

"Greet to meet you, Katniss. Finally," Raiko replied. "I think I should thank you, because you saved my Peeta. My name is Raiko Mellark." She smiled at me as she hit her oldest sons.

After staring at me as if I were the President, Connor was the first to speak. "Katniss Everdeen! With my brother? Wow! Great to meet you and umm," He hugged me, "if you ever get tired of Peety make sure you look me up." He whispered in my ear and pulled back winking.

"Great to meet you two?" I replied taking a step back that would land me in Peeta's arms once again.

Ryan ruffled Peeta's hair before speaking, "Great job, Peeta. She is beautiful and brave. Excellent work in the Hunger Games, Katniss, it is lovely to meet you." He kissed my hand.

"Thank you, Ryan." I replied blushing.

Ryan Mellark had brown hair and the same blue eyes as Peeta's. He was taller and leaner than Peeta as Peeta was sturdier. Ryan's personality was a lot like Peeta's, he was a gentlemen, kind, smiled about anything, and could talk to anyone; very social.

Connor Mellark on the other hand, looked almost identical to Peeta but the parallelism stopped there. He was arrogant, self-confident, unmanly and babyish. I remembered when Peeta's family came to greet him after we won last year. The first thing he said to Peeta about winning was that he could have done it in his sleep.

As for Raiko, she had brown hair like Ryan and hazel eyes. Raiko had a kind smile, heart-shaped face, and a very-motherly persona. She had a similar personality as Peeta and Ryan which made me wonder where Connor got his arrogance.

Silently, she healed my burnt arms with her neutering abilities with a blink of an eye. I thanked her quietly to which she nodded winking at me.

Peeta glanced at me before responding to Raiko's earlier question, "Everything is not alright. Katniss got a letter from President Snow saying that she had to go back into the games for the Quarter Quell." Peeta announced wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

They all gasped.

"Why would they make you do that, honey?" Ryan asked. In a weird way, I liked how he called me pet names they were of comfort and not of affection.

"There was no explanation." I replied sadly.

"That is not fair; they can't just send you in –"Raiko started.

"She is not going in again." Peeta said firmly.

"Peeta, dear, I know you don't want her to go in, but we can't just deny the President." Raiko said rubbing Peeta's arm lightly.

"We have before, as soon as we pulled out the berries." Peeta argued.

"Peety, but this is President Snow we are talking about. He refuses to help District 12; he refuses to feed, cloth, or even fund us some money. He will refuse your pleas." Connor said negatively.

"I don't care, Connor. This is a life or death situation! Katniss has already won! Why would he put her back in?" Peeta screamed as Connor's leg caught fire.

I placed my hands on Peeta's face and tried to calm him, successfully. Connor's leg flame went down slowly and he was unharmed. Suddenly, Haymitch ran into the back room with a beer bottle in his hand.

"I just heard the news. Sweetheart, are you alright?" Haymitch asked, slurring slightly.

"She is not going in!" Peeta yelled again. "Why would she go back in, Haymitch?"

"They do this sometimes; to see if the winners can prove they are winners and win again. I was worried about this happening when both of you won last year and I knew that they would put Katniss back in to test her and her love for you." Haymitch explained. "However, this year they are more lineate because you can win in a group of three."

"Why would they test Katniss? Why not both of them?" Raiko asked.

"Because that would be too easy; with Peeta in there as well, that would be too easy for them to be in love again. " Haymitch said, spinning to face her.

"Why though? Why would they guess my love if it is true?" I asked hopelessly.

"Sweetheart, look at the facts, President Snow is lonely, unloved, and doesn't know a beetle from a giraffe. He doesn't know love. You do." Haymitch told me laying a hand on my shoulder although; the hand was more to steady him than to comfort me. Peeta and Ryan helped him to the bench to sit him down.

Haymitch continued, "Now you go out there and you win with the male tribute from 12." We all gasped, cutting him off.

"Has he already been chosen? Maybe I could volunteer for him." Peeta said.

"Who is it?" I asked urgently, praying it would be someone who liked me.

"A male named Michael Rodgers." Haymitch answered. _Damn it. _

"Great, absolutely fantastic," I muttered sarcastically. "He hates me."

"Why?" Ryan asked curios.

"My best friend, Jennifer Bates, that's her ex boyfriend and Jennifer, made me break up with him for her." I started.

"And?" Connor asked.

"How do you know he hates you?" Raiko asked.

"He through a shoe at my head and told me he hated me." I shrugged.

Raiko and Connor nodded, "That is unfortunate."

"Then, make him love you. Make him want to save you. Or make new alliances if you have to." Haymitch ordered me. I nodded.

"He threw a shoe at you?" Peeta asked angrily.

"Where does he live?" Ryan demanded appearing beside Peeta. I liked how Ryan acted so gentlemanly and like Peeta. Connor just stood there, unfazed.

"Can I go on the train with you?" Peeta asked Haymitch.

"Of course you would," I muttered they all turned to me, confused, "Well he is my mentor now, isn't he?" I explained asking.

That took a minute for them to sink in with them.

"Yes, I suppose I am." Peeta smiled at me, placing an arm around my shoulders.

"We have to go now." Haymitch told us.

Peeta seemed to face the facts as we hugged his family, met up with Michael, and boarded the train with Effie.

"What about the reaping?" I asked Effie as she showed me to my room, crying; from me being in again.

"It already happened, when you opened the letter it was recorded and as for Michael he had to go to the actually reaping." Effie replied, in her green wig glory.

"So Peeta couldn't volunteer?" I asked angrily. Effie nodded sadly.

The plan was so evil it made me want to scream. They gave me a letter so that I would run to Peeta and stall him while they pick the male tribute. Disgusting.

"I'm sorry." Effie sniffled her apology.

I shook my head, "I should have seen it coming." I said as I hugged her.

After we hugged for awhile and Effie cried on my shoulder apologizing every ten seconds, Peeta came to the room.

"Katniss? We need you in here." Peeta called to me before taking one of Effie's and my hand's to lead us out to the living room part of the train.

We walked into the living room to find Haymitch sitting across from Michael with a two chairs on either side. _Just like last year, when Peeta and I first met Haymitch. _Now everything was so different, of course. Peeta was teaching me and I was the tribute again.

I glanced at Peeta but he just gave me a sad smile and led me to the seat beside Michael and sat across from me. I took a deep breath before sitting down, willing myself to keep calm.

"Oh great, Katniss Everdeen is my partner?" Michael asked out loud, clearly angry.

I gave him a smile, "Yes, I am happy about this too." I replied sarcastically.

"Enough." Haymitch ordered we turned to him. "You two do not have to be friends. There is nothing saying that you two have to work together."

"Good, because I am not working with this criminal." Michael announced.

"Oh, like you are a ray of sunshine." I fired back slumping back in my chair.

"I said enough." Haymitch glared at me as he said this. "I know the circumstances are bad but can you at least pretend to like each other, you have enough fighting to do on the arena." Haymitch stopped us.

"I'll train Katniss." Peeta says. I look up at him and I know he is wondering the same thing, what can he train me? I learned everything he did last year. But I nodded.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that, but okay." Haymitch nodded. "You two better be working."

Peeta laughed without humor, "We will be."

Michael scoffed. "Let's all pretend that is real." He got up and patted my shoulder.

"That's it." I jumped out of my seat and gave him a perfect kick to the temple.

"Katniss!" Peeta yelled but it was too late; we were already fighting.

Effie screamed as Michael grabbed a knife from the table and tried to stab me but I dodged it easily. I sent another kick into his chest. There was suddenly a gun shot through the roof. Haymitch was standing in the middle of the room with a gun pointed at the ceiling where a bright sunshine was coming through it.

"Walk away sweetheart!" He commanded me. I turned to him in amazement. "Walk away Katniss!" He demanded.

I looked between Peeta and Haymitch and then turned away huffing my annoyance and walked into my room, as the door opened without anyone touching it. I ignored that and sat on my bed willing myself to calm down. Peeta placed a hand on me and rubbed my back. He curled me up so that I was wrapped in his arms in his lap.

While I calmed down, I rubbed the leather necklace that Peeta had given me during the first Games. Peeta watched me as I did this and I gave him a brief kiss, but that brief kiss turned into a heated kiss and after a minute or two I pulled away. Peeta laid his forehead on mine.

"Katniss, you can't do that." He scolded me.

"I don't care if he talks about me, if he talks about you, Peeta, I am going to kill him." I told him.

Peeta smiled, seeming not being able to help himself, "As hot as that is, I can handle myself and without hurting people."

I rolled my eyes, "I know how do you do that?" I exasperated truly wondering.

Peeta laughed, "I don't know. I don't mind when people talk about me, the same as you, when people talk about you…" Peeta trailed off, getting mad at the thought. I kissed him.

"As hot as that is," We laughed as I quoted him, "I suppose we are just way too protective over each other."

"I believe that is a good thing, love." Peeta replied lovingly.

"I do too." I told him as I realized how close we were and I kissed him again.

We kissed for a few minutes and Peeta pulled away looking around the room, seeming to be thinking about something as one hand was in his pocket. He slipped me off of him and I felt rejected until his kissed me for a searing but brief kiss. Peeta took my hands and smiled.

"Katniss Everdeen, ever since I first saw you I loved you. I thought that your beauty lit up a room and your smile could wake the dead. Then, last year, I was the happiest I have ever been in the Games because for once we were actually talking. After that, you told me that you loved me when you found me hidden as a rock, words couldn't describe my happiness.

"I love you so much and every day I thank God because you wake up next to me. So," Peeta took a deep breath and sank to the floor on one knee, "Katniss Everdeen will you give me the honor of marrying me?"

The ring was the most beautiful sight I ever saw, except for maybe Peeta. It was a small circular diamond that was surrounded in a square of diamonds and then the band was in a beautifully sculpted with different shapes of diamonds all around the band. The beauty never stopped, just like Peeta's. Every inch of him was gorgeous. (**A/N: If you would like to see it there will be a** **picture on my profile.) **

I noticed then that I never said anything, "Yes, of course I will." I nodded the tears falling freely. I bent down to kiss Peeta before he slide the ring on my left hand fourth finger. "It is so beautiful. I love it." I gasped. "Thank you."

Peeta laughed, "No love, thank you."

A/N: Thanks for reading! So how did you like it? Tell me please! I need to know! Haha. Have a great Easter! I love you all!

**VMars lover **thank a lot! I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Anger

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! This chapter will be about the training starts, interview with Caesar, and the games start. I hope you enjoy it! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! Or anything!

Katniss's POV

"Anger management classes?" I gasped almost yelling at Haymitch.

"Yes, but we don't have enough time to actually have a teacher here, so say hello to your new teacher." Haymitch announced, motioned with his hand, and Peeta came into the room smiling at me. I smiled back and blushed.

He did have more patience than me, he did know how to talk to people without getting annoyed, and he was adorable so I was fine with it. "Okay." I replied not complaining.

Haymitch rolled his eyes, glared at us both, before leaving the room. Peeta grinned at me and then sat in the seat where Haymitch was a moment ago. He grabbed both of my hands still smiling at me and I was smiling back.

"Hello, Katniss." He said.

"Hello, Peeta." I replied still smiling.

"Fiancée," Peeta whispered before shaking his head and getting a serious look on his face, "Katniss, we have to get to work."

After he taught me his tricks about interviews, anger, and pertinence we walked out of the train because we were arriving at the Capitol to being training. Michael runs up to the glass to wave at his 'fans' and as Peeta and Haymitch glanced at me silently wondering why I wasn't going up with him I shook my head at them.

Calm me stubborn but I was not going to please the crowd by waving like a buffoon and trying to get them to love me… again. As soon as I stepped out of the train, however, people were yelling my name and saying that it was unfair I was in it again and some just looked confused. But, after Peeta grabbed my hand and led me inside the crowd went wild.

Effie led us to the hotel room which looked a lot like last years.

"They knew that you would like to see something familiar in the Capitol!" Effie announced happily. _Familiar? _

"Familiar? They are going to see Caesar, Katniss is in the same situation, and they are all going to train. Those things are pretty familiar." Haymitch sassed to her.

"Still, thank you Effie. It is nice to see something familiar that doesn't associate with death." I protected her. Peeta flinched at the word death and I grasped his hand tighter.

"You're welcome, Katniss." Effie replied, clapping her hands and walking to the dining room. I smiled at her back, _always so positive. _

"Well," Michael started, "this is okay." He looked around the room and nodded curtly.

"I can see why you two don't like each other, sweetheart." Haymitch mouthed to me and I nodded.

Peeta led me into my room, which would become his room as well, and we sat down on the bed facing each other.

"Katniss, tomorrow you start your training." Peeta began. "I beg you, please, make friends." Peeta begged.

"Peeta, more than half the people want to kill me and probably three people want to keep me just because they think I know what is going to go on in that arena." I told him.

"Well, then make those three people love you. Make them love you and want to protect you." Peeta pleaded.

"You know I don't make friends easily." I shook my head, doubtfully.

"Then act like they are me. Act like you are talking to me." Peeta suggested then his expression turned serious. "But don't kiss any of them." He grinned.

"I won't." I laughed as well. "I'll try, Peeta." I promised, nodding.

"Thank you." Peeta kissed my forehead. "I have to go talk to Haymitch and Michael." He stood up.

"Hurry back to me." I whispered as he started to walk away.

"I'll be back before you know it." Peeta came back to my side and kissed me and then kissed my ring. "I love you, Katniss."

"I love you too." I whispered as he left the room. I smiled at the door he left through, so happy with my life; despite everything that is going to happen.

In an effort to distract myself, I took a shower; to wash away the hate from Michael, the negativity of Haymitch, and the events of the Games that are about to unfold. As for the engagement, Peeta and I both agreed that keeping it secretive would be better. Peeta suggested that I mention it during my interview with Caesar and I told him I would try.

It struck me as I dried my hair that, that conversation was the first Peeta and I talked about the actual games and me fighting in the games. I wasn't positive I was going to win, but I did have more hope than last year; which can be a bad thing I thought as I put on pajamas and crawled into bed.

However, I refused to fall asleep because I knew I would have nightmares. I sighed as I realized I would have to get used to sleeping without Peeta in a week; _oh well may as well enjoy it while it lasts. _

Peeta walks the room then with a v-neck white shirt and plaid pants. I smiled at him because he is just too adorable as he crawls into bed beside me.

"I told you I would be back before you knew it." Peeta whispered as he lay down and I grabbed his hand and laid my head down on his chest; as my pillow.

"Yes, I suppose you did." I smiled moving my face so that I was facing him.

Peeta smiled. "I love you." He bent his head down to kiss me and I moved my head so it would be comfortable for both of us.

"I love you, Peeta." I replied between kisses.

Peeta pulled back way too soon for my liking, "You need your sleep." He murmured clearly frustrated as well.

"But this keeps the nightmares away." I whimpered as I kissed him again.

"Well if you put it that way," Peeta muttered against my lips and as we kissed for a few more moments, "No, Katniss, you need your rest. You might not get a lot after the games start." Peeta pushed me away and placed my head back on his chest.

I huffed, "Alright fine. I love you." I whispered as I closed my eyes, letting sleep take over.

"I love you, Katniss, so much." Peeta's last sentence reached my ears before I fell into the darkness that was sleep.

The next morning started training, Michael and I all walked down together to the training center because Haymitch told us we shouldn't be babysat. We were in complete silence as we entered the center last, I was unprepared by the looks and the gawking expressions I got as I entered the room however.

"Katniss Everdeen? It really is her!" A girl was saying.

"I don't know if it was true!" A man said.

"I saw the reaping but I didn't think she would actually be eligible!" A woman whispered to the people she was surrounded by.

I rolled my eyes at the people, but then I remembered I was supposed to be making friends so I just smiled cheerfully at them and waved before shooting an arrow straight into the bull's-eye to show them that I am here to make friends but also to win.

After I shot the arrow and made a fantastic fire, an incredibly handsome, tall, muscular, star-athlete looking with bronze hair and a perfect tan started walking my way with a breath-taking smile that showed shiny white teeth.

"Katniss Everdeen, I am one of the many that is thoroughly surprised to see you here." The man told me and I was lost in his sea green eyes, "Oh, I do apologize. My name is Finnick Odair." He held out a hand and kissed my knuckles when I held out mine.

"Nice to meet you, Finnick." I cleared my throat. "Yes, I suppose everyone is." I dropped my head.

"You made quite and entrance, love." Finnick winked at me as I lifted my head again.

"I suppose that is one way of looking at it." I shrugged smiling.

"If I may, and I do not want to upset your Peeta, but you are stunning." Finnick said and I slowly came to realize that he was flirting with me; still I liked when he said my Peeta.

"Thank you." I thanked him easily. "You are not too bad yourself; excuse me if I make your lover mad." I said awkwardly, not knowing his love life.

"Oh, I think she will be fine." Finnick smiled again. "I breathe under water." He whispered, winking. I stared at him for a second not catching on until I understood; he was telling me his gift.

I nodded, "I don't tell people what I do when I first meet them." I shrugged winking at him before walking over to the not tying section.

At this station, was a blonde haired blue eyes 4'11ft girl who looked way too young to be in the Games, _she reminds me of Prim_. She smiled a sweet smile at me and I returned it as I started to struggle with my knots. The girl laughed lightly and helped me.

"Thanks." I whispered, embarrassed.

"You're welcome, my name is Cecilia." She introduced herself, hugging me around the waist.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen." I hugged her back, not liking closeness except for with Peeta.

"I know. You are a legend with your bow and Peeta." Cecilia smiled and blushed when she said Peeta's name. I laughed.

"Thank you." I thanked her again.

"Can I tell you something?" Cecilia asked whispering to me, she looked embarrassed.

"Sure." I liked her but I didn't know how I felt about her already telling me a secret when we just met.

"I kind of have a crush on Peeta." Cecilia smiled guilty.

Oddly, I found it not irritating when she blushed at Peeta's name because she was simply a school girl with a crush. I laughed instead of getting angry with her.

"I'm sorry. But who wouldn't right? You are lucky to have him. He is so beautiful, kind, gentlemanly, and the way he looks at you is so loving and protective." Cecilia ended.

"Thank you." I thanked her again for no reason.

"I will not go after him though; because I can see how much you two love each other and I couldn't break that." Cecilia smiled.

"I appreciate your honesty. I like you Cecilia. Would you like to meet him?" I asked, smiling.

Cecilia jumped for joy, "Of course! Oh I'm sorry." She stopped jumping. "This must be awkward for you."

"I'll let you meet him but first you have to tell him that you are my friend and we are going to work together in the Games, even if that doesn't happen." I told her my conditions.

"Of course I will be your alliance, for real; I have always wanted to work with you anyway and it would be an honor to be your friend." Cecilia nodded quickly.

I shook her hand again, "Then it is a date." I told her smiling.

After that I went to the area where you practice your karate on a man that spins and hits you in random places. I punched and kicked in for about ten minutes until I got tired and just kicked it down.

"Do you think that will protect you?" A sneering female voice came from behind me.

I turned around and looked at a long brown haired 5'7ft girl with large brown eyes and a venomously beautiful face. She smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb, Katniss. You know those boys are looking at you right now." she pointed behind me and I saw Finnick, a Thresh-sized male, and blonde man staring us talking.

"No, I didn't actually." I replied honestly turning back to see her undressing.

"Would you be quiet? It is not like a few kicks are going to let you win this time." She took off her jacket and revealed a white bra.

"Any reason you are getting naked?" I asked looking away.

"Don't play dumb, Katniss." She repeated. "It is not like we are all planning to kill you." She started oiling herself up for the wrestling match. "My name is Johanna Mason by the way."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." I mutter sarcastically as I turned around and walked the other direction to the bow and arrow area again.

I met all the other tributes and I felt as if all of them were not on my side so, after a few more hours; Peeta was waiting for me outside of the area, Cecilia and I decided that she should meet Peeta tomorrow after practice. I smiled when I saw him and he kissed me when I walked into his arms.

"Did you make any friends?" Peeta asked, I knew he was trying to hold in his desperate need to protect me as he covered up his emotions, but I could see it in his eyes.

"I made an alliance for sure, and I believe one other person is on my side." I told him thinking of Finnick and Cecilia.

"Great job!" Peeta gave me a bright smile as he started walking me to the elevator. "I am very proud of you Katniss. Maybe all you need is one more for sure person and you will be fine."

Peeta nodded thinking of more strategies than I was as we stepped into the elevator.

"Is it true what Haymitch said, about letting three people win this year?" I asked quietly.

"I believe so," Peeta answered slowly, thinking, "but like last year they might change their minds so just be careful."

"Change their minds and change their minds back." I corrected him teasingly.

"Yes, your right," Peeta whispered stepping so that my nose was on his chest, "then one of us wouldn't be here to enjoy this." Peeta kissed me passionately.

I smiled against his lips, "I wouldn't like missing this." I told him honestly.

"Trust me, Katniss, me either." Peeta let go of me as the elevator opened and we stepped into our apartments.

The next day went by in the same schedule, training in the morning, Finnick flirting with me in the afternoon, and Johanna getting naked during dinner. After training however, I took Cecilia's hand and led her out to meet Peeta. She was telling herself to keep calm but would still jump up and down and ask me how to talk to him.

As soon as I opened the doors, Peeta smiled and Cecilia launched forward into his arms.

"Don't attack her." I mouthed to Peeta; who smiled and nodded hugging the small girl back.

"I'm sorry!" Cecilia apologized to me and Peeta as I walked up to them.

"That's alright, are you one of Katniss's friends?" Peeta asked kindly.

"Yes!" Cecilia replied excitedly, "and I am also your biggest fan! I love you!"

Peeta laughed awkwardly, "Thanks for being Katniss's friend. She is going to need them and I have a fan? Wow!"

I rolled my eyes at his modesty and gentlemanliness.

"Well of course you have fans, you are the most gentlemanly person ever, and you're beautiful! I love the way you love Katniss! And the cave scene last year made me cry in three different spots!" Cecilia expressed, still holding Peeta.

Peeta held her at arm's length and blushed, "Thank you. I do, I love Katniss more than anything," Peeta smiled at me, "The cave? Yes, that was my favorite part of the Games." Peeta whispered, _he hasn't told me that before._

I could probably guess why. If I were to think about it, I guess it would be mine too because I found Peeta, expressed my love, and from then on we were a team.

"Was it really? Mine too! Why?" Cecilia looked excited that they had something in common. I stared at Peeta while he told her, with a small smile on my face.

"Because it was the first time Katniss told me she loved me. Katniss brought me back to life." Peeta smiled at Cecilia remembering. I smiled as well.

"So the kissing had nothing to do with it?" Cecilia laughed and glanced at me behind them. "Doubtful."

"That played a huge role in it." Peeta grinned, shooting me a look. "But I am supposed to be the gentlemen, right?" We all laughed at that.

"By the way, I'm Cecilia and," Cecilia leaned in to whisper in Peeta's ear, "I promise to protect Katniss as much as possible and to not let Finnick flirt with her _too_ much."

Peeta started to laugh but it was cut off at the mention of a man flirting with me, he looked at me, "Who is Finnick?" Peeta was watching my every move.

"He is the one that I said I didn't know for sure if he is with us or not." I told him honestly.

"Oh he is with us, Johanna too," Cecilia said I looked at her in surprise, "she will not let you get all the attention." Cecilia laughed.

"Really?" I asked surprised, "Johanna is the woman who gets naked all the time." I informed Peeta and a look of astonishment crossed his face.

"Does she like you?" Peeta asked.

"She doesn't like anyone," I rolled my eyes, "except Finnick I suppose."

"Yes, she threatens everyone right when she meets them." Cecilia confessed. "Well there is my mentor, I have to go bye!" Cecilia hugged us both before she ran up to an old woman.

"Did she threaten you, Katniss?" Peeta asked getting angrier.

"She tried to scare me." I told him.

"How so?" He demanded.

"She said that everyone was secretly planning to kill me," I shrugged. "This is true to an extent." I told him honestly.

Peeta hugged me, "To an extent but not everyone." He kissed my hair and rubbed my back, comfortingly.

"Peeta?" I whispered.

"Yes, love?" He asked, laying his cheek on my head.

"I think I have a better chance of winning this time." I whispered.

"I think you do too, but Katniss, don't get over confident." Peeta told me. I nodded.

"I won't." I promised.

After the Gamekeepers watched our skills and gave the tributes a score, I got a twelve while Michael got a six, then next day was our interview with Caesar; which meant it was one day until the Quell started and, on a positive note, it means that I get to see Cinna, my stylist, again.

In the morning, Effie woke me up and had to practically tear Peeta and me away from each other as I didn't want to leave his warmth. I kissed him goodbye and then I let her take me out of the room to the make-up room where my prep team was.

Consisting of Flavius; hair stylist, Venia; nails, and Octavia; waxing and eyebrows all run by their head stylist, Cinna, I had to admit they made me look beautiful and different. As soon as I walked through the room, I ran into Cinna's arms; which were open for me.

"Beautiful, I missed you." Cinna whispered against my hair, hugging me tightly.

"I missed you too." I replied.

"Don't hog her, Cinna, dear." Venia pulled me away and hugged me, followed by Octavia and finally Flavius.

"Ready to start?" Octavia asked I touched my eyebrows before responding shakily.

"Yes." I dropped my hand and handed myself, along with my appearance, over to them.

Effie had to hold me back as Octavia started to wax my legs, arms, and everything else as I was cursing and jumping every time my hair was ripped from its ruts; which _hurts. _After that, Venia started to paint my nails a beautiful orange color and Flavius started to wash my hair.

"What are we doing this time, Cinna?" I asked, trying to distract myself as Octavia plucked out another eyebrow hair.

Cinna chuckled, somewhat darkly, "I know exactly what to do for your interview. For your introduction, I believe that this entrance will be the best yet."

"You know, I am scared and delighted by you at the same time." I told him honestly.

"Thank you." Cinna nodded gratefully.

"You're welcome." I started to shake my head before I jumped again when Octavia ripped my arm hairs out in one sheet of wax.

Effie grabbed my hands and I'm glad she did because if she hadn't I probably would've jumped out of the seat and ripped Octavia's hairs out of her body all at once. So instead, I just give Octavia my best death glare; Octavia flinches after which I smile.

Cinna laughed, "Don't make us have to restraint you." He started taking measurements.

I glared at him next, "I don't see why they put us through this." I grumbled, irritated.

"I suppose they think it is good training for the Games." Flavius mutters.

"Yes, because you have to endure all this pain!" Venia agreed happily. I rolled my eyes before jumping out of my skin when Octavia pulled another sheet up from my thigh.

"What am I wearing for my entrance?" I asked changing the subject.

Cinna looked at me darkly now, "Nothing special."

"What do you mean?" Effie asked.

"You are going to go out there and wear slacks." Cinna shrugged.

"Why?" Effie asked, looking horrified.

"We are taking a stand, Effie. The President can't just send Katniss in again without any explanation." Cinna explained.

"This is awful!" Effie's face fell into her hands.

"I love it." I announced as five pairs of eyes looked my way. "Cinna you are excellent. We are taking a stand. This is perfect. Can't you see their complete shock, Effie?" I asked excited.

"I suppose it would be shocking." Effie nodded.

"The crowd already loves Katniss anyway, and she made a twelve, plus I have a reputation to keep up, do you think I am going to send her out there if I know the crowd won't love it?" Cinna whispered the last part to Effie.

"I suppose not." Effie replied defeated. "Okay, fine!"

"Excellent, now let's start on your outfit!" Cinna pulled me into the dressing part of the room.

A few hours later, my hair, body, and outfit were done. I wore some simple black slacks that went to my feet, an orange button-up blouse, black heels, and some earrings but that was it. I basically looked like I was going for lunch, but I loved it!

My hair was more elaborate than my outfit, by far. At first it was a simple pony-tail but then it got beautiful. In the font my bangs were positions off to my right ear, on the top of my head there were three beautiful shiny clips that held all of my curly brown hair that cascaded in sweet curls all the way down to my breasts.

As for my nails and make-up, my make-up was sophisticated looking with dark eye-liner, eye-shadow, and some random streaks coming of my eyes in orange; which made me look like the girl of fire again. My nails were a beautiful sunset orange color and they were glossy and lovely.

"I wanted to bring a little bit of Peeta into it." Cinna whispered, seeing me admire them.

"Thank you. He will love it." I told him.

Cinna nodded, "I know, remember I am the genius." Cinna started to spray hairspray all in my hair.

After that, they let me go outside to see Peeta, Michael, and Haymitch on the couches. Peeta stood up at my arrival; smiling, Michael's mouth dropped, and Haymitch looked shocked.

I walked forward and kissed Peeta. "Don't you love my outfit?" I asked smiling.

Peeta looked me up and down for a few moments, "I'm sorry I was just stunned. You look beautiful."

"Look at my nails!" I said excitedly, holding them out.

"There my favorite color." Peeta whispered catching my hand and smiling.

"That is what Cinna wanted; he wanted a little you with me." I shrugged smiling.

"Why are you wearing that?" Cinna and Michael both screamed at the same time. I looked between them completely confused; Michael was staring at me while Cinna was staring at Michael.

Michael was dressed in a black suit that from the bottom to the top there were little ashes and coal going down his body. He looked alright.

"I specifically told Portia to make you wear something like Katniss!" Cinna yelled, looking nervous.

"Do you know that this is a ceremony in front all of the tributes and districts and the Capitol." Michael yelled at me.

"Yes, I do know." I shrugged; obviously.

Meanwhile, Cinna was running around the place looking for Portia.

"Cinna! Relax!" I yelled at him. "It is just more rebellion."

Cinna smiled at that, "Excellent, more rebellion. Thank you, beautiful."

We made our way down to the carriages where all the other tributes were already on and looked back at us as we arrived. Some people smiled and other just rolled their eyes at me as I stood up on my carriage.

After our carriage ride, the President's speech whose eyes were as villainous as ever, and changing we were ready for our interview with Caesar. Now, Cinna dressed me in a gorgeous dress that looked right out of a picture of a sunset.

The dress had an Asian dress looking top with a beautiful thin scarf over my left arm and the bottom was a skirt that went all the way to my feet and pooled out at the bottom in different cut outs that made it look like a sun; all the while the dress from my feet started out orange, then elegantly shifted to yellow, then purple, yellow, and orange again. Cinna kept the same make up, heels, and nails on. Also my hair was the same.

"This is so beautiful." I gasped looking into the mirror.

"No, you are stunning." Venia whispered, while she repainted my nails.

_I did not believe that. _I was about to replied but Finnick was walked over to me.

He looked beyond beautiful in a Greek god outfit with gold and brown accents on his boots that wrapped around his calves several times.

"So, fire girl, you owe me." Finnick stared and Venia gasped; probably at his appearance. Finnick gave her a smile and Venia giggled.

"I owe you?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes." Finnick nodded. "I told you my gifts so now you owe me."

"What do you want?" I asked suspiciously.

"Honestly, I would ask for something but we don't want to upset Peeta." Finnick smiled at my gasp. "So I think you and I should form an alliance."

I paused for a long time, trying to see if I could trust him.

"What? You think I am going to back-stab you?" Finnick laughed. "Not likely, I was always taught by the rule of if you don't have something nice to say don't say anything at all." He winked.

I raised my eyebrows. "So you think that is going to get me to trust my life with you?"

"Good point." Finnick mumbled. "Katniss Everdeen," He took my hands, "I promise that I will not try to hurt you or stab you in the back. Please, will you be in an alliance with me?" He got down on one knee and I laughed.

"Get up!" I tried pulling him up but he wouldn't budge. "Alright, fine! I will!"

Finnick stood back up, "Thank you. I'll see you in the arena." He smiled, winked, and kissed my cheek as the Caesar called his name to come out.

I shook my head at his back. I suppose Finnick would be a good alliance. I had watched him in the training center some and he was great with a trident, swords, and making hammocks. But, if he was going to work with me I had to get him to work with Cecilia as well.

After a few more people, Caesar called my name out. I walked out trying to remember Peeta's tips. The audience clapped for me but when one yelled 'you should not be in again!' it started howl of clapping and yelling; they were agreeing with the voice.

I hugged Caesar and then sat back in my seat smiled and waited for a few seconds while Caesar tried to calm them down. I looked over the crowd and found Cinna, Haymitch, and Peeta immediately. Haymitch mouth 'be calm', Cinna pointed at Caesar and then mouthed 'he is me', and Peeta was just staring at me in a daze.

After a few more attempts to interview me, Caesar turned to the crowed with a finger over his lips to quiet them. When that didn't work, I tried to help him out.

"Alright, everyone, clam down please." I had to speak over the yelling crowed who calmed down almost immediately after I shushed them.

Caesar looked relieved, "Thank you." He whispered. "Katniss Everdeen, did you ever think that you would be in this spot again?"

I shook my head with a smile, trying to act like Peeta. "No, I did not."

"I have to tell you that I didn't think I would see you either. What does it make you wonder about the Gamekeepers?" Caesar asked.

My anger started to rise as I said, "It makes me wonder what President Snow's angle is."

Luckily, the crowd laughed and I had a chance to calm down. Caesar patted my hand on that was on my knee.

"And what does Peeta say about this?" Caesar asked with a sad look. I glanced at Peeta before responding.

"It was a very big shock, I know he doesn't like it," I started but then an idea crossed my mind and I frowned, "because now we will have to put off the wedding."

The crowd gasped and started yelling as if I had just won the lottery.

"You two are getting married?" Caesar asked.

"Yes." I nodded letting a smile return to my face. "He proposed about a week ago." I lied slightly as I showed Caesar my ring.

Caesar was beside himself as he showed the ring to the audience and I glanced up at the big screen and noticed that my beautiful engagement ring would be on every TV in all the districts and the Capitol.

"When is the wedding?" Caesar asked happily, seeming to forget about the interview.

I was taken a back at the question but I couldn't just say _I don't know Caesar I could be dead tomorrow so we do not have a date yet. _Instead I just said, "… I don't know yet."

"Well, I believe that I should be there, in fact I think we should all be there!" Caesar yelled helping me as he motioned to the crowed who yelled in agreement with him.

"Well, Katniss Everdeen, good luck in the arena and you look absolutely stunning!" Caesar told me as he stood me, grabbed my hand, and raised both of our hands over our heads as if I had already won.

The buzzer sounded, Caesar kissed my cheek and yelled.

"Katniss Everdeen everyone!" He motioned me off and I smiled as I started to walk off the stage. Michael came in as I went out and we shared a completely fake smile towards each other.

Once off stage, I saw Peeta and Cinna and walked over to them. Peeta looked to be still in shock.

"Excellent work, Katniss! If I would've known any better I would've thought that was Peeta up there!" Cinna yelled encouragingly. I muttered at thank you and looked at Peeta.

"… You look… so heartbreakingly… fantastically… beautiful." Peeta whispered looking me up and down slowly; taking in every inch.

I smiled, "Thank you." I blushed.

"Once again for the tributes everyone!" Caesar yelled as there was a huge applause and I changed before making it back to my room and in Peeta's arms for the last night.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I love you all! Next chapter, the games will begin!

**VMars lover **thanks a lot!

**Chaynee212 **thanks!

**Fraeth **thank you!

**Cici61 ** thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked it!

alliance with Finnick, Cecilia, and Johanna

the games start


	4. Start

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! I hope you like this one!

At the place where I went up the elevator to enter the arena, Haymitch and Peeta stopped me.

"I love you, Katniss. Remember alliance with Finnick and Cecilia and you will be fine. I love you." Peeta said as he started to kiss my face all over.

"Make them think that you are going to the middle of the Cornicupia but turn away," Haymitch was saying, "turn away Katniss and go the other way, you will be killed for sure if you go that way. Trick them, sweetheart." Haymitch told me, almost pleading.

"I will, Haymitch." I nodded turning to Peeta and kissing him. "I love you too. Don't do anything drastic while I am gone." I smiled.

Peeta grinned. "I will try not to." He hugged me.

I hugged Peeta tightly back, "I love you." I whispered one more time and handed him my engagement ring.

Peeta's eyes seemed shocked. "I don't want to hurt it." I whispered. Peeta looked hurt but satisfied as he nodded taking the ring and clutching it in his hand.

Peeta and I kissed once more and then I hugged Haymitch; who actually hugged me back. Peeta and I hugged once more before Haymitch had to pull him away and the speaker said 'sixty seconds until Games start.' I smiled at them, waved, and then walked in to find Cinna with an outfit that I had to wear in the Games.

I got dressed into the outfit in twenty seconds. The outfit this year were high brown boots with little platforms, some comfortable khaki pants that fit into the boots, a simple v-neck brown shirt that had a '12' over my left breast, and a belt that could hold different weapons. My hair was in a ponytail in the middle of the back of my head, Cinna handed me a jacket with my mockingjay pin on it and I thanked him.

Cinna nodded, smiled, and kissed my forehead as we hugged.

"Fifteen seconds until Games start." The loud speaker said.

I took a deep breath and walked to the elevator to enter the Games. As the ten second countdown started, I looked to see Cinna nodding at me and mouthing 'you can do this.' I nodded back thanking him again as the elevator lifted me up.

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes to the arena, wasn't actually the arena it was three steps to get up to the platform. _I bet President Snow is just trying to test me. _I thought as I climbed the three steps and my platform lit up after I placed my two feet on them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let the 75th annual Hunger Games, Quarter Quell begin!" The horrible venomous voice of President spoke over the loud speaker and a sixty second countdown began.

The arena was more or less and ocean. All around the platforms was water that flooded over my feet. _I had a feeling this was coming when they placed a pool in the training center._ Still, probably not half of the tributes knew how to swim. As the clock reached thirty seconds, I began to panic.

Haymitch's advice rang in my ears, '_Turn away Katniss and go the other way… Trick them, sweetheart." _Hastily I began thinking of what I could do to trick them, because if I went for the bow and arrows that were very far away from me; Haymitch would come in these Games and kill me himself. Then an idea struck me as the clock started to chime down ten seconds.

I bent my knees slightly and situated my arms as if I were preparing for a dive. I was surprised to see that it actually worked because all of the other tributes except Finnick and Cecilia mimicked me, _well those are great odds. _I thought bitterly.

Then, the clock struck five and my thoughts were directly on the game and what I needed to do right when the buzzer sounded. Five, four, three, two… one and as the annoying buzzer sounds the tributes all jump into the water at once towards the miniature islands that had weapons. I, however, did a complete 360, took a deep breath, and dove into the water.

I tried to not get distracted by the beautiful bottom of the ocean and glorious fish as I swam, trying only to take one breath as I saw about a quarter of a mile. Finally, _finally, _I grabbed a soggy jungle edge and coughing and wheezing I made my way out of the water.

I didn't get to catch my breath for long, however, because I could see the other tributes swimming nosily towards me as some of them got into fights above the water. I saw one tribute in particular with a number one on her shirt; she had a knife in her mouth and murder in her eye as she reached me first.

Fortunately, she didn't have much time to catch her breath either as I kicked her back into the water, but not before I stole her knife; she sank back into the water as I made a run for it.

"Let the Games begin." I muttered under my breath as I started dashing into the damp jungle.

As I ran I started to notice things, such as; the damp green jungle ground started to get drier and drier as I took every fast step, also the Gamekeepers seemed to be out to get all of us as huge rocks would come out of the ground and blocked one of the ways I was trying to go, and the last thing I noticed was that every tree I touched was spiky and clawed my hands as blood broke.

_They are definitely trying to get me out this time. _I thought to myself. After I ran for about ten minutes, I found a small hiding spot behind some fallen trees and tried to catch my breath.

Suddenly, the cannons started booming. I counted them as they sounded; nine. Nine! Were already dead! That meant there were only fifteen left already! It hadn't even been an hour!

I suppose, I reasoned with myself that between the fighting, swimming, and trying to hold your breath a lot of people didn't swim to well. I was suddenly reminded of Finnick as he told me that he could breathe underwater; then he made it out, didn't he? I prayed he did, he was for sure my alliance.

I gasped as I thought about little Cecilia fighting someone in the water and still swimming through it. _No, _I calmed myself, _I saw Cecilia swimming she was excellent at it. Plus, she is perfect with a knife. She is alive, Katniss! _I nodded to nothing, trying to reassure myself.

I started to ring out my hair and dry my clothes as much as possible, using my hands, as a parachute descended towards me with a number twelve on it. I grabbed it before it could fall to the ground and opened it. There were two full water bottles and some crackers in it with a note.

"'Great fooling them, sweetheart, they will be talking about that for decades.' – H" The note said as I read it quietly to myself. I looked towards the sky and made a 'thank you' motion with my hands and could almost hear Haymitch's drunken laughter.

Since I was not hungry yet, and I need to conserve my food and water; I placed one water bottle in a large khaki pocket and I took a few sips of the other and carried it along with me as I started to run again. _Keep moving, keep moving, _I kept telling myself as I started to get tired I would find another area to hide in, but I didn't dare go to sleep.

That night, the faces of the tributes who had died flashed in the sky, the nine that died were; three small boys from 2, 3, and 5, four medium sized girls from 5, 4, 3, and 2, the girl from 1 who I kicked in the water and stolen a knife from and finally Michael Rodgers.

_Poor Michael, _I gave him an ounce of sympathy as I went back to strategy and thinking. Both tributes from 2, 3, and 5 are dead. A twig of fear set into me as I realized I could have killed the I kicked into the water, could I, I mean I did give her a bloody nose as I feel back in but that couldn't have killed her did it?

I also began thinking of others who were still alive, Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair, the Thresh-looking tribute from 11, some other kids I didn't know the names of, and finally Cecilia. Cecilia and Finnick were both still alive; both of my alliances were both still alive!

For a second, I wondered if they were together and looking for me. I hoped that they didn't think I was turning away as a way to betray them; it was because I simply had too. If I hadn't, I would be flashing through the sky and the disappearing forever from the world. I nodded to myself, hoping when I did find them that they would understand.

That night, I did not fall asleep because every time I would try; I would hear a noise and have to move again. So the next morning, I was slower as I ran through the woods; not seeing anyone. I started to get hungry after a few more hours and sacrificed one of my crackers and a gulp of water. After that, it was back to running, and the next night; I didn't sleep again.

When I got up to start moving again, another parachute came down and landed at my feet as I picked it up I saw a full loaf of bread and a note.

"Get some sleep. I love you - Peeta." I read as I looked towards the sky and thanked him; knowing he would be watching.

I became slightly giddy as I realized that this bread would be from Peeta's family bakery and would taste like Heaven above, but I had to save it, so I allowed myself one slice of enjoyment before running again.

As that day dragged on and the night fell, I tried hard to go to sleep but I still couldn't but for about five minutes before two cannons went off and awoke me again. As I stretched, making my sore muscles loosen up, I scrambled to see the sky; to look at who died; a girl from 8 and boy from 4. _So that means both 4 tributes are out too. _

Today without three days of sleep, I was sure I looked something like a zombie. I could feel that my eyes were bloodshot and my hair was a mess; I pulled it back into the ponytail that Cinna gave me as I kept walk, not even trying to run as I tried to keep in my energy.

At about noon, I came across a girl who was lying on the floor; it was the girl from 8 that had died this morning and she still had bow and arrows on her! Trying my best not to touch her, I grabbed the bow and arrow from around her body and I instantly felt safer. I kept walking as I ate another piece of bread and drank the rest of the first bottle of water.

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap in front of me from behind a tree. I had my bow and arrow off and ready in what seemed like a millisecond. Slowly and quietly, I started too walked around the tree as a knife came hurling at my head. I dodged it and shot the girl from 9 in the leg and as I loaded another she came around the tree so we were face to face and she had another knife out.

The girl from nine that looked exactly like Clove laughed, "How I wanted to kill you and now I can't do it," she uttered shaking her head but keeping her knife up.

I saw this as a trap, however, and responded with, "Maybe we should just go different ways then." I suggested testing her as the Clove girl nodded.

"Maybe but—"She was cut off from a howl and heavy paw-pads that I could hear started to come down the hill that was behind me.

Now, I had a decision to make; first, I could trust the girl that I just met and turn around and kill the wolf, or, I could run and hope the wolf just ate her; _but I was the one with the food. _The wolf seemed to realize this and started to knaw at my leg, I decided to go with the first option and completely turned my back on the Clove-girl and I shot the wolf; it stopped chewing my leg and fell over.

I turned back around with another arrow ready as the knife of the girl sank into my ribcage just bellow my left breast. I stumbled backwards, holding my hand tightly over the wound to keep it from bleeding so much, the girl then started to advance on me again, as another howl came she looked terrified.

"Go, then." I whispered looking her in the eye. She ran back into the woods without another word.

_What do I do? What do I do? _My hand was covered in blood now and I didn't know what to do.

"Peeta…" I whispered, not wanting anything but for his name to be the last words murmured from my mouth.

Then, I remembered there was a dead girl from 8 and she had a bag. Maybe, just maybe, there would be bandages in there, but first I had to get up. I braced myself against the spiky tree and moved my hand so that I was using the strength in my arm to pull me up. The whole time I was keeping in my screams.

When I finished, I pulled back my hand and saw the damage; there were several cuts all along my palm that made me remember polka dots. I then walked as slowly as I dared to the dead girl. I fell down beside her and thanked the Lord again that the hovercraft hadn't come to pick her up yet. I unzipped several sections and found weapons, but not bandages.

Finally when there was only one zipper left, I found a package full of bandages and gauze. Thanking the Lord I braced myself against another tree to keep myself up. Then, I started to lift up my shirt as far as it would go until it reached where my hand was still holding the wound.

I figured what I had to do was lift my hand off the wound and use that hand to help place the bandage into place. "Three…two…one," I whispered to myself.

On one, I lifted the hand off my wound and pulled the sticky parts off the bandage and placed it and sealed it over my cut. Momentarily, I was happy with myself. Then, I realized that I still had to make sure that the bandage would come up when I walked. I stood up and walked every way and even ran a couple steps; the bandage stayed completely on me.

Smiling, I took the bag off the girl and stored the bandages and gauze back into the pouch; knowing I would need those later. I started running again and at I would guess to be about seven o'clock I heard some yelling behind me and I hid; my bow loaded in a second.

"Katniss Everdeen! We are coming to get you." A man yelled I rolled my eyes; _they are just asking for someone to come and kill them. _Sure enough, a group of people came rushing down the woods at them and I could hear knifes hit knifes as the battle commenced.

I started to run away but then a blood-curling scream came from behind me and I stopped and turned around, knowing in my cut who it was, "Cecilia." I whispered and ran towards the fight.

I saw her on the ground with the Cato-sized man before her with a sword. I loaded my bow and arrow and shot him before I could think twice. Then, I dashed forward to get in front of her.

When I was in front of her, I put the man out of his misery by shooting him in the heart.

"It is her! She is here!" A woman yelled. I looked around and before I could check on Cecilia two men were about to cut me. I stood up in the middle of them, swiftly fighting my wand through with just karate.

I loaded my bow again as a man with a trident came out of nowhere. I was about to shoot him when it spoke.

"Katniss, we are alliances remember?" I blinked a few times to see Finnick standing with a trident before me. I was glad to see him when everything suddenly went black…

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry for the clip-hanger! Stay tuned for next chapter!

**Crazie5801 **thanks a lot!

**Awesomefanficlova **thank you! I love your username! Haha

**HELLO2-4 **I did! Did you like this chapter? Thank you!

**VMars lover **Thank you! Do you like this one?

**DuncanandGwen4ever **thank you so much! Did you like this chapter? I hope you did!


	5. Gale

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins so I do not own these characters, direct quotes, or practically anything.

Peeta's POV - Waking Up

_How dare someone stab my Katniss!_ I thought as I paced throughout the train on the way back to district 12. _She looks to be okay, but what if... No! I cannot think of that!_

"Peeta..." My Katniss whispered and I ran towards the television and touched her face.

"I'm here, love. I'm here." I told her, wishing I could reach her and protect her from the world.

Katniss started to move from the spot and walked slowly, supporting her cut, as she walked back to the dead girl from eight; Susan Depp. Katniss started to look through each pocket of the game bag, looking desperately for something. Her face looked shocked as she found what she was looking for and she started to lift her shirt up to where her hand was.

Momentarily, I marveled at how fit she was how she had muscles and you could see her rock hard abs. I sighed, wanting to see more of her. Wanting to be there with her to tell it would be okay and she would be safe with me. I wanted to see her happiness that lightened her face when she looked at me. I wanted to feel her hand in mine, I wanted her to sleep on my chest, and I just wanted her.

Katniss lifted her hand off of her wound and then quickly secured the bandage over her deep looking cut. I frowned.

"Oh, Katniss," I whispered tracing where the cut disappeared under the bandage and then her shirt.

Katniss got up off the ground and moved every direction, making sure the gauze didn't come off. Then, my love smiled a gorgeous real smile. She took the game bag off of the deceased girl and started running again. I let myself relax slightly, she is okay now. For one purpose at least, she still needed a good sleep and a meal.

The train doors opened, bringing me back to reality and back to district 12. I sighed moving out of the train and practically running towards the square where there was a projection screen showing Katniss running again. I smiled and took a seat, faintly recognizing my mother and brothers hugging me and Haymitch settling himself beside me.

"Would you like to send her bread?" Haymitch asked me; not turning away from the screen I replied.

"Yes, I think she needs more food than some crackers."

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Haymitch nodded and left for a few seconds before returning with a loaf of bread from my bakery, a parachute, and a blank note. Haymitch handed me the note and a pencil. I smiled at him; thankfully. I thought for a second about what to write before realizing.

I scribbled down 'Get some sleep. I love you. - Peeta." I smiled at the note and handed it back to Haymitch as he placed the loaf of bread into parachute and walked over to the guard that sent them into the arena.

As Katniss stopped running to catch her breath behind a tree, my parachute descended its way down towards her. She grabbed the parachute and bent down so she was more camouflaged.

Glancing around herself, she allowed herself to open the package. She grabbed my note and read it and glanced at the bread before smiling slightly, turning towards the sky to thank me, and whispered 'I love you.".

I could hear the square coon an "Aww," as they looked back at me and I smiled before whispering 'I love you,' back to her. Katniss allowed herself one slice of bread as before she started running again.

After a few more hours of running and then resting, Katniss hid behind a tree as the camera shifted and we saw the eighteen year old blonde Andrew, from 6, with the girl, Lisa from 6, and also a male from 11 that looked exactly like Thresh.

"Katniss Everdeen! We are coming to get you!" Andrew yelled. Katniss hid behind a tree and loaded her bow and arrow as she rolled her beautiful eyes.

"Why is she so sure of herself?" A woman asked in the crowd. "Arrogant brat." She whispered under her breathe. I turned to the woman.

"She knows that they are just setting themselves up to be killed." I defended Katniss.

"Bitch..." A male voice said from behind me and I recognized that voice. I turned around to see Gale Hawthorne walking towards me and sitting down beside me on the blanket.

I sat there awkwardly on one side of me was my family, Haymitch, Cinna, Venia, and Octavia while on the other was Gale. However, he didn't try and talk to meet yet, at least, because a battle had out broken in the Games.

The camera went off of Katniss as Finnick, Cecilia, and Johanna ran down the hill at Andrew, Lisa, and the Thresh person. I stood as I tried to see Katniss in the screen, wanting to know for sure that she was okay, I saw her in one camera in the top left corner; she started to run away but turned back around when Cecilia screamed after being cut by Andrew.

Katniss tore down the hill at Andrew and shot him with an arrow as she stepped in front of Cecilia; to protect her.

"It's her! She is here!" Lisa screamed as she tried to fight off Johanna.

After Andrew pulled out the arrow from his chest, he and the Thresh man circled my Katniss.

"Katniss, no!" I yelled up at the screen as someone placed a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't turn to see who it was.

Katniss glanced at both men and as they started to close in, she performed a beautiful round-housed kick to look-a-like-Thresh and in the same swing punch Andrew in the stomach; where she shot him. "Thresh" threw an arm at her and she dodged it then kicked him in the stomach as well.

Andrew and "Thresh" both looked at each other and Lisa then they all ran away; Lisa not getting away as she fell, a cannon fired. Katniss then loaded an arrow again, still trying to protect Cecilia and not realizing it was Johanna and Finnick, I guessed as Finnick ran right up to her.

"Katniss, we are supposed to be alliances remember?" Finnick asked and Katniss started to smile but then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the jungle floor; unconscious. Cecilia screamed again.

Finnick seemed shocked but he acted quickly.

"Johanna, let's get back to camp; Katniss fainted." He told Johanna who looked up from stealing from Lisa's game bag. Johanna nodded and started walking back up the hill without looking at Cecilia, Katniss, or helping Finnick.

"Shhh, Cecilia, she is not dead. Look, she is still breathing." Finnick hushed Cecilia; who was panting, holding out Katniss to show her chest moving up and down. "Now, calm down because I need you to help me carry some stuff."

Finnick told Cecilia to grab his game bag, trident, and Katniss's bow and arrows. Then, they made their way up the hill to a small shelter covered in leaves and wood near a lake. Finnick crawled into the hut and gently placed Katniss onto a make-shift bed that was made out of wood tied together by ropes.

Cecilia placed the bows near Katniss's head and placed damp cloth on her forehead. Katniss rustled slightly and Finnick held her in a fetal position with his arms and Katniss started to wake up.

"Peeta?" Katniss tried asking, but my name came out hoarse and mumbled, before she could even open her eyes all the way, however, she fell asleep in Finnick's arms and he laid her down on the bed again. I smiled thanking Finnick and Cecilia.

Haymitch and I glanced at each other wordlessly, nodded, and as Haymitch grabbed another loaf of bread, lots of fruit, and four water bottles from my family's bakery we both wrote a note to the saviors.

I wrote, "Thank you, Cecilia and Finnick, for taking care of Katniss. Please, let her sleep. – Peeta."

Haymitch wrote, "When she wakes up make sure you tell her this is from us and that she needs to get her head in the game and her heart out of it. – H"

My glaring didn't change what he wrote and he grumbled some curse words at me as we packed all the goodies inside and watched it fly into the arena. Finnick opened it and read both of the notes then looked at all the food we gave them.

"Thank you, Peeta and H." Finnick said to the sky.

"What did they give us?" Johanna asked walking over to Finnick; _I don't trust her. _

"Look what it says, 'Thank you, Cecilia and Finnick, for taking care of Katniss. Please let her sleep. – Peeta'!" Cecilia started jumping up and down in excitement. "Peeta signed it!" 

Finnick rolled his eyes at her, but had a smile on his face, "Who do you think 'H' is?" He asked Johanna.

She rolled her eyes in a rude manner, "Haymitch Abernathy; the only living tribute from District 12 up until last year's Hunger Games. He won the second Quarter Quell at age sixteen."

"All I need was a name," Finnick replied with another playful eye roll, "I knew the rest." He ate a piece of fruit.

After that statement a large hand was placed on my shoulder and, thinking it was Haymitch, I turned but was surprised to see that Gale had a hand on my shoulder with a sad smile.

"We need to talk." He whispered, motioning with his head for me to walk with him. I look back from him and the screen, wanting to watch Katniss.

"I'll keep watch." Haymitch told me, grabbing another drink. I nodded thankfully and followed Gale into the town.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Gale turned to me.

"We have a problem." Gale told me.

"I know." I responded, knowing exactly what he meant.

"We are both in love with the same woman." Gale explained, even though I knew what he was going to say.

I looked up at him about to go into a long speech about how Katniss choice me; obviously, she was wearing my ring, well not at this moment but she was engaged to me.

"I know, she has chosen you," Gale cut me off; "I just wanted to talk to you about her."

"Okay." I replied.

"Look," Gale shifted awkwardly and drove his hands into his pockets, "I just… I wanted to make sure that you are not going to hurt her. I want her to be happy, more than I want her to be my wife…" Gale trailed off.

I couldn't deny that last comment upset me, "Gale, I understand your concern, but I will never hurt her. I would kill myself before the thought even came to my mind. Katniss is my world. I would never ever hurt her." I tried to express my love for her without getting him mad.

Gale nodded looking at me, "I know, you are way too good of a person to actually hurt someone. She talked about you like you were some prince. Now, I see why." Gale shook his head laughing slightly.

I nodded, "Thank you."

"Look, I know you are too good but let me just threaten you just in case," Gale started, "If you ever hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you slowly. Making you wish that you never lived." Gale ended his threat by poking me in the chest.

"Message received." I replied before Gale shook my hand, turned away, and started walking away without another word.

I watched his back as he walked away, Gale might not see himself as but I saw him as a protective, moral, noble man that just wanted the good of the people; in particular, Katniss. I respected him for that but that didn't mean I would let him have my fiancée.

I turned from my spot and walked back to the blanket where Haymitch and the others were.

"Anything wrong, boy?" Haymitch slurred looking at me.

"No. Has anything happened with Katniss?" I asked, looking back at the screen and sitting beside Haymitch.

"Who? Sweetheart? No, she is still sleeping." Haymitch pointed at the screen, to a corner where Katniss was still sleeping soundlessly. I smiled at her, knowing I would love her forever.

Katniss's POV

Yawning and stretching, I woke nosily out of my slumber. I rolled onto my back and searched for Peeta with my hand, when I didn't find him and only found hard bars under me connected with ropes. I jolted up, remembering I was still in the Games.

Taking in my surroundings, I was completely confused, I was in a small green hut that built together by large green leaves, wood, and more ropes. The entrance was two more large green leaves that were tied to the 'door'.

I looked around the hut and found my bow and arrows and bag. I threw all of that over my shoulders and walked quietly out of the little green house.

"Well it is about time." Cecilia's voice came from a log that was made to look like a bench and she ran forward and hugged me around the waist.

"That's for sure; a few times I thought the cannon forgot you." Finnick told me as he bit into a piece of an apple. "Come here."

He motioned me over and Cecilia pushed me down onto a log in front of where Finnick was kneeling and Finnick started to bandage up my where my leg and arms were cut. I looked around and saw that there was a lake beside the camp along with a pile of fruit, bread, and water.

"How many are dead now?" I asked, clearing my throat as it came out raspy and hoarse.

"I counted twelve." Finnick replied, securing the gauze around my forearm.

"So there are twelve left." Cecilia said almost cheerfully.

"Who died when I was asleep?" I questioned, knowing there was only eleven dead when I fainted. "How long was I out?"

"Lisa, the girl from six," Finnick started, "and you were out for about ten hours, how long where you awake?" Finnick asked, shocked.

"Three days." I muttered guilty.

"These came for us from your mentors!" Cecilia gave me two notes; one from Haymitch and one from Peeta.

'Thank you, Cecilia and Finnick, for taking care of Katniss. Please, let her sleep – Peeta.' Peeta's said and Haymitch wrote, "When she wakes up make sure you tell her this is from us and that she needs to get her head in the game and her heart out of it. – H".

I rolled my eyes at Haymitch's note, knowing he was talking about when Cecilia screamed and I automatically came to her aid.

"They sent all of this!" Cecilia showed me the fruit, water, and bread. She handed me a water bottle and some bread.

I drank some water before answering, "Have you tried the bread?"

"Yes, it is delicious!" Cecilia replied, jumping up and down some, and nodding.

"Peeta makes it." I told her nodding and smiling, her excitement was contagious.

"No kidding, well he has a gift." Finnick smiled a breathtaking smile up at me as he worked on my knee. I winced when he pulled harder. "Sorry."

"That's alright. Is it just us three?" I asked, trying to take my mind off the pain.

"No, you have to deal with me too." A wickedly familiar voice announced.

"Always a pleasure to see you, Johanna," I told her.

"Don't strain yourself we wouldn't want to kill you already." Johanna smiled venomously and walked away.

"So, I see you two are friends." Finnick looked between us then back to my hand.

"Best of friends," I replied completely sarcastic.

"Well that is a great sign!" Cecilia said excitedly, apparently she didn't know what sarcasm was. I looked back at her and then to Finnick.

"She is not the brightest." He whispered, wrapping gauze around my thumb. "These cuts are bad, Katniss, you should have put a bandage on them instead of your ribs." He told me at normal volume now.

"I didn't want to waste my bandages because I knew I would need them later." I muttered.

"Where did you get them?" Finnick asked.

"From trees, don't touch the trees." I warned them.

"Why not?" Cecilia asked, curious.

"They are sharp and pointy." I told her. "You can thank me for that, I bet you anything that the President told them to do whatever they could not to get me in trees." I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"Why did he do that?" Cecilia asked, coming to rub my shoulders, and I flinched away because it was the Games. Then, I relaxed.

"Sorry, my head is in the Games," I said, slightly for Haymitch, "Cecilia, you have to understand that he sent me in here to die, not to win again."

"If the President wants you dead, I can help him." Johanna came out of the hut with her knifes. Before I could respond, Finnick sent me a death glare.

"Johanna, stop. We are a team now and –"He started.

"Team? You mean me working with her?" I cut him off shaking my head, "Not likely."

"Johanna, promise not to hurt her. We need Katniss here to help us win." Finnick asked desperately. All protest from Johanna were silenced.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I won't have fun." Johanna smiled wickedly at me then went to the lake.

"So, what do you say, alliances again?" Finnick asked giving me a pleading smile.

I glanced at Johanna, "I don't know are you trying to secretly kill me?" I asked her.

"Please, that wasn't me that was Andrew and the 11 guy that never talks." Johanna replied.

"Alright then," I turned back to Finnick, "Yes. We are alliances again."

Cecilia jumped for joy and hugged me around the neck screaming quietly, "Yay!"

I fought of the urge to throw her off as Finnick and I shook hands.

"Alliances." He nodded and I nodded back.

A/N: Thanks for reading! So how did you like it? Tell me please! I love you all!


	6. Gift

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Katniss's POV

A few more days after we all agreed to be alliances, I was outside of the hut cutting a piece of wood to make it sharp; into another weapon as if a knife. I was sweating because I had been working for quite awhile on it.

"Can you lift this?" I asked Cecilia as I handed her the wood.

She came forward and tried to lift the piece of wood with difficulty, then she shook her head.

"Okay." I responded before cutting a piece off of the wood. "What about this?" I asked her again.

She lifted it with ease and smiled, "Yes, I can." I smiled back.

Our conversation was cut off however as Finnick Odair came waltzing through camp in just his boxers, from bathing in the lake. I turned my head as Cecilia gasped and covered her eyes.

"Finnick, would you like to put on some pants?" I asked.

Finnick smiled at me and walked into my vision as I looked away again, "Why is this distracting?" Finnick humped the air a few times.

Johanna walked in them and rolled her eyes at Finnick, "Finnick, if take off your pants one more time I am going to paint some damn pants on you!" She muttered grabbing Finnick's pants from hanging from a tree and threw them at him.

Finnick laughed and started to pull up his pants, "Just thought I would give Katniss a show is all."

I shook my head, "Katniss didn't want a show." I whispered, as I looked to see that Finnick had his khaki pants on again.

"Is it okay to look now?" Cecilia questioned, still covering her eyes.

"Yes." Johanna rolled her eyes.

"Well, I suppose I will go and get some more wood for the hut, because it is getting a little shaky. I won't go far." Finnick told us, we all nodded, and he walked into the woods.

Everything went back to normal, after that, Cecilia went back to humming and picking at leaves, Johanna started drinking water and was staring into the woods like she hated the world, and I went back to cutting the wood into a knife. We all stayed quiet until we heard a loud roar coming from the right of me.

Johanna, Cecilia, and I all looked to see a huge cat with an orange mane around its huge face with teeth bared. Its black eyes were squinted in a way that looked like he wanted to eat us. My hand instantly found my bow to face the lion. It growled as it ran straight at our camp sight.

"Is that a lion?" I asked a completely stupid question, but I was dumbfounded.

"Run!" Johanna screamed, picking up some knifes before bolting in the other direction, Cecilia and I glanced at each other, and I grabbed her hand and started running after where Johanna disappeared.

We caught up to Johanna easily, "We can't out run a lion!" I yelled at her.

"I know! I don't know what to do! I have never been in this situation before!" Johanna responded. I could hear the lions paw pads hitting the ground behind us, it was getting closer.

"We have to split up, Johanna!" I screamed before letting go of Cecilia and loading a bow.

"Katniss no! You can't do it!" Cecilia cried.

"Just run! I'll be there soon!" I yelled back as I closed one eye and shot the lion in the one of its enormous paws.

The animal cried out in pain and then started running after me again. I started running in a direction that never Johanna or Cecilia went. However, I saw that the area where I was running was lit up in flames and several fire balls were heading towards me. The lion cried again and I turned to see it running the other direction, away from the fire place.

Before I even had time to be relieved, I saw another fire ball heading straight towards me and I jumped out of the way and started running where the lion disappeared. Three cannons fired and I jerked to a stop; looking towards the sky to see, the girl from 8, boy from 8, and boy from 7; which was Johanna's district tribute.

I heard the lion cry again and I started to run towards the sound, but no sooner did it cry it growled an angry sound. I broke through some trees to see Cecilia backed up against a tree with the lion coming towards her slowly, as if to tease her. Cecilia had no weapon, she couldn't climb the tree, and she couldn't run that would make the lion act fast.

Silently, I loaded my bow and shot the lion in the neck, area, the lion turned towards me and growled again; _now it was royally pissed off. _But before it could come after me, Johanna appeared on the other side and threw one of her knifes in the animals back. The lion looked between us and I glanced at the two girls before mouthing 'platforms' to which they nodded.

I didn't really know what I was going to do at the platforms, where we started the Games, but I did know there was water so maybe, just maybe, the lion couldn't swim. We all started running immediately only separated by the ten yards between each of us. Johanna and I moved in closer so that we were right beside each other.

As the platforms came into sight, I smiled but then I gasped and lurched to a stop beside the cliff. When did the cliff get here? But I was focused at what was at the bottom of the cliff, lava, as far as the eye could see there was orange and red lava and some fire spitting out towards me. I turned to see that I made it here first but Johanna dashed out of the woods, prepared to jump.

"No! It's lava!" I screamed at her, Johanna registered, but she had so much speed that she couldn't stop so I grabbed her hand before she flew off the edge and we did a complete 180 and Johanna actually went over the edge but I moved her over to the cliff side before she fell.

Then, my arm jolted because Cecilia was coming on my other side and I had to stop her as well, my arm caught her in the stomach and she fell back a few feet. After that, the lion came running out of the woods prepared to kill, it didn't stop running as it headed towards us. I ducked and the lion jumped right over us, cutting my arm in the process, and jumped into the lava. The lava reacted immediately and huge flames came up in the sign that the lion was gone for good. I fell back on my bottom away from the cliff, amazed.

"Did we just fight a lion?" Johanna asked, looking down at the lava.

"Did we just fight a lion and win?" Cecilia asked, looking at us.

"We just fought a lion and won." I whispered staring at the orange and red lava.

Then there was silence, we were all wrapped in our own thoughts.

Cecilia broke the silence with a huge smile on her face, "Hey, can't you get immortality from that?" She asked us.

I glanced back at Johanna's face before responding, "Yes, I think so." I shrugged.

Cecilia jumped up and ran back to the camp, "I'm immortal! I'm immortal!" she yelled.

I started to get up but Johanna grabbed my arm, "Why did you do that? You can't become immortal by defeating a lion."

I shrugged again, "Why ruin her imagination?" I asked before getting up and walked after Cecilia. Johanna walked after me in a few minutes.

When we reached camp about a half an hour later, because we ran about a mile away, Cecilia was dancing and still singing. As soon as I came into view, Finnick ran towards me.

"What happened?" He asked, looking me over. I was sure I was bloody, bruised, and burned, not to mention dirt covered.

Before I could answer Cecilia hugged me around the waist, "Katniss and Johanna made us immortal!" She then started dancing around the camp site again.

"I get back here and none of you are here, I start looking and I hear the three cannons, then I decided to come back to wait for you, and then Cecilia comes back yelling she is immortal and you are bloody and covered in dirt! What happened?" Finnick demanded.

"We got into a fight with a lion." I shrugged then walked over to log-bench and sat down.

"A lion! Where is Johanna?" Finnick asked looking around.

"She was about twenty yards behind me; she should be coming about now." I replied as I ate a piece of bread and drank water.

"A lion, what was a lion doing in here?" Finnick demanded.

I shrugged again and looked up at him, "It's just another day in the Games, Finnick."

"I understand," He nodded then he walked towards me and sat beside me on the log, "Let me inspect you, come on."

As I took off my jacket, I let him inspect me because after he wrapped my arms and legs in gauze I felt so much better. Finnick gasped.

"Katniss! Did the lion cut you?" Finnick asked me urgently.

"Yes, when it jumped into the lava its claws found my arm." I muttered finishing my bread.

Finnick stopped for a second, "Lava?" Then he shook his head, "This is a serious cut! It could even be permanent!"

"Permanent?" I asked, looking towards where his hands where on my bicep.

As I gasped, I didn't need an answer, there were two large cuts bleeding around my bicep. They were not deep but long and narrow. I could easily see where I would get a permanent scar. After I looked at it for a minute, Finnick grabbed the gauze and started wrapping more of it around my arm.

I idly wondered what I must look like to the people watching this, a battlefield. I must look like a battlefield! My left arm was really beat up with gauze around my hand, forearm, and now bicep. As for my right arm, it was pretty bad too; I could see new burns popping up, my arm was gauzed, and I had a few cuts here and there. My legs were hidden but I was sure they were worse.

As for my face, I couldn't see it but the reflection in the lake and I was covered in mud and as I washed my face off. I could see new bruises on my neck, cuts all over my neck and face, and burns on my neck as well. I didn't remember getting this hurt in the first Games, but of course I wasn't worried about myself after I found Peeta with a huge cut in his leg.

My thoughts were cut off as I realized Johanna was now being bandaged up, and I registered that she looked a lot like I did with everything but burns. She had cuts leading up her arms and neck and bruises camouflaging her white skin.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around my neck and I was ready to attack when I saw blonde hair and heard the person scream, "Immortal!" Cecilia arms where wrapped around my neck holding me.

"Cecilia, in the Games people try and kill each other, and when you do that it makes me feel like you are trying to kill me." I told her, pulling her away from me.

"What about this?" Cecilia asked hugging my right side.

"No, you are still attacking." I told her shaking my head.

"This?" She questioned, hugging me properly.

"Alright fine." I replied, giving up and hugging her back.

When we let go of each other, Johanna hissed.

"I'm sorry!" Finnick apologized and removed his hands from her forearm. "You have a really bad cut, Johanna, I need to cover it!" He explained himself as Johanna glared at him.

"Make it quick. I need to go bathe." Johanna winked at Finnick, her voice suddenly very innocent. Cecilia and I glanced at each other then rolled our eyes. "What's wrong, Katniss? Do you like being dirty?" She asked wickedly.

My mouth fell open in a gasp, "There is no double meaning to that is there, Johanna?"

"Well, no," Johanna's innocent voice returned, "I was just asking whether you like to be dirty or clean."

Before I could respond, Finnick interrupt us, "Someone needs to get naked and get clean!" He looked between us. I picked up my bow and arrows, grabbed Cecilia's hand, and started walking away.

"I am going to hunt." I told them as I dragged Cecilia with me.

We walked for an hour until Cecilia turned to me. "You can read my mind, can't you?"

I was taken aback by the question, "What?"

"Come on, Katniss, I know everything about you… and Peeta and I know that you are a telepath. So you can read my mind, can't you?" Cecilia explained proudly beside me.

"You are incredible." I whispered before Cecilia's face grew impatient. "Fine, yes I am a telepath and I can only read your mind when you are thinking very hard, when you direct them at me, and when I am paying attention."

Cecilia's face then reeked with concentration and I looked towards her and 'heard', _"Katniss, can you hear me?" _

"Like that." I whispered. "Yes I could hear you." Cecilia jumped for joy before I could hush her.

"Can you also move object with your mind?" She asked.

"Damn your good." I shook my head, "Yes I can, but I haven't practiced in forever along with the mind reading and I am not very good at it."

Before she could ask another question, we saw the two tributes from eleven; fighting each other. The girl was holding an axe that was bigger than her and the boy threw a knife right in the girls' heart and then snapped her neck. A cannon fired.

I grabbed Cecilia and covered her mouth in an effort to keep her silent, we slide behind a conveniently place boulder.

"Shhh, its okay, Cecilia calm down. We can't let him hear us." I whispered as low as I could.

Cecilia nodded and snuggled into me, "_That was so scary." _She thought.

"I know, you should never have seen that." I mouthed.

The conversation was cut off when a game bag was thrown over the boulder to rest there. I moved my head in an effort to let it fall naturally. The male eleven that looked like Thresh would probably just be resting; he would still be here.

My panic surged, _did he know we were here? _I couldn't afford to think l like that with Cecilia right beside me, frozen in terror. The eleven man picked up the game bag and I could hear him starting to eat. Then, I made myself, read his thoughts concentrating very hard because it was increasingly difficult to _hear_ someone without them directing their thoughts at me or looking into my eyes.

"… _I… suppose I… will just… stay... here for... the night." _The eleven male was thinking. I let myself breath again and stopped my concentration.

The male seemed to hear me and started to walk around the boulder, but not looking behind it.

"He is not going to leave. You are going to have to run." I mouthed to Cecilia.

"We are going to run." Cecilia murmured from behind my hand.

"No, you are going to run." I commanded her, looking her in the eye.

"I am not leaving you." Cecilia refused to get up.

"Cecilia, do you have a weapon?" I asked. "I can't worry about protect you when I am fighting him." I whispered.

Cecilia stared at me for a long moment, "Fine. I'll send Finnick."

I nodded, "Don't move until I shoot him." I whispered to her as I got up and walked silently around the boulder to see the eleven male with his back turned to me.

I loaded my bow and traced his body, trying to decide where to shoot him, and then I whispered to the sky. "Peeta be with me."

I imagined Peeta tracing an X shape on the back of Cato's hand last year and then shot the eleven male in the same spot. He screamed in pain and surprise, turned, and started running towards me; two knifes out. I shot his leg before I had to hide behind a tree in order to protect myself from the knife being thrown at my head.

I appeared again and the male was in front of me with his back turned again, since I was not far enough to shoot, I simply drove the arrow into his back as hard as I could. The male turned around yelling in pain once again, and then cut my cheek before I could get away. _As if I need any more cuts. _

He threw another knife and I had to turn so quickly, that I almost got whiplash, and the knife was stuck in a tree with some of my hair held captive in it. Then, we both started hiding behind trees and dodging each other's weapons; each trying to tire the other person out.

"One-leg can't save you in here." The man would shout out. "I hope he is watching because you are mine now!"

He concluded that yell by throwing another knife, this time it pinned my jacket to the tree and I unzipped myself and ran before he threw another where my head was. My hand reached up to get another bow as I realized there were only about five left. This had to end before I ran out.

I ran silently behind trees until I was behind him again, then I dashed forward; gaining momentum as I whipped my body around so that both my feet hit his head in a karate kick. The force was so great that he fell to the ground, on his back.

My mind acting over my heart, I placed on foot on his chest as he threw his two knives and I caught them, because I knew they would come back, I put one knife behind his head and the other at his heart before we were both still.

"_Be the change." _The male thought before he closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. A cannon fired.

After that, I dropped the knives and got off of him and feel against a rock, in shock. My hands came up and where in my hair as I evened out my breathing and tried to figure out what just happened.

I sat there until I realized that it was completely unsafe for me to be in the middle of the woods with no protection that I could get to fast enough and myself in shock. I stood up slowly and took the two knives and situated them so one was in my arrows holder, and the other was in my belt.

The male, who I know felt so guilty that I didn't know the name of him, face looked peaceful but the rest of his body didn't. So, I grabbed his hands and placed them over his stomach on top of one another, and then I moved his legs so he looked like he was sleeping comfortably.

After that, I stood up and started walking back to the camp site. Walking, not running. But, I heard someone running towards me all I saw was bronze hair and athletic body before Finnick stopped in front of me.

"You're late." I said before walking around him and kept climbing up the hill towards our camp.

"What happened, are you okay? I heard the cannons fire." Finnick scrambled, trying to get in front of me but I kept dodging him. "Did you get both of them?"

"He killed her." I told him. _I kill him_, I finished in my head.

"Who killed him?" Finnick asked and then answered his own question. "Oh."

We both stopped as the anthem started to play and five people flashed before us in the night sky then went away from the world forever. There the male was, I figured out his name was; Ty Rudd. Ty was in the picture so strong and free but as he flashed away I knew that I had taken that all from him.

I shook my head before walking again, getting closer to the camp. Finnick didn't ask any more questions but his thoughts were crazy. I thought already I was getting better at reading peoples thoughts because I was practicing.

"Where do you think they are?" Cecilia's voice asked.

"Katniss is probably having her guts eaten by birds." Johanna started but I cut her off when I threw down a knife and it landed vertically in front of her legs. I didn't stop though as I walked over to Cecilia and let her hug me.

After a few minutes of silence, Finnick muttered, "Top six."

He was right; it was just us four and the two guys that battled us earlier in the week. Wordlessly, everyone went to bed and I was left alone to keep watch, as tired as I was, I didn't want to sleep. Partly because I was afraid horrible nightmares would come, but also because I just couldn't.

I looked around making sure that there was no one here. Then, I picked up a rock and decided to try and levitate it. I stared at the rock, looking it over, and flexed my hand under it. The rock lifted about a foot over my hand was flying in mid air.

Hesitantly, I moved my hand around and the rock moved with my hand. Then I slowly lifted my other hand and flexed it as well; moving the rock back and forth between my hands; keeping complete concentration.

I was very proud of myself as I levitated the rock and then threw it against a tree. Finnick woke up at that and I looked to the sky to see that it had been a few hours.

"Do you want me to watch now?" He asked groggily. I shrugged and we switched spots as a sleepless night awaited me.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I think next chapter will be the finale! Stay tuned! I love you all!


	7. Finale

A/N: Thanks for reading the last chapter! This is the finale what you have all been waiting for! I hope you like it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Katniss's POV - Finale

Two cannon shots woke us the next morning, all four of us jerked awake and had our weapons in an instantly. I was sure it looked pretty comical on the outside. Wait two cannons. That meant that only us four were left! But only three could win...

"We are the only ones left!" I yelled excitedly, looking at my three alliances. We all jumped up and hugged each other, well except for Johanna who stayed on the ground to eat the last of our bread. We were out of food, but the last day could be today, so it didn't matter that much.

"Only three of us can win." Johanna muttered after she ate the bread. "I can vote out who we are going to kill." She stared at me as she said this.

"Johanna, why can't you take anything positively?" Finnick asked, shaking his head. "Thanks for eating the last of our food by the way."

"Your welcome," She murmured sarcastically, "don't hate me because I am right." She shrugged walking over to the lake.

"No, but we can get mad at you." I argued. Johanna turned around and pointed her finger at me.

"Don't have a little fit, dog. We all know that one of us has to die and you are so close to it being you." Johanna threatened.

"You think I am scared of you." I asked walking closer to her.

"You should be." Johanna said, her eyes going very dark all of a sudden, "When you are dead who will comfort poor Peeta? Don't worry you can count on me for that." She nodded.

That was it. She hit my last straw, you can make fun of me all you want, but if you involve Peeta I am going to hurt you. I started out by punching her cheek. Johanna responded immediately and kicked my empty stomach. Soon we were a mess of limbs just hitting a punching each other while we threw out hurtful words. Sooner rather than later, Finnick pulled us apart.

"What in the world are you two doing? We are supposed to be a team!" Finnick yelled as he pushed me away from her. Cecilia grabbed my arms and pinned them behind me. "Johanna! Calm down! Stop messing with Katniss! Katniss! Stop fighting people! Your temper is going to get yourself killed!" Finnick yelled at us.

"You do not mess with my family." I told them, still angry.

"I was simply stating the truth." Johanna snickered behind her swollen lip.

I slowly came to realize the pain in my face over the cuts and bruises. I also realized that my eye was fuzzy and not clear; I blinked several times but it didn't help anything. I huffed in annoyance and didn't respond. A parachute came falling down and landed in a tree; it had a twelve on it. I struggled to get away from Cecilia as I climbed the horribly spiky tree and retrieve the parachute.

Once up the correct branch, I sat down and opened it. There was a gold bracelet with a shape of a bow and arrow and a pearl where the head of the arrow would go also there was more bread and water. I looked down, confused and read the two notes.

"Congratulations on getting top four. Stop fighting with people and have patience. I saw this pearl and picked it up a few years ago, but its beauty reminded me of you. Caesar interviewed me when you made top eight and he wishes you luck. I love you, keep calm - Peeta." His note read and I smiled, how does he always know how to make me feel better?

"Excellent work fighting for Peeta. That looked great for the Capitol, but then you fought with the seven girl and it ruined you. Thanks a lot - H." I grimaced at the note; I didn't protect Peeta because the Capitol was watching, I did it because I simply loved Peeta.

After that, I climbed down the tree and handed out the bread and water. Then, I sat down and put on the bracelet. Imagining Peeta smiling, as I put it on and I smiled as well; knowing I would be with him in a matter of days or even hours.

"Come on, let's go to the Cornucopia and then try and convince the Capitol that we are not going to hurt each other." Finnick suggested. "Since you two started the morning with anger."

I highly doubted that the gamekeepers would actually change their minds, but if we worked it just right; it just _might_ work.

"Oh come on, there is nothing like death threats in the morning." Johanna returned from the lake and ringed out her hair; winking at Finnick who was watching her every move.

From there, I pushed on Finnick's back to get him to move after we all grabbed our weapons and bags to go to the Cornucopia.

"Be careful." I told everyone.

"What do you mean?" Cecilia asked from in front of Johanna.

"I mean only one more person needs to die. They Gamekeepers are going to do anything and everything to get us to split up, kill one another, or have something kill us." I explained. "Also, yesterday when we saw the Cornucopia it was a cliff with lava surrounding it."

They all nodded keeping their eyes peeled as we kept moving. I brought up the end and we formed a line. We all walked for a few hours until there was a gigantic river and a horrible thought came to my mind; _this has to be it. _

"Come on, let's walk along those rocks." Finnick suggested, walking alongside the water's edge to four rocks which were separated by a gap, large enough for Cecilia to lay down touching each rock.

"This has to be it." I whispered. "Be careful everyone. They must want to drown us." I told them. "Be very careful, don't get in the water."

They nodded and we walked along the rocks carefully, Finnick had his hands on Cecilia's waist and was guiding her across. I was behind them and Johanna was in front, when we all stopped.

"What do we do now?" Johanna asked, I looked to see that she was at the edge of the gap.

"Try and jump over." Finnick recommended. Johanna nodded, took a few steps back, and leaped.

Unfortunately, she didn't jump all the way across and landed in the river but swam to the rock and made it to the grass part of the other side.

"Here we go." I muttered before a tidal wave of water came our way.

I stepped forward and threw my hands in front of us and the tidal wave stopped but I was knocked over slightly as the wave was like running against a brick wall.

"Go." I huffed out and Finnick started to move again; pushing Cecilia along.

As soon as Cecilia's foot hit the water, the waves started to increase. I jumped in front of Cecilia to block just this space and Finnick cramped into the area where I was stopping the water.

"Keep walking." I pleaded, trying to walk myself as I made a way to the gap as I sat down in the gap placed my two feet against one rock and my back on the other as I waited for them to cross.

For a few more seconds, everything is going fine, but I can feel my arms start to get tired and my nose start to bleed as I am using to much power. Finnick got across the gap without effort but Cecilia had a lot more difficulty.

"Don't touch her, Cecilia!" Finnick yelled as Cecilia tried to grab my arm to assist her.

Of course, I would help her if I could but I couldn't because I had to keep concentration and strength to keep this water from drowning us all.

"Cecilia! No!" Finnick screamed a terrified scream.

Everything seemed to happen at once in slow motion then, I saw that Cecilia was reaching to grab my leg to help her, then I was underwater and the waves were unbearably strong without my gifts to halt it.

I flexed my body so that the waves around Cecilia and I stopped and we could get over the water. I found myself against the rock, my arm around her forearm, and the other arm trying to stop as much water as I could.

"Let me go, Katniss. I am not going to live." Cecilia yelled.

"You are not going to die." I put emphasis on every word.

My back was pushed again with a great amount of force as the waves hit us over and over. I was jostled but I didn't move from the rock, knowing it would be the safest place in this crazy river.

"Finnick!" I cried as a desperate plea.

A hand appeared next to me and I turned to see a male with bronze hair sticking to his face and some cuts on his body; that was how intense the water was, they were actually breaking our skin.

"I got her." He grunted still being hit by the water. I nodded and turned around and held my hands up again so that the water stopped again.

We started walking again, normally, until another tidal wave hit and I was almost thrown out of the water from the force. My nose bleed started to get very intense and I was getting light headed.

"Katniss! Katniss, I lost her!" Finnick screamed, diving in and out of the water to find Cecilia. I gasped, looking around the water trying desperately to use the last ounce of my strength to read her mind.

I found Cecilia a few yards away from me, gasping for air, and falling in the water and then coming out. I reached for her but her thoughts stopped me.

"_Let me go, be the change, Katniss." _Her thoughts said as she sank below the water and the cannon fired as the hovercraft came and picked her body out of the water, I was completely speechless; not knowing what to do with myself.

I looked back over at Finnick, not wanting to see her body being picked up out of the water and for her to be gone forever. As soon as her body was out of the water, there were no more waves, the flooding stopped, and all was calm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the three victors of the seventy-fifth annual hunger games; Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair, and Katniss Everdeen!" Plutarch Heavensbee screamed over the entire arena.

I shook my head; this was completely not right.

"All they wanted was... for her to be... dead." Finnick whispered, still staring at me.

"They didn't want a death, they wanted a show." I whispered back, walking to the edge of the water where Johanna was still sitting; not even bothering to help us.

Then, she jumped up and runs into the woods not caring that Cecilia; the lively, positive, caring, loving, number-one fan, Cecilia was dead. I got out of the water and looked towards the sky.

Momentarily, I wondered what 'be the change' meant. The eleven male 'spoke' it to me and now Cecilia. What did they mean? I was the mockingjay, is that what they meant?

That's when I saw the peacekeepers, men in all white suits with huge guns, come towards me and lift me up. They carried me to the aircraft and took us home. That's when I blacked out.

There was a hand stroking throw my hair as I woke up, completely naked other than a hospital gown and a thin blanket, _where was I? _Slowly, very hesitantly I opened my eyes. That didn't help at all because all I saw was a fluffy pillow blocking my vision.

Curios to know what hand was stoking my hair, I lifted my head as much as the pain in my neck and head would allow it; the hand stopped on my hair.

"Katniss," A lovely masculine voice spoke my name, "Are you awake?"

I couldn't respond, just wanted to listen to the angel's voice.

"Don't try and get up, honey." The hand returned to my hair, "You need your rest."

The angel kissed my cheek and I felt warmth run threw my body at the simple touch. I brought the sides of my lips up to a smile.

"There's that smile I love," The angel said and I could hear the smile in his voice, "Katniss, you are in a hospital in the Capitol. They have been working on you for a few hours. Your eye was seriously damaged, you have permanent scars all over your body, and you are bruised. Please, relax." The male informed me.

So that is where I was. My memory slowly started to come back to me as I realized that I was Katniss Everdeen. I had just won the Hunger Games for the second time. I was engaged to Peeta Mellark; I loved him more than anything. He must be the angel.

"Peeta." I heard my voice croak out hoarsely.

"It is me, love. I'm here. Rest, you are safe now." Peeta replied, stroking my hair again, as I felt his weight sink into the hospital bed and then I was lying on a warm chest.

"Peeta." I said again, smiling.

I was out of the Games. I was safe. Peeta was here with me. He was stroking my hair and telling me to sleep. He was here. He was telling me to rest, but I couldn't do it. I was too happy to have Peeta here and for me to be alive.

"Rest, love. I am here." Peeta whispered.

"Peeta," I whispered again smiling trying to form more words, but I only wanted to say his name.

"Well, obviously you don't want to rest," Peeta's laugh filled the room, "But you do need to lay here. Oh, Katniss I was so worried. They wouldn't let me see you until just a few minutes ago, when you woke up." Peeta hugged me to his chest and I felt so safe.

"Peeta," I whispered again "I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault, love." Peeta sighed.

"Peeta, my throat." I whispered, placing a hand over my throat.

"I am sorry about your throat, you are sick from the Games and a bad diet. I promise it will get better but you have to stop talking." Peeta scolded me lovingly.

_Well that wasn't going to happen. I get to talk to my Peeta for the first time in weeks. I must talk to him. _

I stretched out my legs and heard the pops of my bones and my muscles contract before they relaxed again and I sighed content. I moved my legs so that they were intertwined with Peeta's; who sighed as well.

"Peeta," I tried to talk again, "I'm happy." I smiled again.

"I am glad you are happy." Peeta replied, hugging me closer, and kissing my cheek again. "Why are you happy?"

"You, Peeta." I whispered, snuggling closer to Peeta.

"Thank you, love, but you should really stop talking." Peeta whispered, though his voice contradicted what he was saying, "I am happy you are here too." If possible we snuggled closer together.

_We have been through this, Peeta. I am not going to stop talking to you because this is the first time I have actually seen you in two weeks... _My thoughts cut off as I realized I haven't officially seen Peeta yet.

Slowly, carefully, I lifted my head again off his chest and turned around so that I could see his face. First, I saw his masculine chin then his beautifully sculpted red lips, after that his nose which was adorable. Then, finally, his gorgeous electrifying blue eyes, I stared into them before moving up to his hair, Peeta's beautiful blonde hair.

I stored this moment into my memory forever, because it was perfect. I didn't matter that we were in a hospital bed, that I was in severe pain, or that he was to beautiful that I couldn't even imagine anything more perfect. I smiled again.

"Perfect Peeta." I whispered still staring at his face. Peeta smiled back.

"Perfect Katniss." He said before he bent his head down and kissed me.

What was meant to be a brief kiss, quickly ended up a passionate panting kiss. I moved my hands to grasp the back of his head and bring him closer but my hand was in pain that shot up my arm in pain and I gasped in shock. Peeta flinched away from me.

"Katniss, you shouldn't have done that." Peeta scolded.

"You kissed me, Peeta." I croaked out.

"Back to the old Katniss." Peeta smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Rest." He whispered against my ear.

"I can't rest, Peeta. I am finally safe. Here with you." I whispered placing my cheek against his shoulder.

"You are safe. I am here. I love you. You are safe." He whispered again, putting his cheek against my temple and sighing in contentment.

"I love you too, Peeta." I whispered closing my eyes. I felt Peeta's mouth pull up into a smile.

"Sleep, my love. You are safe now. I will stay here. There will be no more nightmares. Sleep, my Katniss." Peeta whispered.

Peeta won as my eyes closed and sleep overtook my being.

This time, I woke to someone putting me in make-up.

"Peeta?" I asked confused my voice still groggy from sleep, opening my eyes as I realized I wasn't in the hospital anymore. I was actually back stage in what looked like Caesar's television show.

"I'm here, Katniss." Peeta came up behind me and started rubbing my shoulders. "You slept for fourteen hours, love. It is almost time for you to go get interviewed with Caesar. Johanna and Finnick have already gone."

"Saving the best for last!" A cheerful positive Effie yelled as she hugged me around the neck and kissed my cheeks.

"Effie." I whispered hugging her back, my voice breaking as if it were going to cry but it was just my sickness.

"Oh, your poor voice is still all crackly and groggy isn't it? Well that is alright, you still look fantastic!" Effie touched her finger to my nose and laughed.

"Done sleeping, sweetheart?" A manly voice asked. Haymitch. He was leaning up against the doorframe in a casual position.

"Haymitch." I said, actually excited to see him; for once.

"Yes, we know you know how to say all of our names." Cinna's voice came from my left.

"Cinna!" I said as loud as I could and hugged him.

Cinna laughed, "I am happy to see you as well, Katniss, but you are going to ruin my masterpiece. Let go of me!" He pulled himself away and I looked down at myself confused.

I gasped as I noticed I was absolutely stunning. I was in a simple one shoulder dress that was camouflaged with oranges, white, tans, pinks, and splashes of blues. My skin that this morning, or whenever I looked at it in the Games, my bruises were all hidden behind intense make up and my skin was a glowing tan color.

My scars, well they couldn't do much for them, as I was covered in scars from head to toe. The dress stopped just before my knees and Cinna put me in some light orange flats. Also, I had a new haircut, I noticed, I had newly cut bangs that just hit my eyebrows and they swished off to my right side. Also, my hair was straight until the end which had soft curls. Absolutely beautiful.

As for my face, the cuts that I had gotten yesterday from the water were covered up. My grey eyes popped from newly cut eyebrows and my eye shadow started in a light orange but formed into a pink as my eye stopped. I gaped at myself in the mirror.

"You look absolutely stunning!" Effie announced, running up to me and standing beside me in the mirror. "And to think, twenty-four hours ago you were still in the arena dealing with the death of-"

"Effie!" Peeta cut her off by yelling at her.

I stared up at Effie in complete shock and horror. That was the first time anyone had talked about the arena in such words. Peeta ran up to me and placed his hands on my face.

"It's okay, Katniss. Don't cry." Peeta hugged me, but I wasn't going to cry I was simply shocked.

"I do sincerely apologize, Katniss." Effie told me before Haymitch and she both walked out of the room. "Good luck." They said in unison.

"Don't cry, she didn't mean it. Please, Katniss." Peeta was rubbing my back.

"I am not going to cry." I whispered embracing him.

Yelling broke us apart as my half of my mind was still in the games and I jumped away almost punching my prep team.

"I am so excited to see you!" Venia yelled throwing her arms around me.

"Me too! I am so happy you are here!" Octavia screamed also throwing her arms around me. I hugged them both back, relaxing.

"I missed you both too." I spoke as loud as I could with my voice still breaking.

"Come on we must move quickly." They said in unison as they did my nails and hair sprayed my hair. Peeta stayed with me up until the moment Caesar announced my name.

"You are talking to me, love. Think of Caesar as me." Peeta whispered, placing his hands on my shoulders, and kissing me softly.

I nodded. "Do you think they will make me watch the full Games?" I asked nervously.

"No, I doubt it. The crowd already watched it with Johanna. So I don't think they will." Peeta comforted me, smiling softly.

I let that sink in, "Okay, Peeta." I nodded looking out towards were Caesar was announcing me. "I love you." I kissed him.

"Please help me welcome the lovely, Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar yelled pointing towards the left stage where I walked out, waving at the crowd who was extraordinarily loud.

Caesar kissed my hand and motioned me to the chair and I sat down crossing my legs and sitting up straight. Imagining Peeta sitting with me.

"Well, Katniss, I never thought that I would be in this position with you again!" Caesar announced smiling brightly at me. "Also, I do think congratulations are in order!"

The crowd cheered in agreement and I smiled thanking them.

"So, Katniss, let's take you back to the first day. When you made that excellently smart move, what lead you to that decision to completely run away from the battle?" Caesar asked.

I took a deep breath and tried to make my voice loud enough, "Well, Caesar first of all I am very glad to be here again," The crowd cheered and I continued, "To answer your question, I basically knew that only two people would actually be my alliance and so I thought that I had to trick the others in some way." I shrugged my voice breaking on and off.

"Yes, great idea. If you all didn't know, poor Katniss lost her voice from a slight cold she has." Caesar announced and the crowd 'Aww-ed' for me. I coughed for good measure and could almost see Haymitch laughing in the audience.

Caesar turned back to me, "So, I see you have your engagement ring back on. Does this mean the wedding will happen? Hopefully soon?"

This took me by surprise, I actually didn't notice that Peeta sneakily slide it on my finger. "Yes, the wedding is going to happen. I don't know when, honestly. I haven't been able to think about it for the last few weeks."

Caesar laughed, "Well I hope you wouldn't be picking out your dress while trying to win the Games." He laughed again.

"Yeah, I don't think that would be a good combination." I laughed as well and the crowed burst out laughing with us.

Caesar tried to look serious while still trying contain a chuckle, "Will we get pictures?"

"Of course you will get pictures." I rethought saying _you can come if you would like to. _

After cheering, Caesar winked at the crowd before turning back to me.

Caesar paused. "This year in the Hunger Games, we learned your gift!" The crowd cheered. "Telekinesis and Telepathy, tell me can you read my mind?"

I laughed before looking into Caesar's eyes, "_Telekinesis and Telepathy go hand-in-hand. Still, it is an amazing combination." _

I laughed at his excited thoughts, "Yes I can. You are thinking about how great of a combination Telekinesis and telepathy go together. Thank you, by the way." The crowd made a noise of amazement then laughed with me.

"Correct! That was what I was thinking of!" Caesar clapped. The crowd applauded as well.

Then, we both paused for a second letting the crowds calm down.

"I hate to destroy the mood, but I have to ask this, Katniss," Caesar became suddenly serious, "What were Cecilia thoughts as she went under?"

The crowd was completely silent. I paused for a second, looking away from Caesar and thought back to Cecilia who I had lost two days ago.

"She told me to let her go." I whispered, my voice breaking; sounding like I was crying especially with my head down. Caesar grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I am sorry you had to hear that." He apologized sweetly.

"Thank you, Caesar." I smiled.

"Of course," Caesar smiled again, "Now, onto the next question, how did you feel about losing your fellow tribute Michael?"

I almost laughed but I held it in, "Very sad. I felt as if I had lost my only alliance, at that time." I faked my sadness. Michael and I had boarder lined hated each other.

"I must tell you the truth, I was scared for you when I saw you look up into the sky and see that he had died." Caesar informed me nodding suddenly he smiled again, "I apologize I am just so happy that you are one of the victors again!"

The crowd yelled their agreement and I almost laughed again; Caesar could not keep the mood dead for too long.

Caesar continued, "Katniss, throughout the whole competition you had this look of determination as if refusing to die. What was that about?" He asked.

I took another deep breath, "I just wouldn't allow myself to let Peeta or my sister see me killed on television." I shrugged answering honestly; my voice about to give out.

The crowd 'Aww-ed' again and some women clutched their hearts or wiped away tears. I found that I was satisfied with their reactions.

Then Caesar asked the most prized question, "Now, how do you feel about President Snow after sending you in again?"

I took another pausing, glancing to look straight into the camera, and away. "I feel that President Snow was trying to kill me and that he did not succeed."

_That is a good answer, but was should be changed to is. _I thought bitterly.

Caesar nodded thoughtfully, "And we are so glad that he did not succeed, right?" He asked the crowd who cheered and yelled their agreement. I smiled at them thanking them again.

"Well beautiful and stunning as always, I am afraid your time is up, everyone Katniss Everdeen; one of the three victors of the seventy-fifth annual Hunger Games!" Caesar called over the screaming crowd.

After that, Caesar kissed my hand, we hugged, and I waved at the crowd before walking off stage back to Peeta's open arms just behind the curtain.

"How was it?" I asked, my voice almost completely gone.

"Perfect, I couldn't have done it any better myself." Peeta nodded.

I looked up at him doubtfully, "Yes, you could've." I rolled my eyes. _Anything I did Peeta could make it better. _

Peeta laughed at my expression, "Maybe, but yours was still very well done."

After that, we moved back to in front of my dressing room and Haymitch walked up to us laughing a little too much.

"Sweetheart, that was perfect; with the whole coughing after saying you were sick!" Haymitch laughed openly again.

I laughed as well, "I thought you might like that."

After that, two hands covered my eyes, "Don't attack me. Who is it?" The voice asked in a masculine voice that reaped with arrogance.

He forgot that I could read minds, _"She is never going to know who I am. I Finnick Odair have stumped the great Katniss Everdeen!" _I laughed at his thoughts and turned around to hug him properly.

"Finnick!" I yelled hugging him. Finnick laughed and embraced me as well.

"Hey! I apologize for the antics but I haven't seen you in awhile so I thought I should make an entrance." Finnick laughed.

I pulled out of his embrace to introduce him to Peeta. "Peeta this is Finnick Odair. Finnick this is Peeta Mellark." They shook hands.

"Finnick, I will forever be in your gratitude for saving Katniss's life… a few times." Peeta informed Finnick shaking his hand.

"Peeta, I will forever be grateful that you gave us all that bread. You saved all of our lives." Finnick replied smiling.

"Thank you." Peeta thanked him with a smile and he wrapped an arm around me.

After that, Finnick introduced us to Annie and then we bid farewell to him but we told him he was allowed in District 12 and us in his. Johanna didn't say anything to me, but she did give Peeta a smile. Then, Peeta, Effie, Cinna, Haymitch, Venia, Octavia, and I all walked back up to our hotel room.

Oddly enough, I was tired again; even though I slept for fourteen hours four hours ago. I looked at Peeta and he registered, it was after all almost midnight anyways. Everyone started to go to bed.

"Peeta?" I asked and he knew what I wanted. He nodded and we bid Haymitch goodnight; since he was the only one still up. Haymitch winked at us.

I went into my room to wash all the make-up off; which took a long time given the fact that it was all over my body, so I just took a shower. I put on some pajamas and that is when I heard the knock on the door. I opened it too see Peeta standing there in his pajamas as well. He kissed me before entering and I shut the door.

We walked to the Peeta and I laid down, a groan escaping my lips.

"What?" Peeta asked trying to contain a smile.

"This is the first bed I have laid on in two weeks," I replied closing my eyes and placing my head on the pillow, "and that hospital bed did not count." I looked up at him to see him chuckling silently.

I pulled him down next to me, on the same pillow, "This is a good moment, I mean this is the first time in weeks that I can actually wake up and now you are here."

"I'll always be here." I whispered staring into his blue eyes.

Peeta smiled, "I know."

Then, he moved his head to kiss me. I kissed him back with love before I needed to talk to him about something so I broke away and his kisses went to my neck.

"Peeta?" I half moaned out.

"Yes?" He asked still kissing my neck.

"I...uh… I wanted to ask if… umm." I tried to tell him.

"What is it, love? You can tell me anything." Peeta spoke, his voice sending vibrations into my neck.

"I want to get a tattoo." I said quickly.

Peeta's mouthed stopped on my neck then he started to kiss it again, "What of?"

"I wanted 'be the change' on my wrist." I told him.

"Why?" Peeta asked, running his hands over my wrist.

"It was the last thing both Ty and Cecilia thought. I think I should give them some recognition." I told him, my voice filled with sadness. Peeta stopped on my neck.

"Oh, Katniss, I am sorry." Peeta kissed my lips again, trying to make me feel better; successful.

"It's okay, you didn't know, and if anyone I wanted you to know." I shrugged.

Peeta grinned and started to kiss my neck again as he rubbed my wrist, "That would be sexy." He whispered grinning up at me once. I held in a laugh because _I was in no means sexy or hot in anyway. _

"So you allow it then?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course, Katniss. I am not your father. You should be able to decide on things without my okay." Peeta said now sucking on my neck.

"Well, it is going to be on me forever and I just thought since we are going to be together forever, I thought you would like to know what I was doing to my body." I shrugged sneakily.

Peeta's eyes flashed to mine again and then he kissed me in a searing kiss. When he broke it off, I was left wanting so much more, and there was a fire burning in my stomach.

"Get some sleep, Katniss." Peeta smiled at me, knowing we wouldn't get any sleep if we kept going. I huffed, kissed him once more, and then laid my head on his chest.

"I love you, Peeta." I said sleepily.

"I love you too, Katniss." Peeta kissed my hair and then we both fell into a deep safe loving slumber.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I love you all! Have a great day! Sorry I didn't do this the last few chapters!

**DuncanandGwen4ever **thanks a lot!

**iloveGGandHP** thank you a lot!

**Cassie **Thanks a lot! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**VMars lover **thanks! Haha Focus! I don't want to be the cause if you get bad grades! Haha

**JonasSalvatoreLover **thank you!

**Rhieliz91 **thank you so much!

**Butterflysparkle1012 **thank you!

**SVU101 **thanks!


	8. Tattoo

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! This chapter will be about them getting back to District 12! Enjoy! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Katniss's POV - Back again

From my bedroom, I looked out the window watching trees and hills move past us in impressive speed as the train hurried by. I sighed. Effie came into my bedroom about an hour ago to say with positivity that we would be getting back to District 12 by one o'clock today. The time was eleven.

Peeta wrapped his arms around me and I lead back against his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked me and I couldn't help smile; not getting over the fact that I was safe and Peeta and I were out of the Games forever.

"Nothing." I smiled and turned my head to kiss his chest. "Nothing at all."

Peeta kissed my forehead, "Are you excited to be getting back to District 12 today?" He asked.

I shrugged and looked back out of the window, "I don't know. I am excited to see everyone again and to get back to normal but... something tells me that I am going to be looked at differently."

Peeta tightened his around me, "Honey, of course they are going to look at you differently. You won twice, but don't worry, if you feel uncomfortable we can go back to your house." Peeta kissed my shoulder as he rested his head there.

I rested my temple against his head and sighed, "How do you always know the right things to say?"

I could see Peeta smile in the reflection of the window, "Because I love you too much."

I smiled, chuckling slightly, "I suppose I need to love you more, but there is a problem; I didn't know that was possible."

Peeta sighed contently at my words and paused at moment, "I'm sorry; sometimes I have to just absorb those words because I waited so long to here them. For us to be like this." Peeta wrapped his arms tighter for emphasis.

I rubbed my hand over his strong forearm, "Peeta Mellark, I love you, I love you, I love you. Thank you for choosing me." I thanked him from the bottom of my heart.

Peeta shook his head and closed his eyes, "You shouldn't be thanking me, love. You should be thanking yourself for being so beautiful and singing so well."

I laughed, "I wish I had known sooner. So we could be like this earlier." I pushed my back against him in a loving matter.

Peeta kissed my temple, "Me too, but don't worry; we have _forever." _Peeta smiled contently again as he whispered that in my ear.

"Forever." I whispered back, smiling.

A life with Peeta, forever, well if I had him I didn't know what Heaven would be like. Peeta is my whole entire world and just the thought of us being married, with him sleeping beside me every night, holding me in my sleep, while the nightmares rage on. Well, that was an excellent life if I knew one.

"I am so ready to be married to you." Peeta whispered, breaking my thoughts.

I nodded, "Now, I can finally start planning it. Nothing is stopping us. We are finally free." I smiled again, _free_ was never a word in my vocabulary but suddenly it took a meaning.

Peeta smiled and opened his eyes to look at me in the reflection, "You are the change, Katniss Everdeen."

After he whispered those words, I had to halt my tears because he knew that both Ty and Cecilia told me to be before they both were killed. That meant everything to me. I brought my hand up to stroke Peeta's cheek, before I moved it under his jaw and guided his lips to mine in what I hoped was the most soft, loving, caring kiss we ever had.

"Thank you, Peeta. I love you so much." I whispered against him as he kissed me. I stroked his cheek as we kissed while he rubbed my arm. Nothing could break this perfect moment.

Peeta placed his forehead on mine, "I can't wait to call you my wife, for you to be fully mine." I brought my hands up to stroke his cheeks again.

"I already am fully yours." I whispered.

Peeta grabbed my wrist with one of his hands, "I am fully yours." He breathed.

Our lips met again.

"This is so perfect." I broke away. "This moment right now; is perfect." I smiled.

Peeta smiled as well and nodded, "I suppose it is pretty romantic." He grinned a wolfish grin at me.

I laughed, tackled him to the bed, and straddled him, "Don't ruin it."

Peeta laughed and looked up at me, "Ruin it? Katniss, I just made it better. Look at us." He wrapped his arms around the back of my head and kissed me again.

I smiled into the kiss as a fire started to build in my stomach. We kept kissing and Peeta pulled the jacket off of me, and I started to raise his shirt over his head. As soon as it was over his head, I ran my hands all over his chest; while we were still kissing.

"_Katniss is so good at this. She is so sexy and beautiful. I love her so much. Her hands are so soft. As much as I want to continue, I believe we should wait until our wedding night." _Peeta's thoughts were making me realize what we were doing.

"Katniss, I think we need to stop." Peeta panted out against my lips.

I sighed my voice still cracking on and off, "You are probably right."

Peeta rubbed my bare arms before grinning, "This only means that our wedding night will be that much more fun." He whispered.

I laughed against him, "I think we should focus on something else that day."

Peeta smiled, "Yes, I know I can't wait to profess my love for you and for you to be fully mine finally. We have been over this Katniss." He grinned and chuckled.

I giggled and laid down next to him, "It is still nice to hear you say it."

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you, I love you, and I love you." Peeta whispered kissing me softly once more.

"Thank you. I love you too." I told him before getting out of the bed and pulling my jacket back on over my outfit.

"Katniss," Peeta whined getting up and following me, "Where are you going?"

"To eat something, I am hungry." I shrugged, "Plus, we haven't been out of the room all morning."

Peeta grinned and wrapped his arms around me, "Love, you know that is alright with me." He grinned before pouting, "Please, come back to bed."

I looked up at my adorable Peeta and kissed his pouting lips, "Peeta, I have to eat."

Peeta moved his hands so that we were swaying and he brought me closer to his chest, "I can feed your sexual desires." He smirked at me sexily. "_She won't be able to resist me now." _

I giggled at his thoughts, "Peeta, you just told us to stop." I replied.

Peeta seemed stumped for a second, "You win this round, Everdeen." He kissed me once and kept his face very close to mine.

"Thank you." I whispered kissing him again, "By the way, honey," I pushed my body so that I was completely shaped to him and Peeta moaned, "keep your thoughts to yourself." I patted his cheek before walking from the room.

I left Peeta stunned in my bedroom as I walked out to the dinning cart of the train. Haymitch was in there indulging a quart of alcohol and eating chicken. Cinna was watching him eat it all with a look of disgust on his face. I sat down beside him after getting some food.

"Katniss, what did you mean about my thoughts? What did you hear?" Peeta asked loudly coming into the room.

We all turned to him and Haymitch had a piece of chicken hanging out of his mouth. Peeta gaped at him.

_"Sweetheart can now read thoughts without difficulty? This is vey interesting. Wait... how long has that chicken been there?" _Haymitch was thinking.

_"I am glad Katniss is getting better a reading people's thoughts. Why are you looking at me! Get out of my head, Katniss!" _Cinna yelled at me; I smiled at him.

"_Haymitch that is disgusting! I can't think about that right now, I wonder what Katniss heard. I suppose she didn't hear anything bad, because all I was thinking about how much I loved her, right?" _Peeta was so cute when he was worrying.

I started eating my food as they all scrambled around me. Cinna hit my arm and Peeta sat down beside me and started eating as well as he stared at me and started to question me with his mind.

_"Love, what did you hear? I won't be mad, just tell me, please. I love you." _Peeta told me as I smiled at him.

"All you told me was that you loved me." I replied. Peeta nodded looking relieved.

Then, he grinned, "You are getting so good reading people's minds."

Haymitch interrupted, "Too good. It is making me nervous."

A smile creped on my face before I could stop it, but Peeta answers.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because, I don't want her reading my thoughts!" Haymitch yelled as he pointed at me, "Sorry, sweetheart."

I shrugged, "At least I can control it."

Cinna stroked my hair for a second, "As if you need any more power." He huffed before getting up and taking his food to the trash.

After that, Effie, my prep team, and Peeta's prep team all filled in. They all sat down on either side of the table, Peeta and I gave up our seats; as we were finished eating.

We moved to the corner of the room where there was a love seat and Peeta pulled me down on his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder as Peeta played with my hair; another perfect moment.

Peeta paused, "I love you, Katniss." He kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, Peeta." I whispered, turning my head to kiss him but he pulled away. I looked at Peeta; shocked.

"Sorry, love." He explained, "But you resisted me when I tried to get you back in bed and then read my thoughts. No kisses for you for awhile." Peeta smiled trying to look apologetic but turned out sneering.

I looked at him doubtfully, "Oh really?" I asked, moving my head so that it was an inch away from his, and my lips were tantalizingly close.

"Really." Peeta gulped; moving forwards an inch as if to kiss me. I moved away quickly.

"You know, what, you are right. No more kisses. I think I need to learn my lesson." I whispered in his ear, blowing it for good measure, and then walking back into my bedroom before walking into my room I looked back at my love.

Peeta's face looked bewildered as he watched me walk away. He rose at the speed of a cheetah and ran into my room behind me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and started to softly rub my back, stomach, and arms.

"_Two can play at that game, beautiful." _Peeta thought rubbing his nose along my shoulders. I held in a moan.

"Peeta, did you rethink your decision?" I asked turning in his arms to take off his shirt again and kiss his chest. Peeta couldn't hold in his moan.

He looked down at me, then my hands, then my lips, before his lips crashed down on mine and I wrapped around my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We kissed passionately for a long heated moment.

"I thought I was in trouble." I panted out as his lips started to kiss my neck. I moaned.

"Nope, I realized that I am not your parent and that I need to teach you in a different way," Peeta's azure eyes flashed up to mine wickedly, "I am going to make you want to kiss me every minute of every day." Peeta's lips returned to mine.

"I already want to kiss you every minute of every day." I gasped out, he started to pepper kisses all over my face and he slid off my jacket again.

"Well, then I will make you want to kiss me every _second_ of every day." Peeta said seductively; pushing me to sit on the bed.

After a thirty minute kissing session, I finally admitted that I did want to kiss him every second of every day. Then, after we stopped ourselves _again_, my prep team knocked on the door after that and shooed Peeta away as they started to cover my bruises and scars again. They kept me in my outfit, however. Since, it wasn't a fashion show or an interview.

"There is only five minutes until we pull up at District 12." Cinna informed me as they let me go.

He led me out of the bedroom and into the dinning cart where Peeta, Effie, and Haymitch were in new outfits. Effie ran over to me.

"You look fantastic!" Effie hugged me. "Your powers should be able to pull off anything!" Effie started to jump up and down against me.

"Why does everyone insist on hugging her?" Cinna pulled Effie away from me, "She is my masterpiece!"

Peeta walked forwards looking me up and down, "You are a masterpiece. Excellent work, Cinna." He whispered only looking at me.

"You look alright." Haymitch grunted.

"Attention, passengers, attention!" The pilot yelled at us, "We are approaching District 12." I looked at Peeta before we both walked toward the window.

A crowd of people chanting, 'Haymitch, Peeta, Katniss!' was all I saw. There were banners of us, hanging from tall buildings that I did not recognize. I'm sure I looked horrified as Peeta squeezed my hand.

"I'm right here." He whispered but before I could respond Haymitch pulled me away and put me in front of the now open door. I stepped out of it to see the chanting people suddenly scream when they saw me.

Haymitch threw an arm around my shoulders as the crowd went wild, "_It is your time, sweetheart." _Haymitch thought before we started walking into the crowd of people that made a hallway for us.

Peeta was behind us, I could tell by his thoughts, "_I hope Katniss can handle this. She is strong, but not good with cameras..." _

Seeing my sister completely distracted me from Peeta's thoughts, I didn't realized that we walked all the way to Victors' Village, but Prim was in my houses front lawn and I ran to her; engulfing her in my arms.

As I held her, I could hear the crowd 'aww' and Prim crying against my stomach. I pulled away, crutched down, and looked at her.

"You've grown." I could feel tears come to my eyes as I moved some hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, I am fourteen now." She replies through her tears.

"Fourteen?" I asked amazed. Could she really be already fourteen? I suppose so, her birthday was in May the first and it was currently June the first. _I missed her birthday. _

"Yes, Katniss. I am fourteen." Prim replied nodding.

"I'm sorry," I told her, deeply sorry, "I wasn't here."

"It's okay, I knew you were." She touched my heart.

Before I can respond, I see my mother, she hugs me. Before I know it, I am being tossed around between my family and Peeta's family. The crowd starts to disperse. We walk into my house and I have to walk through it; my thoughts running wild.

"We kept it nice, didn't we?" A male voice asked from behind me in my bathroom; but it wasn't Peeta. I turned around and jumped into the males arms.

"Gale!" I yelled hugging him. "Yes, you did keep it very nice!" I answered his question.

Gale laughed, "Are you okay? I figured you would have more scars and what is wrong with your voice!" He asked taking a step back to look at me.

I nodded, "I do have a lot of scars actually, but Cinna covered them up with all of his make-up. My voice," It cracked when I called attention to it, "I have a little sickness. Nothing to worry about actually it is a lot better today."

"I saw you fight the lion, there should be two scars right here." Gale traced two fingers over my biceps.

"Yes. I should. Are you okay?" I asked looking at him oddly.

"I suppose I am just happy to see you. That I am getting a little weird." Gale shrugged.

I nodded, "I'm happy to see you too." I hugged him again.

Peeta walked in the room then and I could hear his... jealous thoughts. I stared at him as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Gale," He held out an arm, "It is... nice to see you again."

"Mellark," Gale replied shaking the hand stiffly.

I looked between the two, "Well, shouldn't we join the others downstairs?" I asked, trying to get them to stop glaring at each other.

Peeta looked at me, "Yes, I believe we should." He smiled.

I smiled back, "Alright, lets get downstairs then." I looked at Gale who glanced at me and then turned back to go downstairs without a word.

I sighed shaking my head and looked at Peeta, "Let's go."

Peeta nodded but as we entered the bedroom connected to the bathroom he paused and I looked back at him. Peeta said nothing but he kissed me again with a smile.

"I am happy to be home." Peeta whispered against my lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck once again.

"I am as well." I replied. "I am also happy you are here with me and not someone else." I whispered.

Peeta broke the kiss, "And not Gale?"

I kissed him softly again, "I would never be with Gale." I whispered.

"Why not?" He asked, sounding to curious.

"Because he is the opposite of you." I told him shrugging.

Peeta seemed to understand, "I love you." He wrapped his arms around me to give me a hug.

"I love you too." I replied. "Peeta, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything, love." Peeta whispered contently against me.

"Why are you jealous of Gale?" I asked hesitantly, hugging him tighter so he didn't look at me.

"What?" Peeta asked, pulling me out of the embrace anyway.

"Peeta, your thoughts they were jealous of Gale when I was hugging him." I whispered looking away from him. "Please don't yell at me because I could see it on your face as well, I love you Peeta. _You_. Gale is just a friend."

"Katniss!" Peeta stopped me during my speech, "Katniss, I am a teenage boy of course I am going to get jealous of any man that touches you aside from me."

I paused, looking at him for a long while, "What? Why?"

Peeta huffed and stared back at me, "Are you telling me that if you walk into a bathroom and saw me hugging a woman? You wouldn't feel jealous?"

I thought about that, "Yes. I suppose I would, but you should be jealous of Gale. He is just my friend." I paused and smiled at Peeta, "Besides, there is only one place I want to be."

Peeta smiled, "Where is that, love?"

I walked into Peeta's arms and kissed him, "Right here." I whispered parting from him slightly.

"Good, because this is the only place I want you to be." Peeta wrapped his arms around me.

After that, we walked down to go see our families until they had to go home; giving us our privacy. My mother and Raiko knew we wouldn't do anything because Peeta is the ultimate gentlemen and I am horribly uncomfortable with nudity. Gale left without a word on the matter.

Peeta started to cook dinner as I walked up stairs to take a shower, change, and unpack some clothes Cinna bought for me.

"Katniss! It is ready!" Peeta called up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I replied. I put down the last of the clothes in a drawer and ran downstairs to eat some dinner.

As I walked into the dining room, I saw that Peeta had beautifully set the bed and made me a plate. He was standing behind my chair. I walked towards him, gave him a kiss, and then sat down in the chair and he pushed it in. He sat across from me at the table.

"Peeta, this is beautiful." I whispered not wanting to break the beauty of it all with my voice.

"I just wanted to make your first night back memorable." Peeta replied, grabbing my hand across the table. I smiled and we started to eat.

After we finished, I brought up another conversation.

"Peeta! Guess what?" I asked excitedly.

"What, love?" Peeta asked looking up at me with a smile.

"Cinna, Venia, and Octavia said they would plan the wedding that will be in December." I told him, smiling broadly. "In eight months, we will be married!"

"That is fantastic news!" Peeta smiles at me and walks around the table to sit beside me, on top of the table. "Eight months, that is the best news I have heard since I heard you had won again."

I stood up, walked between his legs, and hugged him. "I hope eight months goes by fast."

Peeta hugged me back, "I do too." He kissed my cheek.

The next day, Peeta and I sat in the tattoo shop looking at the stencil of 'be the change' on my left wrist. I was seated on the chair where my tattoo artist was getting ready with the gun. Peeta wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"How do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it. Do you like it?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes, I love it as well." Peeta smiled nodding.

The tattoo artist, Tyler turned to me then. He smiled.

"Do you like it?" Tyler asked me.

"Yes, it is perfect." I laid down my wrist.

Tyler was a bald heavily tattooed man. His full arms were done and so was some of his neck. Other than that, he was a nice man with a good smile and blue eyes.

"Ready?" Tyler asked.

I looked up at Peeta, who nodded, before answering, "Yes."

Tyler placed the gun against my skin and started to fill in the stencil. Peeta rubbed my arm in comfort, but it didn't hurt.

"Does it hurt?" Peeta asked, grabbing my right hand.

"No." I replied. "But it is a weird feeling."

"How does it feel?" He asked.

"... Like I am scratching a sunburn." I told him.

"I get that a lot." Tyler laughed but kept working.

"It's an odd feeling. Ow!" I almost flinched before Peeta caught me.

"What's wrong? Honey, it's okay I'm right here, squeeze my hand." Peeta cooed in my ear so that Tyler couldn't hear.

"We are near the bone. It is going to hurt for a minute." Tyler stopped momentarily to warn me and get more black ink. I nodded.

Tyler brought the gun back to my wrist and I squeezed Peeta's hand very hard. He doesn't whine or show any discomfort, however, because he was a gentlemen and he wanted me to know that I was the only one in his mind. Not pain or hurt. I smiled at him; wanting very badly to kiss him and never let go.

When Peeta smiled back, it only made me want to embrace him that much more. I couldn't though, because first of all my left wrist was under the needle and second, we still had to get married in eight months so I couldn't exactly be kissing him all throw the wedding. I almost laughed at that thought.

"I love you." I mouthed to him.

Peeta mouthed, "I love you too."

"It's done! Excellent work, Katniss!" Tyler congratulated me and I looked at my new tattooed skin.

I smiled, "be the change" was written in a clever font on my left wrist. I was small enough that, if I needed to, I could hide it with a watch or bracelet. Peeta kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Tyler." I hugged him, before I could stop myself. "Sorry." I stepped away.

"That's alright, I actually like you," Tyler whispered, "other than some of my clients I tattoo." Tyler started to give me all the supplies needed to take care of it while it healed.

While Peeta and Tyler talked, probably about the best way to take care of me, I blew on it as it was still stinging. I then thought of something, my best friend Jennifer Bates, worked right around here. I wondered if she would still be working, it was only three o'clock in the afternoon. Maybe I would bring this up to Peeta.

Just then, Peeta walked over to me and grabbed my right hand to bring me with him over to Tyler again. Tyler placed a large bandage over my wrist and told me to take it off in three hours. I nodded, took the instruction sheet, and Peeta took the lotion.

As we started to walk out, Tyler told us to come visit again. We hugged once more and Peeta shook his hand as we walked outside into the heat of the June day. Peeta took my right hand and started to walk back to Victors' Village.

"Peeta?" I asked, wanting to see my friend.

"Yes, love? I am very proud of you, your bravery, and your strength today." Peeta kissed the hand he was holding.

"Thank you, I couldn't have done it without you." I replied honestly. "Can we go to visit Jennifer?" I asked quickly.

Peeta looked at me, "Of course, honey. Where does she work?" He asked smiling.

I had to kiss him because he was so adorable and spoiled me, "In the T-shirt shop around this corner." I told him pointing around the next left corner.

"Well let's go then." Peeta kissed me once more before we turned the corner.

I was practically skipping beside him as I was so excited to see Jennifer, "Thank you for letting me see her! I'm sure she will love to meet you!"

Peeta laughed, "Of course, Katniss! How many times doe I have to tell you that you can do whatever you want? I would love to meet your friend." He kissed my temple.

I opened the door to the T-shirt shop and saw Jennifer immediately, she was arranging a row of clothes with hangers. When she had her back turned, I led Peeta over to the isle and then ran up to hug Jennifer when she turned to face us.

"Jennifer!" I yelled hugging her. Not knowing who I was, she pulled me away for a second then she almost broke my back when she pulled me to her.

"Katniss! I thought you were dead!" Jennifer cried into my shoulder, "I stopped watching when you fought the big huge Ty! I thought you were dead! Oh, Katniss!" She embraced me in a bone crushing hug as she cried.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

After we hugged for a long while, I remembered Peeta, and I toughly pulled my way out of Jennifer's arms. I walked over to Peeta.

"Jennifer this is Peeta Mellark, Peeta this is Jennifer Bates." I introduced them.

Jennifer looked Peeta up and down before hugging him, "It's lovely to finally meet you, Peeta."

Peeta seemed shocked but hugged her back tentatively, "It is great to meet you too, Jennifer. Katniss talks about you all the time."

Jennifer let go of Peeta and wrapped an arm around me, "Well, she is my best friend." She smiled at both of us.

"Look!" I interrupted them by showing her my engagement ring. Jennifer seemed too shocked to speak, but then after her momentary shock she screamed and hugged us both.

"I am so happy for you two!" Jennifer rubbed our backs with her hands.

"Thank you, Jennifer." Peeta pulled out of the hug and grabbed my hand again; while smiling lovingly down at me. Jennifer squealed again.

**Peeta's POV **

Jennifer hugged my Katniss again, "I am so happy to see you. Let's go to dinner tonight." She offered, Katniss glanced at me, and I nodded.

"Sure." Katniss responded.

After that, Jennifer told us where to meet at seven, hugged us both again but as she was pulling away; _she winked at me?_

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! What do you guys think? Is Jennifer flirting with Peeta? You'll find out next chapter! I love you all!

**VMars lover **I am going as fast as I can! Haha

**DuncanandGwen4ever **Thank you!


	9. Flirt

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! This one will be kind of like a part two to the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Peeta's POV – Flirt

As Katniss and I walked back to Victors' Village hand-in-hand, I couldn't help but wonder if that wink was to flirt or if Jennifer was just excited about our plans later. Katniss was practically skipping again and I smiled down at her. I love her so much.

Katniss seemed to register that, "I love you too." She smiled.

Every time I heard those words come out of the girl I was in love with since I was five, I get giddy and all I want to do is kiss her. Honestly, I couldn't wait to the wedding and I am honestly at that point where I was going to toast us here and then just be done with it.

My thoughts halted as Katniss stood on the tips of her toes to reach me; staring into those beautiful grey eyes I kissed her. This was Heaven, right here with her arms wrapped around me and our lips locked. There couldn't be a better place on Earth than being right here in her arms as our bodies fit together like a puzzle. I sighed contently.

Katniss pulled away and smiled, "Let's get home."

I smiled back against my will, she had said _home. _We, technically, were going back to her house but she called it home.

"Home." I repeated as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Her hand came up and grabbed the one that was around her shoulder as we started walking again.

Once inside our house, we walked into the living room and sat down in a comfortable silence. Katniss sat on my lap while I stroked her hair; kissing her body on occasion.

"Peeta?" Katniss asked, how I loved the way my name rolled so lovingly off her tongue.

"Yes, love?" I responded, kissing her shoulder where there was a red permanent scar.

"I was thinking about getting Jennifer to be one of my bridesmaids," Katniss trailed off.

That brought my mind back to Jennifer's wink; she had definitely done it to me and not to Katniss. Was she flirting with me? If so, I had to tell her in as gentlemanly was as possible that I was Katniss's and only Katniss's forever. Katniss took my pause as a bad thing.

"Never mind, she doesn't have to be one," Katniss started, "I can just have Prim and Effie."

I placed my arm around her shoulder, started to rub her arm, and rested my head on the shoulder nearest to me, "Katniss, if you want Jennifer to be a bridesmaid then ask her to be."

"Are you alright with it?" She asked, looking over at me to get my full emotions.

"Yes, Katniss," I replied somewhat exasperated. _We have been over this I am not your parent and you can decide on things without me. _Katniss glared at me. "I'm sorry."

She kissed my nose, "Peeta you are the most adorable man alive." She whispered against me, "I forgive you, will you forgive me?"

I trailed both of my arms around her neck so she had no escape, "For what, love?"

Katniss grinned and kissed my cheeks, then my forehead, and my nose again, "We have been over this I am not your parent and you can decide on things without me." She quoted my thoughts exactly.

I chuckled, "I think you were just forgiven." I told her before her lips crashed down onto mine.

In an effort to not let me escape, Katniss brought one of her hands to the back of my head; intertwining it with my hair and the other to my cheek and started to stroke it. _Damn, I loved it when she did that. _Her tongue traced my lower lip and I opened my mouth all too eagerly.

Soon, our tongues were battling and I was winning, however she seemed to be letting me win in a way. My tongue invaded her mouth and I searched every inch of it; tasting and loving that she was mine. Then, I pulled my tongue back and kissed her softly again.

"I love you." I whispered while I kissed her.

Before she could respond there was a knock at the door, Haymitch. She rolled her eyes before getting up and opening the door; Haymitch barreled through to the kitchen before Katniss could even say hello.

"Do you have any alcohol?" Haymitch asked raiding our kitchen.

Katniss glanced at me, "No, Haymitch. We are seventeen."

Haymitch turned to Katniss, "It didn't stop you before, sweetheart."

Katniss glared at him, "That was a life or death situation."

I wrapped an arm around her again, "Do you need anything else, Haymitch?" I interrupted them.

"Can't a guy just come and see his favorite neighbors?" Haymitch asked.

"If that guy is you," Katniss asked, "No. What do you want?"

"I just wanted some food because I haven't been to the store lately and I –"Haymitch started.

"Take it." Katniss replied not wanting to hear his excuses, I guessed.

As Haymitch started to steal our food, I led Katniss back to the living room and sat her down on my lap once again.

"Now where were we?" I asked, about to pull her mouth back to mine.

"It's time! Look its six o'clock! It's time to take this bandage off and put the lotion on!" Katniss yelled, getting a glimpse of a clock and darting off my lap into the kitchen, where she had left her purse with all the products to help a new tattoo.

After she ran into the kitchen, I groaned before getting up and walking after her. Katniss was in the middle of taking her bandage off and Haymitch looked on curiously.

"Did you get some ink done, sweetheart?" Haymitch asked her, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes." She replied shortly reading the instruction sheet.

"Don't read that," Haymitch moved the sheet away from her, "Just put on some unscented lotion."

"How would you know?" Katniss asked sounding irritated.

"Sweetheart, I happen to have my own ink." Haymitch told her proudly.

I picked up the sheet for Katniss, "You do?" I asked Haymitch as Katniss thanked me.

"Yes, I do. Don't ask me what they are, but it is right here and another right here." He pointed to his chest and to his triceps.

Katniss and I nodded and Katniss read the sheet again, grabbed a paper-towel, and started to dap the lotion onto the tattoo, "Ouch." She whispered.

I was at her side in an instant, rubbing her shoulders, "Does it hurt?"

Katniss shook her head, moving the lotion over the words, "No, it just stings a little." She shrugged.

"It will do that for awhile." Haymitch interrupted, taking some bread that I cooked earlier.

"What did you do when we didn't live here?" Katniss asked.

Haymitch grunted, "I don't like your attitude, sweetheart."

I came to her defense, "I think that is a pretty valid question though. Did you starve?"

"No, I had some servants get me food." Haymitch shrugged and then left the house with our food.

"You're welcome." Katniss said bitterly watching him leave; she returned her attention to the tattoo. Then, after a few more minutes of silence and me kissing her neck, she was finished. "Look."

I looked up at the tattoo and saw that the redness had gone down but it was still swelling, "That's great love." Then I whispered in her ear, "You are sexy already."

Katniss laughed and shook her head before climbing up the stairs to her bedroom, "Doubtful."

I followed her, "I'm serious, Katniss. Everything about you is alluring." I looked over her body.

Katniss shook her head again, "Peeta, I am already engaged to you and we live together, you don't have to keep trying to woo me."

I laughed, "Beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, and brave." I whispered walking up to her and rubbing my hands up her sides. She gulped as I smiled and continued, "Stunning, perfect, and strong."

Katniss shook her head, "Thank you."

"You don't believe me do you?" I asked her.

Katniss shook her head once again, "No."

"Let me show you how _sexy_ you are." I whispered starting to kiss her, rub her body, and tell her everything perfect about her.

"Peeta it is almost time to meet Jennifer at the restaurant." She whispered breathlessly after our amazing moment. I parted from her and let her get ready.

"Peeta?" Katniss asked a few seconds later. I had taken of my shirt and she was only in her tank top and pants when she returned to the bedroom.

As I saw her arms for the first time, I had to hold in a gasp. Being that the Games had only ended days ago, Katniss still had several cuts and wounds but her scars are what terrified me the most.

There was an outline of two claws on her bicep, from the lion, there were burn marks on forearms and chest; also there were several tiny bruises and cuts all along her arms, neck, face, and the exposed part of her chest. If this is what her top look like, I didn't know if I wanted to see her legs.

She was staring at me as well, she had seen me without a shirt on of course, but those were in the middle of deep passionate kisses so this is the first time she had really seen my scared and beaten up chest as well.

"Yes?" I responded to her earlier question.

Katniss had to tear her eyes away from my chest, "Never mind. I just… never mind. Thank you." She muttered awkwardly, turning to walk back in her closet, before turning back around to kiss me with one hand rubbing my chest lightly, and then she walked back into the closet and shut the door.

Once she was out of sight, I collapsed on the bed. All those scars, I hope she is not hurt. Still, even with all those cuts, she was stunning. Effie was right when she said her powers should be able to pull anything off, because Katniss was absolutely gorgeous in anything she wore.

What was that kiss about, though? Don't get me wrong, I will take anything she gives me; especially kisses but she kissed me after she saw my horrible chest. I wondered what that meant, as I quickly took off my artificial leg, hopped over to the drawer where I had brought some of my clothes over and put on some new pants and shirt.

But, I was in the middle of putting back on my leg when Katniss walked back out. I closed my eyes, expecting her to scream or gasp, but she didn't and I felt her hands helping me put my leg back on. She looked up at me in the middle of screwing it in and smiled, blushing. I smiled back.

"I thought you would be scared of it." I whispered amazed.

"How could I be?" She asked, looking back down at the leg, "It makes you Peeta; my Peeta." She announced smiling at the leg and rubbing what was supposed to be my kneecap.

I stared at her for a long while, "You are amazing." I whispered, not able to find my voice.

She smiled up at me, "Thank you." Then she looked down awkwardly, "I'm sorry you had to see my scars, I should've been more careful." Katniss apologized.

I laughed and picked her up so that she was in my lap again and I kissed her, "You are beautiful, Katniss Everdeen; scars and all." I took her scarred hand and held it against my heart.

Katniss wrapped an arm around me and rubbed my back, "You are too." She whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek.

I started to move her jacket upward so that I could see her damaged arms again; I bent my head down and started to kiss her everywhere there was a mark. After I was done with that arm, I moved to her other arm. When I was finished, I looked back up at Katniss and found her silently crying.

"You are so perfect." Her voice broke on and off from her crying.

I smiled at her and moved away her tears with my lips. After she was done crying, she hugged me around the neck and kissed my hair and temple over and over again.

"I could live a thousand lives and not deserve you." She whispered.

Instantly, I pulled her away from me and shook my head, "Katniss, don't you think for a minute that I am more important to you than you are to me."

Katniss didn't reply but she kissed me passionately, telling me everything she was thinking. After our kiss, I was slightly lightheaded but she looked up at the clock.

"I suppose we need to get going." She shrugged, getting off of my lap, and pulling me up with her.

Katniss locked the house and we started to walk to the restaurant in silence, but as we neared the restaurant Katniss linked her arm with mine and leaned against my shoulder. I smiled at the gesture and opened the door for her.

As soon as we entered the room, everyone was staring at us, but Katniss told the hostess that we were here to see Jennifer and she led us to a secluded area with only one booth; where Jennifer was sitting look at a menu with a man to her left.

"Jennifer?" Katniss asked, walking up to the table with me. Jennifer looked up and ran into Katniss's arms again and she hugged me as well; looking me up and down.

"Hey you two! I'm glad you could make it!" Jennifer led us to the table. The man was staring at us in awe. I groaned internally.

"Thank you for getting a secluded table, Jennifer." I honestly thanked her. She nodded.

"Of course, when I said I would be meeting you two here the hostess tried to place us in the middle of the room but I told her no and that we needed this table." Jennifer pointed at the table. "Katniss and Peeta this is Paul Smith. Paul this is Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."

Jennifer introduced us to what I supposed to be her date. I glanced down at Katniss before shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Paul." I shook his hand; Paul smiled back but didn't say anything.

"It's nice to meet you, Paul." Katniss shook his hand as well, Paul didn't seem happy, but I liked that she did that, "Are you two on a date?" She motioned between Paul and Jennifer.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you as well, Katniss." Paul only looked at her and I instantly didn't like him, "Yes. We are." Paul wrapped an arm around Jennifer.

Katniss glanced at me before she scooted down into the booth on the other side of where they were eating, I sat next to her; sitting as close to her as possible so maybe Jennifer would get the hint. Katniss is supposed to be her best friend and I am engaged. Paul and Jennifer sat across from us. Paul looked at Katniss in a way that I did not approve of. I had to look up at the light in an effort to not burn him to ashes and I also grabbed Katniss's hand; which calmed me immediately.

After the waitress came back and ordered our drinks and meals, Jennifer turned to us.

"So what are you two going to do now that the games are over?" She asked, staring at me for a long while.

Katniss noticed and looked between us before responding, "I don't know, I think I am going to back into the photography business and Peeta said he is going to work back in the bakery."

"Photography?" Paul asked, finding an excuse to look at Katniss, "You take pictures?"

"_My _Katniss," I glared at him, "takes excellent pictures." I smiled down at Katniss and kissed her temple.

"Great," Jennifer smiled at Katniss, "I have always loved your photos."

Katniss nodded smiling back, "Thanks."

I looked down at Katniss and thought, _"You do, love. You take fantastic pictures. I love you. You look so pretty." _

Katniss gave me a look that said what did you do? I just smiled at her, shook my head, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled at me for a moment until her head darted to Paul and then she scooted closer to me which almost landed her in my lap.

"I just loved in the Games, when you stopped the water; to help your friends across. Do you remember that?" Paul asked.

Katniss gave him an incredulous look, "Yes, I think I remember that."

"Kat! Did you get a tattoo?" Jennifer pointed to her left wrist.

Katniss looked at her wrist, "Yes, today, actually before we saw you." She smiled, holding her wrist out to Jennifer.

"I love it!" Jennifer then looked at me, "So, Peeta, I have seen some of the cakes you have made in the newspaper. You are so talented." She sighed, staring at my hair.

"Thank you," I looked at Katniss as I responded, "I appreciate that." Katniss looked between us again. "_I love you so much. I could live a thousands lives and not deserve you." _Itold her in my head. Katniss looked up at me and shook her head.

Then, she looked back at Jennifer about to ask her a question when Paul interrupted her.

"So you two just got together, right?" Paul asked, motioning between us.

"A year ago, but we are getting married." I held up Katniss's hand that had the ring on it. Paul was speechless.

"It's beautiful." He faked a smile as he grabbed Katniss's hand and observed the ring.

Paul ran his fingers over hers and then rubbed her hand as if she were cold. Katniss pulled back, hearing me gasp, she grabbed my face and kissed me fully on the mouth with intense passion. I was about to respond when she broke away.

"I am going to the bathroom." She whispered. I nodded, letting her out of the booth, and staring at her backside as she walked away.

Jennifer practically pushed Paul out of the seat, "Honey, don't you need to go to the restroom as well?"

Paul looked down at her oddly then he registered, "Oh yes. I will be back soon."

"You don't have to go." I pleaded as he shook his head and practically ran into the boy's restroom.

Hesitantly and slowly, I turned back to Jennifer who gave me a grin and sprayed some bad smelling perfume on herself. She then leaned forward on the table and laying her head elegantly on her fingers where she locked them. Jennifer blinked a few times as if she had something in her eye.

"So, Peeta Mellark, how are you?" Jennifer asked, bating her big brown eyes.

"Great, how are you?" I asked tentatively. Jennifer's hand started to get nearer to my over the table and I pulled back immediately.

"Peeta, you don't have to be so scared." Jennifer persistently tried to grab my hand. I placed mine under the table in my lap.

"Jennifer, listen-" I tried but she cut me off.

"Let this happen, Peeta. Let us happen." Jennifer winked at me.

My mouth gaped open, "I beg your pardon."

"Peeta, Peeta, oh sweet adorable helpless Peeta." Jennifer shook her head, her hand started to reach across the table to move my hair out of my eyes.

"Jennifer, you know I am engaged and in love with your best friend Katniss, right?" I asked, pulling away from her hand as it started to stroke my cheek.

"Look, I know you are in love with my best friend because she is famous, but feel free to come over to my work anytime." Jennifer replied.

"Jennifer, I have been in love with Katniss Everdeen since I first saw her when I was five years old." I defended my love for Katniss.

After that, Jennifer sat back in her booth and Katniss walked up as soon as the food came. She sat down beside me, not making me get up and I glanced at her before looking back to Jennifer. The waitress came with our food.

"Excuse me, miss, can we get this as a to-go order?" I asked the waitress pointing to Katniss and I. Katniss looked at me questioningly. The waitress nodded and brought two to go cases. I filled my food in one and Katniss's in the other.

"We will see you later, Jennifer. Give Paul our best." I told Jennifer not looking at her, pushing Katniss lightly out of the booth as I could tell she was mad at me.

"Bye." Jennifer acted as if she were confused. Katniss and Jennifer hugged before she followed me out wordlessly.

As I carried the food, Katniss and I didn't speak but I kept making sure she was behind me. At one point, I transferred the food into one hand and hesitantly grabbed her hand with my free one. She didn't resist my hand but she did give me a glare.

"I'll explain when we get home." I told her honestly.

We arrived back at the house as I thought of a way to explain this to her without hurting her. I laid out the table and set our food up on the table with care. We ate in silence as I thought and she was left in complete darkness. I sighed as I set my fork down after I finished my last bite.

"I'm sorry I dragged you out of there so fast." I apologized looking up into her grey eyes.

"Why did you do it?" She asked, her eyes filled with confusion. I sighed again.

I looked away from her, "I don't know how to tell you without it hurting you." I played with my fork as I pushed my crumbs around in the plate.

"Peeta, you can tell me anything." She whispered, coming up, around the table, and sitting on my lap.

I looked at her for a long time moving a strand of hair to her ear, "While you were in the restroom, Jennifer might have said some things."

"Like what?" She asked. "Did she say she didn't like us together?"

"Kind of..." I thought about what to say. "Katniss, she kind of... flirted with me."

Katniss looked down and shook her head. "She does that all the time." She whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"She does that all the time. Every-time I get close to a man, she flirts with them and then tries to convince them to leave me for her! She did it to Gale." Katniss flew off of my lap and started to pace beside the table.

"Why does she do that?" I asked, dumfounded.

"I don't know, Peeta. I don't know." Katniss looked back at me, "It's like she doesn't want me to be happy and right when I feel happy she takes it away instantly!" She yelled fully annoyed.

I rose from the chair, "Katniss, I'm sure thats not it." I told her calmly.

"Yes it is! What else could it be, Peeta?" Katniss asked, not looking for an answer, "Did she say

'I know your dating my best friend but you can come by my work any day'?" She demanded.

I looked down, "Yes, she did. She accused me of loving you because you are famous." Katniss shook her head.

"Why does she do this to me?" Katniss asked hopelessly as she sank to the ground.

"Katniss, anyone who breaks down your relationships is not your true friend." I told her softly, crouching beside her and rubbing my hand over her back. I paused, "Just so you know, I love you forever and ever famous or not."

"Yes, I know. I love you too." Katniss laughed then she hesitated, "What else did she say?"

I gulped before telling her the truth, "She told me to 'let this happen, to let us happen,' as if there was ever a relationship between us. Also, when I first met her, as I was hugging her goodbye she winked at me in a flirtatious matter."

Katniss shook her head again, "I don't understand. Why would someone always want to cut you down and step on you, and attack you of all people?" She asked.

I laid her head on my shoulder and rubbed her back, "I don't know, love. I just don't know."

Katniss shifted beside me, brought her head up to kiss me quickly, and then laid her head face down on my shoulder again. "Peeta?" She asked.

"Yes, love?"

"Will you tell me how much you love me?" Katniss asked and I could tell from the way she was saying it that she was embarrassed. I pulled her head back and stared into her eyes as I rubbed my fingers over her cheeks.

"I love you more than there are stars in the sky. I love you more than I ever thought anyone could love a person. Katniss Everdeen, every morning I wake up so tremendously happy just because you are laying next to me. I love you, Katniss. I could never tell you how much I love you, because words can't begin to describe what I feel for you. I love you." I tried to express how much I loved her. Then, I kissed her so passionately that I thought the world would explode.

Katniss pulled back, "I love you too. I'm sorry, I don't know how to respond to that. Thank you so much," She hugged me tightly, "I love you so much. So much, Peeta." She whispered.

"Thank you for loving me. Don't apologize, Katniss. That was a pretty incredible speech," I cracked a smile at her, "but it is all true."

Next, we simply hugged. We hugged for the longest time just telling each other how much we love each other and how thankful we are of each other. Then, I pulled away from her.

"Would you like for me to make you some dessert?" I asked her, wiping away some of her tears.

Katniss nodded, "Sure, I think I am going to bed after. My sleeping patterns are still off."

"Why don't you go get change into some pajamas and I'll make you a dessert?" I suggested. Katniss nodded, kissing me once more, and then she ran back upstairs.

In our manner hours of talking, I had discovered that she loved Bundt cake and chocolate covered strawberries. I started to make it for her as she was upstairs. While I baked, I had to think about how much I loved being here. Being able to wake up to her every day, comforting her during her nightmares, kissing her while she cries, and seeing her excitement as she talked about the wedding. Her excitement to marry _me. _

I was simply Peeta Mellark. I had scars covering my body. My hair was always in a mess, I had cloudy blue eyes, and an artificial leg. I was nothing compared to the brave, strong, and absolutely stunning woman that I was going to marry. I shook my head as I placed the dough on the cutting board and used one hand to heat it and the other hand to pour chocolate over her strawberries.

After the cake and strawberries were done, I placed them on plates with knives and some virgin alcohol in two fancy glasses then, I waited for a few second; seeing if I should wait down here or if I should feed her in the bedroom. The bedroom, I decided immediately.

Walking careful up the stairs, while I balanced the glasses, bottle, and two plates in two hands, I walked into the bedroom to see a light on in the closet. Katniss must be in there, I thought.

"Peeta?" She called.

"Yes, I am in here, love." I told her sitting down on the bed and making it look romantic.

Katniss came out of the closet in her Capri blue sweat pants and an over sized shirt that looked familiar.

"I hope you don't mind." Katniss told me, pointing to the shirt. "It is yours."

"Mind? I don't mind at all, honey. You look so adorable in it, how could I mind?" I asked.

Katniss smiled and looked at the food, "Peeta, this looks delicious."

I grabbed a strawberry to feed to her, "Thank you."

After that, we spent an hour just feed each other food and laughing. Katniss made me so happy. After the cake and strawberries were gone, I placed them down on the ground beside the bed. We snuggled together and I thanked God for what a lovely girl I had that loved me.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I have to admit that I am not very happy with this chapter! Sorry, but I hope you all enjoyed it! I love you all!

**Nikki500 **thanks a lot!

**You-one-and-only **thank you!

**VMars lover **don't apologize! I actually like readers like you who push me to keep going!

**JRKy **great! Then I hope you loved this chapter!

**Faildown **thanks!

**Franceca Mellark-Hawthorne **thanks!

**Fantasyfreak87 **thanks a lot!

**DuncanamdGwen4ever **yep she was! Haha


	10. Capitol

A/N: Thanks for reading the last chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Katniss's POV - Drunk

"Katniss? Wake up." A voice was telling me as then I was being shaken lightly awake.

"What?" I asked groggily, opening my eyes and turning my head until I saw Peeta smiling at me with one hand on my waist.

"I have to get to work, love." Peeta told me, "I'm sorry I woke you, I just wanted you to know."

"Okay, have a good day." I told him smiling back.

Peeta smiled and turned to leave. "I love you."

"Peeta," I called before he left the room, he turned back around to face me, and I raised a crooked finger and motioned him over here.

"I'm sorry, love." Peeta told me, he walked over to me, I wrapped my arms around him, and we kissed.

As we kissed for a few seconds, Peeta rubbed my sides, as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I felt safe and secure in his arms.

"Have a great day, Peeta." I broke away from him, "I love you too."

Peeta grinned, kissed my cheek, and then left the room. I smiled at his back and lay back in bed for a few more minutes. Once I realized that I couldn't get back to sleep, I got up to see that it was seven forty and I took my shower. After that, I braided my hair, secured it with a hair tie, and got dressed into a navy and white stripped tank top, black slacks, and a blazer.

For jewelry, I wore all the gifts that Peeta gave me, my gold bow and arrow bracelet with Peeta's pearl, his brown leather necklace and my diamond engagement ring. I smiled at myself in the mirror, nodded, and walked down stairs to eat some breakfast.

I looked in the pantry, refrigerator, and freezer and noticed that I was almost out of food. _Haymitch_, he had come and taken almost everything. _I would have to go to the store today_, I thought as I ate a waffle.

Once I finished, there was a knock at the door and I flexed my hand to make the sink start and levitated the plate and fork over to the running water. Happy with my work, I walked to the door and opened it.

Raiko stood there smiling, "Hey, Katniss. All the boys are at the bakery so I thought I would come and keep you company. Also, I thought we should use some bonding time, is there anywhere you need to go today?" She asked and I let her in.

"Yes, actually that is a great idea. I did need to go to the grocery because Haymitch took all of my food." I shrugged, happy we had this time.

"Then let us go to the grocery." Raiko told me excitedly, she led me out of the house, and after I grabbed my purse and some money we were off.

As we entered the grocery store, I got several stares but Raiko linked her arm with mine and rubbed my hand lightly; I could tell she was Peeta's mother because she was so comforting and sweet.

After getting all of my groceries, we started to leave when Raiko stopped me.

"Katniss? Is that you and Peeta on the front page?" She asked pointing to a newspaper.

I ran to the newspaper holder and bought one, "Yes it is." I mumbled grimily taking her back into Peeta and mine's house.

As soon as we walked in, I headed towards the kitchen and put down my grocery bags as Raiko put down hers as well.

"Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen have a day out," I read the newspaper, "The star crossed lovers were first seen in a tattoo shop where after walking out, Katniss had a bandage wrapped around her left wrist. Peeta and Katniss walked home hand-in-hand, until they emerged again at seven o'clock to go to an Olympic restaurant. Katniss then had her bandage off and we could see a part of her tattoo that said 'change'." There was a huge picture of Peeta and I walking and an enlarged picture of my wrist.

"As they walked into the restaurant to meet with Katniss's long time friend, Jennifer Bates, sources say that Peeta and Katniss were very comfortable in the room. They could practically feel the love in the room radiating off of them. However, they did leave after receiving their order; which would explain the picture of the girl on fire and baker's son holding all of their food and walking home." The paragraph ended with Peeta and I holding hands but I was glaring at him.

Raiko shook her head, "They are not going to give you any privacy, I am afraid."

I nodded, "Yes, there will probably an issue of us going to the grocery store. So, be prepared for that."

Raiko shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me."

I smiled, "I hope not."

Then, we started to empty the bags in the pantry. When I heard a bang on the door, I walked over to it and opened it to see Haymitch lying on the porch, back turned to me.

"Haymitch?"I asked stepping over him and crouching down.

"Why didn't you answer?" He demands as I lift him up.

"I thought you had a key," I replied helping him inside, "We have a key to your house."

Haymitch looked down at me, "Why don't I have a key to your house?"

"Do you want one?" I asked sitting him down on the couch.

"Yeah, sweetheart," Haymitch rolled his eyes and I went into the kitchen to make some coffee for him.

"I'm sorry about this." I apologized to Raiko, "Haymitch isn't the best neighbor."

"Haymitch Abernathy?" She asked, practically running into the living room where I placed him on the couch. I finished making the coffee and walked back out to the living room.

Raiko was sitting right beside Haymitch with a smile as big as the moon. Haymitch on the other hand was looking at me in a 'help me' look. I walked forward hesitantly.

"I'm your biggest fan, Haymitch. Remember when you used the force field as a weapon and won the 50th annual Hunger Games? I loved that moment." Raiko was saying.

Haymitch looked at her, "Yes, I believe I do remember that."

I almost laughed, _what is it with people and asking us if we remember something we did in the Hunger Games? _I handed Haymitch he coffee but he shook his head.

"I don't like coffee." Haymitch refused to take it.

I glared at him, "It has alcohol in it." I lied.

Haymitch took the coffee very quickly and started to drink it. I smiled broadly.

"This doesn't have alcohol in it."Haymitch pulled the coffee away from his mouth.

"No, it doesn't." I shrugged unashamed.

"You know, I did save your life, twice." Haymitch said bringing up the Hunger Games again.

"Haymitch, you know what I like about you?" I asked smiling.

"What?"He asked.

I paused, "Never mind I was thinking of someone else." I shrugged. "Sorry."

Haymitch laughed, "I must admit; that was a good one, sweetheart."

Raiko, in the mean time, was running her hands through the unwashed hair that went to his chin.

"I love your hair." Raiko told Haymitch looking entranced.

"Thanks,"Haymitch thanked her awkwardly, "Shouldn't you two ladies be doing something in the kitchen?" He practically pleaded.

"Nope, we can stay here." I shrugged. Haymitch glared at me.

Then, there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. Effie was there along with my prep team.

"What?"I asked, "Is there an interview today?"

Effie shook her head, "No, we wanted to invite you to something, where is Peeta?" She asked as I let them in with hugs all around.

I couldn't help but get butterflies at Peeta's name, "Peeta went to the bakery because he had to work today." I shrugged.

Effie nodded, "Well where is Haymitch? We knocked on the door but there was no answer."

"He is in the living room." I showed them to the living room.

Where know Raiko was running her hands over his arms. Haymitch looked mortified.

Effie paused, "Oh! Hello. Who are you?" She asked.

"That's Peeta's mother, Raiko Mellark." I told her, "Raiko this is Effie Trinklet, Cinna, Octavia, Venia, and Flavius." I introduced them pointing out everyone.

"Pleasure,"Effie shook her hand, "Peeta's mother? Well I suppose we can ask you as well, we are inviting everyone out to the Capitol for dinner and a nice visit." Effie announced happily.

"A nice visit?" I whispered to Cinna, "Does that mean interviews and new expensive clothes?"

"Why else do you think we would all be here?" Cinna asked quietly.

I sighed, "Effie, why?" I whined.

Effie shrugged with a smile, "We all need to go somewhere as a… family." I glared at her, _there had to be more,_ "Plus, Caesar would love to see you two together again." She muttered quietly.

"I knew it. This is about interviews and fashion shows!" I called her out.

"Katniss, please have some manners, so will you go? Please?" Effie asked kindly.

I sighed, "I don't know, Effie. I mean I just got out of the Games a week ago, I'm not sure if I could handle all the stares, and," I was breaking under her puppy-dog look, "Fine! If Peeta goes, I will go too!" I gave up.

"Excellent, thank you!" Effie hugged me around the neck. "What about you Raiko and Haymitch?"

Raiko nodded, "Sure, I have never gone to the Capitol before. I'm sure the boys would love to go as well."

Haymitch shrugged, "I have nothing better to do and plus the beer is better there anyway."

Effie jumped up and down clapping her hands, "Great! Let's go to the bakery and see what Peeta and your other sons say!" Effie practically ran from the house pulling me with her.

As we half-ran down the streets, Effie pulling me along, I thought to myself sadly that Mother and Prim wouldn't be able to come; because Mother wouldn't be able to take off work and Prim was her assistant also she was still in school. Gale would refuse to come if all of Peeta's family were going. So that leaves me with Peeta, Peeta's family, Haymitch, Effie, and Cinna along with my prep team.

They were my second family anyway, so I was fine with that idea. Just then, Effie stopped running and I noticed that we were already in front of the Mellark bakery. Effie pushed me in first saying something about warming them up to the idea. I rolled my eyes at that, because _I knew that Ryan and Connor would love any excuse to make it to the Capitol and Peeta would follow me anywhere._

"Well if it isn't Katniss Everdeen," Connor's voice distracted me from my thoughts, "Peeta! We have a valuable customer here!" He called to the backroom.

Peeta's head came out from around the corner and he smiled, "Hey, Katniss." He walked out to me with his dirty kiss-the-cook apron on. "What can I do for you?"

I kissed him and he looked startled but pleased, "I saw the orders from the apron," I explained he looked down at himself and grinned, "The real reason I came over here was because Effie has invited us to the Capitol."

Peeta looked suspicious but happy, "Really, how sweet of her." He smiled. "Who are 'us'?"

I took a deep breath, "You, your family, Haymitch, Cinna, Octavia, Flavius, Venia, and myself." I named them out, "And she will probably invite Portia and your prep team as well."

"That is very generous," Peeta nodded, "Would you like to go?"

"Only if you do," I shrugged smiling up at him.

Peeta grinned and then kissed me quickly, "I would love to go, but only if you go as well." He kissed me longer this time.

"Don't you need to get back to work?" I asked, pulling away an inch.

"Honey, didn't you read the apron; you have to make good of it." Peeta teased.

"Well when you put it that way…" I whispered pulling him down for another heated kiss.

During the middle of our kiss, Effie walked in and we broke apart very quickly.

"Peeta, hello!" Effie hugged Peeta.

"Effie, it is great to see you again." Peeta embraced Effie and stared at me from behind her back, I smiled at him and he winked.

"You will go right, Peeta?" Effie asked, pulling away from Peeta.

"Of course!" Peeta nodded happily.

"Where are we going?" Connor ran up, stood beside me, and asked.

"Are you Peeta's brother?" Effie questioned, "You two look exactly alike!" Effie said, looking between them.

"Nah, Peety wishes he had these looks." Connor replied. I caught a glance with Peeta as he rolled his eyes.

"_Connor is back, you know he only does that when there are beautiful women in the room." _Peeta thought, looking me up and down with a knowing smile. Despite that statement probably not being true, I was flattered. I shook my head back at Peeta so he knew I heard him.

"Where are we going?" Conner asked again breaking off our silent conversation.

"Effie has invited us all to the Capitol." Peeta explained nodding at me, _"You are, Katniss. Everything about you is stunning." _I smiled thankfully at him, but still did not believe it.

"We are going to the Capitol!" Connor asked excitedly, looking at Effie.

Effie nodded, "Yes we are! What is your name, I don't think I caught it?" She asked him as he hugged her.

"His name is Connor," Ryan came up behind us then, stepping beside me, and hugging me to which I hugged him back; acceptingly. "Are you feeling better Katniss? How is your voice?"

"Almost as good as new." I told him, my voice hadn't been breaking on and off lately; it was just still groggy.

"That is great news, so did I hear that we are going to the Capitol?" Ryan turned to Peeta.

"Yes, all of us are." Peeta nodded to me as if for me to tell them who is going.

"Yes; Haymitch Abernathy, Effie of course, my stylist Cinna, my prep team, Octavia, Flavius, Venia, all of you, and Cinna said that he was going to invite Peeta's stylist." I told them all the people.

"Well isn't that just great!" Ryan announced happily.

"Haymitch Abernathy, the victor that won the 50th annual Hunger Games, that Haymitch Abernathy?" Connor asked, in awe. "He is the best victor of all time!"

"See, that is a way to show respect, sweetheart." Haymitch's manly drunken voice told me before an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"_Oh, here we go, stay calm, Katniss." _Peeta thought to me.

"_Well, those manner were officially awful in front of people you have never met before." _Effie shook her head.

I nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't think that I need to show respect to a forty year old alcoholic." I shrugged his arm off.

"Hey! I am a thirty-five-year-old alcoholic!" Haymitch yelled at me.

"Really? So you won the Games when you were ten?" I asked as a hand stared to pull me away, "I didn't think that was allowed." I turned to see Peeta pulling me away; to his spot across the room against the counters and he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and laid his head on my shoulder.

Haymitch looked like he was about to fight back when Connor stepped in, "Hello! I am your biggest fan! I watched every minute of the re-caps and you were amazing! Remember when you used the force field as a weapon and won the 50th annual Hunger Games?" Connor asked sounding exactly like his mother, in fact, those might have even been her exact words.

"That is exactly what your mother said on the couch too." Haymitch replied then pointed a finger at me in an effort to yell something back.

"What about my mother? What did she do on a couch?" Ryan roared.

"Well your mother came over to Katniss's house," Haymitch started, "before I did and I came over there drunk so Katniss put me on the couch went to go make coffee and your mother came out and started rubbing her hands through my hair and down my arms." Haymitch explained holding his arms up in surrender. "I didn't do anything, did I sweetheart?"

I shook my head, "No, he really didn't." I assured Ryan. Ryan glanced at Peeta from my shoulder.

"Ryan, you know she is telling the truth when these two are at each other's throats all the time." Peeta reasoned with him. Ryan nodded and calmed down.

"Not to ruin this moment, but we need to get going!" Effie told us excitedly, everyone turned to her.

"We are leaving today?" We all asked, some more excited than shocked.

"Yes, why do you think I came to tell you all at noon?" Effie asked as if it were obvious. Peeta put his head against mine as if to calm himself.

"I suppose we can just close down the shop for a few days." He murmured. "You guys can all go pack, I'll stay here and start to clean and close it up." They all nodded and left.

I stayed, not only because his arms were restricting me from going, but because I wanted to help him.

"Kat, you can go," Peeta told me, letting me go, "If you want to." I smiled; the sound of his voice calling me 'Kat' was too adorable for question.

"That's alright, I can help you." I nodded still smiling at him; a little to giddy. Peeta smiled back.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, bringing his face close to mine.

I shrugged, "I am just happy." I closed the distance between us to about a centimeter and Peeta gasped.

"I am glad you are happy," Peeta closed his eyes and started to lean forward. I pulled away and he looked at me; completely shocked.

"We need to work," I told him, "and I don't care what your apron says." I replied as Peeta started to point to it.

"Fine."He huffed as he twisted the 'open' sign to 'closed'.

After that, I nodded at him and flexed my hand to clean up all the bread left out and levitated all of the flour left on the floor or counters into the trash. I then levitated a rag into the sink, put some soap and water on it, and then I washed off the counters and with that we were done.

Peeta laughed, shaking his head in wonder, "What? I didn't say we had to do it the slow way." I shrugged grabbing his hand and walking out of the shop before he turned off the lights and locked it.

"The slow way?" Peeta asked. "I think you need to come to the shop more often, because things would get done the fast way." He whispered in my ear before licking it.

I pulled away from his tongue with a giggle and Peeta smiled at me seductively as my hand started to heat up in a comforting manner not an uncomfortable way.

"Oh, come on." I shook my head and started to pull him towards our house.

As soon as we were in the house, Peeta kissed me heatedly against the backside of the door; as it was shut. I kissed him back for a minute but then pulled away, struggling both with pulling away from him and from braking away from his lips which simply moved to my jaw line and throat.

"Peeta,"I gasped half-moaning, "We need to go pack."

Peeta looked up at me, "Kiss me, Kat and we could pack 'the fast way'."

He replied teasing me but I did kiss him with lots of passion; my hand coming up to stroke his cheek and the other one I placed on his heated warm chest. Peeta moaned this time as his hands came up one to tangle in my hair and the other wrapping to grasp the back of my neck so I didn't escape.

After our kissing session, we ran upstairs to pack; knowing that Effie would come to check on us in a minute. I packed my clothes very fast and then I went to go and help Peeta 'the fast way'. I sat cross-legged on the bed, levitating his clothes in a row.

"Do you want to pack this shirt?" I asked him, pushing out a red t-shirt.

"Yes."He nodded and I pointed down so that the shirt was placed in his suitcase; folding itself nicely.

These same questions went on for a few minutes with us working together to help pack him for the trip. After shirt we went to pants, then shoes, and finally accessories. The suitcase was packed tightly but it did all fit and that was our main concern. I levitated the bags down the stairs as Effie walked through the doors.

After a quick loving goodbye to Prim, Gale, and Mother, we all boarded the familiar train that would take us to the Capitol. Ryan, Raiko, and Conner ate to their hearts desires as they experienced the train for the first time. Peeta and I ate on the comfy chairs surrounding the blue felt filled room. After lunch, Cinna called me.

"Katniss, will you come to my room for a second?" Cinna asked me.

"Sure," I stood from Peeta's lap and followed him.

"I made something for you." Cinna told me, walking into his bedroom and pulling out a sketchbook from his suitcase.

"What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Just look." Cinna turned to the page and then handed the sketchbook to me.

I looked at the figure he drew and gasped. It was me in a mockingjay uniform. My gasp was only because it was not for me. It was something that a superhero would wear. The shoulders were both white armor, the jumpsuit was black with some white thrown in at the inner thighs and arms. There were pockets on the legs, built in arrow container, and there was also a belt that went sidewise from the hip to the waist.

"Do you like it?" Cinna asked, I nodded, "Love it?"

"Yes, its fantastic!" I told him still staring at the picture, "Why did you draw this? How? You are a genius!"

"I just thought you would look great in it is all. I already have it being made, because I just couldn't wait." Cinna shrugged a little to innocently. "Thank you."

We hugged and then we walked out of the bedroom and back into the dinning cart.

"Katniss I just announced that we will be in the Capitol in about five minutes!" Effie told me happily. _Wow_. A_pparently I had looking at that picture for a long time. _

"Thank you for the announcement." I replied thanking her.

"Everyone one more announcement, we will be staying in the same hotel as we did in the Hunger Games!" Effie continued. "Dinner will begin at five o'clock, meet us in the lobby!" She clapped excitedly.

"Awesome! I can't wait to see this!" Connor yelled watching out the window along with Raiko.

"I am as well." Raiko nodded with her son. Peeta walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms again.

"Are you ready to be back?" Peeta asked hesitantly.

"I don't know, are you?" I pushed myself into his embrace.

Peeta sighed, "I don't know. We will go straight to the hotel," He paused, "the thoughts will probably get intense so please tell me if it gets to bad." He pleaded.

"I will." I nodded and kissed his jaw. Peeta sighed contently. "But, don't burn anyone to a crisp."

Peeta laughed, "Only on your command, love, only for you." He whispered into my ear.

It was my turn to sigh contently, "You are so perfect."

Peeta scoffed, "Katniss you are the most wonderful stunning person in the world. It is a privilege to be with you." He kissed my cheek.

I shook my head, "Katniss when will you realize that you are perfect?" He asked whispering in my ear.

"Probably never, because I am not." I replied shrugging.

Peeta turned me in his arms and looked deep into my eyes, "Yes, you are."

"We are here! We are here!" Connor yelled pointing out the window to the _gigantic_ familiar city.

After that, we practically had to pull Connor and Raiko through the city to get to the hotel. We went up to floor six, which was a very nice floor with seven bedrooms, five baths, full living room, full kitchen, and a fantastic view. We would have to share and have a roommate which was fine with us because we were only going to be here for a few days. Peeta and I were assigned to one room after hollers from his brothers, we started to come back and it was already four-forty-five.

Cinna had given me a black halter a-line dress and black flats so I was set and Portia gave Peeta a striking black suit and tie. He looked gorgeous. We walked out of the room to see everyone almost gone aside from Haymitch who was in dress pants and a polo shirt. We all walked down together in silence.

Effie looked mad when we arrived in the lobby, "You were supposed to be here three and a half minutes ago!"

Haymitch glared at her, "Loosen your corset and have a drink we are all here, let's go." Haymitch motioned outside.

Effie glared back at him but she did walk outside and start leading us to the fancy restaurant.

_"Its Katniss and Peeta!" _A woman screamed in her head.

_"Wow! She looks lovely!" _A man looked me up and down.

"_Peeta, you look so handsome. Please be mine!_" A teenage girl thought.

I got closer to Peeta and stroked his cheek lightly. Peeta smiled down at me, "_That feels nice. What's wrong, love?" _

"People just love you don't they?" I asked quietly staring up at him thinking of Jennifer and the random teenage girl.

Peeta seemed confused by the question, "Why would they love me when you are standing right here?"

To that, I couldn't help but blush because that was the most adorably corny line he had ever said to me. We walked into the fancy black-tie restaurant, to which Haymitch looked _extremely _underdressed, Effie told the hostess who stared a Peeta for a minute before I glared at her and she showed us to a long rectangular table in our own room. I was seated between Peeta and Cinna.

\e table against his fake leg's knee.

"What makes you so special, sweetheart?" Haymitch asked be after we discussed light subjects on the Hunger Games, because as much as I didn't like Haymitch, he would actually bring up a bad memory to me; and I respected him for that.

I picked up a fork and then started to twirl it in the air with my fingers, "Levitation." I replied with a smile. Haymitch rolled his eyes.

"Well I have the durability; so you cannot hurt me." Haymitch crossed his arms over his chest smugly, as if he had won.

"Haymitch, did you know I was born with these mad skills?" I asked. "Because sometimes I forget if I told you or not."

"That is what happens to me too." Cinna helped me, "Wit my eyes being so amazing that I can see the tiniest millimeter, I sometimes forget if I told people."

"Really?" I asked. "Yes me too, ten I am think to myself have I told Haymitch about this?" I ask myself, "And then I proceed to go and tell you." I shrugged.

"Again." Haymitch told us grimly.

"Again." I nodded happily.

After our food came and we ate our delicious meal, we all went our separate ways but Peeta and I just went back to the room. I wrote in our victors book on the bed while Peeta sketched laying on the bed and looking up at me occasionally; which meant he was probably drawing me. After I wrote a few pages, I kissed Peeta who told me not to look at his sketch until it was done, and walked outside to the kitchen to get a drink. However, when Ryan, Connor, and Cinna started playing cards and asked me to join, I did and then I came back to the room an hour later.

When I walked in the room, prepared to apologize intensely to Peeta, I paused at the door because Peeta had fallen asleep in the bed where I was sitting an hour ago. His sketch was under his arm and some colors decorated his face. I smiled at his cuteness, moved the sketch away from him, and moved him so that he appeared more comfortable. Then, I walked into the bathroom to change into pajamas. I crawled back into the bed and laid where his sketchbook just was and his arms wound themselves around my waist.

Since I wasn't that tired, I simply stared at him for a while, until I did get tired. My hand coming up automatically to stroke his cheek while he slept.

"Please don't... don't leave me... please don't... never leave me... ever Katniss." Peeta eyes squeezed shut and he started to shake through his nightmare.

"Peeta, I am not going to leave you. I am right here, I will never leave you." I whispered, Peeta's eyes blinked open, and he looked down at me, confused, before he laid his head on my shoulder and started to cry.

"Don't leave, Katniss." He kept pleading.

"I am not going to leave, Peeta. I am right here. Please don't cry." I whispered hugging him.

"I had a dream that you were kissing Gale and then I tried to break you two up, then he pushed me away and you said that you never wanted to see me again." Peeta told me softly while he cried.

I pulled his face back from my shoulder, placing my hands on his face, and making him look at me, "I will never leave you, Peeta; especially not for Gale." I whispered intensely looking into his blue sad eyes.

Peeta brought a hand up to stroke my cheek, "I know. It was just a dream."

"Yes, it was just a dream." I kissed him, intending it to be chaste, but his arm around my back restricted me from going anywhere. "It was just a dream. I love you, Peeta." I whispered braking our kiss.

"It was just a dream," Peeta nodded seeming trying to assure himself, "I love you too, Katniss."

I smiled and pulled my hand away from his cheek to put it on his chest, but I stopped when I realized there was a pink on my thumb and I had smeared it on his cheek. I giggled,"Oh no, I'm sorry."

Peeta looked at my thumb and then raised his hand to his face then pulled it back and saw the pink on it and he laughed too, "That's alright, I was drawing you." He looked around for the sketchbook. He pulled away just enough to get the sketchbook off the floor beside the bed. "Look." Peeta opened to the last page and showed it to him.

Peeta showed me a dark haired beautiful girl writing in a book. My hair in a braid, as it was, my knees propped up under the book, my eyes were narrow in concentration, my lips a light pink, and my fingers were curled around a yellow pencil that was positioned on the page; where I was writing. I smiled, "It is beautiful."

"Katniss Everdeen," Peeta's tone made me look into his eyes, "You are beautiful, how many times do I have to tell you this?"

"This is to beautiful to be me." I shook my head but kept his gaze.

Peeta shrugged and looked down at the paper, "I simply draw what I see."

I blushed, "Thank you, but maybe you are seeing something more than me." I whispered.

Peeta took my face in his hands again, "I see you, Katniss."

"Thank you," Was the only thing I could say as I hopelessly stared into his azure blue eyes. Peeta kissed me again.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Peeta suggested, laying back on the pillow, and placing the sketchbook back on the floor beside the bed. He returned and wrapped me in his arms but laid on his back so that my head was placed on his chest.

"Goodnight, Peeta." I whispered.

"Goodnight, I love you." He replied softly.

"I love you too." I managed to mumbled before I fell into sleep.

The next day, Peeta, Connor, Ryan, Raiko, and I are going to the hospital to get a new leg for Peeta; who had been complaining for a while about his old one beginning to bug him and Peeta limped more than he should. I held his hand as we walked in and were assigned to a room where he had to put on a hospital gown; while I turned my back. Peeta crawled under the thin cover, pushed a button so that his head was propped up, and grabbed my hand again. I sat down on the bed beside him while Connor and Ryan ran through the halls as if they were children.

"Are you comfortable?" Raiko asked her son.

Peeta nodded, "Yes, very." He looked at me while he said this. I smiled.

"Good," I nodded, "Raiko, do you think we need to take his leg off now?" I asked her, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible, and preparing for the doctor to come in would help with that.

"I suppose so, Peeta are you okay with that?" She asked taking my place and I walked to the end of the bed, waiting for his answer before I took it off.

"Yes, mom, I am." Peeta nodded to us. I nodded back and started to un-screw his metal leg.

As I worked, I thought about everything, but one thing stuck out in my mind. Haymitch and Effie, oddly, during dinner Effie kept on staring at Haymitch with a gentle adoration; and that is something I have never seen her express, _especially not with Haymitch. _

Still, Haymitch was a man and that meant that he couldn't tell of a girls feelings for him even if it shot him in the eye, but I couldn't help but wonder that if they got together. I almost laughed at that thought; the thought of Effie Trinklet being in love with Haymitch Abernathy and Haymitch Abernathy being in love with Effie Trinklet. But also how perfect would they be? After all, opposites attract.

That's when Peeta's Doctor came in, greeting all of us and saying his name Doctor Tom Wilson; specialty in orthotics. He observed the old leg that Peeta had been wearing for the last year.

"Well, Peeta, this model is very old," The doctor started, "We could definitely give you a new one."

"How soon?" Raiko asked.

"Well, actually," The doctor became suddenly embarrassed, "I have been working on a new model for you for the past few months; knowing that you would need a new one soon."

That was surprising, I looked at Raiko to see her hanging on to every word and then I glanced at Peeta to see him staring at the doctor before looking at me. _"Should we trust him or is this creepy?" _He asked me in his mind, I blinked my eyes over to look at the doctor.

"_I hope Peeta takes my new model, he could really use it and I was honestly not stalking them. I simply wanted o help him, because he is a victor and I loved to help people who win the Hunger Games…" _Doctor Wilson thought as I invaded his mind; feeling disgusted with me every time I read people's minds.

"Is the model ready?" I asked the doctor.

"Nurse Elizabeth," He called walking out into the hallway for a second a blonde nurse came up to him, "Will you go get Peeta Mellark's prostate leg I have been working on?"

"Yes, I will, Tom." The nurse nodded and almost ran towards a door.

The doctor walked back into the room, "I apologize for that; Elizabeth is getting it, "He started, "To answer your question Miss Everdeen, yes the model is ready all I really need to measure some stuff and make sure there is no pain. You all should be out of here in about an hour." He nodded to me.

Peeta smiled, "Thank you, doctor that is fantastic."

The doctor started an assessment of Peeta's blood pressure, eye sight, what he is allergic to, etc. After about ten minutes of this, the doctor left them room along with Raiko and they started to discuss Peeta. I sat down in the seat beside Peeta's bed and grabbed his hand, but before I could sit down he pulled me up and to him. I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Hello there, Miss Everdeen, I see that you fell." Peeta grinned at me sexily.

I giggled, bringing my hand up to stroke his face while the other was still intertwined with his fingers, "Yes, I am sorry. I seem to have fallen right on top of you." I returned his smile.

Peeta's other hand went to my waist, "I like you right here." His blue eyes looked up at me.

I grinned this time, "I like being here."

What happened next was instantaneous, Peeta's hand that was on my waist slid up my back and to my head and he pulled me down to meet his lips. I kissed him back for a few moments. Then, I pulled back an inch.

"You are so tricky." I whispered against him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Peeta's mouth turned upwards, "You love it." He whispered back, keeping my head trapped under his hand.

"I love kissing you." I admitted unashamed.

Peeta showed me his teeth, "I love kissing _you." _He told me pushing my head down to kiss him passionately again.

"I hate to hear you two." A voice that sounded disgusted came from behind us; we broke apart to see Connor standing in the doorway. I pulled away from Peeta and sat in the chair beside him, still holding his hand.

Peeta grinned at his brother, "Connor, don't be jealous."

"I am certainly jealous, brother." Connor teased.

Ryan butted in then, "What we can up here to ask is if you two would like to come to lunch with us in cafeteria?"

"There is no way I am going out there without a back to this hospital gown," Peeta shook his head, "Katniss can go if she would like to." He looked at me questioningly.

I glanced between Ryan and Connor and then back at Peeta, then I noticed that I was hungry, "We will bring you something back?" I asked Peeta.

"Yes please." Peeta nodded, I kissed him just to get a rise out of Connor.

"Katniss! Stop!" Connor shielded his eyes. I kissed Peeta's cheek once more, whispering 'I love you' in his ear and then walked over to the boys. _"I love you too." _Peeta thought and I smiled at him before turning.

I looked at Ryan, "You'd think he would be younger by his reactions." Ryan laughed and started to lead me to the cafeteria.

Once we got down there, Ryan led me to the line and we bought sandwiches and chips and found a table; Connor trailing behind us as we sat down at a table with four chairs.

"So, Katniss, how do you feel about becoming our sister?" Ryan asked as he sat across from me and Connor sat beside me.

"I've never had brothers," I shrugged, "So I am excited, I suppose."

"Great! We have always wanted Peety to get married first," Connor admitted, "We were excited when you two starting kissing and such in the Games because he finally had the courage to kiss you after all those years of watching you and talking about you." Connor rolled his eyes.

I smiled, "He would talk about me?" I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Oh, all the time," Connor replied taking a bite of his, "Katniss this and Katniss that, if you two made eye-contact he would fall in love you with you more and then everyday he would say 'this is finally the day I am going to talk to Katniss Everdeen' but after a year of that we just stopped listening."

Ryan laughed, "Yes, he loved you ever since you sang that song… what was it called? The village song?" He asked, trying to remember.

"The Valley Song." I nodded, smiling.

"Yes, that one, Peeta loved you ever since he saw you in kindergarten." Ryan laughed again.

Connor shook his head, "And you started to love him when you were both in the reaping."

"I know, I could live a thousand lives and not deserve him, everyone knows it." I shook my head.

"Yes, you could." Connor agreed.

After we finished our lunch, we started to walk back upstairs to Peeta's room when the nurse Elizabeth ran up to me screaming.

"I'm so sorry! Help, Miss Everdeen! Help!" Elizabeth grabbed my arm and started running to Peeta's room, now I was terrified.

"What? Why? What happened?" I screamed at her but she didn't respond.

As we came up on the room, I saw Raiko on the ground with a big cut across her forehead, Ryan and Connor ran to her side, I saw that Doctor Wilson was on the ground as well with a gash in his head, and then I ran into Peeta's room to see an empty bed with a blood trail leading out of the room.

My heart fell as I realized I had lost my boy with the bread.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Oh no! What happened to Peeta? Stay tuned to find out! I love you all!

**VMars lover **thanks!

**Thegirlwiththebread88 **thank you! Thank you so much! That means the world to me! Lol! That's what I wanted you all to think of her! I love your user name!

**Awesomefanficlova **haha yep! That's how I feel! There are no more spoilers for me either! I loved the books as well! Don't do it, girl, fight the people that stole Peeta! Yes, he is great! Thanks a lot!

**DuncanandGwen4ever **haha yeah! Believe it or not, but Jennifer is actually based off of a 'friend' I have in real life! Thanks for the review!

**Alexia Frechette **thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!


	11. Stolen

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! I know you all have been waiting for this one so here it finally is! I love you all! Enjoy!

**Last Chapter: **

_As we came up on the room, I saw Raiko on the ground with a big cut across her forehead, Ryan and Connor ran to her side, I saw that Doctor Wilson was on the ground as well with a gash in his head, and then I ran into Peeta's room to see an empty bed with a blood trail leading out of the room. _

_My heart fell as I realized I had lost my boy with the bread. _

Katniss's POV- Stolen

"Haymitch! Haymitch! Help!" I screamed running out of the hospital and towards the hotel, I didn't stop screaming until I was out of the elevator and in his arms crying, "Help! Haymitch! They took Peeta!"

Haymitch held me for a second, shocked, "Calm down, sweetheart, take a deep breathe and tell me what happened."

By this time, everyone was huddled around me and some people were rubbing my arms.

"I'll show you, come on!" I urged, pulling his hand and I started to run back to the hospital with them on my heels.

When we reached the hospital, I didn't stop running until I saw Peeta's room with a crowd of people near it. I pushed through them, not caring who it was I only simply wanted to get Haymitch to the scene.

We saw Connor and Ryan in the room next door with Raiko being treated on, in another room Doctor Wilson was waking up. Finally, I broke through the last people and pulled Haymitch into Peeta's room where he was only an hour ago, kissing me. My eyes filled with tears as I saw the blood trail and people standing on one side of it, taking pictures, and some where even following it.

Haymitch gasped and then started looking everywhere for clues, "Come on, let's follow this." He pointed at the blood trail. I nodded following him and fully crying now. "Get yourself together, sweetheart, we are going to find him."

I nodded again, not fully believe him, "Okay."

We followed the trail of blood that was once inside glowing happy Peeta, my Peeta; my beautiful, amazing, glowing, stunning, happy, loving, caring, Peeta. We walked all the way outside onto the street to where they must have gotten in a hovercraft.

"It stops here." Cinna whispered, as he had followed Haymitch and me.

"Where could he be?" I cried, "Haymitch, where would they take him?" I pleaded, a huge lump in my throat as I cried, Cinna placed a hand on my arm in comfort.

Haymitch paused taking a long deep breath, "This has to be President Snow's doing." Haymitch looked around the area, "I believe they might have taken him to Cornucopia."

Cinna and I both looked at him incredulously, "Are you drunk?" Cinna asked.

"There is no way they would take him into the Cornucopia." I shook my head; _the cornucopia is in the middle of the Hunger Games, why would they take him there? There are no other tributes there. _

"Not that Cornucopia," Haymitch waved his hand in a dismissing manner, "There is a Cornucopia where they take people who have mental issues." _And they torture them. _Haymitch finished in his mind.

I gasped, "Well where is it? Let's go right now!"

"Katniss, as much as I would love to, we can't just barge in there," Haymitch shook his head, "there will be guards, traps, and anything you can think of to stop us."

"Let's go right now!" I yelled again, not caring about the guards.

"Katniss, I promise we will go as quickly as possible, but first let's go back into the hospital and tell the others what we know." Haymitch reasoned with me. I nodded, still wanting to go right now.

After we met up with the others, figured out that Raiko and Doctor Wilson were okay, and Haymitch explained the situation about the Cornucopia; I was getting very antsy. Then, I thought that maybe Nurse Elizabeth saw something, and I walked up to her.

"Nurse," I asked she turned to me, "Did you see anything that might help us?" My crying had stopped but of course I was still tremendously worried.

"…I don't… I don't know," The nurse started, "It all happened so fast, Miss Everdeen. I'm sorry, but after I saw that his mother and Doctor Tom got hit, they were kind of my main concern."

I nodded, "I can understand that, thank you."

As I walked away, Nurse Elizabeth's thoughts stopped me, "_Poor soul doesn't know he will be dead by morning, especially being taken to the Cornucopia. She will never know what I know, or what I saw." _

"How dare you!" I screamed running back to her, "How dare you think those thought!"

Haymitch pulled me by my waist to get me away, "Katniss! Anyone is allowed to have you're their private thoughts!"

"How dare you not tell me?" I yelled ignoring Haymitch, "What do you know! Tell us!"

That caught Haymitch and the Nurse off guard, Haymitch turned to her, "What is she talking about, Elizabeth? What do you know?"

Now the Nurse looked around at all of, as if trying to find an exit. "What do you know?" I shouted at her.

Elizabeth huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, "You are right about the Cornucopia, but what you don't know is a one Johanna Mason has been captured as well. Also, the President was here and that was who hit Doctor Wilson," Her voice broke, "and then he said something about making Katniss come to the Cornucopia and start shifting with Peeta's as soon as possible." She stopped; I glared at her throughout the whole confession.

The room was quiet while everyone processed that, "I am going right now." I said clearly for everyone to hear.

"I am as well." Cinna nodded first.

"We are too." Ryan and Connor said.

"I have to go as well." Haymitch nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder.

After that, Effie tried to go but Haymitch wouldn't let her also Venia, Octavia, and Flavius tried to go but we told them to stay back and keep watch on the news. Effie arranged a train for us to get to the Cornucopia and sent us off wishing us luck.

As we took the trip, Haymitch told us what to do. The plan was that I would go with Cinna and Ryan, while Connor went with Haymitch, and we would each try and meet in the middle while we fought our way through the Cornucopia or something to that affect. If one of us got held up, we would single to the other by ear piece, that we all put on.

"Cinna, you can show her now." Haymitch nodded towards Cinna, who nodded.

"Katniss, come here." Cinna called me to a room in the train, I followed him.

"What is it?" I asked, wanting to keep myself in the zone.

"Your mockingjay uniform is ready." Cinna told me, pulling out a gold rectangular box, and he handed it to me. I looked at the box and at Cinna before opening it.

I took the uniform out of the box and was amazed yet again by Cinna's skills. The uniform was a nice elastic leather and it started out in a v-neck that was white then it was black when along the arms and to my waist other than the sides of my waist being white and the under part of my forearms were white as well, and the sleeves went all the way down my into a triangle against the back of my hand.

There was a white belt that could hold a gun and knife and the pants were all black aside from my under thighs being white. There were boots and gloves that were both black. Also, the built in arrow case had about thirty arrows in it and the boy that was yellow, orange, and red along with the arrow case, much like a fire was hooked on to the bow case as well.

Cinna helped me into it and it fit me like a glove and I looked like a mockingjay in it. I smiled and hugged Cinna around the neck.

"It is perfect, Cinna." I hugged him.

"Thank you, you look absolutely stunning even in that. Come on let me braid your hair." Cinna pulled out a hair band and a come and started to braid my long brown hair. After my braid was finished, which stopped just past my breasts, we walked outside.

Ryan and Connor looked me up and down with a nod.

"That is amazing." Ryan complemented.

"I didn't think it would be better on her than on paper, excellent work Cinna." Haymitch nodded.

Then, we focused back on the mission at hand as we neared the Cornucopia; which was a huge prison looking dark place. The train stopped about a mile away from the place and we all jumped out after getting all the weapons and supplies we needed.

We all wished each other luck before we went out separates ways. Cinna had a gun and knife and so did Ryan as I took the lead and they followed close behind me. As we reached the prison, we found a back door that we all slid into silently.

We fought a few guards and then an air vent door was pushed out and a bronze haired head pocked out.

"Katniss, hello," The head spoke to me, and I realized that it was Finnick, but he was covered in sot and dirt from the ground.

"Hi, Finnick," I said, slightly amazed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help Johanna and Peeta of course." Finnick stood up in front of me.

"Wow, really? Thanks." I nodded truly thankful.

"Who are you two?" Finnick asked looking behind me.

"This is Cinna and Ryan, one of Peeta's brothers." I introduced them, "This is Finnick Odair."

Finnick shook their hands with a smile as if we were not in a horrible situation. Ryan returned the hand shake and so did Cinna.

"Nice to meet you, Finnick." Ryan nodded still stunned it seemed.

"I apologize about your brother. I promise to do everything I can to help him." Finnick told him nobly.

"Thank you." Ryan nodded again and Finnick turned to Cinna.

"Aren't you Katniss's stylist?" Finnick asked.

"Yes, I am." Cinna nodded, looking proud.

"Well, she looks fantastic every time I see her. Excellent work." Finnick shook his hand again. "By the way, Katniss I love your outfit." He looked me up and down with a pleasant smile upon his features.

"Thanks, shouldn't we get back to helping them now?" I asked, getting anxious.

"Oh, yes of course." Finnick nodded, turning around and running down the hallway and we followed him. "Look what I found," Finnick motioned to a huge room filled with weapons that we could see because we were on the second floor and the weapon room was on the first under us.

"Interesting." I muttered looking around the room.

"And look," Finnick pointed to a door on the side of the weapon room. "I think that might be Johanna's room." He said slightly unsure. I nodded.

"Well, let's go get her." I got up from our hiding spot. Cinna pulled me back down.

"I admire your courage, Katniss," Ryan started, "But we cannot just knock down the door and grab Johanna, we need a plan."

"But why?" I whined.

"First, her memories are probably messed up like Peeta's and she will most likely attack you," Cinna replied, "Second, there could be a number of guards from our spot to her and we don't know what kind of weapons they have and third, that uniform is too great to be demolished already."

"Well, then what are we waiting for," I asked, "Let's make a plan."

"Come on," Finnick motioned us to a door that led out of the prison, "There is a base not too far from here for us."

After that, we followed him to the white bright base that looked like a rose in the thorns.

"When did this get here?" I asked amazed.

Finnick opened the door for me, "It has been here forever but we renovated it a few weeks ago."

"Wow, this is incredible." Ryan looked around the foyer which had a diamond chandelier.

We walked through the light white expensive house and found Haymitch, Connor, Effie, and a guard that had the same outfit on as in the prison, Cinna, Ryan, and I pointed our weapons at him.

"Wait!" Haymitch ran in front of him, "He is on our side!"

"I apologize, I should have taken this off before I came in my name is Kurt Matthews." He introduced himself, "It is truly an honor to meet you all."

"Why did you switch sides?" I asked not lowering my bow yet.

Kurt shrugged, "I got extremely tired of Snow's rule and how they were treating people in the prison."

I looked him over, debating if I could trust him when Ryan walked towards him, "As long as you try and help my brother, I will trust you." Kurt nodded.

"I will not lose your trust. I can tell you exactly where Peeta and Johanna are." He told us.

I walked up beside Ryan, "I'll be the first to warn you that if you lose our trust we will kill you." I threatened him, keeping eye contact.

Kurt gulped but nodded, "I will not lose your trust. I promise that I am on your side."

I nodded back but didn't say anything. After that, Finnick showed me to a bedroom and let me sleep, even though I couldn't because Peeta was being tortured as I slept in a comfortable bed not two miles from him. That's it I had to go and get him now. I simply had to.

As I got into my mockingjay uniform again, I pinned on the mockingjay pin and loaded the twenty-eight bows I still had left, finally I braided my hair. I crept out of my room quietly and started to run out of the house before I saw that Finnick was tying his shoes on the couch with a trident beside him and a few knives in his belt.

He turned around, hearing me enter the room and he looked down at me ready to go, "You going too?"

"I have to." I nodded.

Finnick stood up and walked over to me, "I do as well, I kept seeing Johanna and Peeta being tortured in my mind and I just have to go and save them."

"That is what was happening to me." I nodded. Finnick grabbed his bag, that I hadn't seen before, and handed me a knife. I thanked him.

Finnick nodded, "Come on we need to go before someone wakes up."

We both ran out the door and into the darkness of the woods, quickly and silently, as if we were cheetahs hunting a gazelle. Finnick showed me the air vent that he crawled through to get in and we both made our way through it. Of course, on our way through we got completely covered in dirt and sot.

"This way," Finnick motioned to the weapon room again.

We dashed down a flight of stairs and to the door where Finnick thought Johanna would be kept.

"You go in and I will keep watch." Finnick told me and I nodded.

Before I turned the door knob and walked into the room, looking around everywhere for Johanna.

"Johanna?"I called quietly. It was dark but I could see a hospital bed, I walked over to it but Johanna wasn't in it. A shiver ran down my spine as I thought she could be going through torture but I shook my head, relishing that thought from my mind. "Johanna?" I cried a little more desperate.

A groan was my response and I ran towards the sound that was coming from a corner.

"Johanna!" I said relieved but also so worried as I saw all the cuts, bruises, and that her head has been shaved. I was about to bend down to help her but then the door opened and two guards walked in.

"Mason, it is time for your treatment." One of the guards said holding a whip in his hand. I looked back down at Johanna to see her quiver in fear.

I stood up in front of her and knocked out one of them and the other I shot with an arrow. After that, using telekinesis I shut the door and locked it. Then, I turned back to Johanna and kneeled down beside her head, lifting her head into my lap, and at first she recoiled.

"Johanna, it's okay, you are safe it's me, Katniss, remember?" I asked, pulling her head into my lap again and hugging her around the waist while she cried in my arms. "You're safe." I kept whispering to her, reminding me of how Peeta held me when I had nightmares.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door I read the thoughts briefly and heard Finnick. "She is in here, Finnick." I said opening the door and he ran over to us as he started to patch up Johanna's wounds.

After Finnick patched up all he could without the alarms going off or someone realizing we were here, Finnick helped Johanna up and told me to take the lead, he held Johanna's waist tightly as we walked out of the room. I pulled out my bow again and loaded an arrow.

"Shouldn't we go back for Peeta?" Finnick asked from slightly behind me.

"The primary role right now is for us to get her out of here. I can come back for Peeta, and besides he is probably the worse." I replied, stopping and looking back at Johanna before turning around and kept walking.

"That's not what you want to do is it? You want to get Peeta back right now? Don't you?" Finnick pressed on. I stopped behind a corner and looked around it.

"Of course I do." I whispered before seeing two guards around the corner. I shot them both silently before we kept moving. Soon we reached the front door and Finnick stopped for a second.

"Go, Katniss. You can save him, go." Finnick nodded to me.

"No, I can come back for him." I shook my head unconvincingly.

"I can get Johanna back, this might be the only chance for you to save him, Katniss, please go." Finnick pleaded. I looked at him then looked back into the prison, where Peeta was somewhere. "Go, I'll get Johanna to safety." That was what it took for me to nod.

I hugged Finnick and Johanna before starting to run back into the prison but before I could run around the corner Finnick called me, "Just like old times isn't it?" He asked smiling.

I smiled back, "Yes, Déjà vu." I replied before running around the corner.

I ran down several halls, looking for a room like Johanna's and searching for his thoughts. I came across a few guards and one sounded an alarm, so before they could get me; I tore off the guard uniform on one of them and simply placed it over the mockingjay uniform but kept my bow and arrows on the outside. I started running again.

Finally, I came across a hallway that had two guards in front of a door; which looked promising. I walked towards them, trying to catch my breath and look normal. The guards looked at me.

"Are you here in replace of Matthews?" One asked in a manly Capitol voice.

I nodded, not daring to say anything because they might recognize me.

"You here for Mellark?" The other asked staring at me suspiciously.

My breath caught in my throat and I had to bite my tongue in order to keep from crying. _Peeta had to be behind those doors. _I nodded again a little desperately.

"What is your name?" The first male looked around me at my fire bows.

I couldn't wait any longer and I knocked both of them out. Then, I took a deep breath being prepared for what I might see before I walked into the dark room.

**Peeta's POV **

I will never fall out of love with Katniss Everdeen, there is no way. Don't get me wrong, my memories are messed up, but she is a constant I can always find love in looking at her face in my mind. As I walk around the torture room that night, I hear two guards talking. Then, I hear them both fall to the ground and one stands alone about to come into the room.

My thoughts became instantly scared, _is this a new guard they came to finish me off for good? If so, I will not allow it. I had to be there for Katniss. I could not die, because we were getting married in three months. I simply had to stay alive for her. I love her too much. _

So, when a guard comes in then with bows, before thinking about which one it could be I get up wrapped my arms around his throat and choke him.

A/N: Thanks for reading! So what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? Don't worry; Jennifer will be back in the next chapter, because I know how much you guys missed her. xD just kidding! I will get it up as soon as possible! I love you all!

**Alexia Frechette **thanks a lot!

**Thegirlwiththebread88 **I would never kill Peeta off! I love him and Katniss together to much! Oh my gosh, you are so sweet! Thank you so much! Of course, thank you so much for the review you made my whole week!

**Awesomefanficlova **No way! Really? Great minds think alike! You should write it! I would love to read it! Thank you for the review!

**VMars lover **Okay! How did you feel about this chapter! I would love to hear it! Thanks!

**TheEffectSheCanHave **thanks a lot! I hope you enjoyed this!

**Vixxx **thanks!

**CheyenneRide **thanks a lot! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Miko88 **thanks!

**DuncanandGwen4ever **Yeah thanks a lot! That does mean a lot to me! Thanks for the review!

**BookwormChiicka **thanks and thanks for the review!

**Ejmockingjay **thanks!

**Francesca Mellark-Hawethorne **haha! Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Ladywizardpotter **thank you!

Everyone who reads this should go visit these people because they are all so sweet! Thanks for reading again! I love you all!


	12. Back

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! I know you all have been waiting for this and here it is! I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and direct quotes, characters, or explanations come for Suzanne Collins.

Katniss's POV – Back

I woke up on the cold ground of a room, I sat up slowly and remembering last night. When Peeta's large warm hands latched themselves around my neck and choked me. I wasn't sure what happened after he tried to kill me but I did know that somehow I was alive.

I looked around the room and saw Peeta's body lying on the hospital bed, sleeping, and his one leg was tied up. Maybe some guards came in here and thinking I was dead, they restraint Peeta? No, I didn't think that made much sense. `

I stood up and walked over to the seat beside the bed; staring at the scarred body that was my Peeta. I didn't touch him, afraid I might wake him up, but I did look at the body. His scars were new bright red, he had bruises covered his face with a big welts on his face, also there was a long cut leading down from his forehead to his chin on the side of his face. I sighed.

"Peeta, please come back to me," I whispered, "Please stay with me. Please Peeta. I can't lose you." Tears started to fall from my eyes, "You are my dandelion in the spring, my rock, my shield, my protector, my lover, my fiancée. I know you probably hate me and I know that Snow has planted memories in your mind that will make you different, but I need you, Peeta."

In a move that surprised me, I grabbed his hand, "I need you to hold me and tell me everything is okay, I need you to love me. I need you to keep me safe and tell me everything is going to be okay, even when I know it is not. I need you to tell me that you will always be by my side. I need you to tell me that you love me even if we are in a fight. I need you to live happily ever after with me. I just, what I am trying to say is; I just need you Peeta. Please." I kissed his hand.

Then, I looked up at his face and saw that Peeta was staring at me and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I will never stop loving you, Katniss."

After that, I stared at him before throwing myself on top of him and hugging him while I cried into his chest. I felt Peeta's arms wrap around my waist and he hugged me back.

"Katniss," Peeta said and I pulled back to look at his face, "How could you ever think that I could stop loving you? I will stay with you. Always."

I placed one hand on my throat, "I thought your memories would be messed up and you would try and kill me every time you saw me."

Peeta looked down at my neck and started to rub where the bruises were, "Katniss, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for this. I honestly didn't know it was you, I just thought it was another guard coming to beat me." I flinched and he paused. "I am so sorry. If I were you I would leave and never come back."

"Peeta," I stroked his cheek gently bringing his eyes back to look into mine, "I am not going to leave you, especially not after that speech I made," we both laughed lightly, "It was my fault this happened, I should've been more careful."

"Don't put this on yourself, Katniss. I am the one that…choked you." Peeta then gasped and his eyes went cloudy. I sat up on the bed beside him, not knowing what to do. "You left me to die in the Hunger Games, real or not real?"

I was shocked, why would Peeta think that after I just told him I would never leave him? "Not real." I shook my head.

"You were trying to kill me when you came in disguised as a guard, real or not real?" Peeta asked.

"Not real." I replied, again why would Peeta think that.

Then, Peeta blinked and his eyes returned to mine, "I am sorry about that. My memories are messed up, I don't really believe you tried to kill me in any way, but Snow wants me to think you did." Peeta sat up and hugged me again.

"We need to go." I told him after holding him for a second.

The mention of Snow brought me back to reality. I stood up and grabbed the bows that I had dropped when Peeta attacked me last night. Then, I looked back at Peeta to see him struggling to get up and I looked down at his legs; one was tied up and the other, his amputated leg, was just a stump.

I bent down in front of him and cut the restraint on his tied up leg. Then, I rose back up to him and looked around for his metal leg, that was in the corner of the room; bent and bloody. I screwed it back into place and helped him up.

The new model that Doctor Wilson had given us yesterday, looked like it was years old and had gone throw the Hunger Games a few times, but Peeta could walk on it; even though it hurt him. I assisted him to the door and then I let go of him, loading a bow and walked out of the doors.

We started to walk out of the prison when Peeta stopped me, "Johanna, she is in here as well Katniss. We must save her."

"Finnick and I save Johanna yesterday." I assured him, still searching with my mind to hear thoughts around corners and through walls.

"Okay." Peeta replied, placing a hand on my shoulder as a sign of comfort or to keep him steady I was not sure. Peeta gasped. "You saved me in the cave, real or not real?"

I turned to him, "Real." Smiling fondly at the memory.

"You cut off my leg, real or not real?"

"Not real." I shook my head, disgusted.

"We made love after the Quarter Quell, real or not real?"

I blushed, "Not real."

Peeta blinked a few times, blushing as well, "Sorry about that last one." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, looking away from me, "Snow did some weird things to my head."

I kissed his cheek lightly, "That's alright, Peeta."

Peeta seemed shocked by the physical contact and I jumped away, but then Peeta shook his head and lent forward; kissing me on the cheek as well. Then he pulled away, eyes closed, as if to secure his memory in his mind forever. I smiled at him.

"Peeta, we need to get going." I told him quietly. Peeta opened his eyes again.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder again.

After that, we kept walking as we came across some guards I knocked the both out, and Peeta gasped; but not in a 'real or not real' way but as in a shocked normal way.

"Sorry." I whispered before we reached the exit of the prison. "Come on." I smiled as we crept out into the woods.

After we walked for half an hour, Peeta moved his hand down my arm and linked our fingers together. I smiled at the gesture as we kept walking. Peeta walked silently beside me and entrusted that I knew the way; which I did, thankfully.

I didn't want to invade his thoughts but I was so curious to know what he was thinking in this moment.

"Thank you for saving me, Katniss." Peeta thanked me suddenly.

I looked at him, "Your welcome." I wondered why he thought I wouldn't save him.

Peeta grinned down at me, "I like your uniform."

I laughed, "Thanks, Cinna designed it." I paused for a second; did he remember who Cinna was?

"That man is a genius." Peeta shook his head looking forward again. I suppose that was a yes. "I can remember what you looked like before you went out to interview with…" Peeta paused thinking.

"Caesar Flickerman?" I helped.

"Yes, Caesar," Peeta nodded thankfully, "You looked so pretty and then I walked up with you to behind the curtain and I told you to act as if Caesar was me," Peeta smiled, "and then before you walked on stage," Peeta looked down at me again, "you said you loved me and you kissed me." I noticed his glance at my lips as he said this as he smiled softly. "Real or not real?"

"Real." I nodded smiling up at Peeta.

"Katniss," Peeta asked quietly, "Can I kiss you and tell you I love you?"

I laughed lightly, "Of course, Peeta." I smiled at him.

Peeta leant towards me slowly, his eyes staying locked on mine as he stopped an inch away from me, just for a second, before his lips locked with mine softly; as if as a whisper. Not knowing how far I should take it, I kissed him back softly and slowly, the arm that was not still intertwined with his fingers came up to knot in his blonde hair. I could feel Peeta smiling against my lips.

"I love you." He whispered against me.

"I love you." I whispered back.

Peeta pulled back with a smile that went from ear to ear. "Thank you for allowing me to do that." He thanked me and I laughed once again.

"Peeta Mellark, we are engaged you are allowed to kiss me." I shrugged as we started walking again.

Peeta turned to me, "And tell you 'I love you'?" He asked with a smile.

"And tell me you love me." I agreed nodding.

After that, we kept walking in silence. Until, we approached the white house. Peeta stopped, looking terrified.

"Peeta, it's okay; this house is safe." I assured him, squeezing his hand lightly.

Peeta looked from the house and back to me several times, "Okay." He finally whispered, letting me pull him into the house.

As soon as we walked in, the lights flicked on and I saw Haymitch sitting in a chair with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. Peeta jumped when the lights turned on and cowered behind me. I turned to lay his head on my shoulder and rub his back.

"Peeta, it's okay, it is just Haymitch," I told him rubbing his back, "remember Haymitch Abernathy?" I asked, Peeta nodded against my shoulder but didn't lift his head.

"You were not supposed to go of this house, sweetheart." Haymitch scolded me.

"I had to." I still did not turn back around.

"I wasn't finished," Haymitch said, "As much as I hate to admit it, you did an excellent job; because both of the prisoners were rescued and you are alive. Are you alright, Peeta?"

Peeta lifted his head off my shoulder and looked at Haymitch, "My memories are messed up and I have new bruises and scars but otherwise I am alright."

I turned my head slightly to see Haymitch nodding, before he walked out of the room without another word. That is when Cinna, Ryan, Connor, Finnick, Effie, and I was surprised to see Raiko, Jennifer, Paul, and Mother walking towards us. _Where are Prim and Gale?_ I thought worriedly.

Jennifer ran into my arms first. I hugged her back, but one hand staid intertwined with Peeta's as he started to hug his family members.

"Where did you get these?" Jennifer asked staring at the bruises on my neck.

I glanced at Peeta before answering, "A guard, he caught me before I could get away from him." I lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jennifer hugged me again and then walked over to hug Peeta.

Effie hugged me then, Ryan, Connor, Raiko, who thanked me over and over, I didn't let Paul hug me but I did shake his hand. Then, Cinna and Finnick both walked up to me at once.

"A guard did that?" Finnick asked doubtfully in my ear as he hugged me.

"Just don't tell anyone." I whispered back. Finnick winked at me before moving on to Peeta.

Cinna wrapped an arm around me, "Katniss, there has been a… accident." He pulled back and looked back at Mother who was staring at us holding a tissue to her heart.

"What has happened?" I let go of Peeta's hand and ran over to my mother; who hugged me tightly. "Where is Prim?" I asked desperately.

"Come on; let's go back to your room." Mother motioned Cinna and I to come upstairs with her. I was terrified and I tried to look at Cinna for answers but his thoughts were focused on the stairs in front of him, as were his eyes.

I followed them upstairs, Mother tried to sit me down on the bed but I refused. She shook her head at Cinna; who nodded before Mother turned back to me.

"Katniss," Mother whispered, tears formed in her eyes, looking into my eyes, "Prim is dead."

Numbness. I couldn't feel anything as my legs turned to jelly and my mind turned to mush. I realized that I had fallen on the carpeted floor and was crying, hysterically. I couldn't see anything but blackness as I gasped air in and out.

I slowly came to realize that I was hyperventilating and freezing cold. A hand was on my shoulder and a clam voice was telling me to breathe in and out normally. But how could I? My sister, the one person that meant the world to me, apart from Peeta, was gone.

"Katniss, breathe in and out." Cinna was whispering to me as I slowly came to realize that I was his hand on my shoulder. I tried, I really did try, but I didn't succeed.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss. If I could've I would have saved her." Mother was on the ground beside me, laying me down and treating me like I was one of her patients. Cinna removed his hand.

"What?" I gasped out, "Happened?"

"They were bombing the city when Gale came over to help us get out, he got me out the front door but then Prim got trapped in your bedroom Gale ran over to the window and told her to jump out but as she started to jump and bomb exploded on our house. She was gone." Mother explained between sobs.

I looked up at her, "Gale killed her." It was a question, but it was a statement.

"No, Katniss, I didn't." Gale walked into the room and I stood up anger flaring through me.

"Get out!" I ordered him.

"I am not going to take orders from you Katniss," Gale yelled at me, "I did not kill Prim!"

"Then why did you come!" I screamed.

"I just wanted to see you, to make sure you were okay!" Gale told me.

"Oh, and Peeta gone was just icing on the cake, wasn't it?" I asked harshly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gale demanded.

"Just get out, Gale! I never want to see you again!" I yelled.

"Don't do this, Katniss, please!" Gale started too walked towards me, "I would never kill Prim!"

Before I could think about what I was doing, my hands flexed and the next thing I knew a chair was pushing him out the door. Then the door slammed shut and locked. I fell back on the floor when he was gone, crying again.

After a few minutes of Cinna hugging me and Mother rubbing my arm, I heard a knock on the door.

"Katniss, can I come in?" Peeta's voice asked from the other side of the door, wordlessly I unlocked the door and opened it for him with my telekinesis. Peeta walked around the corner towards me and fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry, I know I am supposed to be strong for you but Prim just -"Peeta cut me off with a hug.

"I heard." That's all he said as he let me cry on his shoulder. Peeta rubbed my back while I cried and he kept telling me how much he loved me.

After Cinna and Mother left the room, I stared at Peeta; just admiring his beauty and grateful that he was here with me.

"Peeta," I whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

Peeta smiled at me, "Yes."

Then, I leant forward and kissed Peeta harder than last time; one of my hands went to the back of his head while the other stroked his cheek. Peeta kissed me back but with not that amount of urgency that I had.

"Katniss," Peeta broke away suddenly, but my lips didn't remove themselves from his skin, because I simply moved to his jaw line and neck. "Katniss," Peeta said again, but not in a moaning fashion, "Katniss stop," He whispered as I tried to take off his shirt.

I pulled away from him, "I need you Peeta."

"No you don't," Peeta shook his head and took my hands in his, "You are made a Gale, heart-broken for Prim, and happy to see me. Your emotions are crazy, Katniss. You don't need me you just think you want me."

I looked down at our hands, "Please?"

Peeta sighed, squeezing our hands, "Not tonight. Wait until our wedding night, Katniss. That way it will be more special."

I looked up at Peeta who smiled softly at me, I huffed, and then hugged him tightly again; not wanting him to go anywhere.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear, knowing I would regret doing what I was about to do later.

"You're welcome." Peeta whispers.

Could it be minutes, or hours, or days that we spent in silence just hugging each other? I cried on and off for my sister. Peeta would just shush me and tell me everything was going to be alright; my dandelion in the spring.

Slowly, we made it to the bed and after Peeta had fallen asleep, I changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, which Finnick had given me earlier, and walked outside into the cold night; sitting down on one of the steps that led to the house. _"What is Katniss doing outside all alone? I'll go and talk to her." _I heard Finnick's familiar thoughts coming towards me.

Then, he grabbed both of my shoulders as if to scare me, I shook my head.

"Finnick, your thoughts give you away every time." I almost smiled.

He sat down beside me and I searched his mind, "_I feel so awful for Katniss. She has just lost a part of Peeta and all of her beloved sister. I can't imagine losing my family…" _I shook my head to rid his thoughts.

"Were you in my head again?" Finnick asked watching me.

I nodded, "I'm sorry… I just… I'd rather be in anyone's thoughts but my own right now."

Finnick paused staring into the trees, "Annie wants to get married." He said suddenly, I looked at him.

"That's great." I nodded.

Finnick smiled, "I proposed after I got back with Johanna. Annie was thrilled and she said 'yes' to me." He shook his head in disbelief, "We want you to be there."

"Of course, that is fantastic Finnick, I am happy for you." I nodded, trying to smile but I failed.

Finnick grinned looking at the sky, "Thank you. I am very happy."

"That is wonderful, Finnick." I rubbed his back for a second before removing my hand. "Is she here then? I haven't seen her."

"Yes, she is here; staying in my room," Finnick winked at me, "She was sleeping when you returned with Peeta, I was about to go and get her when your Mother pulled you away…" He trailed off.

"Oh," I whispered. "Well, I am happy for you two."

"Thank you, Katniss." Finnick smiled at me.

"So, is Johanna okay then?" I asked.

Finnick nodded, "Yes, as soon as we got back she collapsed onto the couch and I carried her into an extra room. Your Mother and some other servants worked on her while she slept."

"So you think she will be alright then?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do." Finnick nodded glancing at me again. I nodded happily. "She asked for you."

I looked up at him, shocked. Finnick laughed at my expression.

"She did, well in her sleep she did." He nodded, "I suppose since you saved her she likes you now."

I shook my head, "That or she wants to threaten me to keep quiet about her crying in my arms." I smiled lightly.

"That is possibility." Finnick nodded, grinning at me.

We stayed quiet for a minute before Finnick asked, "What do we do next, Katniss?"

I knew he wasn't talking about our conversation or about Prim, Annie, or Johanna.

"Next, I am going to kill President Snow." I replied.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I don't know how to feel about this chapter because Peeta back, but Prim's dead. I love you all! I hope you enjoyed it!

**Awesomefanficlova **You are so sweet! I read the story and I love it! I know I was mad at him for doing that too! Haha

**VMars lover **He didn't kill her! Yay! I hope you liked this chapter!

**DuncanandGwen4ever **yep he did! I hope you all know that I would never kill off a main character, unless it was some kind of Titanic stuff!

**I don't have a username but this is your review: **I love this Peeta was so sweet! Love him!

Thank you! I love him too!


	13. Interview

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I love you all! Enjoy!

As always I do not own anything!

**Last Chapter:**

_We stayed quiet for a minute before Finnick asked, "What do we do next, Katniss?"_

_I knew he wasn't talking about our conversation or about Prim, Annie, or Johanna._

"_Next, I am going to kill President Snow." I replied._

Katniss's POV- Interview

After that, we went our separate ways and I crawled back into bed with Peeta who engulfed me in his arms. The next morning, I woke up after Peeta was gone, I put on a jacket and zipped it up before walking out to the kitchen; Peeta was there, talking to Annie, Paul, Jennifer, and Effie.

Once I walked in the room, they all turned to me. Peeta walked over to me and kissed my forehead, closing his eyes and sighing as he had yesterday when he kissed my cheek.

I stroked his cheek as he opened his eyes, "Good morning."

"Good morning, honey, did you sleep well?" Peeta asked as I walked over to get a plate and fill it with food.

"Yes, what about you?" I turned to him while getting eggs.

Peeta smiled, "Very well." He nodded; I grabbed his hand and walked over to the table to the others.

"Good morning everyone," I said as we sat down side by side.

"Morning," They all replied with smiles all around.

Annie walked over and hugged me, "I am so excited to see you again, Katniss."

"I am as well," I replied hugging her back, "Congratulations." I congratulated her.

"Thank you, look!" Annie showed me her beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"That is beautiful." I nodded.

"Oh, I am so happy to see you two back together again!" Effie hugged both Peeta and I around the necks from behind. I gasped as she touched the bruises on my neck and Peeta almost attacked her before I could shush him.

"Effie, it is great to see you too." I replied after calming Peeta and assuring he wasn't being attacked.

"I apologize," Effie apologized to both of us, "we have a lot of catching up to do!" Effie clapped happily and sat down across from me at the table she took a bite of her breakfast. "Eat, Katniss, you are getting skinny again, and you too Peeta."

I looked down at my food then at my stomach, I suppose I was thinner, but I was not sure if I could eat much as I took a bite of my eggs. It was silent for a moment as everyone ate.

"Excuse me everyone," Paul spoke above everyone, "I have an announcement to make. Jennifer and I are engaged."

Everyone gasped and turned to watch my reaction as Jennifer held up her hand and I gasped; feeling faint. Peeta grabbed my hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Congratulations," Peeta replied as I couldn't take my eyes off of the ring.

Then, they all turned to me as I just nodded along. Then, I stuffed some food in my mouth in an effort not to say anything. After that, I started up a conversation with Effie and Annie. I could tell they were staring at me and Jennifer's thoughts were sad, but I didn't know how to respond, they had only gotten together a month ago.

"Katniss, will you walk with me?" Jennifer asked after I finished my food.

I looked at her and nodded, glancing at Peeta before standing up and following her into the living room.

Jennifer turned to me, "Would you like to hear about the engagement?" She asked happily.

"Sure." I nodded unconvincingly as I sat down.

Jennifer started up about how romantic and wonderful it had been as I stopped listening after a minute, I thought that Jennifer had sad nothing about Prim, had expressed no sympathy for the bruises on my neck, and had not mind that I was safe; she only cared that Peeta was back. I sighed; I had finally had enough of her and her attention seeking, boy crazy ways. Jennifer was the kind of person who ask me how I was just so I would ask her how she was.

"Jennifer!" I interrupted her, "What I need right now, is a friend! Not a proposal story!" I cracked.

She seemed shocked when I yelled at her and her face contorted with anger as she yelled, "What do you want me to say, Katniss? Get a new fiancée that doesn't choke you!" back at me.

"No, but just an I'm sorry would be okay. Did you know I just lost my sister?" I asked, "Do you know how bad that hurts me? I know that you flirted with Peeta at dinner a few weeks ago!"

Jennifer was caught and she couldn't back out, "I'm sorry about your sister, but how did you know about Peeta?"

"He told me," I replied still harshly, "I'm sick of you doing this! I am sick of you always coming to me to give you sympathy or praise! I am not going to be there for you anymore! I cannot handle it!"

Her face showed that she was taken aback. "Why aren't you happy for me?" She asked.

"I didn't say I wasn't! Jennifer, but you have to understand where I am coming from! You do this all the time! You fall 'in love' with a boy after a week and get engaged after a month! It has happened twice already! Why do you do this to me?" I yelled, and I realized I was standing.

"Katniss, we are friends-" Jennifer started but I cut her off.

"No! You are not my friend! I am your friend, but you are not mine! You have never been there for me; you have never helped me through my problems! You are not my friend! At most you are my aquatint that I just bumped into from time to time!" I yelled.

"Why won't you just congratulate me?" Jennifer asked, pulling the sympathy card on me again.

"You didn't congratulate me on my wedding all you did was snuggle up to Peeta! As you did with every other boy I got close with!" I yelled and she stood up as well. The only other person I got close with was Gale, but I didn't want to admit that.

She pointed a finger at me. "I did not!"

I threw my hands in the air and told her everything she did to Peeta while I was away from the table. After that, Jennifer ran out of the living room and up the stairs.

"Come on guys, we need to get to the train!" Effie clapped happily, running through the house; Peeta leaning on the doorway looking at me sadly.

I sat down on the couch and knotted my hands in my hair, trying to relax. I heard Peeta hesitantly approach me and start to rub my back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You had to air it out. I am not mad at you, but I wish you would've handled it differently." Peeta admitted. I looked up at him.

"What did I say you two? Get up and get ready!" Effie ran back into the room, pulled us both up, and pushed us upstairs.

"What do I have to pack?" I muttered dryly as she pushed us into my room.

Effie glared at me, "Just behave yourselves, manners." She exited the room and I rolled my eyes at her back.

After everyone had 'packed', we all started the long walk back to the train which was about two miles away from the house, as much as we all didn't want to; we walked quietly. All of us were quiet; the only sounds would be a foot stepping on a twig, or Peeta's leg.

After a while of him limping terribly, I grabbed one of his hands and placed it on my shoulder again. He smiled thankfully at me and we kept walking. I nodded but I did not smile.

Thinking back, I realized that I had made more friends than enemies. I would never speak to Gale again, I had yelled at Jennifer last night, District 12 had been blown up, and I made Effie mad at me. But, on a positive note, Johanna and I were kind of friends, I had save Peeta and Johanna, Finnick and Annie were getting engaged, and we were alive. Except for Prim.

I bit my lip until it was painful and started to bleed. Absentmindedly, I dapped at it until finally after a few hours we reached the train; all boarding and settling in. Peeta and I sat down together on a couch but did not speak, he could tell I didn't want to talk about it, so he just played with my hair and kissing my body at times.

"Let's go to our room?" Peeta suggested after an hour of this. I nodded, getting up and walking to the room that we picked and sat down on the bed. "So what is wrong?" He asked turning to me.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered. "Jennifer will never talk to me, I don't want to talk to Gale, and Prim is gone."

Peeta sighed, "Do you like that you yelled at her?"

"I don't know," I shook my head, "I felt better for a second and then I started to feel bad."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Do you feel better right now? Or better when she is your friend?"

I paused staring at Peeta for a long second, "When she is my friend."

Peeta smiled, "Then go apologize and she will too."

I smiled back, "Okay, thank you." I started to exit the room.

"Katniss," Peeta grinned raising a crooked finger and motioning me to him.

"I'm sorry, love." I whispered, walking back over to the bed and kissing Peeta.

After our kiss, I praised Peeta for remembering and then walked over to the room that I knew would be Jennifer's. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. Jennifer opened the door.

"Hello, oh, its you." Jennifer looked away from me and crossed her arms.

"Look," I took another deep breath, "may I come in?" I asked. Jennifer nodded and turned her back to me and walked to her bed, which she sat on.

"Jennifer," I started again, "I'm sorry, maybe I should have calmly approached you about my issues not yelled at you." I apologized, closing the door and leaning back against it.

Jennifer looked at me, "I am sorry too, Katniss, please don't keep those things inside of you. I am your best friend, I want you to be honest with me." She replied as we hugged.

"I know, I shouldn't I was just worried that you would get mad and not talk to me again." I shrugged. "Jennifer, I am happy for you. I simply think that things are moving a little to fast and that you two need to slow down." I told her honestly.

Jennifer nodded, "I know, we broke it off at least for now, because we felt that we were moving to fast." That took me by surprise, "I am deeply sorry about Prim, Katniss. I can't imagine what you are going through and what you must feel. Please, feel free to come to me whenever you need to talk about anything." I hugged her tightly again.

"Thank you, Jennifer. That means a lot to me." I replied. "You know you can come to me as well." I nodded and Jennifer nodded back.

"Well, isn't that a lovely sight?" A voice asked from behind us, we both turned to see Peeta and Paul in the doorway. Paul had spoken.

I looked at Peeta, "Did you just spy on me?"

Peeta grinned, "No, I simply wanted to make sure that you two didn't fight again." He shrugged, unashamed. I shook my head, but I couldn't help but smile because he was acting like the old Peeta again.

Peeta walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "Come on, I know how you get; that's all."

"So now you are watching me to make sure I don't get into fights with people?" I asked.

Peeta nodded, "Yep." He kissed my cheek, a smile held on his face.

"Alright." I nodded and looked back at Jennifer and Paul.

They were both staring at us in a shocked way. Then, they both looked at each other and laughed. Peeta and I glanced at each other, confused. I caught onto Jennifer's thoughts _"They are so perfect, I can't handle it. I must admit that I am jealous._" I giggled at her thoughts and Peeta stared at me.

"What?" He asked with frustrated expression on his face.

Jennifer answered, "You two are so perfect, I can't help it. But, I must admit that I am a little jealous." Jennifer winked at him, but this time not in a flirtatious way but in a friendly way. Peeta laughed lightly.

"Come on," Paul said still chuckling and motioned us all to the dinning cart. We followed him.

After we ate and slowly everyone came to join us, Peeta clicked his glass. I looked at him in shock, along with everyone else, as he stood up.

"Excuse me, everyone I would like you attention please." He announced.

"What are you asking Katniss to marry you again?" Connor asked his thoughts out loud, seeming surprised that they came out of his mouth.

"No exactly," Peeta smiled at his brother and me before continuing, "I would like to set a date for our wedding; December 6th." That was just under two months away.

Everyone irrupted in cheer, with me included, as Peeta sat back down and kissed my cheek. Effie came up and hugged us again.

"Oh this is fantastic! Cinna, Venia, Octavia, Flavius, and I have all been working on it!" Effie yelled out happily.

That's when we all remembered that Vena, Octavia, and Flavius were all still in the Capitol.

"They are in the Capitol still." Cinna whispered.

"We have to save them." I stated, no questions were asked as they all nodded. "Portia as well." I nodded, glancing at Peeta who looked confused.

"Turn the train around we are going to the Capitol again!" Effie yelled disappearing into the drivers cart.

"Do you remember them?" I asked whispering in Peeta's ear. He nodded.

"Everyone except Venia and Flavius, who are they?" Peeta asked.

"They are apart of my prep team with Octavia, remember? Venia does eyebrows and Flavius does hair." I replied. Peeta nodded thoughtfully taking that into account.

Then Peeta grinned at me, "They do a fantastic job."

"Thank you." I smiled back. "Thank you for announcing and setting the date. I think it is perfect." I nodded.

"Great, I am glad you think so. We have talk about it being a winter wedding and I think it will be perfect." Peeta replied with a smile on his face.

"It will be perfect." I smiled. Smiled for the first time since Prim had been killed... by Gale. My smiled disappeared. Peeta wrapped an arm around me and rubbed my arm.

After a few more minutes, we arrived back at the Capitol. We all ran into the hotel room that we had been in before, we saw the four sitting on the couches and they looked extremely happy to see us. Also, I noticed there was another mind in the room, "_Katniss, I hope you want to have an interview with me! The capitol is dying to see the girl on fire again! Oh, and there is Peeta! I hope he is alright!" _The thoughts of Caesar Flickerman came from around the corner. I gasped,_ what is he doing here?_

As Caesar walked around the corner, Peeta gasped as well and placed his head on my shoulder while covering his eyes. I rubbed his back as I had when Haymitch had scared him.

"Peeta! I am so sorry!" Caesar walked over hesitantly and looked at me for answers.

"He just…" I cut myself off and then pointed at my head.

Caesar nodded, "_Is it true that he got hijacked?" _I nodded surprised that he knew that. _"Does he just get scared of people now?" _I shrugged my free shoulder. "_Should I not have come?" _I gave him a smile and Caesar laughed.

Then, I turned my attention to Peeta, "Peeta? You remember Caesar right? Caesar Flickerman, the man that interviewed us throughout the Hunger Games?"

Peeta nodded, "Yes I do." Peeta took a deep breath and then rose off of my shoulder to look at Caesar. "I apologize for that Caesar." He held out a hand for Caesar to shake while the other held one of mine.

Caesar shook his hand hesitantly, "It was my fault, Peeta. I should've been more careful."

As this interaction was happening, I had a chance to look at Caesar. This year, he was purple. His hair was dyed a magenta color, his eye brows were violet along with his eyelids, his lips a shade of veronica, and he was in his complete glittery purple suit. I smiled at him; Caesar and I were friends in a way.

As much as I hated to invade people's person thoughts, somehow Caesar's thoughts calmed me. They were so happy, caring, excited, and positive. Almost how Peeta's thoughts used to be… or in some ways still were; when it came to looking at me or him kissing my cheek. I honestly enjoyed Caesar's presence.

Just then, Caesar turned to me, "How are you two," He asked, "_I heard about Katniss's sister and can only imagine the kind of pain and hurt she is going through." _He finished in his head.

"Fine." I answered a little too quickly and harshly.

Caesar looked shocked for a second but quickly regained a smile, "Well I am glad to hear that."

Peeta looked between us, "Not that we don't enjoy your presence, but are you here to give us into another interview?"

Caesar looked guilty, "Actually, everyone has been dying to see the girl on fire again." He looked at me pleadingly.

"Absolutely not." Peeta shook his head, un-knotting his hand from mine, and crossing them across his chest.

"Done." Haymitch came up behind us on Caesar's left side, crossing his arms as well and challenging Peeta.

"Come on, Katniss!" Effie came up on my left side and linked her arm with mine, "Wouldn't you like one more Capitol interview? To say goodbye?"

I stayed quiet while I deliberated all of their comments.

Peeta spoke again, "There is no way I am letting her on stage when she is even more danger. Caesar I'll do the interview." He looked between Haymitch and Caesar.

"No, boy," Haymitch shook his head, "I think sweetheart is fully capable of protecting herself and if she needs help we will be right there." Haymitch shrugged.

"Exactly! I agree!" Effie said happily.

All the while I was listening to Caesar's thoughts, "_I hope she does this interview! There are so many things we could talk about! The hunger games, her sister, her district being bombed, Peeta's recovery…" _Caesar got happier and happier with every word.

Peeta spoke again, "I'll do your interview, Caesar, but I forbid Katniss to go through any more pain and danger!" He threw his arms down.

Contrary to how sweet Peeta was being, however, I was actually thinking about doing the interview. We could get a lot out there and I could publicly say that I was going to kill Snow; that was going to be very difficult as to not start a riot. But, like Haymitch said they would be there if I needed them.

I glanced at Peeta, silently apologizing, before looking at Caesar, "I'll do it, under one condition."

I could tell Peeta was staring at me but I looked at Caesar as he responded, "What is it?" He asked clapping his hands together excitedly.

"We don't talk about my sister." I replied. I was pretty sure that if I talked about the bombing I would be okay, but if we walked about Prim, well I would be hysterical.

"I accept!" Caesar replied shaking my hand with two of his as Effie hugged me around the neck and Haymitch nodded before returning to the alcohol. I hugged her back as Caesar spoke again, "You will go live tomorrow at five o'clock and be off by 6 o'clock!" Caesar kissed my cheek and embraced me.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Everyone it was lovely to see you!" Caesar looked towards the couches, "Thank you, my sweet! I will see you tomorrow!" Caesar walked over to the elevator, pushed a button, and walked inside of it before looking at Peeta apologetically as the doors shut.

"Tomorrow at five!" Cinna yelled, "That is hardly enough time! I must go work now! Flavius, Octavia, and Venia come with me!" He announced, they disappeared with a sketchpad and fabric.

Effie let go of me and walked casually over to stand close to Haymitch. The others congratulated me and I avoided Peeta slightly, but could feel his eyes on me all night and his thoughts were ruthless.

"_Katniss, look at me. Please, love. We need to talk about this. Come on, Kat! Meet me in our old room! Katniss look at me, please!" _He thought as I made eye contact with his blue eyes for a second. Peeta kept eye contact with me as he stood up but broke it when he turned his back and started walking to our old room.

"You better go talk to him." Ryan whispered from beside me.

"I know I should." I nodded but I didn't get up.

"He is simply confused, not mad Katniss. He is probably wondering why you did not consult with him before deciding." Ryan replied staring after his brother.

"How did you know that?" I asked, amazed that he knew all those things.

Ryan smiled bashfully, "I have empathy."

"That is incredible. So you can feel everyone's emotions in here and also curve them?" I asked.

Ryan nodded, "Yes. I will show you an example later, go talk to Peeta. He needs you."

I nodded back and stared off where Peeta had gone, "I know." I replied before standing up. "I am going to take you up on that though." I pointed my finger at Ryan, who laughed, and then I walked after Peeta.

"Peeta?" I called knocking on the door to the bedroom we shared.

Peeta opened the door silently and let me in, "Yes?"

"You know why I am here." I glared at him for a second before realizing that I was the one who needed to apologize.

"Right, so what do you have to say?" Peeta crossed his arms over his chest and sat down on the bed. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, honestly," I started, "I should've discussed my decision with you."

Peeta cut me off, "Then why didn't you, Kat?" He asked. "I am not mad at you, I accept your apology, you know I only want your safety; you should of discussed it with me."

"I know," I nodded looking away from him, "I should've."

"However," I could hear a smile in his voice, "I will agree that it needs to be you up there. You know you are my weakness and that I cannot stay mad at you."

I turned to see Peeta right in front of me with a handsome smile on his face. I was utterly confused now as I stared up at him. Peeta's kind smile turned into a smug grin and he lent down towards me before giving me a kiss.

As it heated up, Peeta started to trap me in his arms by placing his arms around my waist, but I broke away from him, but he just moved to my neck.

"Wait!" I panted. "So your not mad at me?"

"Nope." Peeta replied as he stopped kissing my neck and leaned back to smugly smile at me again.

My response is what neither of us expect, because I fell. Fell, completely on the ground.

"Katniss!" Peeta yelled as he crouched down beside me to help me up. "Why did you fall? Are you hurt? It's going to be okay. I love you." Peeta pulled me into a hug.

As I was let out of his embrace I muttered, "You are so perfect." I shook my head and laid on the floor.

Peeta looked at me for a second and then laughed, "Love, thank you, but I am not perfect."

"Peeta," I gasped staring at the ceiling, "you do everything right. Honestly tell me, have you ever said something un-gentlemanly or rude? Have you ever?"

He stared at me for a long time as if to think about my questions then he fell on the floor next to me.

"Katniss, your right." Peeta whispered. I laughed still shaking my head. "What about you, love, you are pretty perfect as well?" He offered trying to give me something.

"No," I shook my head smiling as I laid my chin on his head, "I used to hunt illegally."

"True." Peeta laughed. We both laughed for a minute.

"Katniss! Get to bed! I need you to be as beautiful as you can be tomorrow without my help! Katniss! Wait... what is going on?" Cinna barged through the door throwing pajamas around the room and then looked down at Peeta and I on the ground snuggled together.

Peeta and I glanced at each other and then just started laughing again. In the middle of our laugh, Cinna yanked me away and threw me into the bathroom to get changed. I was still chuckling as I stepped into cotton pants and shirt.

In the morning, I was awoken by Cinna again.

"Katniss get up! It is almost seven o'clock!" Cinna yelled shaking my body. I groaned a replied, opening my eyes just to see Peeta's neck. "Get up! We have to work on you!"

I shuttered when Cinna said 'work on you' to me that meant that they had to wax off every hair on my body aside from my head.

Peeta held me tightly, "Let her have five minutes to wake up." _Gosh, I love him so much. _

"Fine! Five minutes!" Cinna yelled throwing a robe on the bed before storming out the door.

"Thank you." I whispered closing my eyes again and snuggling back into Peeta.

"Your welcome. I am sorry that has to... happen to you." Peeta replied awkwardly.

I chuckled but didn't respond as I tried to spend the five minutes in peace, before Cinna came back and pulled me from the room. I glared at him as Peeta strongly objected. Effie followed us into a room with a long table and Venia, Octavia, and Flavius were smiling at me with gloves on their hands.

"_Dammit!" _I jumped with every pull of hair off my body.

After an hour after Effie had begged, they let me go out to eat breakfast. I pulled on my robe all to quickly and ran from the room. Haymitch and Peeta were at the table.

"Are you trying to flee?" Haymitch asked chuckling.

"They let me have breakfast." I replied still looking behind me to make sure they were not going to pull me back in.

"Let me get it for you," Peeta suggested. "You sit down." He walked over to me, rubbed my shoulders, and sat me down in a chair.

Then, he walked into the kitchen and returned with a plate full of food and some juice before I could complain. He placed the food in front of me and sat down beside me, looking at me warily.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" Peeta asked watching me. I started to eat.

"Do you mean physically?" I asked moving my arms so that I could eat more comfortable as my arms were still sore from every hair on them being torn off.

Peeta looked down at my red swollen arms, he looked like he was about to touch them, but then he pulled away. "I understand." Peeta nodded. "I'm sorry I can't help you." Peeta snapped his fingers and grinned as a flame appeared over his thumb.

"That's alright." I replied smiling back and stroking his cheek a few times before I returned to my food.

"You two are kind of making me sick." Haymitch told us, mocking throwing up behind his hand.

"So today you are a joker?" I asked.

Haymitch glared at me, "Yes, I plan to be."

"Fantastic, it is going to be a great day." My voice was filled with sarcasm as I finished my food and started on my drink.

"It surely is." Haymitch replied starting on his drink, that _looked_ like water but who could be sure? "It is going to be a excellent day."

"Haymitch," Peeta interrupted us. We both looked at him, "She has back up." Peeta replied.

Before, Peeta snapped again and the flame appeared above his thumb again and he started to push it towards Haymitch. Haymitch grinned and flexed before he started to glow from his durability shield. I smiled evilly and started to lift silverware and point them at Haymitch.

A harsh clap made us all jump, I lost focus and all the silverware from the air dropped onto the table in a loud clattering sound. Effie stood in the middle of the dining room with a shocked look on her face.

"Manners!" She yelled, "Katniss, stop losing your temper before you actually hurt so one! Haymitch, I thought you were supposed to be the adult here! Peeta, out of everyone I thought you would be the one to stay calm!" She pointed out each of us.

"Normally, I would but I couldn't let anyone hurt Katniss!" Peeta yelled.

"I didn't lose my temper, I just was threatening Haymitch!" I announced.

"I wouldn't have to be the adult if those kids didn't fight me on everything!" Haymitch said. We all yelled at the same time.

Effie shook her head, "I am not interested in hearing your excuses! Katniss we are ready for you again." She walked back to the room where the torture waxing had happened.

I shuttered before standing up to throw away my trash, I kissed Peeta's cheek. "I suppose I'll see you later."

"Feel free to escape again." Peeta replied with a smile, _"Your stalling aren't you?" _

I smiled back and nodded to both of his comments before turning and walking back into the room. After lots more curse words and many more painful waxing, I found myself backstage at Caesar's television show sitting in a chair while someone was doing my eye shadow and another was doing my hair.

"Remember, sweetheart," Haymitch started, "think of Caesar as Peeta or Cinna. Get it into everyone's heads that you are going to kill President Snow; he will be in the audience tonight. So, make eye contact with him as much as possible, just to warn him."

Resting with only half of my attention on what Haymitch was saying I simply replied, "Okay."

"But," Peeta's voice cut in, "don't go straight into killing the President, Kat. You must make the crowd fall in love with you. Make them want to follow you to kill Snow tonight. Think before you act and make sure there is meaning behind every word you say."

"Okay." I was listening to Peeta's voice a little bit more than Haymitch's.

"I think that is enough advice for now," Cinna interrupted us, "Let's get you into your dress!" Cinna clapped happily smiling at me, much like Effie would, before turning toward the two men, "Out!" He pointed at the door.

"We will be right outside, Kat." Peeta told me, I nodded, and we kept eye contact with me until he was pushed out of the door by Cinna.

With my prep team and stylist help, along with nudity not being a problem, we got me into Cinna's latest masterpieces. From my toes to my head I looked stunning.

To start, my heels were closed toed black pumps which had a small fabric that wrapped around my ankle and came around into a bow on the side of my foot. Then, Cinna had put me in cut out black tights that kind of had a checkerboard pattern. The dress itself looked like a grown mockingjay.

The dress was modest in the fact that it was three quarter sleeved and had a no cleavage showing what so ever. It was black with white leaf looking paintings and on the bottoms of the leaves there were large gems, these leafs happened in random places such as; on my shoulder, along my collarbone, my bellybutton, on my arms, and some on the skirt of the knee-length dress. Around the waist Cinna put on a black belt that clips together by a beautiful diamond covered center.

As always, I wore my mockingjay pin and Peeta's engagement ring. Cinna had also let me wear my gold bracelet that had Peeta's pearl and a bow and arrow shape that Peeta had sent to me in a parachute in the middle of the Quarter Quell.

"For a pop of color," Cinna whispered noticing me eyeing my bracelet, "Also to hide your tattoo and to match your pin."

"Let's keep working." Venia said walking over to me again, "How do you think her hair should be?"

With her hands, she showed Cinna several different styles, but in the end they just decided to braid it; letting it naturally fall over my right shoulder. My nails were a midnight black color and my eyes were shadowed with silver that gently faded into black along my eyelid.

"You look perfect as always." Cinna told me placing his hands on my shoulders and looking into the full length mirror that I was looking into. Venia, Octavia, and Flavius nodded happily in agreement.

"Thank you. I believe that this is my favorite dress." I told them honestly.

We hugged all around before realizing it was only five minutes until I went on. I walked out of my dressing room to see Peeta outside like he had said he would be. For a long moment, he just stared at me before he walked forward and grabbed my hands tightly in his.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered looking me up and down over and over again.

"Thank you." I replied ducking my head to hide my blush that automatically creeps in whenever Peeta is in the room. Peeta let go of one of my hands to lift my head back you to meet his eyes.

"Focus up there, Kat. You need to give them any reason they can to trust you and go after their President. Please, think before you act and make sure there is meaning behind every word you say." Peeta repeated.

I whispered, "I will."

"I love you. Remember that Caesar is me and that you will be fine. I love you." He told me leading me over to behind the curtains where Caesar was starting to introduce me.

"I love you too, Peeta." I whispered we both leaned towards each other to kiss softly.

"Welcome back again; the wonderful Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar announced pointing to where I was supposed to exit. I let go of Peeta quickly, who just smiled, and walked out onto the stage.

Caesar and I greeted each other by kissing each other cheeks and hugging before walking over to the two comfortable red chairs in which we interviewed.

"Well, Katniss," Caesar started, "I am happy to have you here again. Let's get this interview started with taking you back into the Games, shall we?" He asked the crowd who cheered loudly, "What would you say is the hardest part about the Hunger Games?" Caesar asked me.

"I am happy to be here, Caesar." I allowed myself to think for a second, "The hardest part about the Games is probably just this constant need to protect yourself, find shelter, find water, and find food."

Caesar nodded, "There has to be a suspense every minute you are in there." He helped me out.

"Yes. In a way, I think the suspense alone can kill you, because you have to wonder if someone was going to come around the corner and kill you." I shrugged as the crowd made a noise of thoughtfulness.

"Right, I am sure it did 'kill' some people," Caesar replied, "Now, tell me, which Games were harder for you to compete in?"

Before I answered, Peeta's advice crept into my head 'think before you act and make sure there is meaning behind every word you say'. Then I also remembered to look for President Snow.

Without taking too long of a pause I responded, "The Quarter Quell; without a doubt that was harder."

"Why?" Caesar pressed.

"Firstly and most importantly, Peeta wasn't there. Also, I had to deal with the more deaths and even bring some people to their deaths…" My voice broke off for a second, "As well as dealing with my powers and how to control them. Not to mention, dealing with people that were all so different from each other." I laughed; remembering Finnick, Johanna, and Cecilia.

During my answer, the crowd 'Aww'-ed, sighed, nodded, laughed with me, and then clapped for my good answer. As they were clapping I let my eyes travel along every row and every seat, quickly, trying to find President Snow. I found him after looking everywhere put in an elevated area that was straight in my eye sight direction. _Excellent, _I thought as I made eye contact with the disguised devil before looking back to Caesar.

"If Peeta were to be in the Quarter Quell, who do you think would have won alongside you?" Caesar asked.

"Wow, that's a tough question. I am going to be in trouble either way I answer, so I am afraid I cannot answer that question, Caesar." I replied, the crowd laughed and then clapped again.

Caesar laughed, "I can respect that. So, Katniss, tell me what do you think of President Snow now? Are you still mad at him?"

I looked at Snow before answered, "Yes. I am." I replied shortly.

Caesar nodded, "So, last question, if you had to tell President Snow anything right now, what would you tell him?"

"I would tell him that I think he was in danger I would tell him that nowhere was safe for him now," I looked at President Snow as I said, "In fact, I would be afraid to even leave my house, if I was President Snow."

After that the interview ended and everyone congratulated me and said that the president looked frightened.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter President Snow will die… probably! Haha

**Dodginfireflies18 **thanks!

**Thegirlwiththebread88 **you are so sweet! I know! It was so sad to let her go ! Thanks girl! I know! I don't know what I am going to do about Gale yet, but yeah I kind of hate Gale too! Haha Thanks!

**VMars lover **thanks for the review! I tried to put more mind reading in this chapter so I hope you liked it!

thank you!

**DuncanandGwen4ever **Yes! Peeta is going to be fine! I know! I love Prim so much!


	14. Snow

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one!

Katniss's POV - Snow

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Suzanne Collins owns these characters!

I stepped onto the grass outside President Snow's house looking up at the house where my target was sleeping. I had an odd feeling of evil-ness in me, somewhere deep inside I felt guilty for what I was about to do.

"Come on, sweetheart, we don't have all night!" Haymitch's voice screamed into the earpiece I was wearing.

I nodded to no one, hitched the bag higher on my shoulder, and walked up the pathway of the house. As I walked to the front door, I moved my hand over the doorknob but didn't touch it as I heard the door unlock. I smiled and opened the door; taking another deep breath as I climbed the stairs. Reading his mind, I found the master bedroom where President Snow was dreaming of the seventy-sixth annual Hunger Games; rolling my eyes, I entered the room.

As expected, the room was filled with expensive furniture, large bathroom, and a balcony and a eerie sent of blood. In the center of the room was a circle bed where the President was sleeping on his side. As quietly as possible, I locked the balcony door and the bedroom door, keeping an eye on his thoughts to make sure he didn't wake up. At the last click, the president stirred and woke up he started to look around the room.

In my black outfit and his dilated eyes, he could not see me as he gently fell back onto the pillows. I continued my work. After an hour, the sun started to rise and I hid behind the dresser when the alarm clock started to chime. The president grumpily hit the alarm clock and walked into the bathroom; fresh clothes in his hands. I snuck out of my hiding spot and started to find the weapons that I knew were in here.

I found a knife in the bedside table, a gun in the desk, a spear in the closet, and another knife under the dresser; I hid them all in the bag I carried here. I felt safe as I poured out the nightlock berries; generously donated by angry civilians from 2, into a small bowl that I had brought here. Finally, I was ready as I sat on the desk chair to wait.

I heard the shower running and the president step into it a small sigh coming out of his mouth as he felt the hot water. Idly, I felt awkward sitting in President Snow's bedroom while he showered but I realized this would be the only time to actually corner him.

After thirty minutes of hearing him shower, shave, and get dressed, the President finally walked out. When he noticed me, he didn't seem shocked.

"I thought you might be here." He told me walking over to his dresser, bending down; probably to get the knife I had already taken.

I let his face register with shock before I spoke, "Nope. I have them all." I replied before all of his weapons that he had hidden around the room floated in the air and pointed at him.

President Snow's face went through several different emotions in a matter of ten seconds; fear, shock, surprise, anger, joy, and more shock. I couldn't help but smile immorally.

"I didn't expect this." The President replied after a long pause. A knife pocked into his shoulder and he winced slightly.

"Mr. President," I mocked a bow, "I am going to keep you in this room until you have to eat and when you do..." I trailed off as the bowl full of berries floated towards his mouth; Snow recoiled from them.

"What if I am not hungry?" He asked stupidly.

"Then you'll get hungry." I replied not missing a beat.

"What about you?" He looked away from the floating berries.

"I have my resources," I told him shrugging easily.

That remark had its flaws, however, because of course Peeta would give me food when I needed it but Haymitch would be to frightened that Snow would get to it. So, I hid my uncertainty and looked at Snow.

A few minutes went by as we simply walked around the room, I would push the berries in his face every time he would try and grab a knife or walk towards me.

I would tempt him by saying, "Hungry yet? Why not some cool refreshing berries?" To which Snow would respond with a glare.

I would never drop the weapons but I would place the berries gently on the tables near where he would stand or sit. Suddenly, remembering that cameras were watching us; I started to pick up the pace.

Before I could say anything, however, Snow turned to me again.

"Why do you want me dead? Why does the thought thrill you so much?"

I looked him straight in the eye and said, "Teenagers are not supposed to be killing each other for everyone to see."

Snow smirked at me, "Why not? It is great entertainment, but I must admit that I was deeply sad when you didn't get killed." He said this so casually, as if we were discussing my hair.

"I am sure you were; I got the impression you would be when you made me go back in." I told him, tilting my head to the side.

"You know I can get out of this right? I am the President after all." Snow pointed to himself with a horrible grin.

"And you do know that I have guards lining the permitter of the house all with big guns and bullets that _will _shoot and kill you." I shook my head as he wasn't listening, "Listen, Mr. President, there is no way that you win this fight. There is no way that you come out on top. There _is no way _that you will win." I tried to tell him.

I might have been lying when I told him that there were big men with guns and bullets outside lining the house, but it seemed to scare him.

Snow's features crossed with an emotion that I had never seen him express; defeat. "Why did you do this?" He asked staring at a spot above the nightlock berries.

"Because every damn person you sent in there will be avenged and their families will have closure. Also, you'll be dead which is great news for everyone." I told him walking towards him and stopping when I was a few feet away from him; as he was sitting on the bed.

"How could I have stopped this?" Snow stared at the berries now as if already knowing that those were his death sentence.

I chose my words carefully, knowing that these would be the last words he would ever hear. I gave a laugh without humor and replied, "I suppose you shouldn't have given me a five sentence letter."

Snow glanced at me before grabbing a handful of the berries, and shoving them into his mouth as his last thought was, "_Why?" _Snow fell off the bed and onto the ground, dead before he could even swallow.

As soon as I saw that he was dead, the weapons dropped and I neatly placed the berries right beside where one of his hands had fallen. I nodded to myself and the world of Panem before turning on my heel and walking out of the house.

I opened the huge front door and immediately saw a black car, then a back door swung open, and I ran to the car; knowing that it was Peeta and Haymitch. I climbed into the backseat and gasped when I saw the third person, aside from me, in the car; Gale. I glared at him immediately.

"Good job, sweetheart." Haymitch nodded to me from the drivers seat and then he roared the car into gear and sped away from the house.

I looked to my left to see Peeta beside me in the backseat. He smiled at me hesitantly and then took of my earpiece carefully; his hand lingering and descended to my cheek where he stroked it gently, simply staring into my eyes.

"You two are making me sick." Gale told us from the front seat beside Haymitch.

I cursed him under my breath for ruining our moment and I simply glared daggers at him. _If looks could kill... _

"Sorry about that Gale." The surprising words came from Peeta. My eye brows raised and I looked at him, confused. "_Katniss, you did great in there. I'm sorry, I simply do not want any more fights. Remember the time when you two were best friends." _Peeta told me in his thoughts.

I stared at him still in shock and confusion. Peeta was right, Gale and I used to be the best of friends. Key word _used. _Before, he killed my sister, my Primrose. Then, I hated him fully and utterly hated him; probably more than I hated Snow. But, now that he was gone, Gale was on my number one hated person... ever.

Peeta could tell I wasn't thinking back to happy times, "_Stubborn as always." _He thought before a handsome smile lifted his features.

"What are you two talking about?" Haymitch grumbled looking at us from the mirror in the front.

"Gale." I replied shortly and I saw Gale's features start to smile, "Not in a good way." I added before that butcher could get to happy.

Gale frowned again and turned in his chair to look at me, "Catnip, what is it going to take for you to see that I did not kill Prim. I would never even think about killing Prim; all I did was try to help her."

In a childish manner, I glared at him, "You could've done more to help her. She should be alive right now, Gale."

Gale shook his head and turned back around to face the front, "Katniss, I have apologized to you many times, but I will not keep apologizing. Somewhere in your heart you know that I would kill myself a million times over before I thought about hurting Prim... or you." Gale replied lowering his head.

Peeta and Haymitch looked between us during our mini-fight; not knowing who to choose. Peeta would probably go with me, just because he was too much of a gentleman to upset me for too long. As for Haymitch, well I don't think he particularly cared as long as no one stole his beer.

"But you still did." I replied after a short pause. "You hurt both of us and she took the worst of it."

Gale, being just as stubborn as I was, didn't respond. Haymitch turned the car around a corner and we all flew out of our seats; I nearly landed in Peeta's lap so we both grinned at that.

"We can't have you flying away again, can we?" Peeta whispered in my ear before he kissed it lightly.

"No, I suppose we just need your arms to wrap around me so I won't?" I asked quietly, bringing his arms up and around my waist.

Peeta placed his head on my neck and I could see him smiling, "Don't worry, love. I will hold you."

I smiled and leant my head back on his shoulder. Then, Peeta gasped and his hold on my waist became tight before he all put threw me out of his arms. I crawled back over to him on the seat and placed both hands on his face.

"You are a mutt, real or not real?" Peeta asked his eyes closed tightly.

"Not real. Peeta open your eyes, look at me." I told him. Peeta shook his head frantically.

"You just killed President Snow with a bomb, real or not real?" He asked.

"Not real, I killed him with the berries a few minutes ago, remember?" I nodded to him, but it was not use because his eyes were still closed.

Faintly I noticed that the car stopped with a giant screech and I could hear the thoughts of Gale and Haymitch, not knowing what to do.

"You and Gale have had sex, real or not real?" Peeta asked, opening his eyes and finding mine which I'm sure looked horrified and disgusted at the idea.

"Real!" Gale shouted before I could answer, quickly I turned around, opened the door and flung him out of the car with telekinesis.

"Not real, Peeta, don't listen to him. I am a virgin." I tried to reassure him as he looked about to cry from Gale's answer.

Peeta stared into my eyes debating in his head who to believe. _"Should I trust Gale or Katniss? Katniss is the love of my life so would she do that to me? Gale would I was sure, but Katniss wouldn't let him, would she?" _

I leaned in closely to Peeta, "You're my one and only, Peeta Mellark." I whispered into his ear.

Peeta seemed calm for a second then he panicked again, "Have we?"

"No, Peeta. We are waiting until our wedding night, remember?" I asked pulling away from his ear and nodded my head. Peeta nodded and calmed down before hugging my around the neck.

"Thank you." He whispered into my hair.

"You're welcome." I mouthed back into his ear as I hugged him around the waist.

We pulled back slowly as if to saver this moment, which is when I realized we had a crowd outside the car. Gale had gotten up off the ground and he was leaning through the passenger window, Mother, Annie, Jennifer, and Effie were all watching with a hand on their hearts, and Finnick, Cinna, Paul, and Haymitch looked ready to attack Peeta if he got out of control, and finally Johanna just looked bored as for Peeta's family well they just looked on worried. Peeta laughed nervously, seeing the crowd as well.

Finnick regained composure first and wrapped an arm around Annie, "Did you do it?"

"I did it, he is dead." I replied knowing what he meant.

Everyone clapped at once or cheered with excitement.

"This is just so exciting! What a big, big, big day!" Effie yelled coming around to Haymitch's side of the car and opening the door for us to get out. I grabbed onto Peeta's hand and climbed out of the car; with him following me.

Cinna hugged me, "Come on let's go inside and raise a toast!"

Peeta and I were pushed inside by Cinna with everyone following him. Cinna poured everyone a glass, Peeta's and mine were water, and handed them out.

Cinna continued, "On this day on the twenty-third of November, Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire has just melted Snow!" He tried to make a funny comment but everyone glared at him before shaking their heads miserably.

Haymitch had already downed his drink and was walking towards the wine bottle to get more, "Look the toast is that sweetheart finally did something right! Snow is dead, hooray! Now let's drink!" Haymitch announced.

I shook my head laughing slightly, Peeta clinked our glasses together keeping eye contact as we drank our glass. Effie hit Haymitch's arm and he simply shrugged before pouring his third glass. The cheers turned into a small party as everyone started to walk around and talk to everyone; which was when I realized that I had no idea where we were.

"District thirteen." Peeta told me, as if to read my mind.

"How did we get from Snow's house all the way to District thirteen?" I asked, dumbfounded.

Peeta laughed lightly, "Never question Haymitch's driving." We both glanced over at him to see that he was laughing loudly beside Finnick; who looked a little frightened.

Raiko and Mother, both crying, walked over to us then, "Mother, Raiko, what's wrong?" I asked rubbing my mother's back while Peeta hugged his mother.

"My baby is getting married in two weeks." Raiko gasped hugging Peeta tightly around the neck.

"Two weeks?" I gasped, surprised. I suppose that was correct however, it was November twenty-third and the wedding was on December sixth. "Wow."

Before my mom wrapped her arms around my neck in a bone crushing grip and I was choking slightly.

Cinna saved me before I could lose too much air, "Come on, Emily. We need a bride to have a wedding." Cinna pulled me away from her gently but with just enough strength to get me out of her tight grip.

Mother blushed, "Sorry, Katniss. I suppose I just got a little excited."

"That's alright, Mother. I didn't realize it was this close." I replied, slightly nervous but happiness overcoming it as I felt Peeta's arm wrap around my shoulder.

That is when Cinna shook his head, "Come on let's get you out of those hunter clothes." He took my hand and pulled me upstairs and into a room that had racks upon racks of clothes.

I was thoroughly terrified, "Cinna, what is all this?" I gasped.

"This is the best room in the house!" Annie, who had followed us up here, closed the door behind her.

After that, they stripped me out of my all black outfit with jeans and a black t-shirt. Cinna and Annie put me in a brown v-neck sweater, blue jeans, and some brown boots that had a heel. My hair was in a braid as always.

After I was dressed, we walked back down stairs to where everyone had dispersed. Annie walked away to go find Finnick and Cinna disappeared to go draw. I walked into the kitchen and saw Peeta.

Peeta had something cooking on the stove while he washed his hands, his back turned to me. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his back, linking them across his stomach. Peeta looked behind him, shocked by the hands, and smiled when he saw me and placed a hand over my connected ones.

"Get a new outfit, love?" Peeta asked, taking his hand off mine as he finished washing his hands.

"Yes." I giggled, "What are you cooking?"

"Spaghetti," Peeta replied, turning in my arms to face me, "even though you make it better." He smiled at me handsomely.

"Whatever, Mr. Baker." I rolled my eyes. Peeta smiled before ducking hi head down to kiss me and I brought one hand up to the back of his neck. A bright flash stopped our kiss and we broke away from each other.

Effie stood in the kitchen hidden behind a huge camera, "That is a lovely shot!" She yelled excitedly.

"Effie? What are you doing?" Peeta asked shocked and seeming a little mad that we didn't get to kiss me for a long time.

"We are having a slide show at your wedding!" Effie told us, "We have to get some recent photos because we knew you two would not like a lot of pictures of you two in the Games!"

"Well, thanks I suppose." I replied with a shrug.

"Of course, my sweeties!" Effie hugged us both. "Just make sure you two are your two perfect couple selves because we need about twenty more photos!"

Peeta and I glanced at each other, "Okay." I shrugged.

"We are fine with kissing." Peeta wrapped his arms around my waist with a grin at Effie. I smiled up at him. Another flash went off.

"Perfect!" Effie started to jump up and down in her heels. "Your wedding will be perfect!"

"Hang on!" I walked out of Peeta's arms when I saw her camera. "Is this my camera?"

Effie stopped jumping and looked at me with guilt highlighting her features, "Yes." She said silently.

"Effie!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry! We had to use something and I couldn't find another one!" Effie defended herself.

"Did you ever think of buying another one?" I asked.

"No, not really! Peeta help me!" Effie scurried to stand beside Peeta.

"Katniss, I think you should let Effie use your camera." Peeta nodded.

"What?" I asked. "That is the camera that my father gave me money for, Peeta! The one I used for work!" I yelled stubbornly, thinking back to the days of my photography.

"However," Peeta interrupted, "Effie I do think you should have asked Katniss because that camera means a lot to her." He turned to Effie.

"I wasn't going to do it any harm! I simply needed to use it for your wedding!" Effie replied.

"Effie, you should have asked Katniss." Peeta scolded Effie politely.

Effie huffed and turned to me, "Katniss, may I please use your camera to make pictures for _your _wedding?"

I smiled, "Yes, Effie you may." I nodded.

"Thank you, I promise not to hurt it." Effie hugged me quickly as I got hit violently with her intense perfume. I nodded and she smiled before running back upstairs.

Peeta walked forward and hugged me, "Now, was that so hard?"

My eyes narrowed, "Yes."

"Stubborn as always." Peeta kissed my forehead.

Peeta then walked over to the spaghetti that was still cooking on the stove. He poured tomato sauce on it with some vegetable oil before pulled out some plates and served me the spaghetti.

"Thank you. It looks delicious." I told him as he passed me a plate.

"You're welcome." Peeta smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist, and led me to the dining room table.

We ate in silence, one of my hands held Peeta's while we ate together.

"_What a cute sight, I need to get a picture of this." _Effie crept down the stairs.

Peeta looked at the stairs and then at me before he grabbed his fork, twirled some spaghetti noodles onto his fork, and fed them to me. A flash went off as soon as the food went into my mouth. Effie squealed.

"Excellent! You two are so fabulous and the best part about it is they don't look staged! Jennifer! Annie! Look at this one!" Effie rushed back up the stairs.

I laughed shaking my head. "I suppose it will be worth it."

Peeta smiled, "That's the spirit!" He fed me again.

"You know the camera isn't here, right?" I asked after I swallowed the spaghetti.

He grinned, "I know, but I still like feeding you."

I laughed before eating another bite from his fork. Then, I fed him and we kept feeding each other until our plates were empty; laughing and telling each other loving words the entire meal.

"Thank you, Peeta. That was delicious." I thanked him, leaning across the table to kiss his cheek, yet another flash went off. I glared at Effie, getting frustrated.

"You are welcome, Katniss. Come on, you had to know that was going to happen." Peeta grinned at me, squeezing my hand, and instantly my frustration washed away.

"Sorry, but I have to get these pictures taken. Katniss, we need to go try on a wedding and bridesmaid dresses." Effie told me.

"Where?" I asked.

"The store is just a few blocks away. It will only take a minute to get there." Effie waved her hand. "Then, later we are going to a party that Mayor John Cameron is having tonight."

"The mayor?" Peeta asked.

"Yes. He heard that you two, Haymitch, Johanna, and Finnick were all here and he said that he would just love to have us over for a casual party." Effie nodded smiling before walking around the table and grabbing my hand.

I kissed Peeta quickly before Effie could snap another picture and before she could pull me away.

"Casual party?" I asked as we started to walk back around the table.

"Yes, you would be fine wearing that." Effie looked me up and down. "We must hurry though the party starts as six and it is already one o'clock."

"Right, Cinna is going to let me wear this to a party with the mayor. That would be the day." I rolled my eyes and laughed without humor. Peeta laughed as well and we exited the room.

After that; Annie, Jennifer, Raiko, Mother, Johanna, Effie, and I all climbed into a car.

"Hello, ladies. My name is David and I will be your driver for today." The man in the driver's seat told us.

We all introduced ourselves and then the car started and we started a conversation and even played a few games before Effie seemed to realize we were in the car for much too long.

"Katniss," She leant back in her seat to whisper to me, "We have been in the car for much too long. Will you ask David where we are going?"

I nodded knowing I shouldn't fight with her and leant forward in my seat to talk to David, "Hey David is Thirteen this big or are we going to the Capitol?" I asked.

David laughed, "I'm sorry, ladies. I was trying to find a back way."

Effie leant towards me again, "Is David trying to kill us?"

I laughed out loud, "Come on, Effie. Relax. We are only in the middle of everywhere." I motioned to the outside where houses and buildings were passing.

Effie glanced at me and then out the window before turning to David again, placing a hand on one of mine and Johanna's shoulder, "David, you know these two girl know how to kill people professionally, right?"

David laughed again, "We are here, Miss Trinklet." He pointed out of the window to the bridal shop.

Effie clapped and turned to David again, "I was just joking, David. I didn't think you were actually going to kill us." She tried to play it off as normal, David just laughed and shooed us out of the car.

As we walked in, I saw several camera people trying to get pictures of me. I ducked my head and walked faster into the shop. We waited for a few minutes on the couches inside of the shop, until a woman with a name tag that said 'Courtney' on it came to assist us. Cinna seemed to know her because they both hugged each other when Courtney came into view.

"Hello everyone!" Courtney said happily. "Who is my bride?" She asked looking around us all.

I raised my hand and stood up, "Hi, my name is Katniss Everdeen." I shook her hand.

Courtney seemed slightly star struck before she pulled herself together, "Hello, Miss Everdeen. I am Courtney John and I will be consultant today."

"Pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Great, let's go back and start trying on dresses. Come on everyone." Courtney waved her hand for everyone to follow her; we dropped everyone but Cinna off in a couch with a pedestal and a mirror in front of them.

Cinna walked on one side of me, "Katniss, the people have chosen five dresses that they would like to see you in, and so you are going to choose from those, okay?"

I nodded, "Okay." I took a deep breath before we entered into room '22'.

The room was bland with only a bench, a mirror, an open area to get dressed and five dresses on a hanger in the room. From what I saw so far, the dresses were absolutely beautiful. Before I could look at them, however, Cinna told me to start taking my clothes off.

The first dress was a sweetheart neckline with sleeves until my forearms and the bust was bedded as was the bottom of the train. I liked it, but I didn't think this was the one as we walked out to see my group. They all gasped.

"Katniss! That is stunning!" Effie said immediately coming up to see all around the dress.

"My baby is in a wedding dress!" Mother yelled and then she broke out in tears.

"I love this one!" Annie and Jennifer said.

Raiko seemed to notice my uncertainty, "What do you think about this, sweetheart?"

I smiled gratefully at her, "I don't feel like this dress is me. Don't get me wrong it is absolutely beautiful. But I don't think I like the sleeves." I told them.

"So this is a 'no' then?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, this is not my dress." I replied.

"Alright then, let's get back into the dressing room." Cinna linked arms with me and walked me back to the dressing room.

The next dress they fit me in was a strapless plain white dress. It was thoroughly plain except for a pin at my hip the bust part was cut in slightly in a small upside down triangle. I liked this one better but it still wasn't mine, I thought as we walked out to my people again.

"I like this one, but I don't think there is enough diamonds on it." Effie said nodding. The others all agreed with her.

"I agree, I think it is a little to plain." I nodded and they agreed. We walked back into the dressing room.

The next dress was my favorite so far. It was one shoulder with a diamond strap that attached to the back of the dress. The strap was at an angle that it cut through the middle of the bust. The bust was pretty as one side was wrapped around the strap and the other side was wrapped around the bottom of the first wrap. The rest of the dress was plain white and more fitted than the others.

"Oh, Katniss! This is my favorite so far!" Raiko said as soon as I stood up on the pedestal and looked into the mirror.

I nodded, "It is my favorite so far as well."

Effie came to inspect me, "I love this one! The strap is beautiful!"

"I like that this one is more fitted." Jennifer said nodding.

"I like that too; it makes you look more sexy and sophisticated!" Annie agreed.

Johanna actually said, "You look pretty. Not a pretty as I would of course, but I do like that one."

Mother couldn't say anything as she was crying hysterically but she was agreeing with all the comments.

"So is this your dress?" Courtney asked hopefully.

I took a deep breath, "I don't know. I love it but I am not sure if it is my dress."

"Okay, then let's get to the next one!" Cinna said happily almost pulling me back to the dressing room.

The next dress was a mermaid style with the sleeves that hung around my biceps. The top part of the dress was fitted to my body while the body part puffed out just bellow my waist. I didn't like this one as much as the one shoulder dress.

"These dresses are all so beautiful!" Effie said coming up to look again.

"I am not sure if I like how this one flares out at the bottom." I told them.

"That is what I was thinking too." Jennifer nodded while the other nodded with her.

We walked back into the dressing room but before I started to get out of it, Courtney turned to me, "Would you like to try on the third dress again or the last one?"

"The last one." I told her.

"Maybe we left the best for last," Cinna smiled at me before he unzipped the dress and I stepped out of it.

The next dress made me cry as soon as I had it on. It was another one shoulder dress but this strap was different the whole bust was connect to a strap that shortened on it's to my left shoulder. Under the bust was a large five inch belt that was all diamonds with one bigger diamond in the center of it. The rest of the dress flowed down my body as if by a waterfall and the train was about five feet long. I loved it!

"Katniss! You look like an angel!" Mother gasped as soon as I came out.

"I love this one! You look so stunning!" Raiko nodded in agreement.

"I love it!" Effie complemented.

"This is so beautiful!" Jennifer nodded.

"Gorgeous!" Annie agreed.

"Beautiful." Jennifer nodded not nearly as excited as everyone else, but I still appreciated that.

"I think you look absolutely stunning, like Emily said; an angel." Cinna told me.

"What do you think, Katniss?" Courtney asked. "I agree with them all."

"Thank you. I absolutely love it. It is so elegant and just enough diamonds and the fabric is so soft…" I cut off as my tears started to fall again.

"Katniss Everdeen, is this your wedding dress?" Courtney asked.

"Yes." I whispered nodding into the mirror.

"Aww! Katniss!" Jennifer bolted up out of her seat and hugged me. The others followed in suit; Mother and I hugged longer than the others hugged, as we cried on each other's shoulders.

"Great! I am so happy for you! All we need to do now is get your measurements, have you pay, and you can take it home; where Cinna said he would work on it personally." Courtney hugged me.

Then we walked back into the dressing room to get it off of me. I changed back into my clothes before we walked back out to pay for it and get down to go bridesmaid dress shopping.

"Who are your bridesmaids, Katniss?" Mother asked as we walked down to bridesmaids section of the store while Cinna walked the dress to the car; to hide it.

"Jennifer, Annie, Effie…" I paused glancing at Johanna because I didn't want her to feel bad.

"It's okay. I wouldn't be caught dead being your bridesmaid." Johanna told me with a smile.

I smiled back, "Okay; as long as you don't feel bad." I nodded. She smiled reassuringly at me and nodded.

Before I could say anything else, Effie, Jennifer, and Annie attacked me with hugs. I almost fell as they all bombarded me. I was saved by our bridesmaid consultant.

"Hello, my name is Randy. It is great to meet you all."Randy introduced himself. We all echoed a 'hello.' "Are you my bride?" He asked pointing to me. I nodded smiling.

"Yes, I'm Katniss Everdeen. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand.

"Great, and who of these ladies and man with you?" Randy asked as Cinna walked up.

"This is Jennifer, Annie, Effie, Raiko, my Mother, Johanna, and Cinna." I pointed them all out.

"Great, and who are your bridesmaids?" Randy asked.

"Jennifer, Annie, and Effie…" I said as they couldn't contain a small squeal.

"Some people are excited! Well come on then, don't just stand there, let's get started!" Randy smiled and motioned us over to a chair and a couch. "Tell me, Katniss. What do you want your bridesmaid dresses to look like?" He asked.

"Well the wedding is December 6th, so I would like them to be long and maybe like a brown or navy blue color." I shrugged; my bridesmaids seemed to be okay with that.

Randy nodded and led the three bridesmaids into rooms; bringing dresses with him. I made easy conversation with Mother, Raiko, Cinna, and Johanna while we waited. Then, Randy walked out with Annie behind him.

"Annie, that looks beautiful on you." I complemented. Annie's dress was a one shoulder brown dress that went all the way to the floor, had a fabric belt, and a flowery one shoulder strap leading to attach on her back.

"Thank you." Annie replied. I nodded to her.

"I don't know, I think that given Katniss's dress is a one shoulder we need something else." Cinna commented kindly.

Then, Effie came out in a tan spaghetti v-neck dress that had a brown fabric around the middle which tied into a bow on the back.

"Aww! That is pretty!" Raiko said. I nodded agreeing with her.

Before we could say anything else, Jennifer came out in a v-neck brown dress.

"Those are both beautiful!" I said.

As beautiful as the three looked, they all got 'no's. Next, Annie came out in a halter brown dress that had a tight waist and went all the way to the floor. Effie came out in a knee-length navy blue strapless dress with a small flower on her hip. Jennifer came out in the same dress as Effie, but hers went all the way to the floor.

"Wow! I think I love those blue ones!" I said pointing to Effie and Jennifer.

"I do too, but…I think it needs something else." Cinna mused going over to inspect Effie and Jennifer.

"Can we put Annie in one of those dresses please?" I asked Randy who nodded and smiled.

That's when a girl tapped on my shoulder with a journal and a pen.

"Excuse me, Miss Everdeen, will you sign this please?" The girl asked sweetly.

I nodded, "Sure." I autographed my signature in the journal and the girl thanked me before running back over to her mother.

Annie came out then in a short dress that was identical to Effie's. I gasped.

"Those are perfect." I clapped. "I just wonder if you all will be cold." I mused.

"Katniss," Annie replied exasperated, "The wedding is inside."

"Yes, if you love these then choose them, because we approve." Jennifer nodded.

Cinna and Randy came back with three silver elegant belts and tied them around the three girls. That made it absolutely perfect.

"Great idea, Cinna." I told him nodding.

"Katniss, are these your bridesmaid dresses?" Randy asked me.

"The short ones, yes." I nodded before getting up and hugging the three girls who all looked so pretty in the dresses.

They walked back into the dressing rooms and changed back into their normal clothing before we bought the dresses and carried them out to the car; where we all pilled in again. After the long trip, I saw a huge white house with columns and a gate.

"I suppose this is the mayor's house?" I whispered staring at the house.

"Yes! Now hurry, we are already fifteen minutes late! Come on Katniss and Johanna!" Effie pulled Johanna and I out of the car and dragged us in the doors; which she flung open and the whole room turned to us.

"Way to make an entrance, brainless." Johanna scoffed and forcibly broke away from Effie.

I was about to comfort Effie when she ran over to Peeta, Haymitch, Finnick, and Annie with me in tow.

"Was that so bad?" Effie asked Peeta; knowing he would comfort her.

Peeta shook his head with a worried expression, "No, Effie. It's okay, no one noticed a thing." I rolled my eyes with a smile at his antics.

"Thank you, Peeta." She replied before walking over to Haymitch.

Peeta gave me a knowing look, "I was about to comfort her." I defended myself.

"I didn't say anything, love." Peeta replied, but his smile proved that he was about to.

"It's going to be okay, Annie. She won't come near you." Finnick was saying to Annie. Then, Annie's face had a flicker of wickedness and she walked over to me.

Her face turned into one of pleading, "What?" I asked watching her closely.

"The mayor's daughter, Elizabeth is here." Annie pulled out a disgusted face and motioned to her at the other side of the room talking to Gale and Cinna.

"And?" I asked, still wary.

"Annie and Elizabeth don't see eye to eye." Finnick replied, wrapping an arm around Annie's shoulders.

"Don't see eye to eye or we just hate each other?" Annie replied to her fiancée.

"Where do I come in?" I asked.

Annie smiled, "Can you please be as rude as possible to her please it would make me so look so good please!" She begged me.

"Annie, she hasn't been mean to Katniss. Why don't you give her another chance?" Peeta suggested. I rolled my eyes again leave it to Peeta to be the voice of reason.

"Katniss I promise, once you look at her or even once you read her thoughts you'll know why I don't like her!" Annie ignored Peeta.

I smiled and I looked at Peeta, "Would you like to have a little fun, honey?" I asked giving him the pleading eyes that I knew he couldn't take.

Peeta stared at me and then at Annie, "Alright fine! We will be rude and nasty so someone we have never met before!" Peeta crossed his arms over his chest in defeat.

"We'll do it." I smiled at Annie who hugged me.

"Thank you! Just be as un-charming as possible!" Annie told us.

"That is not hard for sweetheart! She has no charm! I would talk to the boy!" Haymitch walked over drunkenly pointing at Peeta and me.

"Please Peeta! Let Katniss do most of the talking! Please!" Annie pleaded. I laughed; me talking would surely ruin us.

"Alright fine!" Peeta huffed again, turning slightly away so that we wouldn't ask him anything else.

Elizabeth came over then.

"_Great, Annie is here I haven't seen her in a while and I hoped to keep it that way. Who is this with her? Is that Finnick Odair? Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark? Well I love the men, but I guess I will have to hug Annie and Katniss for good measure." _Elizabeth thought.

Elizabeth had blonde hair flowing do her back with sparkling blue eyes a drink in her hand that probably wasn't virgin and her dress looked to be chocking her as it was also way to short. I could see why Annie didn't like her. I thought as she hugged Finnick and Annie; they glared at each other.

Peeta linked his arm with me and I was glad at that because Peeta could probably see the look she gave Finnick. _"Great. I guess I have to hug Katniss now." _Elizabeth thought rudely, she came in for a hug.

"Don't touch me," I held up a hand to stop her, "I'm famous."

"_Katniss… don't overdo it please." _Peeta pleaded in his head before he shook the girls hand without a word.

"_Wow. I might actually like these people." _Elizabeth nodded at Peeta and me.

"Hello my name is Elizabeth Cameron, Mayor John Cameron's daughter." She introduced herself cockily.

I was about to respond when a hand came around my shoulder followed by a large amount of weight, Peeta caught me before I could fall and I lifted the weight off my back with telepathy. I realized it was Haymitch almost lying on me.

"_Wait! Why did she let him touch her?" _Elizabeth yelled in her head.

"He is famous too." I replied without thinking then I cover my mouth. I had just responded to her thoughts, but they had been so clear.

Haymitch saved me though tapping my temple, "Aww! I someone losing control of her mind reading skills, sweetheart." Then he turned to Elizabeth, "Haymitch Abernathy. I am so not pleased to meet you."

Elizabeth seemed stunned, "Elizabeth Cameron. Hello?" She said as it sounded like a question.

"Haymitch! Those are horrible manners!" Effie came running up to us.

I stared at the two, forgetting that I was supposed to be rude for a second; before that mayor called us to dinner and everyone filled in to the dining room.

"Katniss Everdeen, hello! How did I miss you?" What I supposed to be Mayor Cameron stopped us.

"I just came in, I'm sorry." I smiled, sense Elizabeth wasn't around I could be friendly.

"That is quite alright, victor! Oh, I apologize I am Mayor John Cameron the third! Pleasure to meet you!" The mayor announced happily.

Mayor John Cameron the third looked like a happy version of President Snow; who somehow resembled a Santa Claus like man. He was round in the middle with brown balding hair and a smile that could brighten up a room, it was contagious.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Mayor." I replied shaking his outstretched hand.

"Please, victor Katniss, call me John!" He laughed a nice 'Ho! Ho! Ho!', "After all you have done for the districts!"

I looked blankly at him but Peeta helped me out, "John means how you won twice, started a revolution, and killed Snow." Peeta smiled at me and I blushed; like I always did when Peeta smiled or simply walked into the room.

"Victor Peeta is correct!" John patted Peeta's shoulder, "Now don't let me keep you two from dinner! Please, have as much as you like!" He led us to two seats.

"Thank you, John." I replied genuinely happy in his presence. John smiled at me and then waddled over to his seat at the front of the table.

"Let the feast begin! Everyone please eat to your hearts is full!" John spread his arms out and then food appeared on our plats in an instant.

"John came make food appear," Peeta whispered to me. _No duh, _I thought in my head.

"Really?" I thought that would be nicer.

"Yes, and make as much that makes your heart full, victor Katniss!" Peeta imitated him, "Of course I don't know how much fuller mine can be because you already fill it up."

I blushed, "Thanks." I mumbled a bad reply. _Now that Peeta is talking again, I can't utter a fine word. _

Peeta kissed my hand and I faintly noticed at flash in the corner of my eye, "I love you." He whispered keeping eye contact with me.

"I love you too, Peeta." I replied before kissing him in a chaste manner; another flash.

"_We will have to get Effie back later, but for now eat. I can tell you are hungry." _Peeta smiled at me.

I nodded and dove into the course of the meal. Peeta laughed from beside me but started eating his as well. I slowly came to realize that this was a five course meal and I had to save room to at least eat a bite of the fifth meal. As the fifth course finally came, I sighed back against my chair; closing my eyes.

Peeta laughed, "Is your heart full?"

"Full is an understatement, my heart is now obese." I replied, Peeta chuckled and kissed my cheek.

Haymitch's thoughts caught my attention, "_Amp it up, Katniss. You are being to kind, remember Elizabeth." _I glanced at him beside Peeta and then looked at Elizabeth; who was staring at us in a weird fashion.

I nodded to Haymitch and then glanced at Peeta, "You are about to be mean again aren't you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

Looking down at the food, I had a plan as the server came to refill plates.

"Is this tuna!" I yelled at him, this poor man.

"It is chicken…" I heard Peeta whisper from beside me and I had to hold in a laugh.

"Because I don't want tuna!" I screamed at the server.

"But it is chicken…" Peeta said a little louder, for Elizabeth to hear.

"Come on now, Jovi; let's get victor Katniss what she wants!" Mayor John told the server from the head of the table.

Jovi nodded, grabbed my plate, and scurried back to the kitchen, "I fully apologize for that, victor." John looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Thank you." I smiled at John.

That is when I noticed the whole table went quiet, except for Haymitch and Finnick, who were laughing hysterically. Annie gave me a thumbs up and Johanna looked shocked but proud, and Effie looked like she was about to beat me with her fork.

"_Great job, sweetheart that is what you call amping it up!" _Haymitch told me. I glanced at Peeta and could tell he was trying to contain a laugh as well.

That is when Jovi came back with a new plate of food and my stomach turned at the thought of eating it all. "Thank you." I gave him a sassy replied.

"You're welcome, victor Katniss." He bowed to me and walked back out of the room.

"Is anyone else's food wrong?" John asked the table.

They all slowly shook their heads and the table resumed their conversation. I must admit that I was proud of myself.

After dinner was time to go back to the house we were all staying at. John thanked us many times and asked us to come back whenever we would like to. In bed, I snuggled up to Peeta and he smiled at me.

"Did you find your dresses?" He asked.

I nodded against this chest, "Yes. I hope you like them."

"I will love them." Peeta replied wrapping an arm around me.

"I love you, Peeta." I whispered.

"I love you too." Peeta whispered before we both fell into sleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! Do you guys want Haymitch and Effie to be together? Do you want Katniss and Gale to make up? I have a huge twist coming up in the next chapter! So stay tuned! I love you all!

**DawnStarLight **thanks for the review! It made me laugh! Thanks!

**Awesomefanficlova **haha he should be! Katniss has a temper! Great! You get in their girl! Haha Thanks for the review!

**DuncanandGwen4ever **me either! I love writing marriage ceremonies!

**VMars lover **thanks!


	15. Death

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that last chapter! Thanks for reading it! I must admit that last chapter was probably my favorite so Mayor John, Elizabeth, and Gale will be in this one hopefully! Enjoy! I love you all!

Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns these characters!

Katniss's POV – Death

It was strange. Strange because things had been going oddly well lately; usually Peeta and I get into some kind of mortal danger, but lately everything has been good. Lately as in yesterday. With the wedding in a week and half away, Cinna was busier than ever; he always had me in my dress, pinning me up, and then moving onto the bridesmaids dresses while we tried to keep Peeta away from his room.

Annie had taken over trying to keep him away, since with Peeta's love for me he usually wants to follow me everywhere, while I was in my wedding dress; because Annie and the others were going by 'if the groom sees the bride in the wedding dress before the day it is bad luck,' or something to that affect. But, since I didn't want any unnecessary fights and was fine with it either way, I simply agreed with them.

Peeta had invented a game along with Finnick and Haymitch; who both couldn't see the dresses either. The game was simple and annoying, Peeta would know when I was getting into my dress and he would send Haymitch or Finnick up there to bang on the door and while we were yelling at one, the other would creep around the side to look in the window. Curse Cinna having a downstairs bedroom.

That problem was fixed however, because Cinna switched to the room that I wasn't using in the upstairs; which demolished part of their game. Also, if the person not getting dressed wasn't either of us, Annie and I could distract Peeta and Finnick. You wouldn't believe how easy it is to distract Peeta with a couple of kisses; of course I willingly complied with the distraction, but that is beside the point.

Currently, Peeta and I were playing a game of chess; which his father taught him how to play and he said that he wanted to teach me; I didn't care much for the game, but with that much excitement on Peeta's face I couldn't say no. So, here we are playing chess together while Peeta tried to teach me.

"…. The bishop can move any way it move any way except diagonal. Your objective is to knock over the king which can only move one space in any direction. " Peeta finished telling me what every piece did. "So, do you have any questions or would you like me to start winning already?" He grinned.

"Are you trying to make this into something?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back in my chair.

"Do you mean like a bet, sweetheart?" Peeta replied mimicking me.

"Yes, something like that, honey." I replied. Peeta thought for a second.

"Okay, what about this," Peeta spoke, "If you lose I get a peek at you in your wedding dress."

"And if I win?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"If you win, you win the lovely prize of showering me with kisses." Peeta grinned motioning to his body.

"No, if I win," I thought for a second, "you can't play your little games, with Haymitch and Finnick, of trying to see everyone in their dresses for the wedding."

Peeta looked at me for a second and then nodded, "Deal."

"Deal." I replied and we shook hands over the table.

"I forgot to tell you one rule, love," Peeta told me sneakily, "White goes first." He said moving a pawn forward.

After a few shots of him taking out my players, I glared at him and then grinned evilly.

"I didn't hear you say anything about mind reading not being allowed." I told him.

I could feel Peeta's eyes on me and the he looked down at his king desperately.

"I'll tell you what; loser gets to be showered in kisses." I told him, knowing I would win now.

Peeta's face turned one of desperate to smiling and happy in a matter of a second. He flicked over his king and leaned forward on the board.

"Thanks for teaching me how to play, Peeta!" I thanked Peeta and started to get up.

"I do believe that I was promised a shower ." He told me smiling.

I smiled back and gave him a light chaste kiss on the lips before kissing his cheeks in the same fashion. Then, I pulled away and stood up before he could get me back.

Peeta groaned, "That wasn't what I had in mind."

I bent down and hugged him around the neck quickly, "No more games, Peeta." I whispered in his ear. He groaned again and tried to catch me, but I ran upstairs.

"Katniss, we need you to come with us on a mission." Haymitch stopped me on my way to Peeta's room.

"What?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

"The Mayor mentioned to me last night that there is a prison, much like what the boy -" Haymitch started

"His name is Peeta, Haymitch," I interrupted.

Haymitch didn't seem to notice my interruption, "And Johanna went through, that takes kids and tortures them in a way to make them attack people. He asked me, you, Finnick, Gale, and the boy-" Haymitch stopped.

"Peeta." I interrupted irritated.

"To go to the prison and try to break in and save as much people as possible." Haymitch explained quickly.

"When?" I saw Gale and Finnick coming up and walking downstairs with backpacks.

"Now. Get your bows, change, and whatever else you need to do." Haymitch replied running down the stairs. "I don't think Peeta should come." He told me suddenly.

"I don't think so either." I replied quietly.

"Not because I want to protect him, because he doesn't have the same mind as you, Finnick, and Gale." Haymitch replied. "I am staying behind too, only to watch you all." Haymitch suddenly shook his head, "Go get ready!" He yelled at me and then ran outside.

I nodded to his back and then ran to Peeta's room to get changed, I had moved my suitcase in his room, since Cinna took my room. I grabbed some clothes and then ran into the bathroom; I put on my mockingjay uniform, braided my hair, and grabbed my fire-looking bows. Then, I walked back downstairs running into Haymitch and Peeta in the entry doorway. They looked to be in a heated discussion about what I guessed to be the about the mission.

Peeta turned to me in a heart breaking expression, "You are going without me?"

I instantly hugged him, "I have to Peeta. You know what you would do if we ran into a prison guard; you would try to reason with him. Please don't be sad." I pleaded.

"Excuse me for not wanting to kill people." Peeta crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from me.

"You know it's not like that, Peeta," I walked in front of him and placed my arms on his arms to get him to look at me. "Peeta, of course I want you to come." I whispered.

"Then why can't I?" Peeta asked looking into my eyes.

I stared at him for a second and shook my head looking away from him, "You should be able to. I am not the boss of you; I just want to keep you safe." I shrugged.

The next move he made was shocking, because Peeta pulled me into his arms; hugging me. Stunned but willing, I hugged him back; my arms coming up to wrap around his back.

"You are so cute when you are trying to save me." Peeta whispered in my ear.

"Thank you?" I thanked him but it sounded like a question.

Peeta pulled smiled pulling back, "Katniss, I will let you go as much as it upsets me. I want you to go without me, Katniss."

"But _why?" _I asked confused at his sudden change of heart.

Peeta kissed me lightly, "Because I know you can handle yourself, because I am not your father, because I love you and I think you should help people."

"You and your words." I shook my head laughing.

Peeta laughed and hugged me again, kissing my forehead, "I love you. Come back home safe to me." He tried to seem casual but I could tell he was pleading me.

"I love you too, Peeta. I will." I promised.

Peeta pulled back and then held up an earpiece, that I wasn't aware he was holding, and started to put it into place on my ear. He worked with care and sensibility, making it as comfortable as possible on me. When he was finished, he stroked my cheek lightly before removing his hand.

"You better get going." Peeta told me.

"Okay." I whispered, but I couldn't help myself from kissing him in a searing but short kiss. "I will be back soon." I promised before stroking his cheek and walking out of the door and into the car.

We had a driver to take us to whatever place we are going to. I was sitting next to Finnick, who was silent, and Gale, who was on the other side of Finnick, peering out of the windows trying to map where we were going. As we neared, suddenly I became very nervous as to what we are about to encounter.

"I am going to drop you all a block away." The driver grunted at us after a long period of silence. We simply nodded our reply.

After the driver said this, we were dropped in a dark forest and I could faintly see a building in the distance.

"This way, Katniss." Finnick whispered from beside me, pointing to a tree tunnel that would protect us from the sky and also keep camouflaged in the dark.

I nodded and followed him under the tree's and I could _hear_ Gale's thoughts behind me as we ran up to the building. Finnick found an air vent that we crawled through, getting covered in dirt and dust, but we did get in. Then, I checked to see if anyone was coming that we didn't want to see.

"No one." I whispered as we kept running, checking for thoughts with every step we took.

For a while, we came across no one as we zigzagged through hallways and rooms, but I thought it as eerie and bad and not good. We came across a large dirt pin that looked to be at one point a cafeteria, because there were metal tables backed up against the walls there was also a sidewalk along the walls of the upstairs and there were several doors that lead to rooms, I supposed. Finnick and Gale said that they would go check the doors and I nodded, pulling out my bow and loading it. Suddenly, I heard a woman running towards me.

"Mother?" I asked completely confused as she ran towards me.

"Help me, Katniss. Help me!" She pleaded and before I could nod there was a loud gun shot.

I looked around to find the noise and saw men lining the sidewalk upstairs, all with big guns and white outfits; Peacemakers. There was a lone man with his gun smoking as if by a shot directly in front of me, behind my Mother, the man had a terrified expression on his face. I couldn't worry about him, however, as my mother grabbed both of my arms; blood coming out of her mouth as I saw a bullet hole through her stomach. Mother started to fall and held my gaze before her thoughts cut off and she was motionless.

For a moment, I simply stared not believing what just happened. Then, I looked up at the man who shot her, his terrified face turned to panic but he did not run; probably to scared to run. I looked around the edges of the sidewalk and then raised both of my hands; both of them flexed, then I turned around in a circle and then clenched my hands and pulled my hands down to the dirt floor, bring my body down with it. What that did was simple; it pulled all of the men except for the one who shot her, down to the ground. The men falling on their necks, backs, and ankles. I left the one man on the sidewalk because I wanted him to be scared, I wanted him to be frightened of me, and I wanted him to watch what was going to happen to him after I finished with the men on the ground.

After that, I stepped in front of my Mother's motionless body on the ground and started to fight. I didn't shot a single arrow but I did send several kicks and bullets. Several men shot their guns at me, but with my telepathy I smiled stopped them before they could hurt me, then I sent them flying right back at them. All the while, I managed to stay close to my mother's body.

When all of the men on the ground were finished, I paused looking up at the man I left to watch; showing him how good I was, showing him that I could and would kill him. I was huffing and puffing, feeling sweat run down my face and arms, but I could not stop. The man and I made eye contact and for a long second, no one moved; apart from our breathing. Then, I took a step forward and the man moved so fast I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to; he raised his gun to his head and fired the trigger.

It was as if I had died with him as the realization hit; my last family member, dead. Father is dead. Prim... is dead. Now my mother is dead. I was literally surrounded by dead people.

"Katniss?" A voice asked, very far away from me. I looked up, searching for the voice as if it were my lifeline, because I wanted to think of something _anything_ other than my families' deaths. I looked up to see Finnick; the bronze haired pretty boy.

I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Finnick smiled sadly.

"Come on, we need to get going." He told me, helping me to my feet.

Finnick places arm under my arm; half dragging me to wherever we were going. I could not see Gale, but faintly I could hear his footsteps behind us, probably doing all he could to keep us safe while Finnick helped me.

"I'm here, Katniss. I'm here, I'm right here, don't worry Kat." The voice of Peeta suddenly haloed in my ear.

That was not a true statement. He wasn't here. Peeta was not here with me. I think he would like to believe he was, but he wasn't. Peeta had not just watched his Mother's death, Peeta did not have a sister that was killed by his best friend, and Peeta was not a Seam poor person who didn't have enough money to even step foot in the Mellark bakery. Peeta was not me.

Also, Peeta deserved more than me. He was perfect. Peeta deserved more; much, much more. Peeta deserved more than an olive skin, grey eyed, and brown haired girl. Peeta deserves more than a girl that had to survive without a father and fully functional mother. He deserves much more than a girl who wakes up screaming to nightmares every night. He deserved a woman who was as perfect as he was.

A muffled scream cuts off my thoughts. I looked around, even stopping for a second, but I couldn't see where it came from. Finnick and Gale seemed not to have noticed it, so we kept walking. But, the scream simply got louder with every step we took.

I stopped completely, turning behind myself to see what it could be.

"What is it, Katniss? What's wrong?" Gale asked.

I looked at him thinking, _do you really not hear it? Could it just be my nightmares already coming to get me even though it is still the day? _Instead of asking those questions, I simply shook my head and kept walking. The screams became uncomfortable and antagonizing; calling me to come to them.

I turned once more, this time Finnick and Gale both asked me what I heard but I simply walked towards the sound. Not knowing what it was, just knowing that I had to go to it.

But, before I could go far giant half lizard mutations came running towards us on all four legs. I couldn't do anything but hold my hands up to my ears and block out as much of the yelling as possible. Once again, I felt weak as Finnick and Gale started to fight and I curled up on the ground trying to get the noise out of my ears.

The screaming was unbearably loud. It was not a calling scream but a scream you would hear in an insane asylum, a scream you would hear after a beating a scream you would hear if you just lost your whole family. The horribly loud pleading scream that craved for someone.

Slowly, I came to realize that the screams were only in their minds so that was why Finnick and Gale couldn't hear them. I also came to realize that it was actually only one screaming because every time Finnick would kill one with his trident the screaming wouldn't falter for a second.

"One…one… just one…" I mumbled behind the screams still burning in my head.

"Which one is it, Katniss? Tell me. Point to it!" Gale frantically yelled, his yell sounding like a whisper against the sounds in my ears, so I had to strain to hear it.

Point to it? How could I point to it when I the noise was so loud that I couldn't tell my elbow from my legs? Point to it when I was bleeding from the ears? I knew Gale only wanted to help me, besides killing my sister, so I tried to read the minds of the lizard mutants. It was not the ones Finnick was fighting or Gale's. It was another that was simply sitting and staring at me while it tortured me in his mind.

When it realized I figured it out, somehow it screamed louder. I was thrown on my back and curled my legs up to try and protect my ears even more. My eyes squeezed shut as if that would help anything. Slowly a pace as fast as a snail, my hand lifted off my ear, flexed, and at suddenly the speed of a cheetah I grabbed one of the cafeteria tables and flung it at the screaming lizard, cutting it in half in the process.

I took a short moment to just bathe in the silence, simply worship it. I laid on the ground thanking the Lord while I basked in as much silence as possible.

Then, I tentatively raised a hand to my ear, put a finger to it, and looked at my pointer finger after I pulled it out. I was bleeding. I was bleeding from the ears. I knew it was possible but I didn't believe it until I saw the glistening red blood on my pointer finger.

After that, I looked around to take in my surroundings as if we were not in a life or death situation; as if there still weren't three more lizard mutants now trying their hardest to get past Finnick and Gale; as if this moment right here was the most peaceful moment of my life.

As a large white lizard came running at me on all fours, a snake tongue dashing out of its mouth as if to trap me, four legs with eight claws per leg throwing dirt everywhere they hit.

Calmly, I pulled out my fire bow and an arrow and hit the creature it in one of its red eyes. The monster yelled in pain standing up on its hind legs as if its mutant legs could help him. I took the advantage to shot him in the heart. The monster fell back, dead.

"Katniss? Come on, we are going back to District 12." Gale said, crouching down where I was still sitting, and taking in the blood spilled out of my ears.

I looked at him in confusion. Didn't District 12 get bombed to pieces? He should now, given he killed my sister. Gale noticed my confusion.

"They have been reconstructing it ever since the… bombs hit." Gale replied sadly.

I nodded, looking around for Finnick so that he could help me, because there was no way I was letting Gale touch me after he killed Prim. I saw Finnick standing behind me with a handsome smile on his face, turned myself away from Gale, and held a hand out for Finnick to help me up. He glanced at Gale in apology before he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet.

We walked out of the prison, and outside I was surprised to see a hovercraft waiting just around the block; where the car was supposed to be. Finnick helped me in as my legs were still mushy and un-responsive so in the end he just had to lift me up and carry me into the hovercraft.

Finnick sat me down on one of the couches, into someone else's warm arms. I pulled back to see that I was in Peeta's lap and then I hugged him tightly.

"It's alright, its okay." Peeta kept whispering. There was my dandelion again.

I simply hugged him while his hands rubbed my back in a soothing matter. I did not cry and I also did not speak.

"We are going straight to District 12." Another voice said, a female's voice, which was followed by a wet cloth dapping at my ears. I didn't look up to see who the voice was because I knew all I needed was Peeta's arms around me.

"I have seen pictures, Katniss." Peeta whispered in my ear. I didn't know what he meant, but he kept going, "I have seen pictures of District 12, the new 12, and every house looks how Victor's Village looks. Do you remember Victor's Village?"

I nodded my reply against his shoulder. _Of course I remember Victor's Village. _

"Also, there are new buildings, a new bakery." I could tell Peeta was smiling at that, "A new huge school and even a college."

I liked that idea. I was always good in school without really trying, maybe I could attend the college... first I suppose I would have to finish High School. I shivered, knowing that I would be treated like some kind of goddess

Peeta took my shiver as a bad thing, "Or you don't have to go to college. I just thought since you were good in school that you might want to go back but you don't have to." Peeta trailed off.

I just hugged him tighter trying to make him see that wasn't what I shivered about. Peeta hugged me back and kissed my cheek. "_Maybe I guess wrong?" _He thought and I nodded. _"I love you." _He hugged me tighter rubbing my back.

"I love you." I mouthed in his ear. I could tell Peeta was smiling.

After that, the hovercraft landed and we exited. There were some very nice huge houses being built and just finishing as we walked through town, Peeta holding onto me tightly; as if I would slip away. I looked up at him, only reaching his chin, but I kissed his jaw as we walked. Peeta smiled at me and then he kissed me very softly on the lips.

Then, somehow I had gotten away from the group to walk into the woods, although I was sure they were following me but I appreciated their kindness. I crawled under the fence and walked into the woods, sitting down in the meadow that I had so many fond memories of.

Softly, I plucked a primrose flower from the ground twirling the yellow flower between my fingers; admiring its beauty.

When I heard someone walking loudly to sit next to me; I did not turn to see who it was, I simply kept staring at the flower. After a few minutes of silence, I glanced beside me to see the person was Effie. I was pretty amazed that she came after me; wondering how she got under the fence in her heels. I shook that comment off, however.

"What do you miss most?" Effie whispered staring into the woods.

"The little things." I replied immediately.

"What things?" Effie asked turning to me.

"Did I ever tell you the story about how Peeta and I first officially met?" I asked instead of answering her question.

Effie seemed shocked, "Peeta told me about the time where he threw you the bread."

"No, not that time; the time where we first actually started talking to each other." I replied calmly.

Effie shook her head, "No, you haven't."

I stared back into the woods and started my story, "It was a few months before the Hunger Games started, my sixteenth birthday had just passed. It was in the month of June, I would be lying if I told you a date because honestly I can't remember. Anyways, I had a slight cold and Mother had asked me to deliver squirrels to the Mellark's in an effort to thank them after Peeta threw me the bread and saved my family."

"Prim and Mother didn't want me to go, they said I should instead stay home and rest, but I refused that idea because I was already in love with Peeta and felt like I had to go and thank him for the bread myself. I remember walking out of my home with the dead squirrels in a bag but before I could leave, Mother stopped me and said that I needed to be on my best behavior because the Mellark's had three boys and one of them might be my husband one day," I laughed at how right my mother was, "I rolled my eyes and said I would."

"Then, I walked out of the Seam and between coughs and sneezes I managed to get to the bakery. I remember pausing before walking in and taking a deep breath, before I pushed the door opened and the bell chimed. I was amazed at how much food was in the store and felt guilty as I tried to see how much one would cost; hoping that my squirrels would repay Peeta for his kindness." I closed my eyes, remembering the memory.

"Raiko was behind the counter she didn't seem to recognize me, but she saw the squirrels and said, 'You must be Miss Katniss Everdeen, aren't you?' to which I nodded, Raiko rushed me over to the counter 'Well what are you waiting on?' she asked, eyeing the squirrels. I hastily placed the squirrels on the counter and covered my mouth as another round of coughs hit me.

"'Well that is a nasty cough you have! Did you catch the influenza? I hear that has been going around.' Raiko asked me, I shrugged before saying, 'I don't know, Mrs. Mellark. I hope it is not the influenza virus.' I replied honestly. Raiko nodded in understanding, 'Please, don't call me Mrs. Mellark it makes me feel too old, my name is Raiko. These are handsome looking squirrels.' She introduced herself before the three boys walked into the bakery."

I smiled slightly, "I remember Peeta stopping right when he saw who I was, Connor looked shocked, and Ryan looked pleasantly surprised. Raiko introduced us all and Peeta wouldn't look at me, I remember being heart-broken because I thought he didn't like me. 'Look what Katniss brought us, boys, don't these squirrels look good?' Raiko asked the boys. 'They look great.' Connor nodded with a wink at me. 'What do we owe you?' Raiko asked after Connor's reaction."

"I was shocked wondering if she did not know about Peeta giving me the bread, but I thought I should keep the secret, 'Nothing.' I shook my head. Raiko gave me a look, 'I am going to give you something, Katniss, these squirrels probably took a long time to hunt and they are fresh, here I will just give you one hundred.' Raiko muttered as if it was a dollar and she handed me the crisp green bill."

I laughed, "My mouth fell open in an audible gasp as much as I didn't want it to, 'Raiko, ma'am, please I don't need that much these are just a few squirrels and they are honestly not that hard to get.' I remember being not sure whether or not to give it back or take it. Raiko seemed shocked by my reaction and looked around her bakery for a second, 'Alright, how about this; a twenty dollar bill and a tray of croissants?' Raiko suggested. I remember being still not happy with the deal but I nodded as I realized she was not going to go any lower than that."

"I couldn't count how many times I thanked her," I laughed again, "I always thought of how lucky Peeta, Connor, and Ryan must be. As I was walking back to my house, I could hear someone behind me, calling my name, and thinking it was Gale I turned around."

I paused smiling again, "Peeta came running down the path with a container of something waving at me. I stopped, wondering what he had to say. Peeta stopped in front of me, 'I'm sorry; Mother just said that you forgot this.' Peeta hand me a small jar of medicine, 'This is not mine.' I replied with a shake of my head, Peeta smiled at me, 'No, but we all thought you should have it because you look very sick.' I remember staring up at Peeta in shock of how kind the whole family was and I thanked him several times as well."

"Peeta brushed it off the thanks, 'Don't worry about it, I suppose we are even now.' He then winked at me as I looked up at him in shock, 'Peeta, thank you for the bread… this time and the last.' I whispered. Peeta grinned again, 'Of course, I was happy to help.' He made a move as if to brush hair out of my eyes but then decided against it, 'Why have we never talked before now?' I asked him my thoughts. Peeta shrugged but did not reply. 'I think that needs to change.' I replied with a smile and you know what happened after that." I smiled at Effie, returning from my long memory.

"That is a lovely story." Effie whispered.

"I remember it so different." Peeta's voice came from behind me and he sat beside me with a smile.

"How do you remember it?" I asked looking at him.

"I remember you flirting with me and when I gave you the medicine I kissed you on the cheek." Peeta told me.

I thought for a second, "I didn't flirt with you but you did kiss me on the cheek." I nodded. "I'm sorry I forgot to mention that." I told him smiling.

"Oh! I wish I had your camera!" Effie said.

"You don't have to capture every moment Effie." Peeta spoke what I was thinking.

"Never mind that, what else do you remember?" Effie asked me wanting to hear more stories.

"Katniss, you don't have to-"Peeta started.

"I think talking about it is good for me." I interrupted him. Peeta nodded and made a motion for me to keep going.

I turned back to Effie, "I remember my father used to take me out here after everyone was asleep and point up to the stars and show me all different constellations. We would name stars and fall asleep here. Mother would be mad at us, but my father would just reply with 'I just wanted the stars to meet there star down here.' Then he would place a hand on my shoulder bend down to me and say, 'You are going to be a champion archer-photographer,' then he would kiss my cheek and put me into bed." I smiled, remembering my father.

"He sounded like a great man." Effie whispered.

"He was." But it wasn't me who responded, it was actually Gale as he came up to sit in front of me. My smile turned into a glare. "Katniss was lucky to have him for the time that she did." Gale said only looking at my glaring face.

"Gale is right, I was." I hissed at him.

"Do you remember anything else?" Effie asked linking an arm with mine.

"I remember nonsense memory, but mostly I remember that it is my entire fault they were dead." I meant to keep that last part to myself but it just came out.

"Katniss, no its not." Peeta soothed me immediately.

"Yes it is." I whispered, dropping my head, and not looking at any of them.

"How?" Gale asked and I could hear Peeta hit his foot.

"It's my fault!" I was suddenly yelling, "Everything that has happened to my family has been my fault!"

"Katniss, no it isn't." Peeta whispered trying to wrap me in his arms, but I stood up.

"We didn't have money, Peeta!" I yelled, "All I wanted was a camera; dad started working extra shifts! I am not saying that he could still be alive, but let me hold onto the slight hope that he could! Mother pleaded with me to help her, maybe if I had my back turned to that man I could be the one dead now! And Prim, it wasn't even your fault," I pointed at Gale, "We should've left the Capitol as soon as we had Peeta and Johanna back, but we didn't! I could've saved her. If I hadn't been in the Games none of this would have happened!" I finished my rant.

"Well then it is her fault!" Gale yelled pointing at Effie.

"How is this my fault?" Effie asked in a small voice.

"It is in no way Effie's fault! How could it be? Because she pulled a piece of paper out of a bowl? I volunteered it was my fault!" I protected Effie and yelled back at Gale.

"If the Games had never existed Prim or your mother wouldn't be dead and you would be with me!" Gale stood up as well and I noticed Peeta had a light hand on my shoulder.

"No I wouldn't!" I shouted. "Gale as much as you don't like it, Peeta and I are getting married! We are happy together; get that through your thick skull!"

Gale glared at me, "You can't tell me that you don't love me too, can you?" He asked suddenly quiet.

"I did love you Gale, but as a brother as a best friend which we were nothing more!"

"Katniss, come on you don't have to explain yourself to him." Peeta whispered in my ear.

Gale seemed shocked by my answer, "But I love you."

"I know, Gale! But I love Peeta!" I yelled.

Peeta grabbed Effie's arm gently and pulled her up, he was preparing our getaway.

"Why don't you love me more than a best friend?" Gale asked walking closer to me.

I stepped back when he stepped forward, "Because you killed my sister! You are not my best friend!"

"You just said that was your fault!" Gale yelled back.

"It may be my fault, but you still killed her." I suddenly whispered. Peeta wrapped an arm around my waist, tugged at my arm, and started to pull me back.

"I did not kill your sister, Katniss! I love you, how could I do that to you?" Gale yelled before I was pulled out of sight by Peeta. Faintly, I heard Gale running deeper in the woods, away from us.

Peeta pushed me all the way back to Victor's Village in a loving manner.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him and Effie, seeing her on the other side of Peeta.

"It is not your fault, Katniss." Peeta told me firmly back, I had a strange feeling he wasn't talking about yelling at Gale.

"It is." I whispered, looking away from Peeta and back to the newly paved road.

Peeta didn't say anything else, he probably just wanted to talk to me later about it, but Effie ran over to the other side of me, linked our arms together and squeezed my hand. I gave her a small smile. We walked into my home at Victor's Village, not stopping by the crowd that I knew was still in my house. Peeta led me upstairs.

"Effie, will you tell them what happened please?" Peeta asked on the stairs, not turning around.

"Yes." Effie nodded, squeezed my hand once more, and then turned walking down the stairs.

Peeta started walking up the stairs again and I took a deep breath before following him. We walked into my bedroom and he pointed to the bed, wordlessly asking me to sit down. I sat down on the bed and watched him pace in front of me.

After a few minutes, he stopped running a hand through his hair, "Do you want to postpone the wedding?" He asked.

I was shocked by the question, "No, Peeta." I shook my head.

"Okay." Peeta nodded, turning to my drawers and pulling out a orange dress for me to wear, before turning his back to me and waiting.

I knew he was giving me my privacy to get changed as I noticed that I was still in my mockingjay uniform. I dressed quickly and silently, "You can look now." I told him after a minute or two.

Peeta turned back around then walked over to me, wrapping me in his arms and hugging me tightly, "Can we just forget this for right now?" He asked looking down at me.

I wrapped my arms around him, "Yes." We hugged for a long time.

"I love you, Katniss please never forget that. As mad as you or I get, please remember that I love you and will always be here for you if you need to talk." Peeta whispered after a long silence.

"I know I love you too, Peeta. I love you so much." I whispered.

Peeta pulled back to give me a long deep kiss.

A/N: Thanks for reading! That was supposed to be a short chapter, but then I wanted to add more to it! Thanks! I love you all! Next chapter will be the wedding, but I have to ask, do you guys want a lemon? Or do you want me to keep it clean? Tell me please!


	16. Wedding

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and enjoy this one! I love you all!

Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the characters! Mandisa owns the song, Not Guilty!

Katniss's POV- Wedding

Peeta's hands woke me up in the morning; they were tracing as soft as a feather from my hands, to my forearms, then biceps his fingers going up and down from the scars, and then finally up my collarbone and to my face, tracing my cheek. I tried to make my breathing stay even to enjoy his hands on me for a little longer. Before his other hand traced from my collarbone back down my stomach, in between my breasts, to my bellybutton, and his hand stopped on my thigh. My breath caught and I silently cursed myself for doing that.

"Oh, your awake." Peeta whispered, moving his hand from my thigh immediately, although I missed the warmth of it.

Guiltily, I raised my head and looked at him for the first time today, "Good morning." I whispered.

"Good morning, Katniss," Peeta whispered, smiling at me. I smiled effortlessly back, happy to see his beautiful face.

I placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it lightly, "Hi." I whispered stupidly.

Peeta laughed loudly, "Hello, love. Our wedding is in two days." He told me, wrapping a hand around the back of my neck as if to bring me forward to kiss him.

"I know." I whispered back.

The idea of living with Peeta, waking up with him every morning, being with him until the day I die, and being able to kiss him at any time, was absolutely fine with me. I blushed smiling at my thoughts. Peeta stroked my cheek when I blushed with a soft smile on his face.

"Two days and you are finally mine." Peeta whispered. I couldn't contain my joy anymore and I practically tackled him, hugging him to the bed. Peeta laughed, "Hey now, I thought we would wait until our wedding night!"

I giggled, "I'm sorry... I just I think I am happy." I pulled back.

"You should be, Katniss. We get to spend our lives together." He kissed one of my arms.

I nodded slowly letting that sink in. "Okay." I whispered lamely.

Peeta smiled at me, "I'll go make breakfast." He said before getting out of bed, kissing my forehead, and then walking out of the door.

After breakfast, I made my way into the woods even though Gale was probably still in here I needed time to think. My wedding to Peeta Mellark is in two days. My wedding to the boy with the bread is in two days. The day after tomorrow was our wedding. I couldn't contain my smile, I was simply too excited.

Who was all invited the wedding, however? Effie, Annie, and Jennifer I am sure had made their own list but I bet I could guess most of them. Effie, Annie, Jennifer, of course, Haymitch, Cinna, Venia, Octavia, Flavius, Raiko, Ryan, Connor, Finnick, Paul… and Gale? I wasn't positive he would come but that would only mean fourteen people are coming total. I shrugged, maybe that was for the best but Effie, Annie, and Jennifer probably had their own list as I said earlier.

As I finished hunting; a turkey and two rabbits, I ran them home before not being able to sit down still for very long. So, I walked through town just to see what was built. I noticed a Church beside a bank and walked into it.

The Church was lovely, twenty benches, a piano next to a giant cross with sculpture of Jesus nailed to it. I slowly walked down the aisle idly wondering if this is where we were getting married. Then, I sat down on the piano's bench, starting to play a few keys that my father had taught me how to play, and slowly the keys became into a song, and the song had to be sung. (A/N: Song is called Not Guilty by Mandisa)

_I stand accused, there's a list a mile long_

_Of all my sins, of everything that I've done wrong_

_I'm so ashamed, there's nowhere left for me to hide_

_This is the day; I must answer for my life_

_My fate is in the Judges hands,_

_But then he turns to me and says_

_I know you, I love you_

_I gave my life, to save you_

_Love paid the price for mercy_

_My verdict, not guilty_

_How can it be, I cannot begin to comprehend_

_What kind of Grace would take the place for all my sins?_

_I stand in awe, now that I have been set free_

_And the tears well up, as I look at that Cross_

_'Cause it should've been me_

_My fate was in the nail scarred hands,_

_He stretched them out for me and said_

_I know you, I love you_

_I gave my life, to save you_

_Love paid the price, for Mercy_

_My verdict, not guilty_

_I'm falling on my knees to thank You_

_With everything I am, I praise You_

_So grateful for the words I heard you say_

_I know you, I love you_

_I gave my life..._

_I know you, I love you_

_I gave my life, just to save you_

_Love paid the price, for Mercy_

_My verdict is, not guilty_

_Love paid the price, for Mercy_

_My verdict, not guilty_

After I stopped, I was not crying simply amazed that I could actually sing the whole song without stopping to cry about Prim, mother, or father. My hands were still on the last keys and I raised them to make the song officially stop. Then, I turned to the benches and saw Peeta in the front row, his hand was over his heart and his eyes were closed with a small smile on his face.

I wondered if I should help him or not. I didn't know how to help him, because he was not exactly hurt or hurting. My wonders were stopped when he opened his eyes and looked at me, the smile still across his face and hand still at his heart.

"I just fell in love with you again." Peeta whispered.

"I'm not that good." I shook my head bashfully.

Peeta stood up and joined me on the piano bench, "Yes, you are."

I was about to say no again when he suddenly kissed me, this kiss was different; it reminded me of our first kiss back in the cave. It was searching, new, and sweet. I wanted to keep kissing him, but he pulled back and intertwined our fingers.

"Come on." He pulled me off the bench and out of the church. Peeta pulled me into the bakery, sat me into a seat, and made me sit there the whole rest of his work day. "I need to have you with me right now." He would say every time I asked.

I didn't mind though, because I loved watching Peeta work. His other love. Peeta would work with adoration. He would smile when he got the loaves in the right size or when he would make a lovely design on the cake. Peeta would usher me over and show me the cake, asked me if I wanted a piece, and when I said no he would give me a piece anyway. I smiled though; his cakes were beautiful and delicious.

After his work, we walked home hand in hand; made dinner together, and then slept peacefully. The next day, after breakfast Cinna barged through the door.

"Katniss, say your goodbyes." Cinna instructed.

I looked at him in horror, glanced at Peeta who looked the same, "I meant about the wedding. You two aren't supposed to see each other before you walk down the aisle." Cinna said impatiently.

"Well why don't you just say so!" Peeta rolled his eyes.

"Just hurry." Cinna crossed his arms, noticed my pajamas, then ran upstairs; probably to get me a new outfit that he designed.

Peeta and I looked at each other for a moment, "I love you." We said at the same time then smiled and blushed.

I walked in front of him and pulled him into a hug. "Next time I see you will be the moment I have been waiting twelve years for." Peeta whispered against my hair.

I laughed against his chest, "We are getting married at seventeen, tomorrow." I smiled.

"I know," Peeta kissed my hair, "we are defying odds again."

"I like being rebellious." I whispered, pulling back to look at him, but keeping my arms around him.

Peeta rolled his eyes playfully, "I know you do. I am the perfect one and you are the criminal." Peeta winked at me.

"Yes, I need to introduce you to the criminal's side." I smiled back at him.

"We have forever for that, sweetheart." Peeta kissed me and I heard Cinna running down the stairs behind me.

"Wrap it up." Cinna tapped his foot impatiently.

"I love you." I whispered into our kiss. "Don't leave me tomorrow."

"Not on my life would I ever leave you, Katniss. I love you too." Peeta placed his hands on my shoulders, hugging me tightly, before Cinna pulled on my arm to get me away. I was pulled from the room, the last thing I saw was Peeta smiling at me.

After that, I was taken to a hotel; where I figured Cinna, Annie, and Effie were all staying. Cinna pulled me up to a room; practically beat the door down before Annie answered along with Jennifer.

"Katniss!" Jennifer hugged me. "I am happy you came willingly."

"Willingly?" I shook my head at Cinna, "Did you tell her to say that?"

"Damn your mind-reading." Cinna huffed, pulling me into the room.

The rest of the day was spent pampering, partying, and painting my face up in make-up; while trying new hairstyles every five seconds and final fittings in our dresses. That night, I went to bed exhausted but excited for what tomorrow held.

"Katniss! Wake up! It is already ten o'clock; your wedding is in three hours hurry!" A female voice called in my face the next morning.

"It's a big, big, big day! Get up, honey bunches!" Another giddy voice said.

"Katniss, get up now!" A male voice pulled me into an upright sitting position.

"I was going." I groaned through my sleepiness. Cinna opened my eyes for me.

"Wake that pretty little head of your up; we need to get down to the church!" Annie came into the room next.

When we got down to the church, I was again caked up in make-up and after an hour or so someone knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" Effie asked.

"No one is allowed to be in here, go run them off Effie." Cinna pointed at the door.

What we didn't except was for it to be none other than Caesar Flickerman at the door with a camera crew behind him. I was about to yell at him but I realized the camera's were on and broadcasting us; probably to all of Panem. The camera came right in front of me and Caesar winked at me before pulling out a microphone and turning towards the camera.

"Hello and welcome to my show on the road! We are here with Katniss Everdeen, soon to be Katniss Mellark, in her dressing room at her wedding. Hello, Katniss." Caesar announced turning to me.

"Hi, Caesar. I didn't think you were coming." I tried to look pleasantly surprised but I didn't think it turned out that way.

"Yes, well we like to be surprising at the Capitol." Caesar laughed. _Oh, I know that. _"Well, we have already interviewed Peeta so now it is your turn. Is there somewhere to sit?" Caesar looked around the large bathroom lounge place.

"Yes, we can go over here." I pointed over to a purple couch.

"_The wedding is in an hour. That will give me enough time to dress her up after her interview... right?" _Cinna was thinking desperately.

"So, Katniss, how are your nerves?" Caesar asked as he sat down next to me and the camera was placed in front of us.

"I am extremely nervous," I replied laughing slightly, "but I think that my excitement oversees that." I answered honestly.

"Great, well I think everyone who has been married has had those feelings." Caesar nodded slowly, "Katniss, I have been wanting to talk about something every time you interview with me, but we never have time."

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Katniss, some people think that you are the strong one in the relationship of you and Peeta. They think you are strong and he is weak. What would you say to those people?" Caesar asked.

I became angry at that question, "I hate it when people call Peeta weak. He is far from that. Peeta is a gentle natured soul; deep and poetic; brave and noble. Not a bit of a coward. It takes real strength of the heart to be the person that he is. To value one's self but to refrain from arrogance and pride. I fell in love with him, not because he's attractive, but because of his spirit. He's everything a man should be." I answered shocked at my words.

Caesar was shocked for a few seconds, just staring at me, "And you say that Peeta is good with his words." He shook his head. "I think we have a winner right here, sorry Peeta." Caesar said to the camera.

"No, definitely not," I shook my head immediately, "Peeta definitely wins in that category." I laughed at the thought of me _actually_ speak better than Peeta; who could start a mob or make people cry with a sentence.

"_That was a fantastic answer." _Annie complemented me in her head.

_"I can't believe that actually came out of Katniss's mouth." _Effie was thinking behind the camera.

"_Wow... that was incredible. Caesar was right, Katniss might win with her words." _Cinna admitted in his head. I looked around at them and shook my head in their direction.

"_That is beautiful, when she talks about Peeta everything comes out perfect." _Jennifer sighed.

"Well, crew, maybe we should leave it at that." Caesar looked around at his camera crew, "Thank you Katniss, you look stunning. I cannot wait until you come out and you and Peeta are finally married." Caesar told me then turned to the camera, "I know all of Panem is ready as well."

I was silent for a minute. The camera was going to be on _during _the wedding. Of course it would, I was a fool to think that the wedding would actually turn out small with just family and friends. Peeta and I will always be haunted with cameras.

"Okay..." I replied lamely. "I am ready as well." I nodded to try and make it better.

Caesar left the room with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I watched his back disappear behind the closed door. Before, Cinna and Annie both pulled me into a chair in front of a mirror and started to work on me again.

As they worked on me I thought about today. Today my life starts. Today my life begins. Today our lives being; Peeta's and mine. Finally one, our lives will start together and end together. Did I want that to be on camera? The obvious answer is no. But thinking about it more, we could watch it for years to come and always remember how perfect this day will be. I realized I was smiling broadly and blushing. I rolled my eyes, of course I was blushing. Simply thinking of Peeta made me blush and smile.

I hope it would always be like this. Scratch that, I _knew _it would always be like this. Peeta has loved me for twelve years already, I have loved him for six; since the day he threw me the bread. We would never stop loving each other. He would keep me safe and I would keep us feed. Peeta has the bakery and I have the woods we both have each other and that is all we needed. Ever.

Suddenly, I realized I had my arm linked with Haymitch's and I was walking down the aisle. I looked over at Haymitch; a sober Haymitch,_ thank you Jesus for Haymitch being sober for our wedding. _We smiled at each other, for once not fighting.

I registered that we were getting closer and closer to my new life. I looked up at Peeta; a smiling, blushing, beautiful, Peeta. _My Peeta_. He looked striking in a black tuxedo with a blue tie, to match my bridesmaids.

"I love you." I mouthed to him, not being able to help myself.

Peeta looked as if he was about to cry, "I love you." He mouthed back.

I just wanted to run to him, run down this long aisle that separates us from our life together. Until finally, my hand was in his and Peeta was gently pulling me up the two steps to the platform where we would be announced husband and wife.

"You are so beautiful." Peeta's voice whispered, staring into my grey eyes.

"You look so handsome." I replied quieter.

"Are we ready to start?" The preacher asked, "Please be seated."

I couldn't listen to him as I simply stared at Peeta; who stared right back at me. I honestly wondered why I ever feared marriage.

"I Peeta Mellark, take you Katniss Everdeen, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Peeta suddenly vowed as he slid a ring on my finger.

"Katniss, please repeat after me." The preacher whispered to me.

"I, Katniss Everdeen, take you Peeta Mellark, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part." A tear ran down my cheek and Peeta's finger flicked it away, "And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." I smiled; finishing my vows.

"Ladies and Gentlemen by the power vested in me, with all of you and God as my witness, I now pronounce you husband and wife," The preacher announced happily, "You may now kiss the bride."

Peeta's smile was contagious as he cradled my head before kissing me; meaningful and artistic as the crowd cheered. We kept it clean as we turned towards the crowd arm-in-arm smiling happily. Then, Peeta started to walk down the two steps and picked me up bridal style before carrying me down the aisle; kissing me again at the end of the aisle.

As the perfect day progressed, we listened to speech after speech of our loved ones. Mayor John, of thirteen, had a loving speech about 'victor Katniss and victor Peeta.' I was honestly, most excited to see the slide-show that Effie, Jennifer, and Annie had been working on forever.

When the three came to the microphone, I moved forward in my seat; thoroughly excited.

Annie grabbed the microphone first, "To the lovely bride and handsome groom. We have been working on this for the past month, so we really hope you enjoy. Jennifer, Effie, and I love you both very much. Enjoy." Annie said as the lights clicked off and the slide-show started to play.

The video started off with a baby pictures of both of us, then it gradually moved through our years, up until reaping, in the Games together, then us winning, and onto the Quell with some pictures of Peeta looking up at the sky with a worried expression. After that, the show went on into to the pictures that Effie had mostly taken a few days ago. Then, finally, it ended with a picture of our first kiss as a married couple.

I was shocked but happy that they could place that magical moment into that lovely slide-show. When it ended, I stood up clapping and I heard Peeta stand up clapping beside me. The three walked over to hug us.

"Thank you, that was so beautiful." I told them all.

"I agree thank you Jennifer, Effie, and Annie." Peeta nodded after hugging them.

"You are both so welcome." Jennifer nodded.

"Yes, we were happy to do it." Effie smiled happily.

"I am so thrilled you two loved it, you're welcome." Annie clapped happily.

After that, the speeches, dances, and gifts kept coming. I was passed through the crowd of men that wanted to dance with me; including Haymitch, Connor, Ryan, Finnick, Cinna… and Caesar; which was awkward. I faintly noticed that I had not officially talked to Peeta since we had been married a few hours ago. I had the chance to talk to him as I finally was back in Peeta's arms again.

I looked up at him, smiling, "So, Mr. Mellark, how are you feeling right now?" I asked lamely; because that was the only thing to pop in my head.

Luckily, Peeta laughed, "I have never been better. What about you, Mrs. Mellark?" Peeta smiled broadly, looking down at me.

"I am feeling amazing." I smiled. "I love you, Peeta."

"I love you too." Peeta whispered before letting his lips cover mine.

When we kissed, several cameras flashed trying to capture this perfect moment between Peeta and I. Clinking heels and a tap on my shoulder broke us apart.

Effie stood behind me, "Hello, lovebirds, I am sorry to ruin this moment but it is time for wedding pictures!" Effie clapped happily before grabbing my hand and pulling me off the dance floor; along with Peeta whose hand was linked securely with mine.

Peeta and I took several pictures with just ourselves. Then, the bridal party came in and after that the rest of the wedding; given there was only about twenty - twenty five people here.

Our photographer was unsure and very slow as we all huddled in together.

"Katniss, maybe you should get behind the camera." Finnick told me from beside Annie.

"No, he is just doing his job." I replied shaking my head.

"Katniss go ahead," Peeta encouraged me, "Besides, you will probably let us leave by twelve o'clock tonight." He whispered in my ear, before kissing under it.

"I agree, go ahead sweetheart." Haymitch patted me on the back lightly.

"Alright fine." I rolled my eyes, making my way over to behind the camera.

The photographer, Steve, looked guilty.

"I am very sorry, Mrs. Mellark." Steve whispered apologetically.

I shook my head, "Don't be, it is very hard to do." I replied, trying my best not to sound arrogant. Then, I walked behind the camera, adjusted the frame, and then looked back up at the group.

"Camera crew, make sure you get this." Caesar tried to whisper to the crew that was still recording the wedding.

"Okay, Cinna and Caesar, you two are going to have to squeeze in more," I told them motioning them to get closer, "Jennifer I cannot see you."

She moved her head into a window, "Can you see me now?"

"Yes, stay there." I nodded. "Alright, Peeta get more in the middle."

Peeta moved around Annie and Finnick, "Like here?" He asked.

"That is perfect." I smiled at him. Peeta winked back and I blushed immediately.

"Now, let's see," I looked into the camera again, "Finnick and Annie go back to where Peeta and I were."

They moved, "Is this good?" Finnick asked, wrapping an arm around Annie.

"That is great." I nodded happily. "And you," I pointed to Haymitch, "What is your name again?"

"Sweetheart." Haymitch scolded me.

"I'm sorry," I laughed lightly, "I had to; we were getting along for too long. Will you please move beside Effie?" I asked slightly for Effie's sake.

Effie lit up as Haymitch moved next to her, "Is this okay?" Haymitch asked.

"That is okay," I looked at the couple, "Maybe you could place an arm around her… or something to that affect?" I asked earning a laugh from the crowd and a blush from Effie and Haymitch.

Haymitch did however wrap an arm around Effie's shoulders, "Perfect." I nodded.

"Are we okay, victor Katniss?" John asked holding onto Elizabeth.

I laughed silently, "Yes. Stay right there everyone and I am going to try and squeeze in next to Peeta. Steve, will you count to three after I get over there?" I asked him.

Steve nodded, "I will. Thank you for helping me."

"Of course," I nodded before squirming my way into the crowd next to Peeta.

Peeta wrapped an arm around me immediately.

"Alright, let me count it down," Steve said shakily, "One… two… three." The flash went off. "Let me take a few more. Stay where you are everyone."

Steve counted to three a few more times, every time Peeta would change his position beside me; causing me to change with him. On one of the pictures he would kiss my cheek, the next he would kiss me properly, the next he would hold me tight and just smile at me, and so on. Finally, we were done after a few more minutes.

As we walked in, Peeta bent his head close to my ear, "Great job with the pictures Kat. You were made to take photos."

I blushed, "Thank you. I am just happy everyone agreed with me with no arguments."

Peeta laughed, "No one can argue with the beautiful bride on her wedding day."

I laughed as well, "Yes, I suppose that is also true."

Then, we made our way back onto the dance floor, shoved cake in each other's faces, ate our excellent meal that I was sure was cooked by Peeta, and finally we did our District 12 toasting.

After the toasting, our guest started to file out as we thanked them all multiple times for coming. When we were the last ones in the wedding, Peeta and I finally got to go home. As we walked through the front door of my house, we made our way to the bedroom; not kissing just walking.

I took off the heels that Cinna had given me just for today, and Peeta suddenly tackled me to the bed. I was pushed underneath him in the middle of the bed, while he was laid over me a smug smile across his handsome features.

As quick as the smug smile was on, it left into a worried expression. He got off of me and stood before me as I sat us on the edge of the bed. _Did I do something wrong? _

"Katniss, I'm sorry." Peeta started taking my hands, "I have just wanted this… you… for so long that I just got ahead of myself. Please forgive me; we will do this when you are ready." Peeta nodded, trying to assure me.

I looked at him for a long time, do what? Sex? A cool horribly familiar shiver ran down my spine at that thought. But, also my stomach and heart started to grow heated at the same thought. I did want Peeta, but did I want him right now? I found the answer to be obvious.

"Peeta," I whispered, "I do want this. I am ready."

Peeta looked at me and away, to his clothes, for a long time. "Are you sure? I won't be able to stop myself once we have started."

I stood up so that our bodies were flushed against each other, "Yes." I gave him a long kiss as we quickly made our way to be bed.

In the morning, Peeta and I were snuggled together, naked, watching the sunrise.

Peeta sighed, "I have been waiting for that for so long."

I giggled against his shoulder, "Did it live up to your expectations?"

Peeta turned to me, kissed my forehead, and grinned, "You have no idea."

"I think I have some." I replied with a wink.

Peeta laughed, "This is a perfect moment."

"I am so happy, right now." I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder again.

Peeta intertwined our fingers together on his chest, "I am too; the happiest I have ever been."

"I love you Peeta." I whispered.

"I love you too, Katniss Mellark." He kissed my forehead.

As we lay there, our happiness fills the room, our hearts beating as one. A smile forming as I realized this was just the beginning; the beginning of our new life; together as one.

Suddenly, Peeta laughed, "Who knew you had a way with words?"

I was confused for a moment, then I laughed with him, "You saw that?"

"I did," Peeta chuckled. "Honestly, I didn't know you could speak like that. You should have been the one talking throughout our interviews."

I shook my head, "Peeta… I only talk like that when I am talking about you."

Peeta seemed shocked for a moment, as he looked down at me, "Real or not real?"

"Real." I replied immediately.

Then, Peeta kissed me passionately and made me tell him how much I loved him. We lay in bed all day, having a few reoccurrences of last night, and just enjoying each other; married. One thought destroys my happiness just for a moment before Peeta can fill me with joy from one of his kisses.

Gale had not come to the wedding.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I decided to keep it clean! I hope you liked it!

**Mh. 1021 **thanks a lot!

**Awesomefanficlova **I think I like it better clean! Thanks for that review, because you were the only one to actually tell me clean or not clean. Haha. I loved your next chapter by the way! I keep forgetting to review, but great job!

**Thank you to everyone else, if I missed you I'm sorry! **


	17. Tension

A/N: Thanks for reading the last chapter! Enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Katniss's POV – Tension

After a few more days in bed, Peeta and I decided to get up.

"Let's be a married couple, Katniss Mellark." He said smiling broadly as he used my new name.

"What should we do, honey?" I asked.

Peeta thought for a minute, "Let's go bake together."

I nodded, "That is a great idea."

From there, we both dressed; Peeta watching me and I turned my back as Peeta was dressing. It was odd, even though we were married and I had seen him naked… I still didn't want to see him naked. Did that make since? No. It didn't.

"Still so pure." Peeta kissed my forehead after he was dressed. Then, Peeta intertwined our fingers and led me downstairs; we went straight to the kitchen.

"What would you like to make?" I asked, once we were in the kitchen.

Peeta looked around, thinking and then he shrugged, "Let's just make some cheese buns. I have always wanted to teach you how."

"That sounds great." I nodded smiling as he pulled out the right cooking tools and ingredients.

"Come here, love. I am not going to do this by myself." Peeta grinned, motioning me over to him.

I walked over to the counter, where Peeta was standing, and stood in front of the cutting board as Peeta wrapped his arms around me from behind. Momentarily, we both forgot that we were supposed to be cooking as he traced the waist band of my pants and kissed my neck.

"Peeta…" I half scolded-half moaned to him.

Peeta chuckled against my neck, "Well we are still on our honeymoon."

I giggled as he sucked on a sensitive spot on my neck, "I thought you wanted to bake."

That seemed to knock him out of his turned on mood, "Right, let's bake you some cheese buns."

Peeta's hands guided me through everything as he laid them over mine and told me were to move them and what to do.

"Now, make them into as big of piece's as you want to," Peeta shrugged, "or as small of pieces as you want to."

"I don't know how to..." I trailed off looking at the dough on the cutting board.

"Here." Peeta whispered in my ear, placing his hands over mine again, and started to help me.

After that, we made the cheese buns shape, placed them in the oven, and Peeta put it on the proper heat and time. Peeta leaned back against the oven, crossed his arms over his chest, and smirked at me.

"I told you it wasn't that hard." Peeta said smugly.

"I suppose not." I grinned, uncrossing his arms from his chest, walking into them, and placing them around my waist. I sighed contently, looking up at his handsome face, "I like being right here."

Peeta smiled at me, "I love you being here." He tightened his arms around me.

"You are so cute." I spoke my thoughts and then blushed with embarrassment.

Peeta grinned again and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was soft at first but started to get aggressive, his arms around me tightened and they started to hurt me. I whimpered, coming out of the kiss and looked up into his eyes. Peeta's blue eyes were now black and his beautiful face filled with love was now filled with disgust and he pushed me away from him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled at me.

Oh no, an episode! What do I do? Haymitch... should I get him? Would he know what to do? I thought.

"Peeta..." I whispered, completely not knowing what to do.

"DON'T TALK TO ME, YOU MUTT!" Peeta screamed, coming towards me with a spatula; raising it as if to hit me.

"Peeta, not real; it is not real." I pleaded with him, walking around the island in the kitchen in an effort to stay away from him.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Peeta yelled.

"Please, Peeta. Come back to me. I am not the monster in your memories," I pleaded fearing it would be too late, "it is me, your wife. Katniss, remember?"

"GET OVER HERE!" Peeta yelled trying to hit me with a spatula and a rolling pin.

"Peeta, please!" I begged desperately, "Come back to me, Peeta!"

"WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE SO I CAN HURT YOU?" Peeta yelled, throwing the spatula at my head, and I dodged it.

"Not real!" I screamed, stopping in my place. "I am not going to run from you Peeta, I am your wife, I am going to help you through this! I love you please!" I realized I was crying. "Not real! Not real!"

"YOU MUTT!" Peeta came in front of me, staring into my eyes; preparing to watch me as I fell from him hitting me with the rolling pin. His eyes, little by little, were coming back into navy blue; not azure like I was used to, but navy into indigo blue.

Then, I threw my arms around his neck; kissing him hard on the lips. Peeta pulled back at first, but I was persistent, not letting go until I simply had to come up for air. Peeta's eyes were closed when I pulled back, and he dropped the rolling pin. I stroked his face while he slowly came back to me.

"Stay with me, Peeta." I whispered as I stroked cheek.

Peeta's eyes opened, now fully azure blue, "Always." He wrapped me in his arms.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I hugged him back, "I am so sorry." Peeta whispered in my ear.

"Don't be." I kissed his shoulder. "Just stay here. Stay as my kind, caring, compassionate, loving, Peeta. Please."

"I will." He pulled back, but kept me in his arms, "Where did I hurt you?"

"Don't worry about me, I am okay." I looked away, as I felt the bruises on my waist throb.

"Katniss... tell me. Please." Peeta begged, looking back into my eyes, and keeping eye contact.

I fell under his manipulative alluring gaze, "My waist, where you were holding me. You... you squeezed a little hard." I whispered giving in.

Peeta's face fell with sadness before he bent down, pulling my shirt up to see the purple-black bruises that were in the shapes of his fingers. Peeta looked up at me, so apologetic that I thought I might cry more. He then slowly pushed his head towards the bruises and started to kiss them, every inch of them, and then across my waist band to the bruise that was the shape of his right hand; he kissed all over that one as well.

"Katniss, I am so sorry." Peeta looked up at me with tears flowing down his face.

Instantly, I bent down in front of him so that we were faced to face inches away from each other.

"You couldn't help it, Peeta, please don't cry." I whispered, stroking the tears away with my fingers.

Peeta held my hand against his face, closing his eyes, and turning his head to kiss my palm a few times, "I don't deserve you."

I shook my head, gently moving his head so that he was looking at me, and I waited for him to open his eye. But then, I simply kissed him. Kissed Peeta hard and long trying to tell him that I did not deserve him. That is when the oven beeped to signal that the cheese buns were finished. I tried to get up, but Peeta pulled me back down tugging my lips back to his in the process. Easily, I flexed one of my hands to get the cheese buns out of the oven and onto the counter.

We didn't make it to the couch, much less the bedroom upstairs, as he started to take my clothes off.

"So, do you want those cheese buns now?" Peeta asked after we were finished.

I sat up, from lying on his chest; grabbing the pants and sweater I had on before and started to put them on. Peeta started to pout.

"What?" I asked starting to grin.

Peeta grinned back, "Me or the buns." He whispered seductively.

I looked back and forth between the cheese buns and him, I was starving and I was sure he was too and I loved cheese buns. But, looking at him beside me so adorably sexy I didn't know who to choose.

I bent down, kissing him intensely, and then I jumped up to grab a cheese bun off of the nearly cold pan. Peeta looked up at me and shook his head smiling, before getting up, wrapping his arms around me from the backside, and place his head on my shoulder kissing every inch of it.

"Peeta… I'm hungry." I whined.

He chuckled against my skin, "Come on, Kat. Let's go make some babies." He kissed across my back to the other shoulder.

Instantly, I pulled away from him and shook my head.

"No." I said, turning to face him.

Peeta looked shocked,"Katniss… oh… no I didn't mean… sweetheart, please." He opened his arms to hug me.

"We can't have kids." I declared, ignoring his open arms.

"You mean ever?" Peeta asked.

"I will not bring kids into the world that will be reaped and then killed…" I trailed off shaking my head.

"Katniss," Peeta looked incredibly sad as he closed his eye; willing himself to stay calm. "Please." He opened his eye to give me an intense look; that made me want to go make babies with him, but I pushed that thought away.

"Peeta," I placed the cheese bun on the table and walk forward, "I am not going to endanger their life."

Peeta looked angry, "Katniss, I have wanted kids since the day I fell in love with you. I wanted to be your husband and the father of our children. I… I want this… please."

I grabbed his arms, "Peeta, but you are my husband."

Peeta's eye narrowed, "That is not all I want."

I let go of his arms and walked away from him, instantly angry, but Peeta face changed into realization and he ran after me.

"Katniss that is not what I meant. You are all I ever wanted. All I ever want or need." Peeta ran in front of me.

"You just said that is not all I want when I said that I am your wife." I accused him. "That hurt me, Peeta." I said softer, looking at my feet.

"Oh, Katniss," He wrapped me in his arms, "you are my world. I love you so much. Please, I didn't mean to hurt you, I am sorry." He whispered into my hair.

I sighed wrapping my arms around his bare back, "I forgive you."

"Can we agree to disagree or comprise Katniss?" Peeta pleaded.

I sighed again, thinking for a moment, "Fine, Peeta. Just… give me some time to think about this, can't we just be married for awhile before we talk about kids." I whispered. "I never wanted kids." I added under my breath.

Peeta pulled back and grinned at me, "You never wanted a husband either, but I am right here, baby."He kissed me. "Thank you, I can respect that." He said before running back into the kitchen.

I sighed, but as soon as he was gone I broke out into a smile. How did he always know just what to say?

-A week later-

"Peeta!" I yelled as I ran out of the bathroom, in only a towel after my shower, and saw that Peeta was still in bed.

Peeta bolted up right, then saw that I wasn't hurt or being attacked, "Katniss," He rolled his eyes, "We still have three hours to get ready." He lay back down on the bed.

"Three hours to get ready and get there!" I ran to my closet, going through all of the fancy dresses that Cinna designed for me. Annoyed, I grabbed a few and ran out to show Peeta. "Which one should I wear?" I asked louder than I expected too.

Peeta opened an eye, looked me over, and then sat up to look at me properly, I held one up to my body."That looks beautiful." He said to the teal long dress. I held up another, "I like that one too." He nodded I held up the last one, a purple short dress, "I love that one, you look gorgeous in purple."

I sighed angrily, "For once I just wish you would say you look ugly in that one and that one and choose this one." I muttered to myself.

"I prefer not to lie, go try the purple one on." Peeta helped with a smile.

"Thank you." I blushed, going back in the closet to get changed.

I heard Peeta laugh, "Katniss, I have seen everything." He chuckled, but didn't however try to come in.

Today was the day that Johanna, Finnick, and I were going on a 'victory tour' but only really to thirteen. We had to attend a party at Mayor John's house so that he could crown us.

Once in the dress, I looked into my full-length mirror in the closet. Instantly, I felt that I could not wear this. It was a halter top that was fitted at the top and then flared at the bottom to about my knees; there was no cover for my arms or legs so my scars all stood in attention.

"Katniss, are you ready?"Peeta called from behind the door.

I wanted to lie, tell him no don't come in because I am too hideous, but that is no way to start a marriage, "Yes." I whispered.

Peeta came in the door, smiled beautifully, and walked over to me, "You look absolutely stunning." He wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Peeta, look," I motioned to my arms and legs, "they are all out for everyone to see and for us to remember. I am sure you noticed them, but you are just too kind to admit how hideous I look."

He spun me around, placing his hands on my shoulders, "Katniss, all I see is how beautiful you look." His hands left my shoulders to run down my arms, "As for these, all they show is how strong, brave, powerful, and courageous you are." His hands ended at my hands and he pulled them up to kiss them, "Katniss, don't you ever say that you are hideous, please."

I felt tears roll down my face, I pulled my hands out of his, and hugged him tightly around the neck, "I love you so much, Peeta."

Peeta hugged me back, kissing my neck, "I love you too." We pulled away from each other to peck our lips together.

"You are still so perfect." I chuckled.

Peeta blushed, my how cute he was when he did that, and smiled moving my hair out of my face, "You are still so beautiful." His loving smile turned into a smug grin as he noticed something on my neck, "The only mark you should cover up is that one." He pointed to my neck.

Confused, I looked in the mirror and saw a purple love bite on my neck.

I blushed, "I'll just do a braid to this side." I started to work on a braid.

Peeta watched my hands and fingers as I braided and sighed happily. I rolled my eyes, "Peeta, why don't you go find something to wear." I suggested.

He didn't seem to hear me, "Peeta?" I asked, somewhat worried now.

This time, he seemed to notice that I was talking, "Yes? I'm sorry, love. I was just remembering the first time I saw you." He smiled contently.

"You remembered that?" I smiled, Peeta nodded, and I hugged him tightly. "Great job, Peeta! You remembered!" I kissed him.

Peeta smiled into the kiss, "I remember that you sang the Valley Song, your hair was in two braids, you were wearing a red plaid dress, and you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen." He paused, "That deserves more kisses, doesn't it?" He grinned.

"You remember all of that?" I asked smiling. I then laughed, "I suppose it does, doesn't it?" I asked sneakily, kissing him.

Peeta moaned, "I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him quickly. "Now, go get dressed!" I pulled away from him.

Peeta nodded, "Okay." He walked over to the other side of the closet and started going through his clothes; because it was cold, I grabbed a black leather jacket to put on over my dress.

After we were dressed and had driven to District 13; which a drunken Haymitch in the passenger seat of our car, we walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell.

"Victor Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch, please come in!" John answered the door with open arms as he hugged us all.

Effie came over to us wearing a pink wig and an eccentric blue dress, "Katniss, you look beautiful. Peeta, don't you look handsome and Haymitch, you look dashing." She complemented us. Peeta and I thanked her and I glared at Haymitch.

"What?" He asked. I looked at Effie, her outfit, and then back to him. "Oh… Effie you look great. I love the… uh, dress." He muttered awkwardly.

Effie looked ecstatic, "Thank you!" She ran up to hug him. "I'm glad he likes it because I heard blue was his favorite color!" She thought as she hugged him.

Peeta grabbed my hand, "Let's leave them alone, shall we?" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded, "Let's." We walked away from the crazy soon to be lovers, into the dining room; which again was covered in tables.

Finnick, Annie, Cinna, and Venia were talking in there; we stepped closer to hear them.

"… When I get my crown do you think I should bow, wave, or just stand there smiling?" Finnick asked them.

Venia sighed happily, looking over his body, "Maybe you should rip off your clothes and give us a show like you gave Katniss."

Finnick nodded thoughtfully, "That is a good idea. I'll think about it."

"Katniss didn't want a show." Peeta stole my line as they all turned to see us.

Cinna and Venia immediately ran over to me, "You had to blow our cover." I rolled my eyes, talking to Peeta before they tore my hand from his and looked me over.

"Good… Good… Good… I like the accessories… this has my approval, what about you Venia?" Cinna asked.

"The nails are not to my liking, but I do love the dress, jacket, and shoes." Venia complemented me… kind of.

"Thank you?" I replied.

Finnick and Annie walked over to me, "Hey, Katniss! I missed you! You look so pretty!" Annie hugged me excitedly.

"Thank you! I missed you too, we need to schedule more meetings together! You look pretty too!" I replied looking at her black dress.

"I agree, we do, you look stunning, Katniss." Finnick kissed my hand and smiled.

"Thank you, Finnick. You look great." I looked over his black tux with a purple tie, "Look we match." I pointed to tie on his chest.

Finnick looked down, running his hand over the tie and then looking at my dress, "We do. Is this fate? Or just a strange occurrence?" He asked.

"Fate." I joked nodding.

Finnick laughed, "I agree."

Peeta walked over as well wrapping an arm around my waist, "It is great to see you too again." He shook Finnick's hand and kissed Annie's cheek.

"Look we all match." Finnick pointed out; sure enough Peeta had a black tie on to match Annie's dress.

"This has to be fate." I replied looking at Finnick.

Finnick nodded grabbing my hand, "Alright come with me we need to make this look normal." He pulled me against his toned chest.

I giggled, "This looks more appropriate."

Peeta grabbed Annie's and pulled her against him, "Your right, Finnick, do you mind if I steal Annie?" Peeta joked.

"As long as I can borrow Katniss," Finnick smiled back, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"As fun as this is," Annie laughed pulling out of Peeta's arms, "Katniss we set a date for our wedding."

"Really?" I asked excitedly, "When is it?"

"February 25th," Annie looked happily at Finnick. Finnick pushed me out of his arms to hug and kiss Annie. I walked over to Peeta; who opened his arms for me.

I walked into them, "Who cares if we are mismatched, this is the only place I want to be." I whispered to him. "That is great, Annie." I told her once they had stopped kissing.

"Thank you," Annie looked between Peeta's and Finnick's ties, "There is still this problem though." I thought she was joking at first, but then I realized she was serious.

I looked between the ties as well then I started to undo Peeta's, "Why don't we just switch them?" I suggested.

Peeta nodded with a smile, "That is a great idea, Kat." He replied as I took off his tie, handed it to Annie who handed me Finnick's, and started to redo the purple tie around him.

"There, problem solved." Finnick announced as Annie finished his tie.

"Yes, now it doesn't look mismatched," I nodded.

Peeta wrapped an arm around my waist, "Now it doesn't look off if I hold you." He kissed my cheek.

Finnick wrapped an arm, around Annie's shoulders looking lovingly down at her, "I like it better like this, no offense Katniss."

"No I know what you mean." I replied, only looking at Peeta.

After that, we exited the dining room and I saw a man I didn't know who was watching Finnick and I. I looked at Finnick and saw that he didn't see the man, so I shook it off and we continued the party.

A few hours later, it was time for crowning and Finnick, Johanna, and I were all backstage waiting while half the city was waiting in the dining room.

Mayor John walked in awkwardly, "Alright, we have a little bit of an issue, we only have two crowns."

"Two crowns? Well, I have to get one!" Johanna screeched.

"I am so sorry about this." John apologized. "But, we do have to pick two of you to get the crowns."

All was quiet for a few minutes.

"Well, ladies first right?" Finnick asked, trying to smile but he looked heartbroken.

"No, Finnick, you want this more than anyone." I reasoned with him. "I don't have to get one, because I already have my 74th annual Hunger Games crown."

"Katniss-" Finnick started.

"No, Finnick, you and Johanna are going out there and getting your crowns." I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, watching me carefully.

"Yes, I promise." I smiled. Finnick hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek a few times.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Finnick pulled away.

"Your welcome," I laughed, "Now good luck, I am going to see if there are any seats left." I replied, running out of the backstage area.

Silently as I could, I scurried over to the table where Effie, Cinna, Annie, Haymitch, and Peeta were; there were two open seats beside Annie and Peeta. I slid into the one beside Peeta.

"Hello everyone." I greeted them. They all stared at me as if I had grown another head.

"Katniss, not that I am not happy to see you but, love what are you doing here?" Peeta asked, turning to face me fully.

I laughed, "Oh, they only had two crowns and so-"

"They only had _two_ crowns!" Effie cut me off.

"Yes, so I told-" I started again.

"Why didn't they have three crowns? They are supposed to have three crowns!" Effie interrupted again.

"I know, but I didn't need one because I already have the one from the 74th Hunger Games." I replied fast so she wouldn't interrupt again.

"Gosh, Effie, where are your _manners?" _Cinna asked. We all laughed.

Effie hit Haymitch on the arm, "I'm sorry, but you have to practice what you preach." Haymitch chuckled again.

Effie blushed, "All right, I should have used some manners. I am sorry I interrupted you Katniss." She apologized.

I nodded, "That's okay. So anyways, I told Finnick that he could have mine." I shrugged.

"You are so sweet." Peeta kissed my cheek. "Who knew?" I hit his arm. "I was joking sweetheart." He kissed my neck.

I pushed him away from me as the lights started to dim, "Look it is starting."

Mayor John, followed by Finnick and Johanna, walked out to the center of the room. "Hello everyone! Obviously, you do not see Victor Katniss behind me, the reason is; we had a little bit of miscommunications ordering the crowns. I fully apologize to Mrs. Katniss," He turned to me I nodded, "now on with the crowning!"

"First, Miss Johanna Mason for her handy work with an axe, witty personality, sarcastic humor, and graceful destructive matter I crown you victor of the 75th annual Hunger Games, Quarter Quell!" John placed the crown on her head. The crowd cheered.

"And second, Mr. Finnick Odair for his master craftsmanship using a trident, generosity for friends, fatherly manner for his team, strength, speed, and humor, and handsome way of helping people, I crown you victor of the 75th annual Hunger Games, Quarter Quell!" John placed the crown on his head, we all clapped happily.

"Let the feast begin!" John clapped his hands and our tables were pulled with food. Finnick walked over to us, kissed Annie, and turned to the rest of us.

"How does it look? Is it straight?" He asked, motioning to his crown.

We laughed, "Yes, Finnick it looks great on you." Cinna told him.

"Are you sure or are you just saying that? I think it could be straighter." Finnick moved it around on his bronze haired head.

Annie stood up, "Honey, it looks great." She assured him nodding.

"Alright." Finnick nodded. "Thanks again, Katniss." He kissed my hand across the table.

"Of course, Finnick." I nodded smiling back at his handsome face.

"Excuse me?" The man that I saw earlier watching Finnick and I walked over to our table. "Could I borrow you two for just a second, please?" He pointed to Finnick and me.

We all looked him over. He didn't look crazy, with his black slacks and brown dress shirt. The man was clean shaven black man with a bald head and shiny white teeth along with chocolate brown eyes.

"Umm... I suppose so." Haymitch replied first, looking the man up and down.

"What do you need them for?" Peeta asked protectively, holding my waist.

"I am just a fan that would like to speak to his favorite victors," The man paused looking around, "Don't tell Johanna I said that." He was trying to make a joke but no one laughed.

"What is your name? Where are you from?" Peeta asked.

"My name is Publius Laena, I am a resident here in thirteen I work in the construction department. Actually, I helped build a few houses in twelve." Publius replied.

I answered before Peeta could, "Thank you, you did a great job." I complemented him.

"That means a lot coming from you, Katniss." Publius blushed.

I looked at Peeta who still looked worried then I looked at Finnick who just nodded, "We will go with you Publius."

Peeta grabbed my arm before I could walk away, "Katniss…"

"Peeta, what is he going to do? It is not like he is going to ki—hurt us in the back room." I told him.

Peeta swayed, "Just be careful, and don't sign anything that is inappropriate."

I rolled my eyes, "Me? You think I would do that? Do you know me?" I laughed.

Peeta smiled, "I like to think I know you pretty well."

I kissed his cheek, "I love you, and I'll be back soon." I whispered in his ear.

After that, Finnick and I followed Publius out of the dining room and into the living room Publius sat on the couch while Finnick and I sat on the chairs across from him.

Publius smiled at us both, "First of all hello and thank you for coming with me. I never thought that this would happen."

"You're welcome." We both muttered back.

"Second, I have been watching you two all night and I must say that you two have sexual tension radiating off of you." He whispered.

Finnick and I looked at each other, "I think you are mistaken sir." I shook my head.

"She is right, I love you Katniss, but not like that." Finnick shook his head.

"Don't blame me; blame your personalities and your attractions to each other." Publius shrugged.

"Well, I am attracted to Katniss, but again I love Annie not her. She is married to Peeta and she loves him." Finnick nodded.

"I'm sorry, Publius, but you have been mistaken." I replied before running out of the room into Peeta's arms as fast as I could.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry this one is late! I had exams this week so I couldn't work on it very much!

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, etc! **


	18. Wonder

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Peeta's POV- Wonder

Katniss glanced at me and as she did I knew what she was going to say to Publius, "We will go with you, Publius." She nodded to him.

Katniss started to walk away but I grabbed her arm, preventing her from going anywhere, "Katniss…" I begged her not to go.

"Peeta, what is he going to do? It is not like he is going to ki- hurt us in the back room." She reasoned.

I looked from her, to Finnick, to Publius; who I did not trust, but I knew Katniss, she was so stubborn, I knew she was going to get what she wanted so I sighed, "Just be careful," I smiled, "and don't sign anything that is inappropriate." I told her, knowing she would love that answer.

Katniss rolled her grey eyes, smiling as well, "Me? You think I would do that? Do you know me?" She laughed.

I smiled, given that I was in love with her since I was five I would think I would know everything about her. But, I decided to play, "I like to think I know you pretty well."

Katniss smiled before she kissed my cheek, "I love you, and I'll be back soon." She whispered in my ear, I wanted to kiss her so bad in this moment and tell her not to go. But, before I could catch her she walked away with Finnick and Publius on her heels.

"I love you too." I whispered to the air. I watched her until she turned the corner which led to the living room, and then I sat down uneasily. "I shouldn't have let her gone."

"Calm down, Peeta." Annie told me, "Katniss is right, Publius wouldn't hurt them with all of us right here, he is simply a fan who wants an autograph, besides Finnick will help her if anything should happen… not that it will."

"I don't trust, Publius." I shook my head, looking at Annie. "I am going after her."

"Boy, you are too protective for your own good; sit down sweetheart is going to be fine." Haymitch grabbed my arm. "Besides, you know how mad Katniss would be if you ran in there."

That was true, "I just don't trust him, and I feel like he is going to offend her." I whispered back, sitting back down in my chair.

Cinna laughed, "If anyone offended Katniss, I think she would break their nose."

I chuckled at that, "You all are probably right. Thank you." I smiled at my friends.

Effie came up and hugged me, "You are welcome, honey! You know you can count on us!"

I nodded, "I can."

For a few more minutes, I ate in silence while the rest of the table chatted away about the three victors. Mayor John made another speech to apologize to Katniss once again, but stopped awkwardly when he couldn't find her from her seat next to me.

"Living room." I mouthed to John, who nodded.

After his speech ended, I was about to go to the living room sneakily when Katniss ran around the corner and jumped onto my lap, into my arms. She was shaking, as if she were about to cry, and I instantly wrapped my arms around her.

"Katniss, what's wrong, love?" I asked, heartbroken that she was crying.

She shook her head, burying it in my shoulder, "Can we go home, please?" She begged me. I glanced at Haymitch, who nodded standing up.

"Yes, we can. Are you alright?" I asked, growing angry at Publius for making my love cry.

"No, I just need to get home." She whispered into my shoulder.

I nodded, "We will go right now. Thank you everyone, it was lovely to see you all." I told the table who nodded, confused.

Annie looked worried, but then Finnick came around the corner and she smiled, "Katniss, he didn't know what he was talking about." He told her.

"Finnick, I don't want to talk about it. We are going home." Katniss replied, looking at me and not a Finnick at all.

I looked up at him, silently asking what happened but Finnick didn't look my way as he hugged Annie tightly.

After that, Haymitch, Effie, Katniss, and I climbed into the car. Katniss pulled me into the backseat with her and continued to sob into my shoulder, while I remanded clueless as I comforted her.

When we got home, we all walked inside.

"I am going to bed. Good night." Katniss told everyone before walking to the stairs.

"Okay, I will be up there in a minute." I replied, she nodded without turning to look at me.

"What is wrong with her?" Haymitch asked as we all sat down at the table.

"I don't know, that Publius must have said something to her. If only I know what he said." I shook my head.

"Katniss will be okay, Haymitch why don't we leave them alone? I think Peeta needs to get up there to her." Effie suggested.

Everyone nodded and we said out goodnights. I climbed up the stairs to our bedroom seeing that the light was off and Katniss was already in bed. So, as quietly as possible I changed and crawled into bed with her.

"Peeta?" She asked, looking up at me.

"It's me, I'm here love." I whispered, wrapping her in my arms.

Katniss rested her head on my shoulder, "I love you." She whispered, moving her head up and puckering her lips.

"I love you too." I smiled before I gently kissed her puckered lips.

Katniss's POV

The next morning, I woke up to see Peeta still asleep beside me. I smiled at his adorable sleeping figure, kissing his head lightly. Then, I got up and decided to run a bath.

Once in the hot water, I panicked as I stared at my reflection. _Finnick and I had sexual tension? No! We don't! Katniss, why are you listening to some stranger! You two do not like each other in that way! I love Peeta and only Peeta fully. _

"I can see the smoke coming out of your ears, Kat. What are you think about?' A hand suddenly ran across my forehead; looking over I saw Peeta beside the tub.

"Peeta, you scared me! I didn't think you would be here!" I gasped.

"Where else would I go?" Peeta asked, taking off his clothes and sinking down into the bath water with me.

I smiled at the beautiful blonde man that sat across from me, fully naked in the bathtub. What with his gorgeous golden blonde hair, stunning azure blue eyes, pouting lips, firm jaw line, and Greek god sculpted body I could think of a more perfect man.

"What are you smiling at, Katniss?" Peeta asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head shrugging, "I just love you… and your body." I blurted out.

Peeta gave me a seductive grin, "Oh, really?" He moved his leg around my body, squeezed, which brought me closer to him. "I love your body." He whispered before kissing me passionately.

After getting dressed and walking down stairs, Peeta started breakfast while I sat on the counter to watch him. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up at me; at first I was scared thinking he was in an episode again, but then I realized his eyes were just questioning and confused.

"Katniss, what did Publius say to you yesterday?" Peeta asked… almost demanded; keeping my gaze trapped in his.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, not wanting to talk about it.

Peeta eyebrows shot up and he laughed without humor, "Katniss, I love you. When I see you run into my lap crying after talking to a stranger about something, and then you don't want to talk about it later. I get worried." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Peeta," I whispered looking down, "It is not important."

"Katniss, don't you see if it makes you cry it is so important to me. Please tell me." He begged.

From the sincerity and love in his voice, I simply had to tell the brilliant man that was my husband. I looked up back into his azure eyes.

"Publius said that Finnick and I had sexual tension radiating off of us." I whispered, looking down again. However bad I wanted to see his reaction, I still did not want to see the hurt that would flash across his features.

Peeta took a long pause before taking a deep breath in and out, "Is that all?"

That is when I looked up at him; his face was smiling a relieved smile, "Yes."

Peeta walked over to me, placing his hands on the counter beside me, and smiled, "Katniss, I thought it was going to be that he made you and Finnick kiss. Or that he didn't like us together. Or that he would make fun of you."

I took his face in my hands a searching his face for any anger, I only finding relief, "So you are not mad?"

Peeta shrugged, "Since I do not believe that you do have 'sexual tension radiating off of you', no I am not mad." He kissed me chastely before walking back over to finish the breakfast.

I laughed astounded, "I cannot believe you."

Peeta smiled up from the pan of sizzling eggs and bacon, "Why?"

"I cannot believe that you never get mad. I just… you are just incredible." I shrugged, chuckling again.

Peeta laughed, grabbing some plates from the cabinet, filling to plates and handing one to me, "I am incredible for being understanding?"

I laughed as well, "Yes." I replied as we walked over to the table.

After breakfast, we heard a knock on the door. Sighing, I walked through the door with Peeta behind me. I opened the door and saw Peeta's family.

"Katniss, hello!" Raiko yelled happily, hugging me.

"Hi, everyone! Peeta, your family is here!" I turned to Peeta who ran forward.

"Hello family! What are you all doing here?" Peeta asked after hugging them all.

"Well, you need some clothes and personally belongings don't you, Peeta?" Raiko asked, motioning to the boxes on the ground. "We came to help you move in!"

For the next hour, we moved Peeta into my house. It was a hard job, given all of the paintings Peeta had made over the years; most of them were of me, and I was flattered by that. We placed all of the paintings in the 'office', which became his art room.

At lunch we all sat down for a meal and Haymitch smelling the food came to eat with us. For a while, we were an irregular family having a meal. Until the phone rang, I got up and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Katniss? It's me, Effie." An oddly cheerful voice said on the other side of the line.

"Effie! You should be over here, we are having lunch all together." I replied.

"Katniss, actually I have to tell you something serious." Effie's voice changed.

Instantly, I became worried, "What is it?" I asked fearfully. Peeta ran up, grabbing my hand and squeezing it in comfort.

"Katniss," Effie paused taking a deep breath, "Tomorrow is reaping day. As of tomorrow the seventy-sixth annual Hunger Games have begun-"

If the conversation continued, I did not hear it because the phone clattered to the ground as my hand went numb.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Oh no! Did you guys think with Snow gone it wouldn't happen? Review! I love to hear your thoughts! Sorry this chapter was kind of short!

**JennaRae44 **thank you! You are so sweet!

**FluffyJam **thanks!

**Awesomefanficlova **thanks for the review! That is the reaction I was looking for! I can always count on you, Skyy, to give the best reviews! Update Mutual love soon! (:

**VMars lover **thanks!

**Howl3 **thank you!

Tell me what you guys think will happen in the next chapter! Do you guys think Katniss will try to stop the Games? Or not? Tell me please! Love you all!


	19. Reaping

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Suzanne Collins does!

Katniss's POV- Reaping

"Katniss," Effie paused taking a deep breath, "Tomorrow is reaping day. As of tomorrow the seventy-sixth annual Hunger Games have begun-"

If the conversation continued, I did not hear it because the phone clattered to the ground as my hand went numb.

"Katniss!" Peeta yelled alarmed, picking the phone up off the floor, "Effie, what's wrong?"

From the color draining off of Peeta's face, I could tell Effie told him the terrible news. I fell back against the counter, my numbness spreading from my hand to my legs, grasping it so I wouldn't fall. By this time, all of Peeta's family had run over to us. Haymitch was at the table, with a drunken knowing look upon his face.

Ryan looked incredibly worried as he looked at his siblings; Connor took the phone from Peeta's frozen hand, and Raiko was rubbing my arm and one of Peeta's as we tried to explain.

"The reaping is tomorrow." I whispered, staring at Peeta.

"Seventy-sixth annual Hunger Games start tomorrow." Peeta finished.

I shook my head sadly, "We have to be mentors. We have to be the mentors of those poor kids. We have to send them to die."

Peeta's head snapped up, he placed his hands on my shoulders, "Maybe it won't be like that. Maybe they will be like us… or we could teach them how to win. We have good gifts; you can teach them how to shoot, I could teach them how to wrestle, and we both could teach them how to start a fire and work a knife." Peeta tried to comfort me.

"Maybe." I whispered helplessly. Peeta was about to say something else but Haymitch cut him off.

"This happens every year, sweetheart," Haymitch walked over to us, "Both of you should lighten up. Get stronger."

I looked at him incredulously, "I'm sorry. This is Peeta's and my first time, excuse us for being nervous."

Haymitch narrowed his eyes, "You better get tougher, sweetheart. These kids rely on you to get them out. When they get here, my only advice I will offer you is; don't get attached to them." Haymitch's anger dissolved as he told me this. I nodded, not fighting him.

After that, Peeta's family and Haymitch left, saying to be ready for tomorrow and have positive encouraging thoughts. Peeta and I didn't talk as we walked upstairs, hand in hand, to our bedroom. When we changed clothes, both of us crawled into bed wordlessly as we cuddled up to each other.

"I love you." Peeta whispered in my hair, holding onto me tightly.

"I love you too." I whispered back, kissing his chest.

"Katniss… How are we going to do this?" Peeta asked.

"Peeta you should just be yourself, I will be the one who has trouble, but together," I linked our hands together on his stomach, "we can do it."

Peeta thought over my words, "Together." He nodded.

I kissed his chest and then laughed, "I am not going to get any sleep tonight."

Peeta laughed as well, "Me either." He rolled on top of me as a grin covered his features. "So, we might as well make our time useful, shall we?" He bent down to kiss me.

I smiled when he let my lips go, "I suppose we should." I giggled, wrapping my arms around his back to effectively bring him closer to me.

The next morning, Haymitch, Peeta, and I backed our suitcases and were all rushed to the Justice Building at eight. The reaping was at eight thirty, so we had to be there to get on stage and get ready before anyone showed up.

I stopped when I saw the stage at the Justice Building. This is where Peeta and I were reaped two years ago today, one year ago Michael and I were. This stage changed my life forever; with its pro's; Peeta, and its con's; everything else.

Peeta stopped when he saw me staring at the stage, he took his hand in mine, I looked over at him, and he smiled softy moving his head slightly in the direction of the stage. I looked at the ground before nodding, walking up to the stage with my husband by my side.

There were five seats on the stage; one for Effie, Haymitch, Peeta, Mayor Undersee, and I. Peeta and Haymitch sat on either side of me as the crowd started to file in. Effie glanced at us all before walking up to the microphone.

"Hello everyone! Happy Hunger Games!" Effie sounded like she was forcing her happiness, "And… may the odds be ever in your favor! Let's start this off shall we? As always, ladies first."

Effie walked over to the large bowl of names as she took each step, I just wanted to volunteer, not caring who it was; I honestly did not want anyone to have to go through what Peeta and I and so many others had to go through.

But I didn't, I couldn't, so I pulled my legs up on my chair and wrapped my arms around them, laying my head, face down, on my crossed arms. Someone, probably Peeta, place their warm hand on my back and started rubbing small circles, but I did not look up.

"Susan Evans!" Effie read clearly into the microphone. I heard several gasps, some screams, and footsteps walking up to the stage. "Oh, hello dear! Now let's go onto the male tribute!" Her heels clinked over to the boy's bowl.

I looked up then, seeing Peeta's eyes locked on the male tribute. I placed my hand in his, giving him what comfort I could. Peeta squeezed my hand, glancing at me briefly before turning back to the bowl.

"Nicholas Arepa!" Effie yelled back into her microphone. "Come on dear!" Effie hurried up him up.

Nicholas walked up to the stage in a shocked, stunned expression. He was as tall as Peeta. Nicholas had dark brown hair, brown eyes, white as a ghost, and was skinny but had some little muscles.

Susan on the other hand, was a girl version of Peeta; she had beautiful blonde hair, blue crystal eyes, and a tall figure. She had little to no muscles as well. I sighed; thinking as a competitor I figured they would die first.

"Well, here are your two tributes! Susan and Nicholas we wish you the best of luck! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie ended happily.

Then, the three people walked into the Justice Building; to say their goodbyes to their families. Peeta, Haymitch, and I all walked off stage waiting for the car that would take us to the train. It was silent for a moment as we climbed in and started to drive away.

"They are a couple of losers." Haymitch grunted; looking out his window.

Peeta and I both looked over at him, "Did you say the same thing about us?" Peeta asked quietly.

Haymitch glanced over at us, "No, I promise I didn't, because you boy had muscles so did sweetheart and I knew sweetheart do karate and shoot and I knew you boy were strong."

Peeta nodded slowly, "Well maybe they have some special gift or we don't know even what they are capable of yet." Peeta tried to be positive.

Haymitch seemed like he did not hear him, "Maybe they can throw knifes, spears, or at the very least shoot an arrow."

I rolled my eyes, "At least they have some sober mentors this year." I glared at him, Haymitch glared back narrowing his eyes, but then we both laughed.

"You two have the oddest relationship." Peeta amended watching us.

The car stopped, we all looked out of Haymitch's window to see the familiar train. Our driver opened Haymitch's door, then walked to the back of the car to grab our suitcases and store them into the rain. Haymitch got out of the car quickly, shutting the door behind him.

I glanced back at Peeta who just smiled encouragingly, touching my cheek lightly. I nodded, taking a breath, before I opened the door back up and walked to the train, climbing up and inside of it.

Effie wasn't there yet, obviously because the kids had to say their goodbyes to the families, then they would make the car ride here.

"It never changes does it?" Peeta asked from behind me. I shook my head, seeing Haymitch scurry off to the drinking cart.

"I think we should wait for them in here." I told Peeta, sitting down on one of the chairs. Peeta sat down beside me.

"That is a good idea, love. Are you okay?" Peeta asked hesitantly.

"No," I took a deep breath, "but I think I will be… when this is over."

As usual, I did not word my thoughts right. I meant that I will be better when we don't have to teach them anymore, not when they get killed in the Hunger Games. But, being Peeta, he understood nodding silently.

Then, we looked out of the window to see the tributes walking on board to the train. The initial shock of the food, beauty of the train, and seeing Peeta and I sitting there waiting for them was too much for Susan; who fainted.

"Oh no!" Effie bent down to cure her, Effie had the power to make people feel comfortable and less stressed out; kind of like Ryan, but not with every emotion.

Susan's eyes opened, "What happened?"

"You fainted." Peeta said, walking over and crouching down to the girl.

Susan's face filled with shock, love, and some anger. I silently wondered why the anger, but did not say anything nor did I walk over to the girl. I did not read the girls mind either, because I didn't think that would be a good start to a relationship.

"Oh," Susan managed to get out. Nicholas rubbed Susan's shoulders for a second, before walking past her; looking at all of the delicious food and beautiful furniture.

"Is this all for us?" Nicholas asked me. I nodded, trying my best to smile but it probably just looked like a deranged scowl. Nicholas dug into his food.

As I looked at Nicholas and Susan, I realized that they were going to be clumsy, accident prone, and have no talent what so ever, but they would be respectful. I decided right then to take Haymitch's advice and not start to care for them; which meant I would hardly talk to them or acknowledge their presences.

Not because I wanted to be rude, but because I simply did not want to care for someone that could die in the near future. I could not lose someone else.

"Susan would you like to eat?" Peeta asked her, helping her up and to the table.

She nodded, "Yes, this all looks so good."

Peeta smiled, "Well dig in, it is all for you." He sat down beside her, Effie sat beside Nicholas, and I was left on my bench alone.

I wondered if I should warn Peeta; remind him of Haymitch's advice for not caring for them.

"Katniss? Katniss," Peeta's voice took me out of my thoughts, "would you like to eat with us?" He asked me kindly, motioning to the seat next to him.

I thought about this for a second, my obvious answer was yes simply because I was hungry. But, looking at Susan and Nicholas staring at me started to sway my decision.

"Katniss," Effie interrupted my thoughts now, "would you like to eat with us?" She repeated; moving her eyes to Nicholas and Susan. "_Come on Katniss; be nice we have to make a good impression on them. Come eat." _

I supposed I had been thinking for longer that I than I thought. I nodded not to Effie's thoughts but to her spoken question, as if I were a child getting in trouble by her parents. I walked over to the seat beside Peeta, who started to fill my plate with food.

"Thank you." I whispered to Peeta, starting to eat my food.

"You're welcome." Peeta replied, trying to catch my eye but I wouldn't look at him. Peeta sighed, probably knowing what I was doing and not liking it.

"So, kids what are your strengths?" Effie asked, trying to bring happiness back into the area. This was actually the one question I wanted them to answer.

"We don't know." Susan and Nicholas glanced at each other, answering together.

Haymitch walked in then, sitting at the head of the table, across from Effie. Effie perked up when she saw him and Haymitch smiled at her before filling his cup up with liquor.

"Well, can you throw knifes?" Peeta helped.

"No." Susan shakes her head.

"Nope." Nicholas says.

"Can you throw a spear?" Peeta asked.

"No."

"Nope."

"Can you shoot an arrow?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Katniss, you can help with that right?" Peeta asked me hopefully I nodded, "Can you cook?"

"No."

"Nope." They kept replying, my face fell in my hands hopelessly.

"I suppose I could teach you some stuff, can you work with swords?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Do you have any muscles, could you win in a wrestling match?"

"No."

"Are you kidding me? No way." Nicholas shook his head.

"_They can't do anything, well the drunker the better to deal with these two." _Haymitch thought after he finished his meal, "Where is the ice?" He asked out loud.

I levitated the ice over to him, "There." Haymitch nodded his thanks.

Peeta watched my levitation, "Do you two have any gifts?"

"I can make the sun brighter and warmer." Susan shrugs. "It's not that good."

Maybe if they are cold her gift can help them, not bad but not great which is what we need.

"I can transform." Nicholas replied to Peeta. Hope grew in me; maybe he actually could do something great.

"Transform, into what?" Effie asked hopefully.

"I can transform into a warthog." Nicholas said happily. Haymitch could stop his laughter, my mouth dropped open, Peeta's hopeful face fell, and Effie looked disgusted.

"Is that useful?" Peeta asked me desperately.

"If the other tributes don't try to kill him for food, I guess." I shrugged, trying to give him some positivity.

Peeta's face fell more, "So no then." I nodded, "Alright we will find something, can you do karate?"

"No." They answered. _Here we go again._

Suddenly, the train jolted forward and then stopped.

"Excuse me passengers, I am sorry but the train has malfunctioned it seems that some pieces have flown into the woods. As soon as we find the pieces, we will continue our journey." The captain said.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll go see what I can do." I told them, stepping out of the train and walking to the front of the train.

Peeta's POV 

I sighed as my stubborn but beautiful wife stomped out of the train to go and help with the malfunction.

"She hates us, doesn't she?" Susan asked sadly.

"Sweetheart? No, she is just bad at making friends and showing her emotions." Haymitch shrugged.

"Peeta, does she?" Nicholas asked, not pleased with his answer.

I shrugged, "Haymitch is right. She is strong, stubborn, and only really shows her soft emotions with me. To other people she shows her love by fighting with them, don't be offended. She does like you; she just doesn't know how to help you… yet."

"I am sorry, mentor, but I do not believe you. She needs to teach us right here, from the start." Susan shook her head.

This made me oddly angry, "Well I am sorry that she can't teach you how to shoot a bow and arrow on a train." I defended my wife.

"I didn't mean like that, I mean that she could teach us how to hunt right now." Susan narrowed her eyes.

"Honey," Haymitch interrupted, "the only thing that you have been able to so far is argue. This is not how you want to go into the Games."

The train shook, and then Katniss walked back into it.

"Did you fix it?" I asked her kindly; staring at her pretty face.

"Yes, it really wasn't broken just one of the huge pieces had blown off and had gone into the woods. I found it and put it back into place, now everything is fixed and we are ready to go." Katniss said, sitting back down in the chair next to me.

I kissed her cheek lovingly, "Great job, love."

"That's it, you are blinded by love." Susan said bitterly.

I turned to her angrily, "What?"

"You cannot see how she is treating us; you are blinded by your love for her." Susan replied.

Katniss looked between us, "What are you talking about Susan?"

Katniss's POV 

"Can you run fast?" Haymitch suddenly interrupted.

Nicholas nodded, "Yes." Nicholas looked like he did not want to fight.

"I can too." Susan replied stiffly.

"You might want to stick to that." Haymitch nodded.

"Haymitch," Effie scolded him. "No."

"Well they can't do anything else maybe they should stick to running." Haymitch shrugged, unfazed.

"Alright! Let's all go take a nap? Okay! Go claim your rooms!" Effie said. "When you get up we will be in the Capitol!" She pushed Susan and Nicholas from the room.

Peeta got up, obviously angry with us both for not helping him, and walked to the room we were given. I sighed, not liking when we got mad at each other.

"Good luck with that." Haymitch laughed.

"HAYMITCH ABERNATHY! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Effie yelled.

"Good luck with that." I replied, running after Peeta.

When I walked in the room, prepared for a fight, I saw that Peeta was lying down on the bed staring at the ceiling his eyes unblinking. I sighed quietly, climbing over to the bed and sitting, cross-legged, down beside him. We sat there for a long time, awkwardly staring at the walls avoiding eye contact.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked finally after the silence had become unbearable.

"No… I don't know…" Peeta took a deep breath, "Katniss you said we had to do this together. I can't do it without you." Peeta looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Katniss, please, you have to tell me that you will help me. I hate it when we fight, Kat, and I love you to pieces but we have to work together." Peeta pleaded.

"Peeta, I'm sorry that I haven't been helping you. The only reason I haven't is because I have been listening to Haymitch's advice and not caring for them because-"I tried to explain.

Peeta interrupted me, "So you haven't been helping me because you want to be rude and keep that scowl on your face?" Peeta asked angrily sitting up.

"What? No, Peeta! I promise, that is not it I-"I tried to explain again.

"No, I don't want to hear your excuses I am going to go safe those kids lives!" He yelled before storming out of the door;

I was stunned, Peeta had never yelled at me like that before; other than in a hijacking episode. We never fought, Peeta and I only tried to talk about it and make everything better between us; nothing like this not ever.

That night, was the first night we slept with our backs to each other.

In the morning, we moved into our hotel in the Capitol; the pent house as always because we were from twelve. Haymitch and Effie had goofy grins on their faces and blushed every time they looked at each other which led me to one conclusion… they were crazy.

During the day, Peeta kept searching for some gifts that could help them in the Games. Peeta and I didn't speak throughout the whole day, which made it be the worst day of my life. I wanted to apologize to him, to hug him, kiss him, and tell him why I was not talking to Susan and Nicholas.

The next night, I walked into Peeta's and my room took a shower, changed into some comfortable pajamas, and sat up awake in bed staring out the window. Peeta walked in after a few minutes of me staring out the window, after changing he crawled into the bed.

Again we stayed quiet, both to stubborn to apologize to each other. I knew I should start but I was scared to death, for some reason, to apologize to him.

I looked over at him to find him staring up at the ceiling again, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

Peeta shook his head, looking over at me, "No, I am sorry. I had no reason to yell at you." He sat up.

"Peeta… the only reason I don't want to care for Susan and Nicholas is because I don't want to love another person that might get killed in the next week." I explained.

"Oh, Katniss," He wrapped me in his arms and I felt safe and loved once again. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. You should have told me from the start. I am so sorry I yelled at you. I love you so much, Katniss." Peeta kissed my forehead.

"It's okay, your right I should of told you." I whispered against his chest, clinging to him.

"Katniss," Peeta breathed, "I'm sorry. These whole Games have been so stressful on me. I took my stress and anger out on you, you did not deserve that Kat, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Peeta," I pulled back just enough to take his face in my hands, "I love you and I forgive you. I understand how much stress you are under; starting tomorrow I am going to help you. You shouldn't be under all of this stress by yourself."

"I love you." Peeta whispered intensely; kissing me softly. "You don't have to help me, I can do it-"I cut his words off by kissing him again.

"I am going to anyway." I whispered against him.

Peeta smiled, "Katniss, you complete me. I love you so much."

"I love you too." I whispered, kissing him once more before hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't hold you last night." He whispered in my ear.

I sighed; the nightmares were awful last night without Peeta keeping them away. Then I laughed in his ear, "What is funny?" Peeta asked.

"I don't know," I whispered, "Maybe you are not perfect… because we just had our first fight."

Peeta laughed as well, "It isn't funny, but somehow relieving."

"We are so odd." I said, pulling away from him.

Peeta kissed my nose, "We _are_ strange."

That night, we went to bed cuddling each other and the nightmares left.

The next morning, the kids started training and as a new rule this year; the mentors got to go with them on their first day of practice. Haymitch, Peeta, Susan, Nicholas, and I got there very early in the morning so we would be the only ones there for a while, hopefully.

Haymitch, Peeta, and I worked together to get them to work together and to see what they could do. We discovered that they could make a good fire, hammock; they could cook okay, and make a tent out of twigs and leafs. Now that we had the home stuff down, we had to move to attacking people and their physical strengths.

Peeta let us take a break as he taught them how to wrestle. It wasn't like I minded though, not only did I get to rest and get a drink of water, I got to watch Peeta's oily, sweaty, shirtless body win over and over again against Nicholas.

"Okay now try to hold me down," Peeta was now under Nicholas, "while I get up and out."

"… Umm okay." Nicholas said unsure.

Peeta then got up and out from Nicholas without any difficulty.

"You are going to have to try and hold me down a little more." Peeta tried to be kind. "Katniss, come here. I will show him how to do it."

I got up from the ground and walked over to my _sexy_ husband. I smiled at him.

"Where do you want me?" I asked.

"Lay down on the ground," Peeta said and I laid down as Peeta got over me. "Now just try to get me off of you." He grinned down at me.

"You just wanted me under you didn't you?" I asked raising an eye brow.

Peeta smiled down at me, "I don't know what you are talking about."

He kissed my nose before I flipped us over and pinned him down. I smiled down at him before getting off of him and returning to my spot on the ground. Peeta smiled, shaking his head, before getting up and starting to teach Susan and Nicholas again.

After a few more minutes of this, Nicholas and Susan had finally pinned Peeta down at least once after that Peeta was exhausted; he walked over to Haymitch and I practically falling on the floor beside me to rest.

"Can one of you take a turn now?" Peeta asked, panting slightly.

"Sure, great job Peeta." I praised him; patting his knee that was bent up.

Peeta smiled at the small gesture, I handed him my water bottle which he thanked me and gulped it down. Then, I walked over to Susan and Nicholas teaching them the only thing I could in less than a week; how to shoot a bow.

We all walked over to the archery station, I grabbed the two bows handed one to each other them and gave them and arrow.

"Okay, show me what I am working with." I said pointing at the target.

Nicholas went first and I was astonished at his skills. Because he was awful, the boy just let the arrow go pulling back only slight; it only went about a few feet in front of him. Susan was, if possible, more awful. She didn't even pull back at all, the arrow simply slipped from her fingers; clattering down to the floor. I sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry." Nicholas whispered Susan nodded in agreement clearly ashamed.

I shook my head, walking in front Susan before straitening her back, lifting her elbow, moving her legs farther apart, and pulling her hand back before sliding the arrow into place.

"Try it again." I told her. Susan let go of the arrow, it immediately flew, hitting the target's bulls-eye. "Good, now why couldn't you do that before?" I asked before moving to Nicholas and giving him the same treatment, "Shoot it." I ordered, Nicholas shoot it as well and the arrow his right next to Susan's in the bulls-eye. I walked over to get the arrows out of the target.

"Thank you so much, Katniss! That was amazing, I can see why you love it so much!" Nicholas said excitedly.

I handed both of the arrows back to them, "Your welcome, do it again without my help."

After a few more minutes of bulls-eyes and no help from me, I smiled at the two. Then, I walked over to Haymitch and Peeta; who were both staring at me. I sat down next to Peeta and grabbed his hand.

"Your turn." I said to Haymitch.

Haymitch laughed, rolling his eyes before getting up and walking over to the kids.

"Great job, Katniss." Peeta complemented me, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you." I nodded happily. "I suppose they could get a little better, I don't know if they learn a few things maybe they could do… okay."

Peeta turned my head to face him before cracking a smile, "You care for them don't you?"

I shook my head, "No, but I do like how quickly they learn."

Peeta kissed me, "That is respectable."

We looked over to Haymitch, he was currently giving the kids advice about running away, using a knife, and being aware of the force field that surrounded the arena.

Then, the other tributes and there mentors started to walk in. I saw Johanna and her two, Finnick with an elderly woman along with a boy and was that Annie? Finnick walked over to us, tears in his eyes.

"Annie got picked." He whispered. "Please, you have to let her win." He pleaded, looking over at our kids. "Are yours any good?"

Peeta and I were stunned momentarily, "No not really." Peeta told him, trying to reassure him. I cannot believe it, Annie got picked? Annie Cresta! No, no, no! This cannot be happening. Finnick was right, Annie has to win.

Annie walked over to us then, hugging us both tightly, "Annie… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"That's alright. I am okay, actually. Don't worry about me, I can fight, swim, use a knife, and a trident." Annie was oddly positive while Finnick looked miserable.

Susan ran up to us, looking annoyed, "Katniss, will you fight with Haymitch? He is being way to annoying; he is trying to get us to drink with him. Oh, hello. Oh my gosh! Finnick Odair!" She hugged Finnick.

Finnick, who was still sad, hugged her halfheartedly back gave her what smile he could then looked at Peeta, "Is this one of yours?"

"Yes, this is Susan and that over there is Nicholas. Susan this is Annie… one of your competitors." Peeta said awkwardly.

"I am also Finnick's fiancée, if you needed to know." Annie said holding out a hand in greeting and they shook hands.

"Great," Susan looked her up a down, "I suppose I will see you in the arena." Susan walked back over to Nicholas without another word.

"What are her weaknesses?" Finnick asked desperately.

"She has no muscle, she is argumentative, but she does learn well so don't teach her anything that could hurt you later," I told Annie, "Also her gift is to make the sun brighter and warmer."

"Okay, thank you Katniss. I am sorry, but I must get Annie out." Finnick nodded thoughtfully. "We will leave you alone now; I have to go train with them." We all hugged each other before parting ways.

I turned to Peeta, "I'm sorry I did that. I know you wouldn't like it. I'm sorry." I whispered.

Peeta nodded, "I don't like it, but I do respect it. It's okay, Katniss, you are only trying to save our friend."

"Thank you," I hugged him tightly, "Do you think that we should get Susan and Nicholas back up to the room now?" I asked.

Peeta nodded, "I don't think Haymitch is going to _not_ let them drink for very long." He laughed lightly.

We all walked back to our hotel room.

Effie greeted us, blushing profusely when she saw Haymitch, "How was it?" She asked excitedly.

Peeta shrugged, "Katniss taught them how to shoot, I taught them a few wrestling moves, and Haymitch taught them how to drink."

Effie giggled as Haymitch nodded proudly.

"They still need a lot of work, but I think they could be okay. Effie, did you know that Annie was reaped?" I asked.

Effie gasped, "No I did not; they have not showed all of the reapings yet. That is awful! Poor Finnick, I bet Annie with her positivity is taking it okay, but poor Finnick!"

I nodded, "I know Finnick was so miserable today, you were lucky not to see him."

"That is terrible," Effie looked down then looked back up at the tributes, "Well, I suppose we should all get to bed. We have a big, big, big day tomorrow and the rest of the week!" Effie clapped happily.

We all agreed; more tired than we had been for a while.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be about the interviews, Cinna, and maybe the Games will start!


	20. Training

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! Enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games characters.

Training- Katniss's POV

After a few days of training, we were running out of time to help them with the interview… well for Peeta to help them with the interview. Since my interview skills were about as enchanting as a dead slug. Still, since our fight I did not want to take any chances, so I was sitting beside Peeta on the couches as he taught Susan and Nicholas.

Nicholas wasn't that bad, we knew he wouldn't be. Caesar would love him, Nicholas is respectful, kind, sweet, funny, and has a strong spirit despite his physical appearance.

Susan was the one we were worried about, what with her argumentative nature. Sure enough, after about ten minute of Peeta helping her, they were fighting. However, on a positive note, she could fake her kindness and be funny when she wanted to be.

Peeta looked at me for help, "I can't help you Peeta, I'm sorry but this is your department."

He nodded, turning back to Susan. "Susan," Peeta whispered pleadingly, "I need you to stay calm and not fight… especially not with Caesar."

Susan crossed her arms, "I apologize mentor, but I was only defending myself because you said I was argumentative. Stop looking at me like that, Katniss!" She yelled at me as I was looked at her as if it were obvious.

Peeta went into protection mode instantly, "Don't yell at her. Susan, you _do_ argue which makes you argumentative." He protected me, placing one of his hands on my knees in comfort, I almost laughed as if that rude girl could hurt me.

"I do not argue!" Susan yelled. I know I shouldn't, but I chuckled this moment right here was so ironic. "Don't laugh at me!" She screeched.

I looked at her, "Susan, you are arguing right now. I was laughing because this situation is so ironic." I shrugged.

Susan looked as if she were about to kill me, "Why don't you save that anger and use it in the Games?" Peeta suggested quickly.

Susan glared at him, "Why don't you tell your bitch to be quiet?" She asked quietly… deadly.

Peeta looked astonished ready to fight back, but Nicholas jumped in, "Come on guys, why don't we all just take a deep breath and start over." We stared at him then did what he told us to, "Now, Peeta would you kindly resume teaching us about giving a good interview? No offense Katniss."

I shook my head, "None taken."

As offended as I was by Susan's words, I decided to take the high road and not fight with her. _Gosh Katniss, what is wrong with you? Usually you would knock out the girl when she called you a bitch hmmm… Peeta must be changing me._ I thought to myself, looking at my calm husband.

So as for Susan, I stayed quiet as Peeta resumed teaching them about interviewing.

"…So, for Katniss, what she did was pretended that Caesar was someone she loved?" Peeta finished smiling at me.

"Who did she pretend Caesar was?" Nicholas asked.

"Me." Peeta said as another voice said, "Me" at the same time.

We looked around to see Cinna standing behind us with my old prep team; I stood up and walked to go hug them all.

"I thought you guys would be here later, what are you doing here so early?" I asked Cinna after hugging Octavia.

Cinna shrugged walking over to Susan and Nicholas, "Is it wrong that we wanted to meet our tributes this year? Hello kids, my name is Cinna and I will be your stylist." He said pointing to Susan.

"We will be your prep team!" Venia said excitedly, "My name is Venia and I do nails." She walked forward to greet Susan.

"I am Flavius and I do hair." Flavius walked forward, running his hands through Susan's blonde hair, "Such beautiful golden hair." He whispered.

"Finally, I am Octavia and I will do your waxing and eyebrows." Octavia shook Susan's hand.

"Waxing?" Susan asked scared.

"Yes," I answered rolling my eyes at Octavia, "this woman is a nightmare with her waxing."

Cinna turned to me, "Don't be so harsh, Katniss. By the way, this year they came up with a way for the waxing to be numbing and not painful." He smiled wickedly at me.

I sent him a deadly glare, "No they did not."

Cinna flinched but nodded, "They did."

I looked down at Peeta, "Of course they would, right after our years they would do that. Just my luck." I grumbled.

Peeta stood up, walked over to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders in comfort; kissing my cheek a few times. Effie walked in then, closely followed by Haymitch.

"Oh," Effie yelled pleasantly hugging Cinna and the team, "I am so happy you all are here! So early too, that is exciting!"

Cinna hugged her back, "Hello Effie, nice to see you again after so long."

"Wait," Nicholas interrupted, "Where is my stylist?"

"Great to see you as well, Cinna! Oh, don't worry love; Portia should be here any minute now!" Effie said happily. "Now, Katniss may I talk to you for half a second?" She asked me.

"What about?" Peeta asked. "She is not in the best mood." He mouthed to her, but me being so close to him, I still heard it.

Effie paused glancing at Peeta then me, "Girl stuff." She replied shortly.

I huffed, walking out of Peeta's arms and following her into her bedroom. I sat on the bed, still angry, without her inviting.

"What do you need, Effie?" I asked preparing for her to yell at me for yelling at Susan. "I don't want to hear a lecture about yelling at Susan."

Effie paused again, "You yelled at Susan? Oh, never mind that… umm… what are your feelings about Haymitch?"

I was shocked by the question, "I don't know."

"Seriously, Katniss, what are your thoughts of him?" Effie pressed on.

"Effie, we don't get along. What do you mean?" I asked watching her carefully.

Effie paced across her bedroom, I had never seen her so anxious or stressed.

"Haymitch kissed me the other day, on the train." Effie blurted out, quickly.

I gasped, "What?" Was my lame response.

"Yes, he did. I know I like him but I don't know if he likes me and I don't have anyone to talk to so I thought that I could talk to you, since you are the only girl here… besides Susan who I don't know very much and-" Effie kept talking.

"Effie!" I yelled getting up and placing my hands on her shoulders, I was never good at girl talk but I have learned a few things from Peeta about giving advice. "If you two kissed yesterday, I think you should ask Haymitch if he likes you and if you two should take your relationship to the next level." I shrugged.

Effie thought over my words, "…Okay but I don't know if I can. Will you ask him?"

"Effie, I don't know…" I whispered this is why I hated girl-talk and drama.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pretty, pretty please!" Effie begged.

"Alright fine! I will, sometime today I will talk to him and ask what he thinks of you!" I yelled giving in to her.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you-"Effie started.

"You're welcome!" I yelled running out of the room before she could start again.

Apparently I had yelled louder than I thought, because when I looked around the room everyone was staring at me as if I had just stolen the president's jewels.

"What?" I asked, walking back over to Peeta.

Peeta chuckled grabbing my hand, "What did Effie want, love?"

I rolled my eyes, "She wanted me to have girl talk," I was about to say more when I saw Cinna walking over to us, "I'll tell you more later." I whispered in Peeta's ear; he nodded.

"Katniss," Cinna huffed looking exasperated, "Susan is being difficult will you please come with us as we start her waxing?"

I glared at him, "Since you have new numbing cream you'd think that she would be just fine."

"Katniss, please." Cinna looked at me desperately.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

Peeta rubbed my arms, "_You try to be cold all the time, with a scowl on your pretty face but then you always soften up and do the right thing." _I glared at him. "_Sorry. I love you." _I rolled my eyes before following Cinna.

After twenty minutes of convincing Susan to finally have the waxing done, then she said 'it felt good' because of the numbing lotion, after that I gave up walking back out to the kitchen. I saw Haymitch sitting in there with Peeta, they were playing chess.

Peeta looked up at me, "Do they really have the cream?" He asked as I sat down in the chair beside him.

"Yes, they do." I replied bitterly. "Cinna tried to wax me, but I told him I was fine with my friends Mrs. shaving cream and Mr. Razor." Peeta laughed.

"Great to stand your ground, sweetheart." Haymitch nodded.

Looking up at Haymitch, I wondered if I should ask him about this kiss now. I know I wanted to tell Peeta but I was a little terrified to hear Haymitch's response so I didn't want him to be here.

"Peeta," I asked not taking my eyes of Haymitch, "Will you go see how Nicholas is doing?"

"Why, Kat, what happened to him?" Peeta asked confused.

I turned to Peeta, "Will you please?" I asked motioning with my eyes for Peeta to go see Nicholas.

"Okay." Peeta shrugged looking from me to Haymitch before getting up and walking from the room.

"What was that about, sweetheart?" Haymitch asked, a little too innocently.

I waited for a second, thinking over my words, "Haymitch… I know you kissed Effie."

Haymitch looked shocked for a moment, "And?"

"And you better tell me right now, do you like her in that way or what was your angle for kissing her?" I asked, watching him intently.

Haymitch took a long deep breath, "Sweetheart… maybe you should leave this to me."

"That's not an answer." I glared at him.

Haymitch crossed his arms over his chest, "Fine, do you want an answer? I will give you an answer! I don't know how to feel about Effie, you know why? Because I haven't felt for a woman in over twenty five years! I kissed her the other day, mostly to shut her up because she kept yelling at me! Katniss, I don't know how to feel about her because I am just as confused as you are-"He started to get loud and angry.

"What is going on here?" Peeta asked, coming into the room.

I was too shocked by Haymitch's rant to say anything.

"Kat, Katniss what happened in here? Haymitch why were you yelling?" Peeta asked louder.

I looked at Peeta then back to Haymitch, "You are a coward." I whispered.

Haymitch looked up at me with the devil's red eyes, "How dare you!"

"You are a coward," I repeated louder, "How dare you kiss Effie just because of your own selfish needs. Tell her what you are feeling if you are not feeling anything at all." I finished.

"What?" Peeta screamed angrily. "You kissed Effie, what are you talking about selfish needs?" He asked me.

"He kissed her only to make her stop talking." I replied. We all stopped talking as clinking heels and a cry escaped their lips. Effie. I stood up immediately prepared to run after her.

"Effie!" We all yelled. Haymitch started to get up, but I all but pushed him back down.

"Just stop it, you have done enough." I started to walk away.

"You are going to fix this." Peeta said, before following me.

"Effie!" I called knocking repeatedly on the locked door.

"Get away." Effie cried.

"Effie, please!" Peeta started to knock as well.

"No! Go away!" Effie yelled. We both sighed before I started to move my hand over the knob to open the door with my gift.

"Don't," Peeta grabbed my hand, "She needs her time."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Come on." Peeta pulled the hand he was holding down the hallway.

When we opened the door to our bedroom, Peeta turned to me.

"Katniss, I need you to tell me everything that happened with Effie and Haymitch." Peeta said.

I took a deep breath sitting down on the bed before starting, "It all started when Effie called me into her room…" I proceeded to tell him all about my talk with Effie talk and then onto Haymitch before Peeta walked in.

Peeta took a deep breath looking at his feet, "You should have told me right when Effie let you go."

I was about to argue before I stopped myself, "Peeta, I don't want to fight." I felt as if I was on the verge of tears so I really just needed him right now.

Peeta looked up at me, "I'm not fighting I just… Katniss," He walked up and placed his hands on my shoulders, "you should've told me I could've helped you." He said softly.

Without warning I became angry at him, taking his hands off my shoulders and starting to pace around the room.

"Katniss, what are you doing?" Peeta asked looking hurt.

"How selfish these people can get!" I yelled still pacing, "This week is about us training Susan and Nicholas to get into the Hunger Games not about all of this drama! Why do you think I hate 'girl talk' so much? Because all of this starts to happen; I get into the middle of it, now I have screwed everything up, and everyone is mad at me!" I broke off because I realized I was crying.

Peeta ran over to me and hugged me tightly, "It's going to be okay, Katniss. Everything will work out, please don't cry." He whispered kissing my tears away.

"No its not, Peeta! Everyone is mad at me and I ruined Effie's happiness." I cried.

"I am not mad at you," Peeta pulled back getting the hair out of my eyes, "and you know how Effie is she will be happy and cheerful by morning."

"I have never seen her cry before." I whispered.

"Me either." Peeta sighed, hugging me tightly again. "Me either, but I promise it is going to be okay."

From there, I cried on his shoulder letting him comfort me until the night came and we fell asleep in a tight embrace.

The next morning, the day was devoted to training; interviews with Caesar were the tomorrow and that meant that the Games started in two days. Around noon, Annie and Finnick came up to our room and I was surprised to see them not training.

"Finnick, we don't have to do this…" Annie was fighting him as they walked out of the elevator and into the living room.

"Yes you do, love. I cannot take any chances." Finnick said, not sounding like himself but a war crazed male that was protecting someone he loved.

They reached Peeta and I on the couch, Finnick walked straight forward pushing Annie that was still trying to hold him back… that is when I saw the bow and arrows hanging off of Finnick's shoulder.

"Katniss, I need you to teach Annie how to shoot." Finnick said, not as a question but a statement. Peeta and I stood up, knowing that he was not in the mood for playing.

"Okay." I replied. Finnick pushed the bow along with the arrows into Annie's arms, persistent but somehow still loving towards his beloved Annie Cresta.

Annie glared up at Finnick, but knowing she wouldn't win, shot one of the arrows at the wall with impressive speed.

I nodded slowly, "That is great, Annie. You have great speed. Let me make a target." I said about to go and get a marker of some sort.

"I'll get it, Katniss." Peeta said, almost running to our bedroom to grab one of his drawing markers. He came back, drawing a target on the wall, with a bulls-eye in the middle.

"Will you try it again?" I asked Annie after Peeta had moved behind us.

Annie shot it again, the arrow flying through the air hitting in a circle beside the bulls-eye. Finnick made a desperate cry before he rubbed one of Annie's arms. I assessed her.

"Stay in your position." I whispered as she started to move. "Okay, I know what's wrong." I said slightly to myself and to reassure Finnick. I straightened Annie's back, pushed her elbow up, and moved her hand on the bow. "Okay, try again." I nodded happy with my work.

Annie nodded as well, shooting the arrow once more and it stuck right in the bulls-eye, "Wow. I can see why you love that so much." She said, staring at the arrow.

"Yeah," I laughed lightly, "Try it again; will you, without my help?" I asked, getting déjà vu.

"Okay." Annie nodded, shooting a few more arrows into the wall all hitting in the bulls-eye, making a circle around her first perfect arrow. Finnick took a sigh of relief every time she would hit one just right.

When Annie was out of arrows, he spoke up, "Thank you so much, Katniss! Thank you so much!" He hugged me tightly. Then turned to Annie, "Great job, love! You did so fantastic!" He hugged her as well, kissing her softly.

Peeta wrapped an arm around my waist, "Excellent work, Katniss." He kissed below my ear.

"Thank you." I replied, blushing.

After Annie was let out of Finnick's hugs and kisses, she looked at me, "Thank you, Katniss. You are quite the teacher." She hugged me as well. "Now Finnick might stop bugging me." She whispered in my ear sneakily.

I smiled, "You are welcome, Annie; anything I can do to help." I winked at her, knowing only she knew what I meant.

Annie laughed, "Nice to see you again, Peeta; thanks for drawing our target… and sorry about your wall." She hugged Peeta.

Peeta smiled hugging her back, "Great to see you again, too; your welcome don't worry about it." He shooed it off as he kissed her cheek.

Finnick and I hugged once more, "I can never tell you how thankful I am for this, Katniss. Now if we can't get her a trident in time…" Finnick shook his head, riding the thought from his mind, "She can have something else to do."

I nodded awkwardly, hugging him tightly back, "You are welcome." I whispered. Finnick kissed my cheek and then we parted.

After that, they left the room. Peeta started to wash the marker target off the wall, and pull the arrows out as well. I sat on the couch, as he wouldn't let me help him.

"I can't imagine," I whispered staring at the ceiling, "having someone you are so close to, that you love, go into the Games."

"I can, it happened to you last year." Peeta said seriously, finishing his work and coming to sit beside me on the couch kissing my shoulder, his tone turned playful, "Hey I thought you loved me when we first were reaped."

I turned to him smiling, "I did, ever since you throw me the bread, but that was different we were both in love with each other but we didn't know it… and we were not engaged." I kissed him.

Peeta smiled against my lips, "I know but I wanted to be engaged. In my mind you were already my wife and we ran the bakery together, with our children."

I broke away with him, "How do you know how to use your words to make me want to kiss you all night and then make me want to hit you in less than a second?" I asked.

Peeta grinned, moving his face inches from mine, "I have a way with words." He kissed me again and I gave in.

"I fell in love with you because you saved my life." I whispered.

"I fell in love with you because you were so pretty and your voice is beautiful." Peeta replied, starting to kiss my neck. "Does that make you want to kiss me all night?" He asked, looking up at me with his beautiful eyes.

"I don't know." I whispered, playing along with his game.

Peeta grinned against my skin, kissing all over my neck and collarbone, "Do I have to be good looking?" He asked randomly.

I giggled, "I suppose so. Yes." I lay down as Peeta lay on top of me.

"Am I good looking?" He asked giving me a smile.

I laughed, "Peeta," I rolled my eyes dramatically, "Bakers are hot you know that."

Peeta laughed loudly, and then returned his lips to my skin, "And we have great buns." He grinned mischievously up at me.

"Yes you do." I laughed, grabbing his face, bringing it up to mine to kiss him passionately and deeply.

"Peeta! Katniss! I have big, big, big news!" Clinking heels and stomping feet wrenched us away from each other and I pushed Peeta off of me, our eyes still coated with lust and our breathing still heavy.

Effie and Haymitch walked into the living room, holding hands with huge smiles, "We are officially dating!" Effie yelled, raising their linked hands.

I glared at Haymitch, "I promise we are. Effie and I had a long talk last night, and we decided to finally start a relationship. I promise I am not lying." I glared at him for a few more seconds, searching his eyes for any lies, before getting up and hugging Effie.

"I am happy for you two." I nodded after embracing her.

Peeta hugged Effie as well, then his arm came around my waist, and he pulled me so that our bodies from the side were outlining each other. My lust started to grow again.

"I am too, now will you excuse my wife and I?" Peeta asked, before practically running to the bedroom me behind him as we jumped on the bed kissing heatedly.

The next day, it was Caesar's interview… they were skipping the part where the stylist show off their tribute to the world, given we don't have a new president yet. On a good note, I heard that both Mayor Undersee and Mayor John were doing great in the elections.

So, currently I was waiting in Susan's dressing room; helping Cinna as much as I could by staying out of the way.

"Here, Katniss," Cinna handed me a dress.

"Cinna, this is about Susan, not me." I shook my head.

"Don't bother, Katniss. I made it for you a long time ago, but you never got to wear it." Cinna shrugged before going back to work on Susan.

"Thank you." I replied, before walking behind the curtain and changing into the dress.

The dress was hard to describe; the base color was a red-orange, while the dress had many different shapes filled with different colors that oddly enough didn't look hideous. At the back of the dress was a circle cut out with random straps cut out that connected together in a diamond-weaving fashion. The dress fitted around my bust and then flared out to my knees. Cinna also gave me some white flats, some make up for the scars mostly, and Venia gave me a quick manicure.

Then, I walked out of the room as the backstage manager started getting closer to District 4. I walked around the room and finally saw Annie and Finnick in a tight embrace, Finnick's mouth was moving quickly as he gave Annie instructions. I was about to leave, embarrassed that I had ruined their moment, as Annie caught my eye behind Finnick's back and she gave me a thumbs up. I nodded smiling at her before I scurried back towards District 12.

As I came upon District 12's backstage area, Peeta came out of Portia's dressing room. He was wearing black pants and a shiny orange button up dress shirt, his blonde hair was hanging in his eyes, and his blue eyes were looking me over.

"Hey." Peeta whispered, walking towards me and grabbing both of my hands.

"You just took my breath away," I whispered still looking at him, "Your hair is so golden." Not being able to resist, I reached one of my hands up and brought my fingers through his soft golden blonde hair a few times.

Peeta's eyes were closed savoring the feeling, "You used to do this, didn't you? You did this once before the Games, real or not real? " He asked, opening his eyes, the last part unsure.

"Real," I whispered staring up into his azure eyes, "I would do it before and in the Games, you really seemed to like it so…" I trailed off shrugging my shoulders.

"I do like it, it feels nice," Peeta assured me taking my hands in his again, "it feels nice your soft hands running through my hair." Peeta blushed. I smiled at him.

"Good," I hugged him, "Great job for remembering that, Peeta." I said in his ear.

"Thank you." Peeta hugged me back, wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me closer to his frame. "You help me remember it all, so thank you." He said before bringing his head down to kiss me.

After our kiss, it was Susan's time to go up for an interview. Peeta and I were backstage, hoping she would not lose her temper but of course she did. As soon as Caesar asked her about being mentored by me she lost it, saying that she (Susan) would be a better coach than myself; to which the crowed 'boo'-ed her off the stage.

Nicholas was next; he was much calmer and kinder to Caesar, which reflected greatly on him. Nicholas brought up the topic of how nice Peeta and I were to them and that Susan was 'crazy' to think that she could coach better than I could; which earned him great applause and probably several sponsors.

As soon as Nicholas got back stage, Peeta and I both hugged him. The next day the Games started, Peeta and I got a chance to embrace Annie before she went in and we gave Susan and Nicholas our last piece of advice before the sixty-second countdown began.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I love you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Itsrebeccaxo **thanks!

**Awesomefanficlova **I know I was kind of implying that Annie and Finnick are the same age as Peeta and Katniss (17). Haha sorry about the confusion!

**TheSocialNetworking **thank you!

**Dracoqueen **thanks!

**Twiiliighter **thanks a lot! Great, I am glad you like it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (:

**VMars lover **yes your right!


	21. The Games

A/N: Thanks for reading that last chapter! The games will start in this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does! All rights to her!

The Games- Katniss's POV

60…59…58…57… Why do I feel as if I am in the Games again? 45…44…43…42…41… It could not be because I mentored the tributes this year could it? Maybe. 35…34…33…32…31…30… I see all the tribute beginning to get in there running stances and I clutch Peeta's hand. 19…18…17…16…15…14… The camera goes through all of the tributes; Annie's face looks determined, Nicholas looks terrified, and Susan looks ready to kill. 5…4…3…2…1… And they are off.

The tributes, every single one of them, ran to the Cornucopia. Instantly, they started fighting on the grassy lands, bare-handed they fought, except for a few girls and a boy that were all running at the same bag. The girl to reach it had long brown hair and sea green eyes, I knew this girl but somehow she seemed so different. Annie Cresta.

The blonde girl with blue eyes swore at Annie, trying to get the backpack that had a bow and arrow, knives, and some food. That girl was Susan, she was our tribute correct? Somehow I was not sure, she seemed different as well, but somehow she still seemed exactly the same. Susan suddenly gave up on the bag that was on Annie's back, and ran after another one that had some knives on it.

As for the boy, Nicholas was his name, he did not bother with the two woman fighting as he grabbed a bag that had a spear beside it. Nicholas then ran off into the woods with his spear in hand, not a glance back at the other tributes.

Peeta squeezed my hand. I turned to him; Peeta's eyes were glazed with tears, I touched his cheek, bring his head to rest on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder; Peeta buried his face in my shoulder so he didn't have to watch the bloodbath that was the Cornucopia. The cannon's started to fire off; I counted eight as the faces of the deceased tributes flashed up on the screen. To this I didn't look either, burying my face in Peeta's blonde hair.

When I looked back, Annie was on the screen searching through her bag as the other tribute from 4, Nathaniel Jacobs, found her. Annie braced herself at first, getting the bow ready in her arms and pointing an arrow at him, but then she realized who it was and hugged him quickly.

"Nathaniel, I'm sorry," Annie whispered, "I didn't know it was you. Are you alright?" She broke away to look him over.

"That's alright, Annie. I'm fine just a few cuts," Nathaniel shrugged pointing to a few open red cuts on his face. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Look, I got a bag." Annie said motioning to the bag at her feet.

"Great! What is in it?" Nathaniel asked, bending down to the bag.

Annie bent down as well, she opened the bag. Inside the Game backpack was; hiking equipment, bandages, food and water, a few knives, and extra arrows for the bow. Annie got lucky, definitely.

"Wow, this is a great bag." Annie whispered. "I remember watching Finnick only getting a knife and some bandages."

Nathaniel nodded thoughtfully, "We should get going, come on." He helped Annie up and they started running again.

After a few more tributes, the camera finally switched to Susan and Nicholas because apparently they had found each other. Currently, they were going through their bags as well.

Susan's bag was small, much like the bag I had gotten in the first Games, minus the bow. She had hiking equipment, water container, and a knife.

Nicholas's bag was bigger; he had a spear, two full water bottles, knife, and an axe. Nicholas had gotten the best bag I had seen since Cato and Clove's bags.

So far, they were doing okay but they needed food and they would also need water by tomorrow, giving how hot it looked in the arena.

"Here," Nicholas said giving Susan one of his water bottles. Susan drank some of it gratefully.

"I'm sorry my bag isn't good." Susan apologized, "If it wasn't from that Annie from 4 I would have some bows right now." Susan glared at the sky.

"Annie Cresta?" Nicholas asked; from the way Nicholas and Annie interacted, they were okay friends.

"Yes, that tribute from 4." Susan nodded, "If I find her," She held up her knife twisting it in her hand, "well… she better just stay far away from me."

This was not good at all. Right off the bat, Susan and Annie are enemies. I looked down at Peeta on my shoulder; he had his eyes glued to the screen, staring intently at the conversation between our tributes.

"Okay," Nicholas nodded awkwardly, "Let's just keep walking." They walked deeper into the green dark forest.

For the first time, I examined the arena; it was a green grassy area with a large dam in the corner of the arena. The dam was not threatening now, as it only had some water behind it, not enough to break it. But, it might be hazardous in the future given how evil the Gamekeepers were.

As the day went on, a few tributes were killed as the intense heat raged on. Susan kept insisting on finding Annie while Nicholas would gently pull her away from that idea. By the end of the day, Nicholas had found a small underground cave which they both decided to settle in for awhile.

As for Annie and Nathaniel, they were making great progress they built a shelter, found a water source, and a healthy apple tree.

"We need to see what sponsors we can get them." Haymitch's words suddenly brought me back to reality.

Peeta lifted his head off my shoulder and stood up. Looking back to grab my hand and pull me up with him as we all started walking.

When we reached the area where all the sponsors were sitting, Peeta immediately used his words to help Susan and Nicholas. Nicholas instantly had many sponsors wanting to give him food and more water as for Susan, Peeta tried desperately for someone to sponsor her but he had no luck.

"Peeta," I whispered in his ear after multiple sponsors denied helping Susan, "if they stick together Nicholas can share the food with Susan. Don't worry."

Peeta looked back at me, sighing slightly he kissed my cheek, "Okay." Peeta grabbed my hand and we walked back up to the room to continue watching the Games. Haymitch walked away to go send the bread off to Susan and Nicholas.

As we turned on the television, the parachute floated down into Nicholas's hands. He opened it up and sighed with relief as he noticed the bread. Susan quickly bit into the bread.

Nicholas turned his head up towards the sky, "Thank you." He whispered gratefully. Susan said nothing as she broke the bread in half and gave the second half to Nicholas.

I rolled my eyes; she was selfish but selfless at the same time. Arrogant but humble. Kind but mean. Good but evil.

Then, the camera switched to the tributes from eleven and six fighting. The eleven tribute male was fighting the male from six. The girl from eleven was fighting the girl from six. They were all excellent hunters as they swung their weapons at each other. However, after several minutes of fighting they all fell to the ground; dead. Perhaps killing themselves from exhaustion.

As the days went on, a few more tributes would find each other and end them. For the most part the tributes from the same districts staid together, oddly enough, I had never seen that happen before. Susan and Nicholas and Annie and Nathaniel never crossed each other, they crossed other tributes and would kill them, but would not cross each other.

On a Tuesday, when there were only five tributes left; Finnick Odair came to our room with tears in his beautiful sea-green eyes.

"I'm sorry," Finnick whispered, "I cannot handle bearing it by myself any more. I just needed some friends." He shrugged, looking at his feet.

I held out one of my hands, Finnick took it gratefully, and sat down beside me. "It's okay." I whispered.

We continued to watch all together and for the first time in three days; something actually happened involving our tributes or Annie. The male tribute from one, Lucas suddenly found Annie and Nathaniel. Lucas had an axe in hand and he swung the axe, Nathaniel's head was the victim as it fell from his body. The tributes left were Lucas, Annie, Nicholas, and Susan.

Annie, who had been getting apples from a tree, witnessed the whole thing.

"Run!" Finnick yelled. "Annie, run!"

It was as if Annie had heard her love, because she grabbed the game backpack and ran in the opposite direction. Lucas, who did not see her running away, kept walking in the other direction. The camera focused in on Annie as she suddenly stopped running; breathing heavily, clutching her heart, and crying hysterically.

"Annie," Finnick whispered running towards the screen and stroking her face, "I'm so sorry. I'm right here."

As the night fell, Annie made her way into a camouflaged area under a huge willow tree. Finnick ran from the room saying something about saving her with a parachute.

The next day, a parachute came down towards Annie; carrying a golden trident. I gasped, that was the most expensive present I had ever seen given to a single tribute. Annie let the trident fall in front of her, not looking at it.

Then, after an hour or so, she suddenly looked up as if to notice the trident for the first time. She touched the golden weapon hesitantly, as if it was not real. Then she opened the note that was loosely wrapped around the trident.

"Annie, I am so sorry about what happened to Nathaniel. You are doing great, I love you so much –Finnick." Annie read the note aloud. "Thank you, Finnick. I love you too." She said towards the sky.

Suddenly, the camera switched back to the dam; water was overflowing off of it and a small crake that instantly broke bigger and made its way up to the top of the dam. The dam broke, water gushed out of it instantly.

Annie sprung into action, running onto higher ground; leaving her bows and backpack behind the trident held firmly in her grasp. She found a cliff, waiting there until the water would reach her feet.

The camera switched, Susan and Nicholas were running the water was inches behind them catching up with them as they dashed through the woods. They ran and ran, Susan tried to dry out the water by making the sun brighter but it was no use, the water would catch up with them; and they didn't know how to swim.

All of a sudden, Nicholas fell over a branch and a tidal wave of water engulfed him. Nicholas, coughing, gasping, trying desperately to swim, suddenly stopped moving peaceful as the water surrounded him and he drowned. The camera briefly showed Lucas having the same fate.

Susan didn't give him a second glance as she also found the cliff that Annie was at the top off, Susan ran up the cliff; giving herself a chance to take a breath as she reached the top. Susan fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Susan, are you alright?" Annie asked, yelling over the loud water, she hesitantly placed a hand on Susan's back.

Susan looked up and then flinched away from Annie, raising her knife in warning.

"You!" Susan yelled, pointing her knife at Annie. Annie raised her trident hesitantly.

"Susan, calm down. Please." Annie pleaded.

"No, I have been waiting for this for the past week; since you stole my bag!" Susan replied, somewhat crazed she cut the air with her knife, getting closer to Annie.

Annie stepped back soon she was on the edge of the cliff, "Susan, I'm sorry. Let's talk about this." She glanced down the cliff, now the water was halfway up the steep hill, and it was rising quickly.

"We don't have time to talk about this." Susan stalked forward.

Annie suddenly quickly made her way behind Susan, so now Susan was on the edge with a trident at her head. Susan turned around, shock covering her features as the water reached their feet.

"I can swim out of this, Susan." Annie said desperately, "You can't let me help you."

Susan shook her head, the water creeping up her legs, "No I won't let you."

Susan suddenly lost her balance and fell back into the mass of water; Annie tried to grab her hand to help her, but it was too late.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the seventy-sixth annual Hunger Games winner, Annie Cresta from District 4!" A male voice who I did not recognize shouted over the arena.

The water was evaporating quickly, a hovercraft was landing, and Annie was in shock. She stared at the spot where Susan had fallen as the camera zoomed in on her face.

The hovercraft landed and peacekeepers started filling out to get Annie.

"No!" Annie yelled suddenly, "I cannot leave them! They are my friends! No!" She screamed and kicked as the peacekeepers lifted her and carried her into the hovercraft.

A/N: Thanks for reading!

**Crizzaly **thanks!

**Awesomefanficlova **thanks for the review! Haha I know, don't worry more of Haymitch and Effie will come next chapter!

**MockingjayLuva** thanks!

**Moony'sfavoritegirl **thank you!

**Draco-rex** thanks!


End file.
